<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Yours by Murosaki_Iro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197936">Be Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro'>Murosaki_Iro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Only [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Rutting, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite finally fully belonging to Alastor, Angel can't help this need for more and Alastor struggles with the depth of his emotions for the spider.</p><p> With Valentino determined to get the spider back, Alastor and Angel will have to fight for their relationship and for their future together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Valentino/Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If Only [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be the longest part with (GASP) a story arc.<br/>I have no idea how long though, so bare with me as I write it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor was not fond of this.</p><p>              Not at all.</p><p>              Alastor hummed angrily as he watched Angel from across the lobby, his anger growing as he watched the spider flirt with yet <em>another</em> new occupant of Charlie’s little joke. After talking it over with Charlie, they had decided Angel would work the front desk, since he was more adept at talking to other demons than Vagatha was. Of course, Alastor was happy that Angel was no longer working for that moth, but with the switch, Charlie found more demons willing to stay at the hotel, and Alastor found himself more frustrated with Angel’s flirty nature.</p><p>              Despite the month that had past, Valentino himself had yet to react to Angel’s sudden absence from the Studios, and Alastor wondered if the moth knew about his broken contract, or if he was merely biding him time, hoping to take Angel away permanently if Charlie broke her end of their deal for the spider. The radio demon chuckled at the thought: maybe he could save Valentino the embarrassment and tell the moth himself..</p><p>              “Niffty.” The tiny cyclops appeared as soon as her name left Alastor’s lips and she bounced next to him, waiting to hear why he had summoned her. He sucked his teeth before speaking again, narrowing as he watched Angel fluff his chest as he leaned more into the patron’s face, and Alastor began to wonder what would be the best way to kill the clown demon for the blush that flashed across their face. “See if you can find where Valentino will be this evening. I would like to surprise him.”</p><p>              “Okey Alastor!” Niffty beamed, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared and Alastor finally began to walk across the lobby, summoning his mic as he walked. His ears twitched as Angel looked up and the spider quickly leaned back, his heart pounding with fear as Alastor smiled. The clown demon followed the spider’s gaze and upon seeing the Overlord, quickly ran away, almost diving toward the bar to escape Alastor. The radio demon chuckled, his ears flicking again as he stopped in front of the welcome desk.</p><p>              “I see you still enjoy upsetting me, <em>petite Ange.</em>” Alastor sighed, smiling dangerously as the latest soul he had claimed. Angel did his best to see nonchalant, but the desire and fear was already pouring off his body betrayed his emotions. Alastor took a deep breath, the faintest hint of arousal filling him as well. “A dangerous game you play, especially since you are <em>mine</em> now.”</p><p>              “Can’t help who I am, Alastor. I was just talking him up.” Angel retorted and Alastor couldn’t help his flash of anger. The spider leaned back in his chair, placing his upper arms behind his head as he crossed the lower pair across his chest. “I mean, It’s not like I’ve broken any of ya rules yet.”</p><p>              “<em>Yet?</em>”</p><p>              “Well, can’t say it’s not tempting.” Angel looked past the radio demon and Alastor followed his gaze to see the clown demon still peering at the spider, the scent of the demon’s arousal hitting Alastor’s nose. The radio demon growled, turning to catch Angel just as the spider blew a kiss to the frightened clown and Alastor snapped, grabbing Angel’s bowtie roughly and yanking the spider down. He pulled Angel’s face close to his, the red glow of his eyes gracing the spider’s fur as he growled, the smell of Angel’s fear and desire filling his nostrils.</p><p>              “<strong><em>I wouldn’t test me, mon ange, or I will take you right here for all to see.</em></strong>” Alastor threatened and he felt the spider’s slight hesitance. Despite his sex work and pornography, Alastor had learned very quickly that Angel did not like being put on display and hated being exploited in public. He had even destroyed every copy of his films that Charlie had managed to acquire, although Alastor still had a few hidden away from the spider. “<strong><em>You are mine.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “I know, Alastor, and I’m happy to be yours.” Angel breathed, his fear fading as Alastor pulled away, releasing the spider as he glanced back over to the clown. The demon had finally vanished, but Alastor tapped the floor with his mic, sending his shadow to apprehend the creature. Better to make sure it understood to stay away from what belong to <em>him.</em> “But Al, I’m a flirt, even if I mean nothing by it. It’s just who I am.”</p><p>              “Then flirt with me.”</p><p>              “No offense, Al, but ya don’t flirt back and ya don’t get flustered. It’s no fun.” Alastor felt his ears twitch again at the spider’s words, and he turned to look back up at Angel. Angel was frowning, tracing the edge of the bell as he sat behind the desk, keeping his eyes off the radio demon. “Ya don’t even show me off to prove I’m yours.”</p><p>              “Show…off?”</p><p>              “Ya, like take me out or something, anything to show that I belong to ya. Val used to all the time, just to remind me who I belong too. That he could do whatever he wanted with me.” Angel sighed and Alastor frowned, not liking the new scent pouring from the spider. It was obvious that Angel was torn about the thought: on one hand, the idea clearly reminded the spider of Valentino, but Angel also didn’t like how the radio demon hid his true feelings about the spider. Alastor was not keen on having others know that he had a relationship with Angel, although Alastor still wouldn’t have called it dating. Angel’s voice pulled the radio demon from his thoughts, Alastor shaking his head. “Just…fine. I’ll try to tone it down, okay?”</p><p>              “Well, if you want to be taken out, you are in luck.” Alastor chuckled, glancing down as his shadow returned, its wide grin telling of how its “talk” had gone. The radio demon leaned away from the counter, walking toward the front door. “I have something of an event to attend tonight, and it would be…advantageous to take you along.”</p><p>              “Event?”</p><p>              “Yes, Angel. Do make yourself presentable for when I return.” Alastor waved, stepping outside of the Hotel as he began to walk down the street. The afternoon was warm and pleasant and Alastor hummed to himself as he walked down the street toward Valentino’s territory. Niffty should find him at any moment, but Alastor wanted to see the potential venue he would be visiting that night, and he had no doubt Valentino would remain in his own territory.</p><p>              “Hey, Alastor~” As if summoned, the cyclops appeared on Alastor’s shoulder and the radio demon chuckled, his stride never slowing down as Niffty bounced on his shoulder. “Val’s going to a club tonight with Velvet.”</p><p>              “Which one?”</p><p>              “Fever. It’s one Angel used to dance at.” Alastor chuckled with her answer, pausing to lift the cyclops from his shoulder. He patted her head gently as he set her down, Niffty bouncing on the ground in front of him. “Oooo, are we dropping by?”</p><p>              “Let’s Niffty. I would like to ascertain what would be appropriate attire.”</p><p>              “Nothing you would wear.” Niffty laughed and Alastor hummed, unable to help both his annoyance and amusement. Only Niffty or Husk would have dared to say something like that to him without fear of dying and Alastor continued his song as he stepped into the moth’s territory. The immediate smell of sex and blood both disgusted Alastor and made his mouth water, and the radio demon debated if he should attempt to find a meal while he was out and about. Nifty seemed to notice his hungry thoughts as she turned to face him, still walking backwards. “Are we hunting?”</p><p>              “Perhaps, Niffty, but let’s see this Fever first.” Alastor asserted and Niffty’s smile grew, still bouncing in front of the radio demon as Alastor noticed a shape moving toward them. The Overlord moved quickly, the appendage reaching for Niffty grabbing him instead, and Alastor’s smile grew wide as he looked back the demon who had been reaching for the cyclops. It was a shapeless mass of tentacles and eyes, all of the orbs glaring at the Alastor as he broke its grip on him, now placing himself in front of Niffty. “And may I help you?”</p><p>              “Give me the little one and I’ll be on my way. I want something <em>young</em> tonight.” Alastor’s gaze narrowed at the creature’s implied meaning and he felt as Niffty climbed up his back again, shifting into her demonic form. Alastor chuckled as he realized what she meant to do, smiling brightly up at the intruder. “Looks like you’re done with her.”</p><p>              “I’m not sure. Would you like to go with this gentlemen, Niffty dear?” Alastor offered as the cyclops appeared over his shoulder, her mouth open to show rows of teeth, her saliva dripping over the radio demon’s shoulder as she looked hungrily at the mass of tentacles and eyes. The demon attempted to retreat but Niffty sprung from Alastor’s shoulder like a spring, sinking her teeth deep into the demon. Alastor watched with glee as she ripped her would-be assailant apart, blood splashing all over her dress and barely missing the radio demon. Alastor chuckled before turning away, continuing down the sidewalk. “Enjoy your meal and do be sure to clean up.”</p><p>              “Of course, Alastor!” Her cheery voice called behind him before he heard the sound of flesh being ripped apart continue behind him. Alastor continued twirling his mic, hoping to find his own meal before long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel leaned across the desk, not sure what to make of what Alastor had said. He said for the spider to be “presentable” but he hadn’t told him what to wear. His words implied that his jacket wasn’t good enough, but what did Alastor expect him to wear? Most of his clothing would be to skimpy or revealing for the radio demon and Angel knew he wouldn’t have time to try and go buy anything before Alastor would return.</p><p>              “You okay, Angel?” The spider glanced up as Charlie and Vaggie walked up to him, the girls holding hands for once. Angel felt slightly annoyance at their display but he swallowed it, forcing himself to smile. “I heard Alastor was scaring patrons.”</p><p>              “Just the one, and it’s my fault.” Angel shrugged, leaning back in his seat again as they stood in front of the desk, Charlie smiling brightly at him. Vaggie had her customary scowl, crossing her arms as she met Angel’s gaze.</p><p>              “Your fault?”</p><p>              “Uh…I was…flirting more than Alastor liked.” Angel stammered, not sure what else he could say. Alastor still acted cold in front of the girls, but after they had caught Alastor straddling him the night he had made his deal, he doubted that Charlie and Vaggie hadn’t figure out that something was going on between the two. “Ya know, he’s seen me as his since the rut, and especially since I made my deal.”</p><p>              “Not like he claims you publicly, so what does it matter who you flirt with?” Vaggie scoffed and Angel fought not to lose his smile. He hated agreeing with Vaggie, but she had spoken the words in his heart: if Alastor wasn’t willing to <em>tell</em> anyone Angel belonged to him, then did it matter? Angel had hated the way Valentino claimed him, fucking him anywhere he wanted, and letting other have their way with the spider whenever and wherever he wanted too. The moth had no qualms about reminding Angel who owned him, and somewhat delighted in making Angel uncomfortable.</p><p>              But Alastor…Angel didn’t <em>want</em> Alastor to be like Valentino, but he wanted some acknowledgement that Alastor wasn’t ashamed of him. He knew Alastor wanted him and that it was unlikely that the radio demon would cancel their contract, but a part of Angel still wanted more from the Overlord. He knew better than to ask for it, but he enjoyed the way Alastor would get upset at his flirting, the way Alastor would threaten him. He would <em>never </em>go far enough to upset Alastor again, but he needed the reassurance from the radio demon.</p><p>              “Uh, Angel? Are you listening?” Angel shook his head as Charlie’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he sprung forward in the chair as he returned his attention to the girls.</p><p>              “Sorry I was thinking.”</p><p>              “It’s okay, I was just letting you know you could leave early today.” Charlie beamed, and Angel chuckled slightly at the expression. “Clear your head a bit before Alastor come back.”</p><p>              “Wish I could toots, but apparently I have to make myself presentable.” Angel hummed hopping down from his chair as he sauntered his way around the counter, leaning to flick the princess’ hair. Vaggie growled at this and Angel smiled at the moth sweetly. “Al is taking me somewhere tonight, so I need all the extra time for pampering.”</p><p>              “Oh? Like a date?!” Charlie squeaked and Angel flinched, leaning away from her quickly. Charlie seemed to notice his expression and she reached out to the spider. “Angel, I-”</p><p>              “Later, Charlie.” Angel cut her off, quickly turning away as he started toward the stairs. A date: that was something Angel would <em>never</em> have with an Overlord and the spider frowned as he hugged himself. Dates were for couple who were in love, or at least starting to have romantic feelings for one another: whatever Alastor felt for Angel, the spider knew it <em>wasn’t</em> romantic. Alastor <em>owned him</em>, and even if he cared about the spider more than Valentino ever had, Angel knew better than to mistake it for love. After all, it was thinking Valentino could love him that got him in this mess in the first place and Angel didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.</p><p>              “Alright Nuggs, I need your help today.” Angel cooed as he walked into his room, scooping up the pig from the floor. He was rewarded with a happy squeal for his affection and Angel walked over to his closet, pausing to glance in the mirror. It was…almost strange to be able to look at his reflection and not see bruise marks or new cuts and Angel smiled slightly, stroking the glass. “I need to find an outfit to please my new Daddy.”</p><p>              The demon pig let out another squeal and Angel set him down, the pig immediately moving over to the spider’s closet. Angel chuckled as he watched his son rummage through his clothing, attempting to find something for the spider to wear. Angel began to loosen his bowtie, removing his jacket as he laid back on the bed to stare at the roof.</p><p>              “Do you…did I do the right thing? Choosing Al over Val?” Angel wondered aloud, folding all four of his hands across his chest as he sighed to himself. “I mean, Al is a million times better than Val. He doesn’t hit me or abuse me, and he doesn’t force anything I don’t want. But I always want him, so I mean, it would be hard for him to force anything…</p><p>              “But if I’m happy with what I have…why do I want more?” Angel muttered, rolling over onto his stomach. He groaned into his pillow, almost expecting a cold hand to glide down his back as he shivered on the bed. The Shadow or Alastor: Angel would take either and the spider hated the way his chest hurt. “Why do I need validation that he really <em>want</em>s me?”</p><p>              Angel looked up as he heard Fat Nugget’s squeal and the spider looked up to see the pig waiting on the edge of the bed, dark blue fabric in its mouth. Angel frowned as he saw the color, sitting up to take the clothing from the pig.</p><p>              “Nuggs, what’s this? I don’t own…” Angel’s voice trailed off as his eyes widened, the dress unfolding as he held it up in his hands. He…he had forgotten about this dress, and he hugged the fabric close to his chest as he fought tears. The dress had been a gift from Cherri, back when he had first gotten with Valentino: he had saved it, wanting to wear it for the moth once they were official, but never got the chance. After Valentino had gotten what he wanted from Angel, the spider understood what he thought was true was all a lie and there was no longer a reason to wear the dress.</p><p>              “I dunno, Nuggs, Alastor isn’t looking for this either.” Angel looked back to the floor as the pig pulled out the golden shawl, his eyes bright as he walked back over to his owner. The spider smiled slightly, reaching down to pick up the pig as he took the shawl from Nugget’s mouth. He hugged his son tightly, loving the support from such a tiny creature. “But it <em>is</em> the most conservative thing I own, and hopefully Al will like the blue.”</p><p>              Angel placed the pig on the bed beside him, reaching down to undo his boots before sliding them off, frowning as he flexed his foot. It would be hard to find boots to match the dress, but Angel hated the idea of wearing anything showing off his feet. After all, they were the least attractive part of his new body and not even Valentino had liked them, although he liked annoying Angel by choosing customers with foot fetishes. The spider sighed heavily, standing in front of the mirror as he held the dress against his body. The sparkling blue fabric was still as beautiful as the day he had received it and Angel couldn’t help the ache in his chest as he smiled.</p><p>              “Should I be concerned as to why you smell so hurt?” Angel quickly glanced up to see Alastor standing in his doorway, the radio demon’s jacket covered with blood. The spider forced a smile as the Overlord stepped in, closing the door that Angel had left open. “Well, <em>mon Ange</em>?”</p><p>              “Neva’ Smiles, I was just remembering things.” Angel cooed, placing the dress beside him as he sat on the bed, watching as Alastor walked up to him. It was obvious that the radio demon had just come back from hunting, his face still shining with the dried blood and the stench was overwhelming as he stood over the spider. Angel did his best to keep his smile, giggling softly. “Do I get to clean you up, Daddy?”</p><p>              “Fufufu, are you planning on using that mouth for something else?” Alastor answered, and Angel felt his heart jump in his chest as the radio demon slowly peeled away his gloves, holding his hand just out of reach of the spider’s lips. Angel moaned openly with his desire, fighting the urge to lean forward and lick the digit without permission. Alastor flexed his fingers, tempting Angel with what he knew he wanted. “Do you want a taste, <em>mon cher</em>?”</p><p>              “Yes, Alastor.” Angel admitted, his member growing in his shorts as he leaned slightly closer to Alastor’s hand. The only sign that betrayed Alastor’s reaction was his ears, that began to flick as Angel breathed heavily over the radio demon’s fingers, opening his mouth as he waited for permission. The first cold touch of those fingers against his lips and Angel quickly reacted, devouring Alastor’s bloody fingers in his mouth. His erection throbbed as he sucked and cleaned the radio demon’s fingers, his body reacting to the content sigh that flowed from the Overlord’s lips.</p><p>“Unluckily for you, we don’t have time for such endeavors.” Alastor quickly pulled his hand away and Angel groaned, his body shaking with his desire.</p><p>              “No?”</p><p>              “So hurry and get dressed. I expect you won’t keep me waiting long.” Alastor began to sink into the floor, leaving Angel alone in his room as he disappeared into his shadow. The spider sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he did his best to ignore his now throbbing erection.</p><p>              “Fuckin’ tease.” Angel cursed, quickly standing to dress and get ready to go wherever Alastor was planning to take him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel should have known better than to trust Alastor.</p><p>              “Um, Smiles, where are we going?” Angel couldn’t help his nervous smile as they stepped into Valentino’s territory, the spider loosely holding onto Alastor’s arm. The radio demon had opted for a nice blue suit as well, matching Angel’s dress but kept his red bowtie and gloves, creating an interesting contrast. Alastor merely continued humming, ignoring Angel’s question as he led the spider further and further into Valentino’s territory. Angel chuckled awkwardly, unable to help the desire to flee that was filling him more and more as they moved.</p><p>              “I wouldn’t advise it, <em>mon ange.</em>” Alastor finally spoke, causing Angel to pause as he began to pull away from the radio demon. Angel laughed nervously, gripping the radio demon tighter as he spoke again. “You wanted to be shown off, didn’t you?”</p><p>              “Yea, I just, uh, didn’t expect you to want to go to…<em>his</em> side of town.” Angel attempted a smile but it all but disappeared once he realized where they were walking to. “Al, we’re not going to…Fever are we?”</p><p>              “Why of course we are!”</p><p>              “Al, you know it’s a…it’s a…” Angel’s voice faded as Alastor looked up to him expectantly and the words were caught in the spider’s throat. The expression on the radio demon’s face told Angel that Alastor knew <em>exactly</em> what kind of place it was and that he still intended on going inside. But even with his enjoyment of sex with Angel, Alastor was still very much against such things, so why would he…oh. “Fuck, Alastor.”</p><p>              “Don’t worry dear Anthony, you’ll get your wish soon.” Angel’s heart sank further into his chest as they continued up to the club, the bouncer giving Angel a sideways glance while waving them in. The pair was immediately swallowed by darkness and music, and it took Angel’s eyes a few moments to grow used to the soft blue and pink lights in order to see where Alastor was leading him.</p><p> The club was packed as expected, with several dancers Angel recognized gracing various tables. The main stage was empty, meaning that the featured dancer had yet to perform and Angel attempted to keep his head down as Alastor guided them to an empty table. He hadn’t seen Valentino <em>yet, </em>but the fact they were here at all meant that Alastor had every intention of confronting the moth again, this time to humiliate him.</p><p>              “Drinks?”</p><p>              “Cosmo please.” Angel muttered, refusing to look up at the server who greeted them. It was a small lizard demon he recognized, and he growled under his breath when the creature giggled.</p><p>              “What, worried Val will see? Don’t worry Angel babe, he’s not here yet.” Angel looked up as the lizard demon gave him a genuine smile. “I know all about it, sweetie. Your new Daddy stopped by earlier.”</p><p>              “Oh. Thanks, Arir.” Angel managed to wave slightly as the lizard demon bounced away, shaking his ass for Alastor before returning to the bar. The scowl on Alastor’s face made Angel chuckle and soon that scowl was directed at him. “What?”</p><p>              “<em>Disgusting.</em>”</p><p>              “You’re the one who wanted to come here.” Angel shrugged, settling more comfortably into his chair. Maybe if he pounded back the drinks, he wouldn’t care by time Valentino arrived to confront Alastor. Although, Angel had to admit, he was curious to know why Alastor had visited the club earlier in the day. “So, earlier?”</p><p>              “I was hungry, and Valentino’s territory seemed a good place to hunt.” Alastor shrugged and Angel hummed as his drink was placed in front of him. Arir leaned over into the spider’s face and Angel shot a quick glance to Alastor, who had picked up his glass of whiskey. The radio demon’s eyes were closed, and so Angel quickly leaned into the lizard’s face, giving Arir the customary kiss for the drinks. It was then that Angel noticed just how many eyes were on him and Alastor: despite still dancing, several of his old coworkers had shifted so they could see him, and even some patrons were watching expectantly.</p><p>              “Let me know if you need more, Angel babe~” Arir giggled, bouncing away to check on other tables and Angel returned his gaze to Alastor who was smiling at him sweetly. No…that <em>wasn’t a sweet smile, </em>and Angel had to fight the gasp as he felt Alastor’s Shadow grab him roughly under the table. The spider fought to keep from doubling over as the Shadow slid under his dress, nipping, and biting his thigh under the table.</p><p>              “<em>Al…</em>”</p><p>              “Did you I give you permission to tip him?” Alastor asked calmly, taking another sip of his whiskey as the Shadow moved higher, Angel fighting the urge to close his legs as he shook in his seat. He could still feel the burning gazes on him as the Shadow assaulted him, and he did his best to plead with his eyes.</p><p>              “I-I’m sorry, Al, It-it-it’s ju-just how th-things work, here.” Angel managed to stutter, dropping his head down to the table as he shoved all four of his hands into his lap, doing his best to keep the Shadow away from his growing member. He glanced up as Alastor sucked his teeth and his heart pounded from the look the radio demon was giving him.</p><p>              “I would move your hands.”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor please, everyone-</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Move. Your Hands.</em></strong>” Alastor demanded, his voice barely above a whisper, but with all the static in the command, he might as well have shouted. Angel groaned as he removed his hands, the Shadow immediately moving to nip at him through the silk underwear he wore. Angel gripped his seat and the table tightly, tossing his head back as he fought the moans that wanted to spill forth. He glanced sideways to see Arir watching him, the lizard giggling while touching himself and Angel quickly noticed that Arir was far from the only one.</p><p>              “<em>Alastor…ev-everyone’s staring.</em>” Angel complained, unable to help the moaning tone to his voice as the Shadow continued to assault him, its cold tongue now wrapping around his erection. If not for the dark setting, Angel was sure everyone would be able to see what Alastor was doing to him, but they could only see Angel, panting and fighting moans in the dim blue and pink lights. The spider squirmed in chair, the Shadow forcing his legs further apart as it indulged in tasting him, causing some of the other patrons to moan at the display.</p><p>              “<em>And why shouldn’t they? You are quite lovely when squirming in my hands.” </em>Alastor chuckled, curling his fingers as the Shadow reached for Angel’s ass and the spider was unable to help the loud moan that escaped him as the cold fingers touched his tender opening. The Shadow began to mimic the radio demon’s fingers, and Angel was unable to hold back his sounds, his eyes locked on Alastor’s hand as the Overlord played with him. “Honestly, they should be thanking me for offering them such a delightful show. For allowing them to see what they can no longer taste.”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor.</em>” Despite the pleasure, Angel’s heart stopped as he heard the soft voice of Valentino and all of the other Patrons quickly looked toward the stage, where the moth was walking on the far side. Valentino had his deep red eyes locked on the radio demon, not even giving Angel as passing glance and the spider closed his eyes, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening as Alastor continued to finger him with the shadow. “I believe I told you to leave my toys alone.”</p><p>              <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>“Hmhm, as I recall, I never agreed to such a thing.” Alastor replied coolly, twisting his hand as the Shadow did the same and Angel moaned loudly, gripping his chair tightly as he panted. He squeezed his eyes tighter, not wanting to watch as the moth approached them. “Besides, Anthony is my toy now.”</p><p>              “Angel will never belong to you.” Valentino’s voice was soft, but Angel could feel the moth’s presence as he moved closer to their table and he smelled the familiar sickly-sweet scent of Val’s perfume and smoke. “I thought I made that clear during your rut.”</p><p>              “All you made clear is that you are a lot of talk, Valentino.” Alastor chuckled, and Angel peaked out of his closed eyes to see Alastor watching him, taking another sip of his whiskey. Those sexy, domineering eyes were beginning to glow in the dark haze of the club and despite his embarrassment, Angel’s heart began to pound with desire. The radio demon chuckled again with the new scent coming from his Angel and the spider closed his eyes again, giving into the show Alastor wanted.</p><p>              “<em>Please…Alastor…</em>” Angel begged, climbing onto the table as the Shadow released him, his dress stained with his own precum as he knelt on the surface. He grabbed the pole seductively, opening his eyes again to look down at the radio demon. Alastor <em>was</em> smiling brightly this time and he nodded slightly, sending Angel’s heart leaping into his throat. The spider quickly leaned past the pole, gripping it tightly with his lower hands as he dangled himself in front his new owner, lifting his leg to reveal the split in his dress.</p><p>              The movement came to him naturally as Angel wrapped his leg around the pole, spinning himself as he moaned in Alastor’s face. The radio demon quickly grabbed the spider’s leg before it could hit and Angel bounced up, sliding into Alastor’s lap as he coyly looked over to Valentino, who was scowling at the pair. The moth looked ready to eat them both alive, and while the look filled Angel with more fear, the sharp glove digging into his back gave him reassurance.</p><p>              <em>‘He’s can’t touch you anymore.’</em> That grip seemed to say, and Alastor leaned forward as he gingerly licked Angel’s collar bone and Angel moaned loudly, able to feel Alastor’s arousal as well. As much as it seemed Alastor preferred to keep their relationship a secret from most, the Overlord <em>loved</em> flaunting that Angel was his to Valentino, more than Angel ever thought he would. Alastor growled into the spider’s fur, sending another shiver through Angel as he fought the desire to touch the radio demon.</p><p>              “Alastor, release Angel now and I <em>might</em> forgive you this once.” Valentino finally spoke, and Angel’s heart jumped as Alastor paused. Then quietly, slowly growing in volume, the Overlord’s laugh track began to pour from the club’s speaker, overwhelming the music. Alastor slowly sat up from his Angel, and Angel couldn’t help his moan as the radio demon snapped his fingers, summoning the green chains that represented their deal. Small gasps of surprise radiated from the onlookers, and Angel closed his eyes as he heard the sound from Valentino. No way the moth would risk a public fight he knew he would lose, but there was no way Val would take this lying down.</p><p>              “Sorry, Valentino, but <em>this</em> belongs to me now, and I will play with <em>my toy</em> where I please.” Alastor twirled the chains in his hands, causing Angel to moan as his member leaked furiously, remembering the pleasurable pain of having Alastor pull on them. The radio demon chuckled knowingly, sliding his glove up Angel’s back, careful not to rip the dress.</p><p>              “Then perhaps you would like to play privately? You’re disrupting the other dancers.” Valentino growled and Angel opened his eyes to the devilish look on the moth’s face. No doubt Valentino was trying to move this away from where others could see and save face, but Angel was surprised when Alastor seemed to hum with thought. “Surely <em>that</em> isn’t too much to ask.”</p><p>              “Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn’t.” Angel gasped as Alastor’s Shadow grabbed him from behind, lifting the spider from the radio demon’s lap. Alastor slowly stood, still beaming his bright smile as he walked up to Valentino and he stopped short of the moth. Despite being shorter than Val, in the darkness of the club and with his laugh track still playing from the speakers, Alastor was by far the bigger Overlord and everyone could see that. “As long as <em>you</em> understand who Angel belongs to.”</p><p>              “We’ll see Alastor. You may have broken my contract, but that slut will always come back to me.” Valentino shrugged, taking a swig off his pipe to blow the smoke in Alastor’s face. The radio demon barely reacted, only his flicking ears betraying his annoyance. “He doesn’t know any better.”</p><p>              “Hmhm, <em>then I suppose I should teach him.</em>” Alastor chuckled, walking past Valentino toward the private rooms, the Shadow carrying Angel behind him. Angel quickly looked away as he passed the moth, and Valentino reached out of the spider to caress Angel’s hair. The Shadow quickly knocked the hand away and both Angel and Val turned to look at Alastor as his laugh track finally stopped. “<em>But you <strong>will not</strong> touch <strong>my</strong> things, Valentino.</em>”</p><p>              “Didn’t stop you.” The moth challenged, and Angel had to close his eyes as blood splashed over him. He reopened his eyes as Valentino looked down at his missing hand, and Angel’s breath quickened as the Shadow released him, and the spider found himself in Alastor’s arms. The radio demon’s eyes were glowing bright in the darkness and Angel could see as Alastor’s hand shifted from a hellish claw back to normal.</p><p>              “I think you will find that I am <em>more</em> than talk, Valentino.” Alastor whispered sweetly, offering his arm for Angel to grab and the spider quickly obeyed. Angel shot one last glance at Valentino as Alastor began to lead him outside of the club, unable to help his fear and worry. As the moth clutched his bleeding stump and glared darkly at the pair, a feeling of dread filled the spider and he couldn’t help but worry what Alastor’s little display would cost them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, how was that for showing you off?” Alastor offered, snapping Angel from his thoughts. The spider stopped walking in his surprise, releasing the radio demon as Alastor continued forward. The Overlord soon turned back, his devilishly wide grin still on his face. “Well?”</p><p>              “It…” Angel hugged himself tightly, forcing himself to take a deep breath as he did his best to beam a bright smile to Alastor. “It was perfect, Daddy.”</p><p>              “Was it now?” Alastor chuckled and Angel couldn’t help the fear and arousal that started to fill him as Alastor closed the distance between them. Those simple words told Angel that Alastor was far from done with him, and he had more ideas for ‘showing him off’. “I was thinking you deserve <em>more</em>.”</p><p>              “<em>More?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, mon ange, More.</em>” Alastor chuckled, wrapping his arm around the spider’s waist. It wasn’t like Alastor to be so handsy in public and the spider couldn’t help his mounting fear at the radio demon’s intentions. “After all, it seems that old owner of yours needs some more…<em>convincing.</em>”</p><p>              “Don’t worry about Va-” Angel started, but he was quickly silenced as Alastor grabbed his chin roughly, pulling the spider down for a deep kiss. The radio demon shoved his tongue inside Angel’s mouth and the spider began to melt in Alastor’s hand, starting to lose all of his resistance. He didn’t want to poke the bear more than they already had, but Alastor could be so <em>persuasive. </em></p><p>              “What was that, <em>Angel?</em>”</p><p>              “What did you have in mind?” Angel corrected, his breathing heavy as Alastor chuckled, releasing the spider as he walked back toward Fever, this time walking to the side of the building. Angel followed behind quickly, once again meeting the bouncer’s gaze as they disappeared into the alley. The demon seemed to lean down into his mic and Angel had no doubt the guard was reporting to Val where they were going.</p><p>              As soon as Angel had rejoined Alastor, the radio demon pushed him against the wall, sliding his hand up the split in Angel’s dress. Angel couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him as Alastor pressed him roughly into the bricks, grinding his hips into the spider as Angel resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the radio demon.</p><p>              “<em>What if,</em>” Alastor whispered, breathing into Angel’s chest fur as he slid his other hand along Angel’s neck, gripping the spider’s thigh tightly as he lifted his leg. Angel moaned as Alastor assaulted him, his nails scratching the bricks as he fought his desire to grip Alastor tightly. To beg to be taken. “<em>I take you where that moth can see? Show him whom you’ve <strong>always</strong> belonged to.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Please, Alastor, take me.</em>” Angel begged and the radio demon chuckled, releasing the spider as he took a step back. Angel knew what Alastor expected and wasted no time dropping to his knees, deftly unfastening the Overlord’s pants and revealing Alastor’s throbbing member. The spider moaned softly as he began to taste his new owner, lovingly stroking that hard flesh with his tongue.</p><p>              “Good, it seems you <em>do</em> learn fast.” Alastor praised and Angel hummed, taking his time as he prepped the radio demon. As much as he wanted to take that member into his mouth, choke himself on Alastor’s cock, he knew better than to do so without permission and he felt as his own member leaked through his dress again. “I suppose I can reward you for such good behavior.”</p><p>              “<em>Really?”</em> Angel managed to moan, never pausing as he continued to lick and tease Alastor, chancing a glance up to see Alastor’s face. The radio demon was smiling down at him devilishly, adjusting his eyes up to above them. Angel followed his gaze to see the security camera that was pointed at them and the spider felt his fear return slightly as he stared into its lens. No doubt Val was on the other side watching, seething as he watched Angel please Alastor.</p><p>              “<em>Yes, mon ange, you’ve been good tonight.</em>” Alastor motioned for Angel to stand and Angel quickly rose to his feet, turning as he placed all of his hands against the wall. He couldn’t help his gasp as he felt Alastor’s cold hand slid his dress up and pulled down his panties, revealing the spider’s posterior to the warm night air. Angel’s heartbeat quickened as he felt Alastor other hand slide around his neck, and the radio demon’s hot breath soon passed over his ear. “<em>Valentino should see the proper way to treat a toy like you.</em>”</p><p>              <em>“Thank you, Daddy.” </em>Angel breathed, letting out a loud moan as Alastor slid the first finger inside him and his legs started to shake almost immediately. Angel couldn’t help his sounds as Alastor worked him knowingly, prepping the spider to receive him. Soon the Overlord slid another finger to join the first and Angel’s legs nearly buckled, unable to stand how well Alastor knew all of his spots, all the ways to make Angel pudding in his hands.</p><p> Alastor jerked Angel’s head to the side, forcing the spider to face the camera. Through his half-closed eyes, Angel noticed as the camera zoomed in and he knew Val was getting a perfect look at his face, twisted and slack with pleasure as Alastor fingered his ass. The thought of Valentino scowling, of the moth’s face twisted in anger as Alastor toyed with the spider, it was almost enough to make Angel cum right then and he couldn’t help but moan loudly.</p><p>“<em>Alastor~</em>” Angel pleaded, and the radio demon chuckled, finally sliding his fingers out of Angel’s loose ass and the spider’s heart began to pound as his face was shoved into the bricks and Alastor quickly buried his cock inside him. Angel scratched his hands against the wall, wishing for anything to grip as Alastor fucked him the dark alley. There was no way the other demons couldn’t hear him, all the patrons waiting to get inside, all the satisfied customers leaving. Fuck: Angel was sure that anyone on the other side of the <em>wall</em> could hear his animalistic groans and sounds as Alastor claimed him, making sure Valentino understood there was no room for him anymore. Angel Dust was <em>his now</em> and he would no longer tolerate the moth.</p><p>“<em>Anthony…</em>” Angel felt himself being pulled away from the wall, only to be turned around and slammed back into it. Alastor wasted no time lifting Angel’s legs and burying himself between them again, their bodies now dangerously close while Alastor continued fucking him. The radio demon’s eyes burned with a lust Angel was all too familiar with and the spider knew that all rational thought had left the Overlord. “<em>Show Valentino how much you prefer me to him. <strong>Show him who’s better.</strong></em>”</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Angel cried out as Alastor grabbed his dick and began to stroke him roughly, and the spider wrapped all of his limbs around the radio demon, even summoning his hated third pair as he gripped Alastor tightly. Alastor growled with amusement, lifting Angel higher as he adjusted his angle and the spider knew if they couldn’t hear him before, <em>they definitely could now. </em>Angel glanced back up the camera, unable to help the sounds that poured from him and he almost smiled as he looked into its black lens. He managed to raise one of his hands, flicking of the camera as Alastor gripped him tighter.</p><p>“<em>Al, I’m gonna-</em>” But Angel was cut off as Alastor kissed him roughly, slamming his head back into the wall. Angel knew the Overlord was close too, his thrusts shorter and more determined as he bounced the spider and Angel couldn’t help as he dug his nails into Alastor’s back. He ripped long tears into the Overlord suit, unable to help the gasp that escaped as he finally came, tearing his mouth away from Alastor’s kiss. The radio demon followed soon after, biting his exposed neck roughly as he pumped Angel full of his seed.</p><p>Angel collapsed to the ground as Alastor pulled away from him, unable to stand as his body quivered with the afterglow of his orgasm. The Overlord chuckled above him, Angel watching as Alastor reached over his shoulder to touch the rips Angel had put in the suit. For a moment, Angel worried that Alastor was upset, but the bright smile the radio demon turned to him was enough to quell that fear.</p><p>“Well, Anthony? Any desire to belong to Valentino again?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck no.</em>” Angel breathed, pulling himself to his feet. His legs still shook beneath him, but he managed to pull himself to an almost standing position as he leaned again the wall, retracting his third set of arms. “<em>I’m yours forever, Daddy.</em>”</p><p>“Good to hear! And Valentino,” Alastor turned to look up at the camera, smiling devilishly and Angel followed his gaze. “Be a dear, won’t you?”</p><p>Angel gasped as he began to sink into the ground, and they were quickly taken to Alastor’s room, the spider quickly collapsing again without the wall to hold him up. He heard as Alastor finished shrugging off the remains of his shirt and jacket, and Angel looked up just as the radio demon offered him his hand.</p><p>“Is that what you wanted?” Alastor asked and Angel couldn’t help his chuckle as he accepted Alastor’s hand, allowing the radio demon to pull him to his feet.</p><p>“No quite, but it’s a start.” Angel admitted, bringing his hand to the still bleeding wound in his neck. “You know he’s going to try and use that video to blackmail you, right?”</p><p>“I think he’ll find that quite difficult, Anthony. I <em>hate</em> being recorded.” Alastor dismissed, motioning for Angel to follow him as he started toward the bathroom. “That little show was for him and him alone.”</p><p>“Right.” Angel shrugged, looking down to the stains on his dress as he stepped into the bathroom. Even if the dress would never be for what he wanted, he still didn’t want to have to give it up like he had so many others, and the spider looked up sharply as Alastor cleared his throat.</p><p>“Something the matter, <em>mon ange?</em>”</p><p>“Just..wondering if the stains will come out.” Angel remarked, running his hand along the long stain from where he had shot his seed all over himself. “I…like this dress.”</p><p>“It is a wonderful blue and looks quite tasteful on you.” Alastor remarked, reaching behind the spider to unzip the dress. There was something…oddly nice in what the radio demon had said, and Angel couldn’t help as his heart began to pound. “Never thought Valentino would choose something so elegant for you, however.”</p><p>“It wasn’t Valentino.” Angel corrected, glancing away as the dress fell from his body and Alastor stepped back, giving him a curious look. Angel sighed as he pushed past Alastor, leaning to turn on the shower, the cold water causing him to shiver as he held his hand under it. He could feel Alastor’s eyes burning into him even as he heard the radio demon finish undressing, and he sighed again as he closed his eyes. “It was a gift from someone else.”</p><p>“For?”</p><p>“It was supposed to celebrate me and Val becoming a thing.” Angel admitted, leaning away as the water grew warm and he stood up as he looked over his shoulder to Alastor. The Overlord was already changed, having cleaned himself with magic and he stood staring at Angel, his smile blank as he waited for the spider to continue. Angel sighed as he leaned more into the Shower, taking in the relaxing water. “I never got to wear it before tonight though, and it was the most conservative dress I own.”</p><p>“Then perhaps our next outing should be to fix your wardrobe.” Alastor chuckled and Angel couldn’t help his slight laugh as he heard Alastor turned to leave. Some part of him was disappointed that the Overlord wouldn’t join him, but Angel did his best to squash the feeling as he finally removed his shoes and stepped into the shower. They weren’t dating, and this wasn’t a romantic affair. He <em>belonged </em>to Alastor now, and tonight had merely been a bid to get under Valentino’s skin: nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>“<em>But…</em>” Angel whispered to himself, remembering the look in Alastor’s eyes as he had dangled from the pole, how possessive the radio demon had been in the alley. It didn’t seem that Alastor just wanted to taunt the moth, he wanted to prove he was <em>better</em> than him. That he was everything Valentino could never be for Angel. Valentino had only wanted Angel for the money he could make off him, but…Alastor claimed it was because he no longer wanted to be without him. Angel hadn’t given it much thought at the time, but now…what did that really mean?</p><p>“Hurry up, Angel. You shouldn’t waste all of Charlie’s warm water.” Alastor’s voice pulled Angel from his thoughts and the spider shook his head, reaching for the sponge. He could think about it later, when he was bored at the front desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor frowned as he sat his desk, staring at the work Charlie had given him. He was <em>supposed </em>to be coming up with a sort of ‘test’ for the patrons, a way to judge their progress on redemption and the thought made the Overlord want to laugh. None of her ‘patrons’ had made any progress and least of all their star: no, if nothing else, Angel had fallen further away and right where the radio demon wanted him.</p><p>              Alastor’s frown deepened as his mind turned to Angel. Not that the spider had said anything yet, but Alastor was painfully aware than he was similar to Valentino. Possessive, selfish, using the spider for his own goals: even their deal had mostly been the Overlord using both Angel’s desire for him and his desire to be free of Valentino as a way to trap him. But Valentino’s plan had been to cage the spider for the money he could make and Alastor had no intention of letting <em>any</em> other demon touch Angel. So what was his reason? Why was he so determined to <em>keep </em>Angel?</p><p>              “Tch.” Alastor sucked on his teeth, leaning back in his chair. If you had asked Alastor before his rut, he would have said for his sexual value. Angel made an otherwise boring activity exciting, and Alastor wanted to enjoy this change of perspective. The spider had been fun to play with, but if he disappeared eventually, so be it. Afterwards, however, something in Alastor’s perspective had changed and he was sure it had to do with the instincts that drove him into such a state to begin with. He had been driven closer to Angel, to borderline <em>needing</em> the spider, and he hated that he couldn’t understand <em>why. </em>He was months past his mating season, so why was his hair still growing? Why was he still so attached to proving himself superior to Valentino?</p><p>              “<em>Troubles, Master?</em>” Alastor sighed heavily as his Shadow rose, the creature leaning across his lap as it looked up at him coyly. It tilted its head, looking to Alastor’s hair as the Overlord growled. “<em>It looks a bit uneven.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Shut up.</em>” Alastor growled, once again reaching to touch his hair as the Shadow laughed. As before, the creature was right and Alastor contemplated the idea of shaving his whole head. “I don’t understand why it won’t stop.”</p><p>              “<em>Perhaps it has to do with the Angel?”</em> The Shadow offered, sliding further into the radio demon’s lap as it shifted to look like the spider, straddling him in the chair. As it spoke, it mimicked the spider’s voice and Alastor hated the way his heart pounded. “Perhaps, you’re not done with me yet?”</p><p>              “The rut is done. I have satisfied it.”</p><p>              “Ah, but isn’t it supposed to <em>accomplish something, Daddy?</em>” The Shadow cooed, draping its arms over Alastor’s shoulders as it leaned down, whispering coyly into the radio demon’s ear. “<em>Something we decided not to do.</em>”</p><p>              “Something…” Alastor’s thoughts returned to the afternoon in the library, when he had used magic to remove the rest of his seed from inside the suffering spider. Where he had teased Angel about… “Angel doesn’t want that. <em>I </em>don’t want that.”</p><p>              “<em>This body doesn’t care about what you want, Daddy.”</em> The Shadow cooed and Alastor shot it a dirty look as it chuckled, leaning back from him as it grinded itself down into his lap. “<em>You finally indulged those urges after decades of ignoring them, you never considered you had to <strong>fully</strong> satisfy them?</em>”</p><p>              “Are you suggesting that I only still want Angel because I need him to bear my spawn?” Alastor hissed and the Shadow shrugged, lacing its fingers behind Alastor’s neck as he glared at the creature. “I wanted the spider before as well. Are you saying that it’s also because of that? That this…body recognized him as a potential mate?”</p><p>              “<em>It’s possible.</em>” The Shadow offered and Alastor’s scowl deepened. “<em>If you hate the idea so much, why not just get rid of me Daddy? I’d do anything ya ask.”</em></p><p><em>              “Never. You’re mine now.”</em> Alastor growled, grabbing the Shadow roughly by the face, forgetting for a moment that it was the creature until he felt the feedback of his hand on his own face. He released the Shadow, pushing the creature from his lap as he stood, no longer interested in entertaining Charlie’s “work.” “I’ll find my own reason for keeping him.”</p><p>              “<em>You should fix your hair first.</em>” The Shadow teased as Alastor opened the door to his office, barely glancing toward the front desk as he stomped off to his room. He had no doubt Angel noticed him and he merely motioned for the spider to follow, not pausing as he began to climb the stairs. He heard as Angel excused himself and rushed after the Overlord, his delicious fear filling Alastor’s nostrils as he caught up to him.</p><p>              “Uh, what’s up, Smiles? Charlie won’t like it if I’m gone too long.” Angel asked nervously but Alastor remained silent, keeping his gaze forward as he arrived in front of his room. He pushed the door open, holding it as Angel walked past him before slamming it shut. Angel jumped with the sound, the scent of his fear and arousal increasing as Alastor failed to explain himself. “Alastor?”</p><p>              “Charlie will have to make do.” Alastor finally answered, forcing himself to stare at Angel as he considered what the Shadow had said. It made a certain amount of sense: after all, humans were among the few species who had sex for more than procreation and neither deer nor spiders fell into that category. Alastor had avoided the activity until Angel, and to say that his perception had been altered by that night was an understatement. “I would like your assistance with something.”</p><p>              “Oh.” A faint scent of hope radiated from Angel and Alastor couldn’t help the faint smile that came to his face as he pushed himself away from the door. “With what?”</p><p>              “It would seem that my hair is continuing to grow, despite my rut being over with.” Alastor explained calmly, seating himself on the bed. “I usually maintain it for the few weeks it is necessary but now it has become tiresome.”</p><p>              “Ya want help cuttin’ ya hair?” Angel wondered incredulously and Alastor nodded, manifesting a pair of scissors for the spider. He watched as Angel stepped closer, cautiously accepting the tool. “Are…are ya sure you want me to do it?”</p><p>              “Is there as reason you shouldn’t?”</p><p>              “No, That’s not- I mean, I trim my fur all the time, so I <em>can </em>do it.” Angel corrected and Alastor’s ear flicked, the radio waiting for the spider to explain himself. Alastor was surprised by the scent of shame that began to pour off the spider and his expression softened as Angel gripped the scissors tightly. “Just…ya never let me touch your hair. You hate when I touch your…deer parts.”</p><p>              ‘<em>Ah.</em>’ Alastor hummed softly, surprised by Angel’s words as he began to grow nervous. He had never explained to the spider why he hated those parts of his form, so he supposed it made since that Angel would assume he just didn’t like others touching them. The radio demon motioned Angel closer and the spider finally moved in front of him, still holding the scissors to his chest.</p><p>              “While you are helping me maintain my appearance, you may touch my ears if needed Angel.” Alastor did his best to sound nonchalant, not wanting Angel to pick up on his nervousness. “Do no more than is necessary, however, or I will punish you for it.”</p><p>              “Yes, Alastor.” The Spider slowly climbed onto the bed behind Alastor and the Overlord closed his eyes, tensing as he waited for the first touch of Angel’s hand. He couldn’t help his flinch as Angel finally ran his fingers through his hair, and the spider immediately withdrew. “Are ya sure, Al?”</p><p>              “I hate repeating myself, Anthony.” Alastor hissed, digging his hands into his legs as Angel leaned forward again, running his fingers through Alastor’s hair. The radio demon tried to focus on his breathing as Angel set about trimming his hair, but there was…something oddly soothing about the act. The feel of Angel’s fingers through his strands, the occasional brush against his ears as the spider tried to work around them: Alastor had to admit, it felt nice. “Talk to me.”</p><p>              “Huh?”</p><p>              “Talk to me. I don’t wish to sit in silence.”</p><p>              “Um, I dunno. I don’t have much to talk about honestly.” Angel shrugged as he continued snipping, gathering the loose hair in one of his free hands. Alastor attempted to release his grip on his pants, forcing his body to relax. “I’m not used to talking, unless I’m flirting.”</p><p>              “Well, humor me then. Tell me about another interest of yours.” Alastor offered and he was surprised by the giggle Angel answered him with.</p><p>              “You’re gonna think it’s silly.”</p><p>              “Humor me.”</p><p>              “I…can make silk. Like a real spider.” Angel chuckled and Alastor almost turned to look at his partner with surprise. “I sometimes like to make dolls and clothing from it.”</p><p>              “Like knitting?”</p><p>              “Yea.” Angel agreed and Alastor hummed thoughtfully.</p><p>              “Do you have a spinneret?” Alastor felt as Angel froze behind him, and a mix of shame, arousal and fear began to pour off the spider. This time Alastor did turn to look and he was surprised to find that the spider’s face was completely flushed. Alastor’s expression turned coy and he turned himself more on the bed, his smile growing dangerous. “Angel, have you been hiding something from me?”</p><p>              “No. Yes. Not on purpose.” Angel stammered, clutching the scissors tightly as he looked away from the radio demon, his blush deepening. “I-I still need to finish your hair.”</p><p>              “Show me your spinneret, Angel.” Alastor demanded, still smiling as he watched Angel sigh, leaning to place the scissors and hair on the desk next to the bed. The spider slowly began to lift his jacket, turning his back to face Alastor. As Alastor watched, a small abdomen began to extend behind the spider just above his posterior, where his tail bone would have been if he were still human. The radio demon was shocked as he watched it form, a small heart marking gracing it as it shook and Alastor loved the increase scent of shame that washed over him.</p><p>              “I wasn’t hiding it on purpose, I just…don’t use it that often and Val never like it.” Angel whispered, and Alastor reached out to gently stroke the heart, a shiver running through the spider’s body. “Ah! Al, don’t, it’s…it’s sensitive.”</p><p>              “Is it now?” Alastor chuckled, pressing his hand more into the spider, loving the slight gasp that escaped those lovely lips. <em>Now this was interesting.</em> “And why did Val force you to hide it?”</p><p>              “He said it made me look ugly. Like my feet.” Angel sighed and Alastor now looked to Angel’s boots. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen the spider’s feet either: Angel always either wore boots or leggings, hiding his feet from view and even when he showered in Alastor’s room, he would always wait until the radio had left to remove them. “That and spinneret sex isn’t exactly…pleasurable for the other person.”</p><p>              “You can…have sex with it?” Alastor questioned and he watched as Angel nodded, gripping his jacket tighter.</p><p>              “I mean, kinda? There’s really no good way to explain it Al.” Angel admitted and Alastor finally leaned away from Angel, standing up from the bed. The radio demon walked purposefully over to his armchair, sitting down as he turned to look at his spider on the bed. Alastor smiled broadly at the confused Angel, settling into the seat as his Shadow rose from the floor. “Um, Al?”</p><p>              “I want to see all of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>              “What?”</p><p>              “Undress, right now.” Alastor demanded, still smiling as he stared at Angel, the spider’s abdomen shaking again. “I want to see all of you, and I will judge you for myself.”</p><p>              Angel didn’t attempt to argue any further: the spider slowly began to remove his jacket, summoning his third pair of arms as he pulled the fabric from his shoulders. He slid toward the edge of the bed, taking his time as he unzipped his boots and Alastor couldn’t help the way the sound aroused him. He had seen Angel many times, but there was…something fascinating about finally getting to see the spider completely naked.</p><p>              He watched as Angel finally revealed his feet and Alastor hummed, motioning his Shadow forward. Angel paused as the creature gripped his foot, examining and spreading his two toes as the spider blushed, looking up toward the radio demon.</p><p>              “I fail to see the problem with them Anthony.” Alastor shrugged, his Shadow reaching up to help the spider remove the other boot.  “They match your body.”</p><p>              “They’re weird.” Angel frowned and Alastor couldn’t help his chuckle as the spider’s discomfort. “They look…weird.”</p><p>              “And nothing else about your form is?”</p><p>              “You’re lucky, your form is mostly human.” Angel shot back, gasping as the Shadow reached up to grab his shorts, quickly relieving the spider of this last article of clothing. With this Alastor stood, slowly walking back over to the bed, placing his hands on either side of the bed. He smiled dangerously down at Angel, breathing in the spider’s embarrassment and fear as he began to grow aroused.</p><p>              “Only what I’ve allowed you see, Angel.” Alastor chuckled, leaning close as he ran his hand along Angel’s abdomen again, loving the shiver that ran through his spider. “I assure you, I am not as ‘human’ as you believe me to be.”</p><p>              “Will…will you ever show me?” Angel asked softly, and Alastor shrugged, leaning back as he cupped the spider’s face. His arousal was growing, and he was starting to feel a burning need to mate with the spider and so Alastor smiled sweetly at Angel as he stared into his eyes.</p><p>              “Perhaps, if you earn it.” Alastor dropped to his knees, sliding his hands along the spider’s body as he considered how he wanted to play with Angel. “You would have to do something you don’t want.”</p><p>              “Oh? What would-ALASTOR, what are you DOING?!” The radio demon couldn’t help his chuckle as Angel nearly shrieked his surprise, the radio demon dragging his tongue across the spider’s semi-erect member. He slid his arms under Angel’s thighs, pulling the spider closer to him as he licked Angel again, this time causing the spider to moan as his dick throbbed.</p><p>              “What would you like me to do, Angel?” Alastor challenged, looking up to the spider coyly as Angel brought one of his hands to his mouth, his abdomen shaking on the bed behind him. Alastor was curious as to what caused the organ to shake, but he pushed away the thought, wanting to focus on Angel’s scents and sounds as he toyed with the spider. “I’ll let you tell me what you want today.”</p><p>              “I…tell you?”</p><p>              “Yes, Angel. You have been exceptionally good lately; you deserve a treat.” Alastor hummed, placing a gentle kiss on the spider’s throbbing cock as Angel moaned, trying to cover the sound with his hands. “Although I can’t promise how long I’ll last, so I would take advantage of the offer, if I were you.”</p><p>              “Can…can I ask for anything?”</p><p>              “Of course.” Alastor chuckled, leaning forward as he licked Angel again, circling his tongue around the spider’s member before lightly sucking on the head, his own erection throbbing with the lovely moan that flowed from his spider. One of Angel’s hands snaked its way into Alastor’s hair and for a moment he considered telling Angel to remove it but decided against it. He would play dangerously today and see how far he could go.</p><p>              “Can…can you use your tentacles?” Alastor couldn’t help his amused grin as he tapped the floor with his foot, opening a portal as he continued tasting the spider. Alastor sucked roughly as he pulled more of Angel’s member into his mouth, his tentacles hovering around him as he waited for Angel to tell him what to do with then. “Ex…explore me with them. Touch me.”</p><p>              Alastor released Angel briefly as he motioned the dark appendages forward, sliding them all around the spider’s body as he focused on his task, enjoying this new activity. What had Angel called it? A ‘blowjob?’ Alastor had never tried to attempt one while he was alive, although he had received his share and he was quite familiar with what Angel called ‘frotting.’ He did have to admit, it was very satisfying to toy with the spider in this way, to play with Angel’s dick in his mouth as his tentacles slid across the spider’s soft fur, touching, and exploring every curve.</p><p>              “<em>Fuck, Al, more~”</em> Angel begged, wrapping his legs around Alastor’s shoulders as he pressed his hand into Alastor’s hair, pushing the radio demon down on him more. Alastor allowed it, fully swallowing the spider’s erection and Angel moaned loudly, throwing his head back as the Overlord glanced up, his tentacles sliding to caress that slender neck. “Don’t…don’t be afraid to use teeth Al.”</p><p>              Alastor would have laughed if he could, amused that Angel would tell him, <em>a cannibal,</em> to use teeth while having this sensitive part of his body in said cannibal’s mouth. But Alastor obliged, biting down until he felt the blood rushed into his mouth and he drank with deep rough pulls. Angel nearly screamed from the pleasure and Alastor moaned into him, finally leaning away from the spider as he stood.</p><p>              “What else, <em>Mon Ange?</em>” Alastor cooed, quickly peeling away his gloves and setting about removing his jacket, allowing his tentacles to snake along his body as he undressed. Angel watched with hungry eyes, his erection still throbbing, leaking and bleeding all over the radio demon’s bed and Alastor licked his lips as he leaned over the spider, having freed his own member from its prison, pressing their tips together. “<em>What do you want?</em>”</p><p>              “Flip me, and fuck me.” Angel moaned, stroking their leaking dicks from where the tips touched, looking up into Alastor’s eyes with a pleading expression. “Play…play with my spinneret.”</p><p>              “As you wish.” Alastor twirled his hand and the dark tentacles quickly flipped the spider and Alastor hummed as the abdomen shook again, this time Alastor grabbing it as he pulled Angel closer to the edge of the bed. He used the appendages to spread the spider’s legs, wasting no time as he buried himself inside Angel’s warm ass. The abdomen in his arms shook more as Angel moaned and Alastor couldn’t help his chuckle as he began to move, taking a moment to examine this new part of Angel.</p><p>              It was surprising soft, like most of Angel’s body and Alastor lifted one of his hands, gently touching the opening at the base of the abdomen. Angel reacted immediately to the touch, bouncing back to meet Alastor’s thrust and gripping the bed tightly. The radio demon hummed as he slowly slid his hand inside, surprised to feel three, no four spigots moving inside, and the radio demon hummed as he continued fucking the spider.  </p><p>              “Can-” Alastor looked up as Angel moaned, the spider glancing over his shoulder as the tentacles continued to slide around his body, doing his best to meet Alastor gaze. “Can I have more?”</p><p>              “More of what?” Alastor chuckled, sliding his hand away from the orifice as he smiled down at the spider, pausing mid-thrust as he waited for Angel to finish. The radio demon laughed loudly at the spider’s frustration, the abdomen shaking him his arms as Angel groaned beneath him.</p><p>              “Everything, just, fuck me Alastor!” The Overlord couldn’t help the way that plea riled him up and he began to pound himself into the spider, loving the squeal that escaped his lovely Angel. The dark tentacles now gripped the spider tightly and Alastor motioned for one to slide up his body, the appendage lovingly wrapping around his body as it slid under his shirt. Alastor moaned softly as the abdomen in his arms shook again, and this time, Alastor began to finger Angel’s spinneret, causing the spider to thrash more beneath him. “<em>Cazzo, Al!</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Keep saying it.</em>” Alastor demanded, sliding his whole hand inside as he felt the spigots move, weaving their silk around his skin. The sensation wasn’t exactly pleasant, but Alastor found that he didn’t mind it: the sounds and scents from Angel made the strange pain worth it and he gripped the spider tighter as he felt himself growing closer to release. “<em>Let everyone here know who you belong to.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor!</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Louder.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor!!</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Louder Angel.</em>” The radio demon growled, his horns started to shift to antlers as he felt his orgasm approaching and Alastor was overtaken by a need to fill the spider. To finished what they had started months ago, what he should have forced upon the spider. “<em>Who owns you?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>ALASTOR!!!”</em> Alastor growled loudly as he came inside Angel, the spider gripping the sheet tightly as they orgasmed together, the spider spurting his pathetic seed onto the sheets. Alastor breathed heavily as his head rocked, and the Overlord was barely surprised to find that his hair was brushing his shoulders. He slowly uncoupled himself from Angel, allowing the tentacles to slide back into their portal and he finally felt the fatigue from using his power for so long. Alastor carefully collapsed on the bed next to Angel, watching as the spider retracted his abdomen and his extra arms.</p><p>              “You’re going to continue to hide it?” Alastor asked, and he smirked as Angel turned to look at him, a soft smile on the spider’s face.</p><p>              “Well” Angel had to pause, doing his best to get his breathing under control. “I don’t want to have to get all my clothing adjusted for it. I don’t use it enough.”</p><p>              “And with me?” Another deep blush flashed across Angel’s face and he turned away from the Overlord, murmuring something into the sheets. “I didn’t hear that, <em>mon meuf.”</em></p><p>              “If ya want.” Angel murmured slightly louder and Alastor chuckled as his antlers finally shrunk, and the radio demon lifted a strand of his hair. It seemed that his Shadow’s guess had been spot on, although it only seemed to affect him as long as he was fucking the spider. Although, he was starting to wonder what was so wrong with the idea: he had loved the vision of the spider’s round stomach, bloated and full of his seed. Why should it not be round and full of his spawn…</p><p>Alastor shook his head furiously as Angel turned to look at him, the spider’s confusion obvious. He could try to abstain from sex with Angel until he found another solution, but Alastor had no desire to do that. No, as long as he could resist the temptation to use his magic to force a pregnancy, he would find another way to rid himself of this nuisance. <em>Children</em> was not something the radio demon wanted, no matter what this damn body of his demanded.</p><p>              “Go clean up, Angel and hurry back. I still need you to finish my hair.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes and he felt Angel slide on the bed beside him, dragging himself into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Alastor let out a long breath as he heard the water start, staring at the empty spot on the bed beside him, running his hand over the sheets. “Mine...”</p><p>              Alastor forced himself to sit up, retrieving the scissors as he started to trim his hair. Angel was his now, regardless of whether or not it had been his instincts that brought them together. He had made his deal with the spider and he would find his own reasons for wanting Angel, an answer he could be satisfied with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel did his best to smile as Alastor walked away from him, looking to the small box the Overlord had casually placed on the desk as he walked by. The spider carefully reached over, recognizing it as a jewelry box and he slowly opened it. Inside was a simple gold necklace, adorned with red gems and Angel couldn’t help his pounding heart as he obediently slid the collar around his neck.</p><p>              Ever since Alastor had revealed that he was still having signs of his rut, Angel had become more and more concerned about the radio demon’s behavior. Alastor wasn’t back to sneakily watching from every corner, nor did he assault the spider at every chance: honestly, the sex between them had barely changed, with the exception of Alastor experimenting with Angel’s spinneret more. No, it was Alastor’s <em>new </em>habits that made Angel uncomfortable and filled his heart with dangerous emotions.</p><p>              Alastor had begun <em>doting</em> on Angel, buying him gifts and insisting they spend more time together outside of the bedroom. It almost felt like Alastor was trying to court him, but the spider was far too afraid to point this out or ask. Indeed, Alastor seemed very pushy and inquisitive, as if he was searching for something or trying to get Angel to admit a hidden truth. The spider wasn’t sure where the shift had come from, but he didn’t like the emotion it was causing in him. Those dangerous thoughts that had gotten him in trouble the first time.</p><p>              “Nice necklace, Slut. Daddy get it for ya?” Angel sighed as he looked up, surprised to see Travis standing in front of him. It wasn’t the first time the rat had sought him out here, but after Charlie and Alastor had both chased him out last time, Angel was sure the demon would be smart enough to stay away. Obviously not. “I see they got you at the front desk. Nice to see the goods from the window.”</p><p>              “Beat it, trashbag.” Angel scoffed, waving the avian away. “I suggest you leave now before Daddy comes back and grants you your second death.”</p><p>              “Val don-”</p><p>              “Val has no say over me, Trav, ya blind?” Angel interrupted, tapping his necklace. Denial was really the bird’s only strong suit in the Afterlife. “<em>Alastor</em> is gonna kill ya if you don’t leave.”</p><p>              “No way that two-bit radio took you from Valenti-”</p><p>              “<em>Ah. Travis.</em>” Angel just sighed as he heard Alastor’s voice, leaning back in his chair as Alastor walked down the steps, each step enough to drive fear into Travis expression as he stared at Angel. Angel shrugged, pretending to be more interested in the box his necklace had come in. “<em>I suppose you need more <strong>persuasion</strong> to learn your lesson. I thought Charlotte and I had made it clear-</em>”</p><p>              “Just leaving!” The bird squawked, darting out of the Hotel before Alastor could even finish and Angel could help his chuckle as the door swung on its hinges.</p><p>              “Where have you been all my Afterlife?” Angel chuckled, leaning forward across the desk as Alastor stood in front of him again. The Overlord gave him a questioning glance, and while he giggled in response, inwardly Angel sighed. <em>This </em>is why Alastor was no fun to flirt with. “Chasing away the trash to keep me all to yourself~”</p><p>              “You are <em>mine, </em>no other should even entertain the idea of touching you.” Alastor hummed and Angel shrugged, sitting back in his chair.</p><p>              “You and Charlie have me, the sexiest demon in this joint, in the most visible part of the Hotel. People are gonna look, and they’re going to fantasize.” Angel laughed, loving the way Alastor’s ears began to flick in anger. <em>There, </em>he needed Alastor to remind him that he was worthless, just a possession, and that he would never be more. Anything to silence the emotion swelling in his heart. “They’re gonna want a <em>taste.</em>”</p><p>              “And what will you do, <em>mon Ange?</em>” Alastor asked dangerously, his smile enough to send shivers through Angel’s body. The spider leaned forward, sliding his finger under Alastor’s chin to force the Overlord to look up at him. Alastor’s eyes flashed with the spider’s brazen behavior, but Angel put his lips almost to Alastor’s, moaning slightly as he spoke.</p><p>              “<em>I know who I belong to~</em>” The spider cooed, sliding his other hand along Alastor’s neck, flicking away a hair that lay on the jacket. Alastor still glared while Angel smiled, hoping he had almost pushed Alastor over the edge. <em>He needed too. “But-”</em></p><p>“Enough, Angel Dust.” The spider immediately pulled away from Alastor, almost knocking his chair back as Valentino appeared in the open doorway. Angel knew the moment he pulled back at the moth’s voice that he had fucked up, but he could no longer bring himself to look at Alastor. All of Angel’s eyes were locked on the moth as Valentino stepped into the building, closing the door Travis had left open in his haste. Valentino grinned as Angel tried to recover, leaning forward on the desk again as Alastor faced the pimp, his anger palpable.</p><p>              “<em>Valentino</em>, to what do we owe the pleasure?” The radio demon cooed, and Angel felt his heart skip. <em>Fuck, </em>Alastor hadn’t addressed Valentino commanding Angel or Angel’s reaction to it. Angel knew he had nothing to fear, Alastor wouldn’t allow Valentino to harm him anymore, but he couldn’t help the fear in his stomach, the automatic reactions that belonging to the moth has instilled in him. Alastor tapped the desk, jolting the spider from his thoughts. “What possible business could you have here?”</p><p>              “I’m here to discuss Angel.” Valentino stated curtly and Alastor sighed, shaking his head as he chanced a glance up to the spider. “My deal with Charlie says he has to keep working for me. I don’t care who has his contract.”</p><p>“I had <em>hoped</em> we were beyond your little fit about Angel.” The radio demon cooed, his ear flicking again as he spoke dangerous words through a charming smile. “I will not have him working under you now that his soul is mine.”</p><p>              “<em>I will <strong>not</strong> give him up easily, Alastor. My deal with Charlie was a deal between Overlords and you know what happens if she breaks it.</em>” The moth hissed and Angel watched as Alastor’s smile twitched, his heart pounding his ears. Deal? Charlie had made a deal with Valentino to have him at the Hotel? What…was did that mean about him and Alastor? “<em>You may own his soul now, but he still works for me, whether you like it or not.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Tsk, tsk</em> Valentino, it’s not good to be so caught up on a single sinner.” Alastor chuckled, summoning his mic as he leaned away from the desk. “Makes you seem a bit too <em>desperate.</em>”</p><p>              “Angel Dust is meant to be used. It’s all he knows, all he’s good for.” Angel flinched with Valentino’s words, hating the way they dug into him. The moth smiled a toothy grin, tapping the gold tooth in his mouth and Angel quickly looked away, reflexively holding his mouth where his was. Alastor glanced to Angel, his look starting to grow darker than the spider had ever seen it. “Either he comes to work for me again willingly, or I take him back <em>forcefully.</em>”</p><p>              Alastor said nothing to the moth’s words and Angel couldn’t help his yelp as he sunk into his chair, rising out of the floor as Alastor grabbed him roughly. Angel had no time to react as Alastor forced his hand into the spider’s mouth, ripping out the gold tooth and tossing to the floor in front of the moth, flicking it like a coin. Angel held his mouth as Alastor released him, the spider collapsing to the floor as his face ached with pain. Alastor…had <em>never</em> hurt him like that before, and Angel gasped slightly as he looked up.</p><p>              Alastor had taken a step toward the moth, his antlers the largest Angel had ever seen them as they extended into the air, almost looking like fingers as they loomed around the moth. Alastor’s waist had all but disappeared and the radio demon looked spindly, his body contorting and twisting as he chuckled, crushing Angel’s gold tooth under his shoe.</p><p>              “<em>Anthony is mine, Valentino.</em>” Alastor reiterated, black blood dripping from his mouth and eyes as he spoke, his voice filled with so much static that Angel could barely understand him. “<em>I do <strong>hate</strong> repeating myself, so let me make it clear this time.</em></p><p>              “<em>Angel Dust will never be touched by <strong>anyone</strong> but <strong>me</strong> for the rest of his afterlife.</em>” Alastor threatened and Angel could see as Val’s tough exterior faltered for a moment with the grisly visage in front of him. Suddenly however, Val’s eyes widened and he began to chuckle softly.</p><p>              “<em>I see. </em>You didn’t finish.” Val laughed, looking down at Angel before meeting Alastor’s black eyes defiantly. In his new form the radio demon easily towered over the moth, but Val smiled up even as Alastor loomed over him. “You didn’t go all the way with it. That’s why you want him so badly. Why you need him.”</p><p>              “As long as you understand,” Alastor continued, ignoring Valentino’s words as he shifted back to normal, and Angel noticed the slight wobble to Alastor’s motions. If he hadn’t been staring as intently as he was, he might have missed it, but it was definitely there, despite the radio demon’s calm tone. Alastor turned back to face Angel, his hands behind his back as he walked away from the moth back to the spider. “Then there is no other business for you here.”</p><p>              “I can fix that Alastor. Angel’s just a bitch boy anyway, not too hard to make him a real one.” Angel flinched as Valentino chuckled, crossing his arms in front of his body. Alastor paused mid-step and for a moment, Angel saw another dark look pass across the Overlord’s face. “Get your rut done with so I can have my slut back. Make some good cash too.”</p><p>              “I <em>believe </em>I said the <em>rest of his afterlife,</em> Valentino, not until my rut is finished.” Alastor continued to Angel, the spider standing himself up as the radio demon reached him. “<em>Leave, before I take more than your hand this time.</em>”</p><p>              Valentino remained a moment longer before stepping out, his eyes locked on Angel as he did so. Angel flinched as the moth mouthed words at him, the spider wishing he couldn’t read lips.</p><p>              “<em>I’ll be back, Angel baby.</em>” Angel closed his eyes as the door closed, looking down to the Overlord below him. Alastor was still glaring up at Angel, watching as the blood from his mouth ran all over the spider’s gloves.</p><p>              “Do I need to remind <em>you</em> who you belong to?” Alastor asked plainly and Angel flinched, looking away as he held his face.</p><p>              “It hasn’t been that long Al, it’s not like I can just forget.” The spider excused, expecting Alastor to retaliate. As the radio demon remained silent, Angel continued. “I spent decades being abused by him, living in fear of him. That doesn’t disappear in a few months.”</p><p>              “<em>I see.</em>” Angel was surprised by the gentle touch as Alastor moved his hand away from his face, and the spider felt as the pain and blood faded away, and Angel ran his tongue along the new tooth Alastor had given him. Angel immediately pulled away to try and see his reflection in one of the paintings, wanting to see the new fang. He turned back as Alastor laughed, handing the spider a hand mirror and Angel grabbed it desperately.</p><p>              The tooth looked normal, matching all his other teeth and he looked to the radio demon surprised as Alastor’s expression began to soften. “Ya…didn’t mark me?”</p><p>              “My mark already exists on you Angel.” Alastor smiled, holding his hands up as if he were holding chains. “I do not need to mark you physically in such a permanent manner to show you belong to me. Val is weak, and he shows it with every action he takes. Strong in some ways, but not in the ones that matter.”</p><p>              “What…what he said. Your rut, is it…” Angel’s voice trailed off and he was surprised by his own heartache as he considered what the moth had said. “Is it because I’m not female? Is that why it’s still bothering you?”</p><p>              “No…although I suppose that is <em>some</em> part of it.” Alastor shrugged, beaming a bright smile up to Angel as he walked toward him again. This time Angel let the radio demon hold him as he pulled the spider into his arms. “Let me deal with those things, Angel. They are none of your concern.”</p><p>              “Yes, Daddy.” Angel couldn’t help the way his heart leapt into his throat as Alastor kissed him gently, something the radio was starting to do more and more often with the changes in his behavior. Alastor motioned the spider back toward the desk and Angel complied, walking back around to his seat as Alastor moved to return upstairs. The spider sighed as he watched the radio demon walk away, almost certain that he could see Alastor’s tail move under his coat.</p><p>              “Will…will he still want me after the rut ends?” Angel asked himself, unable to help his sigh as he ran his finger around the bell. Alastor had wanted him before it began, sure, but it was nothing compared to how Alastor treated him now. And even more so lately, Alastor was practically grooming the spider to be his partner, to be his mate. “Maybe I should…before that happens…but…</p><p>              “No buts!” Angel shook his head, sitting up as he tried to dismiss his thoughts. Alastor would kill him if he ever heard the treacherous thoughts running through the spider’s head and Angel closed his eyes. No, he would <em>never </em>go back to Valentino willingly, even if Alastor cast him side after the rut finally ended. He’d rather die than go back and even if Alastor still refused to kill him,</p><p>              The spider had one other way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel sighed as he leaned back at the desk, placing his feet up on the counter as he tried to shake those thoughts from his mind. Valentino showing up had really fucked his day: even once Charlie and Vaggie came to make sure he was alright, Angel was barely able to talk to them. He managed to say that Alastor had ‘dealt with it’ but was unable to truly explain what had happened.</p><p>              “<em>Fuckin’ moth.</em>” Angel cursed under his breath, tapping his foot in the air as he tried to relax. The girls left, Charlie deciding to go find Alastor in his room to ask about what happened. She had tried to leave Vaggie behind just in case Valentino tried to come back, but Angel argued against it, saying Alastor probably had the shadow watching him. He knew the radio demon didn’t, but he also really didn’t want to be left with Vaggie. “<em>Worthless piece of shit Overlord.</em>”</p><p>              “What was that Angel cakes?” Angel quickly sat up again as one of the hotel patrons stood in front of the counter. Angel could have shot the bastard for scaring him, but it was his own fault, and he did his best to chuckle as he leaned forward. The cat demon’s red markings pulsed with his breathing and Angel smiled as seductively as he could.</p><p>              “Wouldn’t call me that, suga’.” Angel giggled, leaning forward on two of his hands as he walked his fingers across the desk. “Alasta’ won’t be happy if he hears you doting on me with such nice names.”</p><p>              “I don’t give a fuck what that radio wants, Angel Dust.” Angel’s eyes grew wide as he realized the smoke coming out the creature’s nostrils and he quickly reeled back, clinging to his chair as his heart pounded. <em>Fuck</em>, it had been so long since Angel had seen Valentino possess someone with his smoke, he had almost forgotten the moth could do it. “What I wanna know is <em>why you thought you could give yourself to another Overlord.</em>”</p><p>              “I-It’s done Val. I ain’t yours anymore.” Angel did his best to sound brave despite his pounding heart, summoning one of his guns under the desk. He watched the breathing of the demon closely, trying to insure none of the smoke came after him. He didn’t want to kill the poor idiot, but he couldn’t let Val possess him. <em>Never again. “</em>Ya ain’t got no say over me anymore.<em>”</em></p><p>“<em>You didn’t answer my question, Angel baby.</em>” The cat’s face contorted in anger and Angel took a deep breath, trying to swallow his mounting fear. “<em>You belonged to me.</em>”</p><p>              “No.” Angel corrected, resisting the temptation to summon another gun. Val had gotten the better of him before, causing him to lose all four of his guns at once. Not Again. <em>Never Again. </em>“I haven’t belonged to ya in a long time Val. You owned my soul, used my body, but I’ve been Alastor’s long before I made my deal with him.”</p><p>“You’ll always be mine <em>Angel Dust.”</em></p><p>“<em>No.</em>” Angel answered, wishing that Alastor would come back downstairs. Dammit, why <em>today</em> of all days did Alastor <em>not</em> have the Shadow watching him?</p><p>“That deer only wants to breed you, Angel Cakes.” Val laughed, leaning closer to the counter. Angel pulled his gun from beneath the counter, pointing it at the cat. “Once he gets ya nice and pregnant, he won’t want you anymore. He won’t <em>need you. </em>Deer don’t develop paternal instincts, love.”</p><p>              “I-i-if all Al wanted was babies, he coulda had those months ago, when he fucked me during his rut.” Angel stammered, the gun shaking in his hand. <em>Fuck</em>, why could Val still scare him like this? Al wouldn’t let the moth hurt him, Al wouldn’t send him back to Valentino. Alastor <em>wanted </em>him. “He didn’t want them.”</p><p>              “His body doesn’t care what he wants, and neither do I.” Before Angel could pull away, the cat grabbed his wrist and Angel screamed, dropping the gun as his arm burned with pain. He had no doubt Al had heard him and would return downstairs soon, but no footsteps came. That’s when Angel realized his voice was gone and he opened his mouth uselessly as Val laughed, gripping Angel tighter. “Can’t have you warning that radio before I’m done.”</p><p>              Angel doubled over as a pain in his midsection grew and he could feel his organs rearranging, adjusting as Val changed him. The spider summoned another weapon, but Val was faster, using the cat’s tail to knock away the second gun as well. Angel pounded his fist into the bell, managing to get a single ring out of it before Val threw it away, the metal clanging uselessly against the floor. Angel could only pray that the single ring he had gotten out of it would be enough. No one ever rang the bell unless Angel wasn’t at the desk and Angel only left the desk when he was with Alastor.</p><p>              “<em>Hmhm, looking forward to it again, Angel? Been a while since I’ve used you as a breeder.</em>” Val chuckled and Angel glared, wincing in pain as he tried to pull his wrist back. Val only tightened his grip and Angel saw a flash of the Moth’s red eyes in the cat’s yellow. “<em>Made me lots of good money when ya had those bull babies.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>FUCK YOU VAL!</em>” Angel screamed silently, hating how powerless he was to stop what the Overlord was doing. Alastor would be none the wiser: knowing how little attention the radio demon paid to Angel’s anatomy most of the time, he would realize the difference too late. Unless Angel lucked out and Alastor somehow resisted, Valentino’s spell would ensure the radio demon used his new pussy, making sure the Overlord came inside him.</p><p>              “<em>Hmhm, you’ll need to let that radio have his turn first, then I’ll gladly let you have me again.</em>” Val chuckled, finally releasing Angel’s wrist as the magic was complete. Angel bounced back in his seat, clutching his wrist tightly. There were no marks and Angel knew it: he also would lose his voice anytime he tried to talk about the spell if he could open his mouth at all. No, this was one of Val’s favorite spells to use, to give the spider a womb, get him impregnated by an unsuspecting client and make bank off the fetish porn he could film. “<em>Who knows, maybe you could have twins.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Never Valentino.</em>” Angel hissed, glaring at the cat Val possessed. Even if Val was wrong, and Alastor wouldn’t cast him aside after the rut ended, Angel had no desire to have children forced upon him<em>. He couldn’t go through that again. “I’ll rip the darn thing out myself before I let Al knock me up.”</em></p><p>“You think that radio will let you mutilate yourself like that, when you can’t even tell him why? His body won’t let you ruin yourself, his mate.” Val chuckled, looking toward the stairs. Angel finally heard as Alastor came down the steps, the Overlord’s anger obvious with each slow step he took. It was clear that he was frustrated with being forced to come downstairs a second time, and Val sneaked one last snarky look to the spider. “I’ll give you two some space. See ya in a week, Angel baby.”</p><p>              “Angel?” Val walked away as Alastor reached the lobby and Angel slammed his hands into the counter, angry tears pouring down his face. Alastor’s steps were purposeful as he walked over to where the bell lay on the floor, looking after the cat as the possessed demon walked away. “Angel?”</p><p>              “Hey, Smiles.” Angel managed to breathe, doing his best to wipe away his tears and smile. Just get Al back upstairs, finish his time at the desk and he’d find a way to get this thing out of him. He would not allow Valentino to do this to him. <em>To Alastor.</em> “Stupid cat didn’t get the point that the bell is for when I’m not here. Got a lil feisty is all.”</p><p>              “Do I need to deal with hi-”</p><p>              “Nah, I’m just still jumpy from earlier.” Angel interrupted, flinching as he realized his mistake and he was unsurprised as Alastor grabbed his wrist, the same one Val had grabbed. Angel whimpered slightly from the pain and looked up to see Alastor eying him with suspicion. “I just let him get to me too much.”</p><p>              “Are you sure you don’t need a reminder, <em>Anthony?</em>” Angel wanted nothing more than to scream no, but he knew such an answer would only rile Alastor up and make it likely that he would fuck him right there at the desk. No, he had to answer more tactfully, give the radio demon an answer that would buy him time.</p><p>              “You know I’m always up for you <em>reminding me, daddy.</em>” Angel cooed, leaning forward into Alastor more as the radio demon glared. “But Charlie is still upset about when you stole me the other day.”</p><p>              “Is she now?” Alastor chuckled, his eyes flashing dangerously as Angel attempted to conceal his worry. The radio demon loved his fear and he could only hope it wouldn’t arouse him <em>too</em> much as Alastor released him. Angel propped himself up on his hands again, watching as Alastor took a deep breath. “As soon as you’re done down here, I expect you upstairs.”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Daddy~</em>” Angel cooed, giggling as he blew a kiss to the Overlord. Alastor chuckled again, this time sinking into his shadow to return to his room. As soon as Angel was sure the radio demon was gone, he hopped down from his chair, rushing off to the kitchen. Charlie had already told him he could leave whenever he wanted, and the spider was determined to fix what Val had done to him. He <em>would not </em>let Val fuck up his life anymore than the moth already had, and Angel took a deep breath as he pulled one of the knives out of the drawer.</p><p>              He <em>had </em>to fix this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sighed as he arrived back in his room, immediately sending his Shadow back to the spider. Something had been off in Angel’s behavior, and even if he couldn’t tell what about, Alastor knew when Angel was trying to deceive him.</p><p>              “Tch.” Alastor walked back over to his armchair, thumbing through his book again. It had taken a while to recreate his old book, but Alastor had finally managed to perfectly copy his former Book of Shadows, containing every voodoo spell and ritual from both his mother and father. He was certain there was something in it he could use to end his rut, but there were so many spells and rituals to cycle through, and Alastor had not been so organized and tidy in his living life.</p><p>              ‘<em>The spider isn’t at the desk.</em>’ Alastor sighed as he heard his Shadow’s voice, and he closed his eyes in frustration.</p><p>              “<em>Then find him.</em>” Alastor growled, trying to focus on his book. <em>Why did Angel have to make things so hard?</em> Alastor was spending more time with him, getting to know the spider, even showering him with gifts. Why did Angel <em>insist</em> on disobeying on him, on not listening to the simple demands Alastor required? He had to admit, however, that Angel’s determination in spite of fear was truly admirable: Angel was so used to being afraid that he hardly let it stand in the way of something he wanted. It was that determination that had brought them together in the first place and that determination that also had landed Alastor in this situation.</p><p>              “<em>Bitch boy…</em>” Alastor repeated, slamming his book closed as Valentino’s words came back to him. Alastor wasn’t surprised Valentino had figured it out: honesty he was surprised the moth didn’t recognize the scent at the club, although if Alastor had to guess, the stench of sex had probably been enough to overpower Alastor’s. Especially with Valentino being the Overlord of Lust, if any demon would have recognized Alastor’s rutting, it was him and it annoyed him how much Valentino could read him in this state. Alastor <em>was</em> concerned he would no longer want Angel, hence why he was so determined to find another reason for wanting the spider. He had made a deal, and he would not relent his latest soul, regardless of the reasons he acquired it.</p><p>              ‘<em>Master.</em>’</p><p>              “<em>What, creature?</em>”</p><p>              ‘<em>The Angel is attempting to hurt himself. He keeps muttering under his breath, but his voice fades and I can’t hear him.</em>’ Alastor sat up at this, turning to the mirror in his room as he summoned an image of Angel in the glass. The mirror shimmered before Angel appeared, sitting naked in his shower, hot water drenching his fur. Alastor saw the knife in Angel’s hands and he waved his hand over the mirror again, allowing the sound of the water to fill his room.</p><p>              Alastor watched as Angel’s mouth moved, but no sound came out, and the radio demon frowned. <em>Magic</em>, and powerful at that, if Alastor still couldn’t hear the spider’s voice. There was only one Overlord who would have dared and Alastor felt his anger rising as he squinted at the glass.</p><p>              “Care to tell me what you’re planning to do with that knife, Anthony?” Alastor spoke, watching as the spider jumped, looking around his bathroom for any sign of the Shadow. From his confusion, it was obvious the creature had done a good job hiding itself. “I <em>hope</em> it isn’t to ruin my toy.”</p><p>              “Heal up me later Smiles, but I have to do it.” Angel lifted the knife and Alastor twitched, resisting the urge to step through his Shadow. “I gotta.”</p><p>              “<em>Why</em>?”</p><p>              “Can’t say, even if I wanted to.” Angel sighed, closing his eyes tightly as he held the blade, his body shaking as he considered what he was planning. It was clear that Angel meant to stab his midsection, and Alastor’s breathing quickened, the radio once again fighting his desire to step in. He watched as Angel mouthed more words, but the angle did not allow Alastor to read his lips. For a moment, tense silence filled both spaces, the water hitting the tile being the only sound that broke the quiet. When Alastor spoke again, he was unable able to help the way the static broke his voice.</p><p>              “Why are you trying to mutilate yourself, Angel?” Alastor was unable to help the emotion in his voice, in his heart as he spoke, standing from his chair as he walked over to the mirror.</p><p>              “I can’t say, Al.”</p><p>              “Is it because of Valentino?” Alastor queried, and the spider’s silence was enough to answer his question. Considering what the moth had said in the radio demon’s presence and what Alastor had seen in some of Angel’s movies, he could guess what the moth had done. From how Angel had reacted to his teasing, he knew the spider was against the idea, but he had never thought it would be to this degree. “Is the idea so abhorrent to you?”</p><p>              “You don’t want it either.”</p><p>              “I’d rather <em>it</em> than you harm yourself.” Alastor breathed, attempting to talk past the emotion in his own heart. Angel was right: Alastor didn’t want to impregnate the spider but it was less he hated the idea, it was more it <em>frightened </em>him. He didn’t know how to handle the idea of children and wasn’t sure how-to parent one either. It had never been a concern while he was alive, as he always killed anyone he slept with and Angel was the demon he had ever slept with in Hell.</p><p>Demons normally couldn’t get pregnant without magic of some sort, and Valentino was one of the few demons beside Alastor who could force such an occurrence. The radio had no doubt that Valentino’s magic would guarantee a pregnancy the next time Alastor bed Angel, and Alastor knew it would be pointless to try and avoid ejaculating inside the spider. He always lost control when he neared orgasm and no amount of rational thought would allow him to avoid it.</p><p>“Alastor? Are you there?” Alastor snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back to the spider in his mirror. Angel had dropped the blade and was holding himself in the shower, his eyes growing red from tears as he cried.</p><p>“I am here, <em>mon meuf. </em>Merely thinking.” Alastor sighed, finally standing within arm’s reach of the glass. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I asked if you would keep me. Once you knocked me up.”  Alastor’s eyes flashed with the spider’s implications and the radio demon angrily stepped through the glass, roughing grabbing Angel as he shoved the spider into the tiles. Alastor felt as the hot water began to soak his clothing, but he didn’t care as he glared into Angel’s surprised pink eyes. He gripped the spider’s shoulders tightly, digging his hands into Angel’s fur.</p><p>“You <em>think</em> that if I filled you with my spawn, that I would hand you over to <em>Valentino?</em>” Alastor demanded, slamming Angel into the tiles again. The water dulled the spider’s scent, but Alastor could still catch the faint hint of fear and shame and it fueled his anger more. “<em>That I would let that moth touch not only the bearer of my child, but <strong>my child?!</strong></em>”</p><p>“I dunno Smiles! No one else ever cared!”</p><p>“<strong><em>Since when am I anyone else?</em></strong>” Alastor growled, shoving his body into Angel’s as he stole a kiss from the spider’s lips. He could faintly smell the spider’s surprise as Alastor forced himself onto the spider and Alastor’s breath became heavy as he explored Angel’s mouth in the shower. When he finally pulled back, he continued glaring at Angel, taking a moment to catch his breath. “<em>You are <strong>mine</strong>, Angel, and I’m done repeating myself.</em></p><p>“<em>Whether you bare my child or not,</em>” Alastor paused, taking another moment to assault the spider’s mouth and this time Angel moaned, wrapping his lower arms around the radio demon’s waist. Alastor pulled away from the kisses, motioning his Shadow to join them as the creature wrapped the spider in its grip. Alastor took the moment to step away, quicky working to strip himself out of his wet jacket, the spider’s eyes following his movements hungrily. Once Alastor was free of his jacket and shirt he pressed himself into Angel again, not able to help the desire consuming his body. That hunger was filling him again, just as it had months ago, and Alastor wasn’t sure if he could hold it back. “<em>You will <strong>always</strong> be mine, Angel Dust. I <strong>will never</strong> let you go.</em>”</p><p>“Alastor~” Angel moaned and Alastor growled as he kissed the spider again, Angel immediately wrapping his free arms around Alastor’s skin. He could feel himself growing aroused as he assaulted the spider, pressing Angel more into the tiles as the water ran off his back. The spider explored Alastor’s scars, stroking each one his fingers found and Alastor growled again, forcing himself away from the spider’s mouth. Angel panted heavily below him, the spider’s expression a mix of desire and fear but Alastor knew it wasn’t fear of him. It was still fear of that <em>moth</em>, of what Valentino had done to him.</p><p>“<em>Don’t be afraid, mon meuf~</em>” Alastor cooed, his shadow lifting the spider’s legs as Alastor stroked Angel’s cheek, his voice heavy with his desire and restraint. It was taking all of his willpower not to fuck Angel right there in the shower, the spider’s emotions be damned, but Alastor was <em>not</em> in the height of his rut. As long as he could control himself, he would, and give Angel the care he deserved: he was about to force something onto Angel that he clearly didn’t want, and Alastor did not take it lightly. “<em>I…will never let Valentino hurt you again.</em></p><p>“<em>I failed you today, never again.</em>” Alastor promised, shivering as the water hitting his back started to grow cold and he snapped, causing the water to grow warm again with his magic. Alastor hushed the spider as Angel started to cry and the radio demon couldn’t help the pain in his heart as he saw the first tear.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I’m too wea-”</p><p>“<em>Hush Angel.</em>” Alastor interrupted, reaching down to stroke between Angel’s legs, unsurprised as his fingers found the spider’s new moist opening. Alastor pressed his finger against it gently, closing his eyes as he sighed. “<em>I should have never left you alone. A mistake I will<strong> never </strong>repeat.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Al-</em>”</p><p>“<em>You are my soul, Angel, and I am responsible for your safety.</em>” Alastor continued, pushing his finger inside, both his heart and member throbbing with the soft gasp that followed from Angel’s lips. Alastor leaned his other arm against the tile, leaning to kiss the spider again, gently, softly. Every cell of his body fought him, argued against this treatment of Angel but Alastor resisted, growling again as he scratched his hand against the tile. “<em>You are my mate, and you will never leave my sight again.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Alastor~</em>” Angel moaned and Alastor motioned for the Shadow to release him, allowing the spider to cling to the radio demon with all of his limbs as the radio demon lifted the spider from the wall. Alastor breathed in Angel’s desire, his fear, his…what was this scent? It was not a smell Alastor recognized, but he loved it nonetheless, sighing deeply as he carried Angel out of the shower.</p><p>The little pig quickly fled from the bed as Alastor laid down Angel gently, the spider reaching up to wipe away his tears. Alastor hovered over the spider, still fighting his body’s desire to claim, to mate, to breed the terrified spider.</p><p>“<em>Rest Angel. You…need to rest.</em>” Alastor did his best to step away but just as he turned, he felt Angel’s hand on his wrist and the radio demon paused. For a moment they existed in silence as Alastor’s shadow turned off the shower before joining them, taking its place at the radio demon’s feet. When Alastor finally spoke again, his voice was filled with broken static and emotion. “It does not have to be tonight.”</p><p>“Just…stay with me. <em>Please.</em>” The spider begged and Alastor closed his eyes, feeling as his horns started to itch, wanting to expand into antlers. His whole body was a battleground of emotion and instincts, and Alastor wasn’t sure which would win. “<em>I…I need you Alastor.</em>”</p><p>“I won’t be able to resist if I stay.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Just…don’t leave me alone.” Alastor shook as he stood, unable to convince himself to pull away, but unable to turn back to the suffering spider. <em>When had he fallen so deep?</em> At what point had it stopped being about just the sex and the spider’s fear? If his rut was truly to blame, would Alastor lose all of this once the spider was pregnant and if so, why did the idea <em>terrify him? </em>“<em>Please, Al. I need you here.</em>”</p><p>“Alright, Angel.” Alastor finally breathed, losing the battle as his horns expanded and Alastor turned back to the spider, gently placing his hands on either side of the spider on the bed. Angel shivered beneath the radio demon, but Alastor could still catch that new, unfamiliar smell from the demon beneath him and he closed his eyes as he breathed it in.</p><p>“I’ll stay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel shivered on the bed beneath Alastor, his heart pounding as he stared at the radio demon’s antlers. He <em>knew </em>he was asking too much of Alastor, but for once, Angel didn’t care. He had expected Alastor to refuse, to punish him for daring to ask, but it seemed that Alastor empathized with how scared Angel was. How much he <em>really</em> didn’t want to be pregnant again.</p><p>              “<em>Angel.</em>” Alastor cooed, regaining the spider’s attention as he gently ran his hand through Angel’s fur. “<em>Let me…see all of you, meuf.</em>”</p><p>              Angel nodded as he shivered, summoning his third pair of arms and he shifted on the bed, sitting up slightly to give his abdomen space. He looked up to find his face close to Alastor, the radio demon’s eyes soft as they looked at him. Despite the same instincts driving him, this was nothing like Alastor at the height of his rut: the radio demon seemed almost as worried and frightened as Angel felt and he couldn’t resist reaching up to touch Alastor’s face. The Overlord leaned into Angel’s touch, resting his head into the spider’s hand as he closed his eyes. Angel realized how much weight Alastor’s antlers added as he held the radio demon’s face, and he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.</p><p>              “Al-”</p><p>              “<em>Hush, Anthony.</em>” Alastor breathed, opening his eyes as he looked at Angel softly. The spider could only nod as the radio demon stood himself up, peeling his gloves from his hand as Angel watched. The spider was surprised as Alastor also reached for his pants and he looked up as the Overlord chuckled, smiling wistfully at Angel. “<em>Surprised?</em>”</p><p>              “You never fully undress.” Angel whispered, holding himself with his six hands as he heard Alastor chuckle softly. He listened as the radio demon kicked off shoes before removing his pants, and Angel only looked back up as the radio demon sat on the bed next to him, removing his socks from his feet. Angel did his best to meet the radio demon’s gaze, almost scared to look at what he had only seen once.</p><p>              “I allowed you to undress me the night of our deal.”</p><p>              “That was different, I did it.”</p><p>              “Our first time, then.”</p><p>              “Barely counts, you used magic.” Angel insisted, surprised as Alastor laughed again, leaning forward to stroke Angel’s cheek again. Angel sighed, leaning into the touch as Alastor had done. “You’ve never done it yourself before.”</p><p>              “This…is a unique occasion, wouldn’t you agree? Perhaps…” Alastor allowed his voice to trail off, pulling Angel in for a soft kiss. Angel could tell that Alastor was fighting himself, that he was struggling to be slow and gentle for the spider’s sake. “<em>Perhaps I am just as scared as you.</em>”</p><p>              “Alastor, scared of a few brats?” Angel tried to laugh but the sound was forced as he gently placed one of his hands on Alastor’s bare leg. When Alastor made no answer, Angel looked back up to meet the radio demon’s gaze and he was surprised to see Alastor still smiling at him. Angel couldn’t help as his heart leapt into his throat, and he turned more into the radio demon, his abdomen shaking with anticipation. “I mean…I’ve never gotten to see my kids before.”</p><p>              “Never?”</p><p>              “Nah, Val…he always took them away after birth. If I laid eggs, he took them away long before they hatched and with live…by time I woke up they were gone.” Angel sighed, closing his eyes as he felt Alastor other’s hand touch his other cheek and he was unsurprised to feel the radio demon’s lips pressed against his own. Angel couldn’t resist as he loosely touched the Overlord, all six of his hands on the radio demon’s body. He could feel Alastor’s erect member as it brushed his leg and Angel couldn’t help the reaction that sensation caused in his own body.</p><p>              “<em>Val won’t touch you.</em>” Alastor promised as he pulled back from the kiss and Angel could only nod, his abdomen shaking again. “<em>You or our child.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Our…</em>” Angel couldn’t help as he dropped one of his hands down to his stomach, the fear starting to fill him again. It had always been so horrible to be pregnant with Val: the Moth still forced him to diet, so Angel was always hungry, always in pain from the constant moving and kicking, and it was worse when he had eggs. Egg fucking was the biggest moneymaking fetish, and the pain of having demons fuck him while he tried to push out the eggs made Angel want to cry from the memory. He felt as Alastor pulled away from him and he watched as the radio demon sighed, resting his hand on top of Angel’s.</p><p>              “<em>I am sorry.</em>”</p><p>              “Don’t be.” Angel breathed, sliding back from Alastor as he laid on his stomach, looking to the window on his far wall. “I would love to see your face, but I can’t lay on my back with the abdomen.”</p><p>              “<em>I know Angel.</em>” Angel squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Alastor stand from the bed, but he was surprised to feel the radio demon’s cold hands grab his thighs, sliding Angel to the edge of the bed. The spider started to sit up to ask Alastor what he was doing, but a wet lick against his slit told Angel of the Overlord’s intentions. A shock of pleasure ran through the spider’s body as Alastor tasted him and he gripped his bed tightly, unable to help the moans and whimpers that escaped him.</p><p>              No one had ever eaten him out while he had a pussy before and Angel couldn’t help the way his body squirmed under Alastor’s touch. He moaned with disappointment as Alastor pulled away and then Angel had to swallow his own cry as the radio demon slipped his tongue inside. He knew Alastor was most likely doing it to help the spider relax and Angel moaned loudly, unable to help himself as he started to make silk.</p><p>              Angel could have died from embarrassment as he felt Alastor stop again, the radio demon pulling away as he reached up to touch the fresh silk, still wet and sticky. Angel buried his face into the sheets more as he heard Alastor stand, wrapping the wet substance around his hand.</p><p>              “<em>Making me more gloves, mon ange?</em>” Alastor teased and Angel could only groan as the radio demon chuckled. Angel was unable to help his silk production while Alastor was fucking him and since the Overlord’s new favorite thing was to finger his spinneret while taking him, the radio demon often walked away from their lovemaking covered in silk, sometimes up to his shoulder if Angel was <em>really </em>into the sex.</p><p>              Angel yelped softly as he felt Alastor grab his abdomen and he felt as the radio demon’s cock brushed against his lips. Angel squeezed his eyes tightly again, unable to help the fear that gripped him: once Alastor started, there would be no turning back, as the Overlord’s instinct would not allow it. Valentino’s spell would ensure a pregnancy, and Angel would be forced to carry the child until he gave birth, be it an egg, or a live demon.</p><p>              “<em>It’s me Angel.</em>” Alastor whispered above him and hearing the radio demons soft voice helped to relax the spider a bit. Angel buried his face into the sheets as he felt Alastor push himself inside and he moaned quietly, surprised by how different having Alastor fuck him felt. Alastor was being so gentle, <em>so considerate, </em>that Angel couldn’t help the dangerous emotion that swelled in his chest. The Overlord was doing his best to make Angel as comfortable as possible, to ensure that this would be as pleasurable as possible despite the circumstances. There would be a point when Alastor would no longer be able to resist his body, ravaging the spider as he usually did, but the radio demon was making it a point to resist.</p><p>              “<em>Alastor~</em>” Angel moaned once the Overlord’s cock was fully buried inside him, and Alastor squeezed Angel’s abdomen tightly as the spider made more silk. It felt so…<em>wonderful </em>to have Alastor inside him this way, so different from when the radio demon fucked his ass. He could feel his muscles contracting around Alastor’s cock, causing the Overlord to throb in time. This alone was a better experience than Angel had shared with any of the other ‘fathers’ and he knew he would want this for as long as he had the pussy. “<em>Alastor, it feels…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Amazing, Mon Ange.</em>” Alastor completed, moving as Angel gripped the bed with his six hands, unable to help his moans. “<em>You feel…amazing. Warm, tight, different.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Fuck me, Alastor.</em>” Angel begged, the desire filling his body overwhelming his fear and worry as he felt the pleasure grow with each thrust, his breath catching every time Alastor buried his full length inside him again. “<em>I love you, Alastor.</em>”</p><p>              Angel regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, and he covered his treacherous lips as Alastor paused, stilling gripping Angel’s abdomen tightly. The spider let a loud moan as Alastor began to pound himself into Angel’s pussy, his spinnerets moving madly to create more and more silk. He hadn’t expected those words to do it for the radio demon, but Angel had barely anytime to consider it as Alastor growled above him.</p><p>              “<strong><em>Angel.</em></strong>” Angel moaned loudly again as Alastor shoved his hand into the spider’s spinneret, and the spider panted loudly with the additional stimulation. He could feel his orgasm building as Alastor pounded him, every thrust sending Angel closer and closer to that sweet ecstasy. “<strong><em>Say my name, Angel.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor! Fuck me, breed me, make me yours! Al~</em>” Angel moaned, his abdomen shaking as Alastor continued fucking him and Angel almost wished that the radio demon has a <em>second</em> cock so he could fuck his ass too. He knew he could ask for Alastor to use his tentacles to fulfill such a desire, but the Overlord was barely giving Angel anytime to breath, much less to ask for something like that.</p><p>              “<strong><em>Anthony.</em></strong>” Alastor growled again as he removed his hand, much to the spider’s disappointment and he found himself flipped onto his back, Alastor pulling him off the bed until his abdomen hung off the edge. Angel’s eyes widen as he saw the beast standing over him, unable to help the fear as he saw how much Alastor had changed.</p><p>              The Overlord’s antlers were massive, and his body hulked as he lumbered on his hind legs. Alastor’s red eyes glowed menacingly in the dark room and Angel could see his silk gleaming on the dark red fur that now covered Alastor’s arms and chest as he grabbed the spider’s waist again, shoving himself back inside the spider’s eager slit. Angel had to resist the urge to sit up and grab Alastor, instead gripping the bed tightly as Alastor began to fuck him again, Angel’s silk now pooling on the floor.</p><p>              “<em>Fuck, Alastor, I’m gonna...</em>” Angel breathed, his speech broken as he fought to speak in-between his own moans and gasps. Alastor merely growled in response, digging his claws into  Angel’s tender waist and Angel could almost swear that Alastor’s cock <em>grew</em> in that moment, filling him more than before. “<em>Fuck, Alastor!</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Do it.</em></strong>” Alastor commanded and Angel cried out loudly, sitting up from the bed as he gripped Alastor’s hulking form tightly, clinging to the changed radio demon as he came all over his cock. Alastor never stopped, never slowed down as Angel orgasmed, and even before the first one finished Angel could feel another building, more intense and wilder than before. Alastor adjusted his stance as he bounced Angel on his massive cock and Angel <em>knew </em>for certain that Alastor was getting larger.</p><p>              “<em>Alastor! Alastor!</em>” Angel dug his hands into Alastor’s fur as he came again, shooting silk all over his bed as he shivered in the radio demon’s powerful grip. Alastor barely responded, but Angel noticed that his thrusts were becoming shorter and more deliberate and he knew the Overlord’s orgasm was nearing.</p><p>              “<strong><em>Say it.</em></strong>” Angel leaned back as Alastor spoke and he looked down to see the desperate look in the radio demon’s eyes. For a moment, Angel was confused as to what Alastor wanted to hear, but when the Overlord leaned over him to kiss him gently, despite the way his body was ravaging Angel, he understood. Angel’s heart pounded as he felt a third orgasm building as he clung to Alastor tightly, tears starting in his eyes as he looked into the glowing red eyes of his owner. His partner. His… “<strong><em>Say it again Angel.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>I love you Alastor.</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Again, Angel.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>l love you-</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Louder Anthony!</em></strong>” Alastor demanded and Angel clung to the Overlord as Alastor sunk his teeth into his shoulder, the spider digging his hands until his felt blood. His third orgasm washed over him as he shook, another load of silk spilling all over the floor and bed.</p><p>              “<em>I fucking love you, Alastor!</em>” Angel cried out as he felt Alastor finally erupt inside him, the radio demon slamming their bodies together as he came. Angel moaned with each throb of the radio demon’s cock, moaned as each spasm pushed the Overlord’s cum deeper and deeper inside him. Even without Val’s spell, Angel would have been surprised if he hadn’t gotten pregnant from the sheet <em>amount</em> of seed the deer was filling him with.</p><p>              Alastor finally pulled out after what felt like eternity and he laid Angel down as gently as he could, a hefty amount of his spunk spilling out of the spider. Angel sighed in the afterglow as he retracted his abdomen, laughing as he lay on a pile of his own sticky webbing.</p><p>              “<em>Too bad…this will all…be useless…by time I clean it up.</em>” Angel laughed, watching Alastor through half closed eyes as he took as few steps back from the spider. Angel watched as Alastor began to shrink, his antlers returning to their horned state as the fur fell from his skin like a coat. The only growth that remained was Alastor’s hair, which now flowed down to the radio demon’s chest as he stepped around the mess on the floor back to the bed. Angel expected Alastor to collapse beside him, but he was shocked as the radio fell right on top of him, wrapping his arms around the spider. The added pressure forced more cum out and Angel couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>              “Good thing we don’t need all of it, right?” Angel tried to joke, but he started to grow worried as Alastor only squeezed him tighter and Angel gently wrapped his arms around the Overlord. In the frenzy of their sex, Angel had forgotten that Alastor was worried and scared too and he squeezed the Overlord tightly.</p><p>              “-you too.” Alastor whispered and Angel pushed him up slightly, attempting to look at Alastor. The radio demon’s ears were pulled back and he refused to meet the spider’s gaze as Angel stroked his back.</p><p>              “What? I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>              “I…care about you too.” Alastor repeated and Angel felt his heart stop. “I wouldn’t call it love, at least, not until I know how I feel after my rut passes, but…I do care about you Angel.”</p><p>              “It’s…it’s okay Alastor. Honestly, just hearing that means a lot to me.”</p><p>              “And I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.” Alastor swore, hugging Angel tightly again as he laid his head back on the spider’s chest. “If you need or want anything, I’ll do it.”</p><p>              “It’s okay, Alastor.” Angel couldn’t help his small smile as he hugged Alastor back, closing his eyes as his heart swelled with emotion. “We’ll…we’ll get through this, Smiles. Both of us.”</p><p>              Alastor didn’t respond and Angel soon realized that the Overlord as asleep, clearly worn out from using his powers so much in one day. Angel did his best to shove all of his webbing off the bed, clearing a space for himself and Alastor. He carefully moved them back onto the mattress, settling Alastor on the bed beside him. He tried to pull away from the Overlord’s arms but Alastor gripped him tighter in his sleep and after a while of trying Angel gave up, grabbing his blanket and throwing it over the pair.</p><p>              As Angel settled into sleep himself, he took a moment to stroke Alastor’s longer hair. Maybe, if Alastor didn’t freak out and run away in the morning, Angel would ask him to keep it long. He liked it this way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie wasn’t quite sure what to think once she saw Alastor.</p><p>She <em>knew</em> he was still sleeping with Angel: all the times Angel walked out of Alastor’s room or the sounds she could hear as she walked by were more than enough proof. But today, today was too strange to ignore. The first thing that struck Charlie as odd was that Alastor walked out of Angel's room this morning instead on his own. She had assumed the Overlord was in his office when she failed to find him in his room, and it had only been by chance that she caught him walking out of the spider’s room. He glanced around to see if anyone saw, but since Charlie had been coming around the corner, she was able to conceal her presence as he turned to the stairs. The princess glanced out of her hiding spot, trying to confirm that she wasn’t on the wrong floor.</p><p>That’s when she noticed his <em>hair. </em>At first Charlie thought it might have been a trick: Alastor’s hair always seemed longer when he pulled it back and she had been willing to dismiss it as her tired eyes. But as she stood behind him at the bar, she could no longer blame the tiredness for what she was seeing.</p><p>“Um, Al, your hair…” Charlie started, and the radio demon turned around, his ponytail sliding across his back. His hair was <em>much</em> longer than it had been yesterday, going almost halfway down his back and the radio demon seemed to just be ignoring this major change to his appearance. The radio took a moment to lift some of the strands, letting them fall back against his turtleneck as he looked back to her.</p><p>“Oh, you noticed? Angel likes it this way, apparently.” Alastor smiled but Charlie recognized it as a tired one, not full of his usual morning spunk. The radio turned away for a moment as he accepted two cups of coffee from Husk, before addressing Charlie again. “Give me a moment to take this to our star, and I'll be back down. We have much to discuss and I’d rather only have to explain once.”</p><p>Charlie could only nod as Alastor smiled, walking away with his beverages. The moment he was gone, Charlie quickly turned to Husk, who was grumbling under his breath as he poured himself a drink. As soon as he noticed her staring, he stopped, glancing toward the stairs.</p><p>“Don’t ask me Princess. He’s not talkin’ yet.” The cat shrugged, downing his shot. “Most he said was ‘it’s embarrassing' and ‘new territory’ for him.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Charlie hummed thoughtfully, seating herself at the bar as she waited for Vaggie to come down. The moth had been dragging herself to the bathroom when Charlie left the room to make her way downstairs, the princess making it a point to open up the Hotel before the majority of the patrons woke up. If Vaggie was feeling up to it, she would join her but most of the time, Charlie was on her own. Most of the other Patrons, Angel included, usually didn’t get up until late morning, so Charlie had plenty of time to wake up Alastor, who never seemed asleep, and Husk, who usually was passed out behind the bar, having never made it to his room the night before. Niffty always seemed to be about, and Charlie was unsure if the cyclops even used the room given to her.</p><p>“Morning Princess!” Charlie smiled and waved as Niffty bounced up to the bar, seating herself beside the princess. She swung her small legs in the air, her usual cheery and bouncy self. “Did you see Al's hair? It sooooo long now!”</p><p>“I saw Niffty.”</p><p>“He told me to wait with you, said he had something important to announce.”</p><p>“Probably some stupid bullshit.” Charlie looked up again as Vaggie finally joined them at the bar, sitting on the other side of the princess as she yawned. Charlie couldn’t help her blush as the moth slid her arms around her waist, nuzzling the demoness' neck. “I swear if it’s to announce he’s fucking Angel, I’ll scream. I was still waking up”</p><p>“Have…have you seen him?” Charlie asked hesitantly and she felt as the moth withdrew, pushing on the princess’ shoulder to turn her. Vaggie's eyes were full of worry as she searched her girlfriend’s eyes, but Charlie had no answers for her.</p><p>“No,” Vaggie answered cautiously. “He used the phone to tell me to meet him at the bar with everyone else.”</p><p>“Oh, so you haven’t seen his-”</p><p>“Good, everyone is present.” Charlie was interrupted as Alastor returned, his hair now flowing over his shoulders as he walked. He had finally put on his jacket and almost seemed to be in his usual mood as he walked up to the rest of the staff. Vaggie immediately jumped down from her chair and Charlie reflexively grabbed her, stopping her from doing anything impulsive.</p><p>“Are you guys <em>fucking </em>sure that’s Alastor?” The moth demanded, looking back at Husk and Niffty as Charlie held her. The radio demon sighed as he stopped, taking a moment to brush some of his hair back behind his shoulders. “Cause Alastor’s hair isn’t that long and if you’re trying to tell me he grew that <em>overnight-</em>”</p><p>“In any other instance, you would be right to assume impersonation, Vagatha. But I assure you,” Alastor smiled and Charlie released the moth as the air began to darken, Alastor’s Shadow rising from the floor as it walked over to the bar. The creature made sure to bump into Vaggie as it passed her, causing the moth to scowl as it retrieved a bottle of whiskey. They all watched silently as Alastor accepted the bottle, the Shadow sinking back to his feet. “There is no imposter here.”</p><p>“Then why do you look like you’re the front man for a Japanese metal band?” Vaggie demanded and Charlie couldn’t help her chuckle at Alastor’s confusion. Sometimes it was easy to forget that amount of time between their deaths, but it was times like these that the princess could appreciate her lover's knowledge of modern culture.</p><p>“She’s asking why your hair is so long, Alastor.” Charlie translated, doing her best to sit Vaggie back down on one of the bar stools. “I think we’re all pretty curious about it.”</p><p>“No shit.” Husk muttered, taking another swig from his bottle. Niffty nodded furiously in her seat, and Charlie glanced back up as Alastor sighed, opening the bottle before taking a drink. He took another deep breath as he dropped it, looking at his audience as he smiled.</p><p>“As I’m sure you are all aware, I have a… sexual relationship with Angel Dust. This began some time ago, thanks to a dare overseen by Husker here and …<em>intensified </em>by my…<em>instincts</em>.” Alastor breathed, poignantly avoiding meeting anyone’s gaze. Charlie couldn’t help the trepidation building as the radio demon paused, her thoughts racing as she considered what Alastor was most likely about to say. “I assumed that bedding Anthony would be enough to satisfy that yearly need, but it appears that I was wrong.”</p><p>“And that has to do with your hair because…” Vaggie prompted and Alastor’s smile turned annoyed as he settled his gaze on the moth and Charlie put her arm around her girlfriend protectively.</p><p>“Since my horns do not ‘velvet’, my hair grows when…I am in season, so the speak.” Alastor growled softly, taking another drink from the whiskey bottle. “Angel was helping me maintain my appearance as to not raise any alarm but-”</p><p>“Wait, Alastor, wasn’t your rut months ago?” Charlie interrupted, having the radio demon turn his annoyed smile to her. She knew he was tired and annoyed, but…if he was gonna say what she <em>thought</em> he was gonna say…</p><p>“Would you all prefer to keep interrupting me or are you going to let me speak?” Alastor asked dangerously and Charlie sighed as Vaggie huffed, crossing her arms as she sat with the princess’s arm around her. Niffty and Husk remained silent, not willing to draw their owner’s ire. Alastor’s expression relaxed slightly and he closed his eyes as he continued.</p><p>“As I was saying, Angel was helping me maintain my appearance as I attempted to find a way to satisfy my body. However, thanks to intervention from Valentino, that is no longer necessary.” Alastor took a deep breath and for a moment, Charlie was certain that pain flashed through Alastor’s expression before his bright smile returned. “Angel Dust is pregnant with my child and I will be removing him from the Hotel.”</p><p>The group sat in silence as the words left Alastor’s mouth, no one quite sure what to say. Charlie was the first to recover, removing her arm from around Vaggie’s waist. The princess took a deep breath, folding her hands in her laps as she tried to maintain her composure.</p><p>“Isn’t this…a bit personal for you to be sharing with us? Not saying I don’t appreciate you telling us, but you <em>have </em>been hiding your relationship with him.” Charlotte ventured, unable to help her slight skepticism. She didn’t doubt that Alastor was still rutting: she knew it was a major problem for demons who had to deal with those urges, hence why Succubi like her mother were a blessing to suffering individuals. Angel was no succubus, despite his sexual nature, so he would have been unable to remove the need completely. Even so… “Why are you telling us?”</p><p>“It would be impossible, even pointless to hide.” Alastor shrugged. “It is done, and soon or later you all would have found out, either from seeing Angel for yourself, or Valentino telling you.”</p><p>“And what do you mean, removing him from the Hotel? Physically, or just from the Hotel’s goal of redemption?” Charlie asked cautiously and Alastor turned to her, his smile returning to the tired one she had seen earlier. “Because I think it would be better if he and you stayed here, if he really is pregnant.”</p><p>“As do I, Charlotte, since I spend most of my time here. I have no intention of abandoning the Hotel while…he is…with child.” Alastor agreed, breaking eye contact as he took a moment to drink as Charlotte sighed with relief. “However, if…Valentino continues to be a problem, I will move him to my Tower.”</p><p>“Sounds fai-"</p><p>“Hold on a <em>motherfuckin' second.” </em>Vaggie interrupted, once again standing from her seat as she stomped up to Alastor. His annoyed expression returned as he glared down at the moth, Charlie ready to stand from her chair. “Demons can’t get fucking pregnant. On top of that, we’re supposed to believe that you got Angel, a <em>male</em> demon, pregnant?”</p><p>“You make it sound so unbelievable, dear Vagatha.” Alastor cooed, leaning down slightly to meet Vaggie's gaze. At this Charlie stood, ready to reach and snatch the moth away. She wasn’t sure if she was more worried about Alastor doing something or Vaggie, but confrontations between the two rarely went well. “It’s almost as if you forget who I am.”</p><p>“That’s because it <em>is </em>fucking unbelievable. If you could make him pregnant, why didn’t you do it the first time?”</p><p>“<em>I didn’t</em><strong><em> want </em></strong><em>to.”</em></p><p>“But now you suddenly-" Charlie moved in an instant, catching the dark tentacle before it could touch the moth. Vaggie gasped loudly from surprise, with similar sounds coming from Husk and Niffty. The princess growled at Alastor in her demon form, squeezing the appendage tightly as Alastor narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“<strong><em>To say I am on edge is an understatement, Ms. Vagatha.” </em></strong>Alastor growled, Charlie releasing the tentacle as it withdrew. She knew from his pained expression that the radio demon did not have his usual control over his emotions, but even so, <em>no one</em> would touch Vaggie. “If not for Valentino's interference, I <em>never </em>would have forced such a thing on Anthony.</p><p>“But as it stands, we lacked a choice so here we are, and I would appreciate if you all would keep his state in mind when interacting with him.” Charlie took a deep breath as Alastor finished speaking, turning to Vaggie as she motioned for her lover to back down. Husk merely took another swig of his drink and Niffty seemed bright with excitement as usual: nothing surprising from those two.</p><p>“That’s fine, Alastor. We’ll do what we can to help you and Angel.” Charlie smiled and Alastor sighed, attempting to regain his usual composure. The princess shifted back to normal, clasping her hands as she worked on breaking the tension. “Would you and Angel prefer a bigger room? One for all three of you?”</p><p>“That is unnecessary Charlotte, my room is more than adequate.” Alastor laughed, turning as he began back to the stairs. “I hope you don’t mind, but now that you all know, I will be taking my leave for the rest of the day. This is…difficult for Angel, as I’m sure you know why.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Charlie agreed, grabbing her arm as she glanced away. Vaggie remained silent as Alastor climbed the stairs but as soon as he was out of earshot, the moth rounded on her lover.</p><p>“<em>What. The. Fuck, Charlie?</em>”</p><p>“It’s not as rare as you think, Vaggie. Some Overlords can use magic to force pregnancies.” Charlie smiled, glancing up to Husk and Niffty, both of whom were now watching her. “Valentino…is one of them, being the Overlord of Lust. He uses them to film fetish porn, and you can guess whose movies make the most.”</p><p>“Bastard.” Husk cursed under his breath, drinking more from his bottle. “No wonder Al is so mad.”</p><p>“Mad? He seemed defeated to me.”</p><p>“He was, in a way but trust me when I say he’s <em>pissed.</em>” Husk hissed, meeting Charlie’s gaze evenly. “Alastor was forced to do something he didn’t want to, both by his body and Valentino. If there’s one thing that fucker hates, it’s being out of control.</p><p>“He’s been doing his best to control his rut for years, but it’s been the one thing he’s never managed to completely control or get rid of. I told him Welcome to Hell.” Husk shrugged as Charlie sat back down at the bar, listening to the cat talk. It wasn’t like Husk to be so talkative about Alastor, but something about the reality of the situation seemed to have loosened his tongue a bit. “I’d be careful around him if I were you, especially your mouthy girlfriend. Al’s a powder keg waiting to blow, especially since he’s probably not gonna leave that stupid spider’s side to go murder his stress away.”</p><p>“And we’re <em>100%</em> sure, Al isn’t just lying?” Vaggie offered and Charlie sighed, turning to face the moth. Vaggie’s expression had softened somewhat, but her lover was still distrustful. After all, that’s what both life and the afterlife had taught the moth, and old habits died even harder in Hell. Charlie stood from the bar, placing her hand reassuringly on Vaggie’s shoulder. “I don’t like this <em>sudden</em> honesty from Alastor. He hasn’t been honest about anything since he got here. He could just be trying to manipulate us, keep Angel-”</p><p>“I mean, all we can really do is wait and see.” Charlie smiled, looking back up toward the quiet stairs. “I don’t see why he would go out of his way to lie like that just to explain his hair growth, but it’ll be obvious if he is telling the truth. Either we’ll see the changes in Angel, or…more likely-”</p><p>“His pimp is gonna come a knockin’ again.” Husk interrupted, and Charlie sighed, nodding. Vaggie’s frown began to deepen and she stared at the floor as she considered their words. “And it won’t be pretty once he does. Better hope Al takes it outside.”</p><p>“Sooo, there’s gonna be a baby?” Niffty finally squeaked and Charlie turned to the cyclops, nodding slightly as she smiled. Niffty’s eyes grew wide and the tiny demoness hopped down from her seat.</p><p>“OMGIHAVESOMUCHTOCLEANANDBABYPROOF!” Niffty scurried off before anyone could say more and Charlie couldn’t help her smile as she watched the cyclops disappear. Husk grunted as he settled in behind the bar, ready to do his usual of sleeping and drinking until someone came to bother him for a drink. Charlie returned her attention to Vaggie, who was still looking at the floor with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Hey.” Charlie gently touched the moth’s chin, turning her girlfriend’s eyes up to hers. Vaggie still seemed on edge and distrustful and Charlie leaned down slowly, dragging a small kiss from the moth’s lips. A slight blush came to her lover’s face as she pulled back, and Charlie stroked those cheeks gently. “It’s nothing to worry about. Either he’s telling the truth and there’ll be a lot of adjustments we’ll need to make for Angel, or he’s lying, and has a different reason for wanting to take Angel. But I don’t think he is.”</p><p>“I just don’t get it. Why now? Al broke Valentino’s contract more than a month ago, why would he only wait until now to retaliate? And how did he manage to cast a spell on Angel without Alastor knowing?” Vaggie sighed and Charlie was forced to merely shrug in response. “Even if he <em>is</em> telling the truth, something else is going on here, and I don’t like all of this happening without us knowing about it.”</p><p>“Maybe we can ask some other time.” Charlie offered, looking up as some of the patrons started down the steps, heading toward the bar to start their days. “For now, let’s give them some space and get to work. If Angel isn’t going to be a part of the project, we need to choose someone new to focus on.”</p><p>“No one really comes to mind Charlie.”</p><p>“What about Arir?” Charlie offered, looking up as the blue lizard demon waved to her, blowing the princess a kiss as he hopped up to the bar. The lizard was an old coworker of Angel’s and had come to the Hotel recently, apparently after having a “heart to heart” with the spider. “He actually seems more invested than Angel was.”</p><p>“I dunno. I guess.” Vaggie shrugged and Charlie giggled, sneaking another kiss onto her girlfriend’s cheek.</p><p>“Won’t know until we try.” With this Charlie walked back toward the bar, determined to make the best of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Trigger Warning for next chapter: <br/> Mentions of Sexual Child Abuse, Traumatic Experiences</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW//  Mentions of Sexual Child Abuse, Traumatic Experiences <br/>Please proceed with caution</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sighed as he finally continued up the stairs, done listening to the other’s reaction to his announcement. He wasn’t surprised by their skepticism: he would have been disappointed if they <em>had</em> believed him outright, as Alastor was not known for his honestly. However, as the princess had so poignantly pointed out, the truth of his words would become evident as time went on.</p><p>              “Angel?” Alastor opened the door to his room to find the spider still laying on the bed, barely having moved since the radio demon had left him. Alastor quietly closed the door, unsure what he could say. He knew this wasn’t completely his fault, as the majority of the blame rested with Valentino, but Alastor <em>did</em> have his role in the spider’s suffering. Being placed beside the Moth, even in an unequal way made the radio demon want to bury Valentino’s Porn Studios in the deepest pit of hell, but he couldn’t afford to leave Angel alone for long.</p><p>              “How did they take it?” Alastor looked up as Angel finally spoke, the spider having barely adjusted on the radio demon’s massive bed. As soon as he had woken up, Alastor had taken Angel to his room, arranging the still sleeping spider in his bed. He returned to Angel’s room to clean up his fur and the spider’s silk, not wanting Niffty to be the first to discover their secret. It was then that he had gone downstairs to get coffee for himself and Angel, running into both Charlie and Husk.</p><p>              “They don’t believe me, as expected.” Alastor shrugged, finally pushing himself off the door as he walked over to the bed. He sat gently beside the spider, not sure if he wanted to reach out to touch him or not. If the rut was over, Alastor still couldn’t tell: he felt no different than he had the past couple of months, so he assumed it would take longer to notice any sort of difference in his emotions or thoughts toward Angel. “Husk did warn them to tread lightly, however.”</p><p>              “Are ya really that mad about it?”</p><p>              “I am <em>furious, Anthony.</em>” Alastor growled, almost immediately regretting his words as he felt Angel flinch on the bed beside him. The radio demon finally rested his hand on the spider, gently rubbing Angel’s fur as he sighed. “But not at you, Angel. At <em>Valentino. At myself.</em>”</p><p>              “Not ya fault.”</p><p>              “It is.” Alastor growled again, taking another deep breath as he resisted the urge to grab Angel’s fur in his hands. “If I had not existed in denial for so long, I could’ve have found another way to rid myself of the urge before Valentino had a chance to intervene.”</p><p>              “But would you have kept me, if ya had?” Angel finally shifted on the bed, turning to look up at the Overlord. The spider’s eyes were red from tears and Alastor sighed, shifting further on to the bed as he began to stroke the spider’s side. He had no answer for that question and Angel knew it, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes. They sat in silence for a moment longer, Alastor’s mind a caldron of questions, but all seemed inappropriate to ask. “What’s on ya mind, Smiles?”</p><p>              “Hmm?”</p><p>              “Ya got that look on your face, like you wanna ask me something.” Alastor chuckled softly, laying down on his back beside the spider on his bed. The radio demon crossed his legs as the radio came to life, softly playing music to fill the quiet room.</p><p>              “I am…curious, but I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.” Alastor admitted, sighing heavily as he lifted some of his hair. It was strange to have to the extra weight not be from his antlers, and he still was unsure which would be the best way to wear his new style. His hair should not grow any longer, but until he cut it, he would be forced to deal with the longer strands. Alastor was distracted by a pleasant sensation and looked over as Angel grabbed the radio demon’s hair, pressing the strands into his face.</p><p>              “What do ya wanna know?” Angel whispered, closing his eyes as he breathed in Alastor’s hair, a soft expression coming to his face. Alastor couldn’t help his soft smile and he carefully rolled onto his side, moving his hair so that Angel could still hold it. The radio demon found it difficult to meet the eyes of his spider, closing his eyes as he sighed.</p><p>              “I don’t wish to dredge up bad memories for you, Angel.” The Overlord breathed, humming with the strange ache that started in his chest. It wasn’t until he felt the spider’s hand on his waist that Alastor opened his eyes, and he saw that Angel was smiling at him softly.</p><p>              “I…wanna answer your questions, if I can.” Angel glanced away for a moment, pressing more of Alastor’s hair into his fur, before his pink eyes met Alastor’s again. “Can’t promise you’ll like the answers though. Shouldn’t have to tell ya Val’s a rat bastard.”</p><p>              “<strong><em>No, you don’t.</em></strong>” Alastor growled, closing his eyes as he considered what he wanted to ask first. “What…when will you know?”</p><p>              “For certain? In about a week.” Angel sighed. “Val’s planning to come back then.”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Good. Saves me the trouble of finding him.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “I’ll uh, start feeling sick. Throwing up and stuff, just general morning sickness.” Angel continued and Alastor frowned, opening his eyes again.</p><p>              “Morning sickness?”</p><p>              “Yea, it’s a hormonal thing. Hell sucks, so all the sucky stuff stays.” Angel shrugged, chuckling softly. “Lucifer was <em>really </em>good at making sure all the worst part of life just continue for eternity down here.”</p><p>              “What…will it hurt? Being…with child?” Alastor frowned, and Angel shrugged again, closing his eyes this time.</p><p>              “I honestly don’t know. Valentino only ever let me get knocked up for filming, so yea, with him it was painful. Always hungry, always aching, just…awful.” Angel admitted and Alastor had to swallow back his anger. <em>A week would not past fast enough for him to get his revenge on the moth.</em> “Apparently, it’s not supposed to, if you eat enough and take care of yourself? At least not as much as Val made it, but the physical pain was never the worst part.”</p><p>              “What was?” Alastor asked softly, watching as Angel tensed up, his grip on Alastor’s hair and waist, tightening. The radio demon gently pulled the spider into his arms and Angel buried his face into Alastor’s chest. As soon as the spider started to gently shake, Alastor knew he was crying again, and Angel’s grip on Alastor’s coat tightened.</p><p>              “I lied. Before. When I said I didn’t know what Val did with the kids. My kids.” Angel began, burying his face more into Alastor’s chest. As the silence dragged on, a pit started to enter in the radio demon’s stomach, and he had a feeling he was either going to shut down completely when the spider in his arms spoke or he was going to immediately go find and kill Valentino. “He…sells them. As meat to…”</p><p>              Alastor immediately sat up from the bed, pulling himself away from Angel’s arms. He turned away from the spider, no longer able to face him as his thoughts raced.</p><p>              “<strong><em>Are you sure?</em></strong>” Alastor demanded, his heart and mind racing. If Angel was telling the truth, then it was likely…the thought had never crossed his mind before. Children were rare in Hell: only a handful of Overlords could cause such a thing to occur and even if Val was liberal and cast the spell as often as he could, Alastor would have expected him to sell the children for their sexual value. Plenty of such distasteful individuals existed in Hell, demons Alastor had no problem <em>cleansing</em> from this plane of existence. But…if Angel was telling the truth, how many children had Alastor eaten without knowing? <em>How many of Angel’s children had he willingly devoured and <strong>enjoyed?</strong></em> “<strong><em>Are you sure, Anthony?</em></strong>”</p><p>              “Al, it’s fine, I-”</p><p>              “<em>Answer me, Angel. Are you sure?</em>” Alastor was unable to help the conflict of emotions welling up inside him as he repeated his question. On one hand, him and no others could be held at fault: no one truly questioned the source of the meat, although Alastor had no problem teaching some of the shop owners respect when they crossed the line. There was an unspoken rule of respect that Alastor enforced, as at this point all of the owners in the colony knew his face. Also, if a parent willingly sold their child to a butcher, while still deplorable and worthy of punishment, was at least the parent’s choice.</p><p>However, for Valentino to stoop to such a level, just to rid himself of the children he was forcing his stars to have against their will, it sickened Alastor to his core to think he had ever had a hand in the process. That he had ever eaten such tainted meat, knowingly or unknowingly. He growled, his need to avenge beginning to override his logic as his hands twitched.</p><p>“Yes. Val always would show us the receipts afterwards, so we knew how much our children were worth. Children he’d want again.” Angel finally answered, and Alastor stood from the bed, no longer able to sit still. “Al, it’s-it’s fine.”</p><p>“<strong><em>NO, it’s NOT Fi-</em></strong>”</p><p>“It’s better than him selling them to a pervert!” Angel yelled back, bringing his knees to his chest as he cried and Alastor paused. “I’d rather my child be dead than think about that! For them to be alive and some disgusting demon’s plaything and I can’t do anything about it!”</p><p>“Angel, I-”</p><p>“So yea, you’ve probably eaten some kids, maybe even mine and that bothers you, but it’s better than the alternative.” Angel continued and Alastor couldn’t help his slight annoyance at being interrupted. “You don’t know what it’s like, to be in that life. Nobody deserves that, and definitely not a child. Even if they are born in Hell.”</p><p>“Nor do they deserve to be sold as meat, Angel.” Alastor spoke softly, doing his best to swallow his own anger. “I…will see that it does not continue. <em>Even if I have to kill Valentino myself</em>.”</p><p>“Alastor-”</p><p>“<em>No. Angel. This may be Hell, and I may be among the worst of the worst, but I do have <strong>Standards.</strong></em>” Alastor insisted, sitting back down on the bed next to the spider. Angel refused to uncurl and Alastor was surprised to hear the familiar shaking of the spider’s abdomen as the scent of arousal struck him. The radio demon couldn’t help his shock and amusement: even in a situation like this, the spider could still be aroused by Alastor’s power and anger. “<em>This will <strong>not continue, </strong>especially in my territory. I can promise you that.</em>”</p><p>“Yes, Alastor.”</p><p>“<em>And definitely not to my child.</em>” Alastor continued, sliding closer to Angel as he gently pulled on the spider’s arms, trying to get him to open back up. Angel resisted slightly, pulling back slightly as Alastor slid the spider into his lap, burying his face in Angel’s chest fur. He rubbed his hands across the spider’s stomach, humming as the Angel began to run his finger’s through the radio demon’s hair. “<em>I will do my best to ensure you are as comfortable and happy as possible, I promise Angel.</em>”</p><p>“I know, Alastor.” Angel’s abdomen shook again, and Alastor was surprised as he felt silk on his pants. He pulled back to giving Angel an accusatory smile and the spider was looking away, his face flushed. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Any reason you are in the mood to make silk, <em>mon meuf?</em>” Alastor teased, sliding his hand down Angel’s stomach towards his opening, surprised how aroused he was becoming as more silk pooled on his leg. Perhaps he was still rutting, or perhaps…it truly was the spider that aroused him, and not his instincts. “Perhaps you haven’t had enough of me? You are <em>insatiable, mon petite araignée.</em>”</p><p>“I can’t help it, Al. You getting mad like that, the way your hair moved…” Angel moaned as Alastor pressed gently against his wet slit and the Overlord’s head was pulled back as the spider gripped his hair. The action was shocking to Alastor and he quickly grabbed Angel’s own hair, yanking the spider’s head as he kissed him roughly and deeply.</p><p>“Don’t get so liberal, <em>mon ange</em>, just because I’m being gentle.” Alastor warned as he pulled away, leaving the spider panting in his lap. “I still <em>own</em> you.”</p><p>“<em>Yes daddy.</em>” The spider moaned, Alastor’s legs now buried under a pile of the sticky substance as Angel tried to swallow his arousal. The radio demon <em>wanted </em>to take Angel, but he also knew that it would be unwise. Angel was still fragile and probably was turning to the only thing he knew for comfort. Alastor carefully slid the spider from his lap, laying Angel back on the bed beside him.</p><p>“There is plenty of time for such things, Angel. <em>I’m not going anywhere, my dear.</em>” Alastor smiled, rubbing Angel’s back gently as he freed his legs from the silk, debating if he wanted to try and save the silk for the spider. Angel had mentioned that the silk had to be in just the right state to save, and Alastor wasn’t sure when it would be ruined. Angel followed the Overlord’s gaze before giggling.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Smiles, the sex stuff is usually too sticky to do much with. I need to be calm to make useable silk.” Angel reached over to touch the radio demon, pausing as he realized he hadn’t been given permission. Alastor gently grabbed the spider’s hesitant hand, gripping it tightly in his own. As Angel drifted off back to sleep, Alastor’s thoughts turned to Valentino and he couldn’t help the dark smile that came to his features.</p><p>
  <em>A week would not go by fast enough.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprisingly it wasn’t the sounds of the explosion that woke up Angel, but rather, Alastor booming voice.</p><p>“<strong><em>NEVER AGAIN.</em></strong>” The spider attempted to sit up, his head throbbing as his stomach turned. He quickly leaned over to vomit in the trashcan Alastor had provided for him, before collapsing back on the bed. He <em>knew</em> what was going on, and that there was really no reason for him to get up, but he wanted too all the same.</p><p>“I hope Lucifer chokes on a dick.” Angel whined, finally forcing himself into an upright position as the Hotel shook, and Angel surmised that Alastor must have taken the fight outside as Charlie asked. Great, now he had to get the lawn.</p><p>After Angel had told Alastor what Valentino did with the children, he had brought an Overlord Angel had never met before. She was tall and thin, pretty if that was your thing, and her eyes were the deepest black Angel had seen on a demon. Alastor had Angel tell the demoness everything he knew about who Val sold them too and which shops in colony did business with the moth. From the frown and disgust on her face, it was clear this new demoness shared Alastor’s distaste for Val’s business tactics.</p><p>Alastor had talked with the Overlord for a long time after finishing up with Angel, the pair standing just outside the door as Angel waited inside. He was tempted to eavesdrop but knew better: Alastor was being nicer to him considering the circumstances, but the radio demon had shown that it only went so far.</p><p>“Vags, where’s Al?” Angel called after the moth as she rushed by the door, Angel barely managing to miss her as he opened it. As she turned back to him, her scowl was temporarily replaced by concern and she looked over him quickly.</p><p>“Outside with Charlie, trying to destroy the Hotel.”</p><p>“Val?”</p><p>“Who else?” Vaggie slowly walked back to Angel and he flinched as she gently touched his lower arm. “Is it…Val really did that you? To Arir and the others?”</p><p>“Yeah, he did.” Angel breathed and he smiled at the flash of anger on the moth’s face.</p><p>“If they can’t kill him, I hope they get damn close.” Vaggie growled releasing Angel as she continued down the hallway. Angel slowly started the other way, using the wall for support as the building shook again, this time hearing Charlie’s voice.</p><p>“<em>No excuse for what you’ve done.”</em> Angel paused as he felt another wave of nausea, doing his best to hold back the vomit. Bar first, for something to settle his stomach, then outside.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure Al wants you up in the room Angel.” Husk offered as Angel collapsed in the seat groaning again as he heard another loud explosion. “Bastard’s wasting a lot of his power to make sure the fight doesn’t destroy the Hotel.”</p><p>“Can’t sleep, morning sickness is a bitch, and I need something in me.” Angel groaned, surprised when he smelled food. He glanced up to see a plate with soft scrambled eggs and a mixed fruit drink sitting in front of him. He looked to Husk just as the bartender turned away, but Angel was able to catch the slight blush on the cat’s face.</p><p>“Figured you’d come down. Shit always did the trick for my wife.”</p><p>“You had kids, Husk?” Angel asked softly, gingerly taking a sip of the beverage. Not only did it taste amazing for a drink with no booze, but it didn’t sit heavy in the spider’s stomach and Angel sipped on it happily. Husk grunted in response, keeping his back to Angel.</p><p>“Yea, two. They’re both still alive. Hopefully I’ll never see ‘em down here.” The cat huffed, moving toward the bar as he took down another bottle. “Eat the eggs, even if ya don’t finish. When ya got cravings tell me, and Ill make it for ya.”</p><p>“I-"</p><p>“I know Al didn’t want this anymore than you did, but he wants ya comfortable, even if he doesn’t know how to do that.” Husk took a long drought before gasping, finally turning to look at Angel again. “And I care about both of ya, so I’ll help you two get through this. Just don’t name the kid after me or some shit.”</p><p>“And here I was thinking Huskalina would be perfect.” Angel cooed and he smiled softly at the hearty laugh the cat gave. He looked down at the eggs, using the fork to take a small bite. Husk had seasoned them lightly, and Angel frowned at the lack of taste, but he forced himself to eat as much as he could before pushing the plate back to Husk. “Thanks, but I gotta-"</p><p>“Go back upstairs. Ain’t no reason for you to go outside.” Husk finished, Niffty appearing out of nowhere as she took the dirty plate, disappearing as quickly. “All you’ll do is make yourself a target and neither Al or Charlie need that.”</p><p>“But-"</p><p>“No buts Angel, or I’ll tie you down to that fucker’s bed.” Husk threatened and from the look in his eyes, Angel knew he meant it. Alastor had probably told Husk to keep Angel inside no matter what, and the cat was taking his charge seriously. “Best thing you can do is be well rested, ‘cause Al is either gonna collapse or he’s gonna fuck you into oblivion.”</p><p>“<em>What?”</em></p><p>“His words, not mine.” Husk shrugged, jerking head toward the stairs. “Up. Now.”</p><p>Angel sighed, not having the strength to argue with the cat. The truth was he just wanted to see Alastor, as having the radio demon nearby made everything so much easier to deal with. Being alone, it left the spider with too much time to think, and thinking was bad.</p><p>“Can I at least stay down here? I don’t want to be alone.” Angel admitted, laying his head back on the bar. “I just need someone.”</p><p>“You know how I feel about you. Al doesn’t want you alone with me.”</p><p>“What? Why?” <em>When had Husk earned that kind of treatment?</em></p><p>“I may not be willing to cross Alastor, but I can’t blame him for not trusting me.” Husk shrugged, taking another drink. “Betrayed that too much while we were alive. I’m allowed to feed ya: anymore than that, and Alastor has to be present.”</p><p>“You…knew Al when he was-"</p><p>“Upstairs, Angel.” Husk growled as Angel finally stood, dragging himself back toward the stairs as the front door to the Hotel burst open. Angel found himself lifted out of the way as Alastor’s Shadow scooped him up, and the spider looked to see who had slid across the Hotel Lobby.</p><p>To say Valentino was fucked up was an understatement: he was burned, gouged, and cut in so many places the only reason Angel knew it was the moth was his dark blue skin. Angel looked up as two more figures appeared in the doorway and his eyes widened in surprise. Both Alastor and Charlie were heavy injured as well, both in their demon forms and bleeding over their respective clothing as they stepped inside.</p><p>“<em>Angel,” </em>Alastor breathed, and Angel leapt down from the Shadow’s arms as he saw Alastor wobble. He managed to catch Alastor as the radio demon started to fall, Vaggie appearing to catch Charlie as well. Angel felt his stomach turn from the sudden movement and he closed his eyes to fight the nausea. “You should be upstairs.”</p><p>“Got hungry.” Angel shrugged, releasing Alastor as he stood back up, although it was obvious that he was barely managing on his own. Alastor opened his mouth to speak, but their attention was drawn in front of them as Angel heard a gunshot. A dark appendage soon obstructed his view and he watched as Alastor flinched from pain before the tentacle began to withdraw. Val had managed to lift what remained of his body, aiming his last gun straight at the spider.</p><p>“<em>You…are mine.</em>” Val growled out of half of his face, readying his gun for another shot as Charlie attempted to move forward to stop the moth. She stomped her heel into the ground, a line of fire flying across the lobby to set Valentino ablaze, but the Overlord never dropped his hand.  Despite the pain,  Valentino kept his shot trained on Angel.  Alastor motioned to summon more his power but Angel was forced to catch him as he started to collapse again. Angel watched as the anger flared in the moth’s face and his eyes widened as it dawned on him.  “<em>He can’t have you.</em>”</p><p>Angel quickly summoned one of his own guns as Val fired, firing his own shot toward the moth. His shot was only enough to deflect the bullet and Husk cursed as one of the bullets shattered on of the bottles in the bar. The other cracked through a wall, and Valentino growled at the spider as Angel relocked his gun. Angel knew Valentino wasn't trying to kill him,  but Alastor, knowing the radio demon would step in to protect him.</p><p>“<em>I ain’t as weak as you think I am, Valentino. I don't always need Smiles. </em>” Angel smiled, aiming his gun for Val’s head. The spider knew he couldn’t kill the moth: his guns were no Angel weapon, and he didn’t have the power to do enough damage to the Overlord. The most he could do was knock out Valentino, but that would be enough for them to remove Val from the Hotel and give Alastor and Charlie a chance to recover. Compared to Val, they were far more intact, but it was obvious the fight had taken a lot out of them.</p><p>“<em>You can’t kill me, Anthony.</em>” Angel winced as Valentino spat his real name, aiming another shot at the spider as Angel summoned a second gun. The spider took a deep breath, worry starting to fill his chest: Angel had never managed to pull this off before, to land a shot while deflecting another. He always either missed the shot or failed to deflect and in this case, he couldn’t afford to do either, lest Alastor take the hit. Angel looked down as he felt Charlie’s fingers touch his lower hand and Alastor reached to support his first hand. Both Overlords were breathing heavily, but Angel could feel as they steadied his hands, helping him to aim at Valentino.</p><p>Angel fired at the same moment as Valentino, unable to help his flinch as he heard Charlie cry out. He looked to the princess as she released him, cradling the wound in her shoulder as Valentino collapsed to the floor, Alastor’s shot having landed perfectly. Vaggie quickly lowered Charlie to the floor as the princess shifted back to normal, her flames dying away as she sat.</p><p>“Charlie?! Are you alright, are you-”</p><p>“Fine, just tired, Vaggie.” The princess smiled, stroking her lover’s cheek as she smiled painfully, digging Valentino’s bullet from her shoulder.  The spider flinched as she dropped it to the floor, but Angel’s attention was quickly brought back to Alastor as the radio demon’s hand started to fall from him. Angel quickly caught the Overlord, barely managing to keep them both from falling over as Alastor shifted back to his normal appearance. The radio demon snapped his fingers, Niffty appearing before he could finish the motion.</p><p>“Niffty, be a dear, and remove that <em>trash </em>from the Hotel and return it to where it belongs. Can’t have it stinking up the lobby.” Alastor managed to smile and the cyclops beamed, quickly moving to examine what remained of the moth. Niffty hummed thoughtfully before producing a large bag and she happily began to tear apart what remained of the Overlord as she shoved it into the bag. Alastor sighed as he fully dropped his weight into the spider’s arms, glancing over to Charlie.</p><p>The princess looked up as she felt Alastor’s gaze on her and Angel watched confused as she smiled at the radio demon, nodding slightly. The spider looked to Vaggie who seemed just as confused as both Angel and Alastor began to sink into the floor, Alastor taking them both back to his room. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Angel was surprised to find himself thrown on the bed, Alastor’s shadow pinning him down as the radio demon leaned over him weakly.</p><p>“<strong><em>Never again, Angel.</em></strong><em> Don’t ever risk yourself like that.</em>” Alastor growled, but Angel recognized there was a pleading tone to his voice, and he had to look away as Alastor climbed up to him on the bed. Alastor’s hair dragged against Angel’s fur and the spider did his best to swallow his arousal. “<em>If Charlotte hadn’t…you…I-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes, Alastor.</em> I didn’t mean to get in the way.” Angel offered, unsurprised as the Shadow’s grip tightened for his interruption. “I only went down to eat, but…I just reacted when I saw you stumble.”</p><p>“<em>I…would have been fine.</em>”</p><p>“I know, but, still.” Angel looked back as Alastor loomed over him, the radio demon barely able to support himself as he hovered over the spider. Angel loosely pulled against the shadow and the creature released him, allowing Angel to stroke Alastor’s cheek. Despite the anger in his expression, Alastor closed his eyes, slowly dropping himself on top of the spider. His longer hair pooled all around him, obscuring the Overlord’s face as Angel ran his hand through the strands. “He’ll be back, once he heals. He’s not gonna let this stand, not when you keep showing him up publicly like this.”</p><p>“<em>He has a lot of healing to do.</em>”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“<em>Charlotte and I will deal with it when the time comes.</em>” Alastor insisted, the Shadow squeezing Angel tightly again as the radio demon on top of him sighed. Angel couldn’t help his worry, despite Alastor’s insistence: even though they had ‘won’, it was clear that it had not been an easy battle for Charlie or Alastor, and it had been two against one against Valentino, who was not very strong offensively. If Val brought Vox or even Velvet next time, <em>could Al and Charlie win?</em> “<em>All that matters is that you are safe, and Valentino has been punished. If he wants more,</em>”</p><p>Alastor paused, lifting himself up to look into Angel’s eyes, and the spider’s heart jumped with the Overlord’s expression. Alastor was tired and worn out, but it was clear he was also angry, furious that they had not managed to kill Valentino. Worried for the same reasons Angel was but determined all the same to protect the spider and Angel began to be filled with regret. Was he worth this? Did he <em>deserve this?</em></p><p>              “<strong><em>Then let him come back.</em></strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor quietly closed the door as he snuck out of his room, sighing loudly as the door separated him from the sleeping Angel. He had briefly fallen asleep on top of the spider, but soon his immense hunger aroused him, and he forced his tired body up from the bed. Angel was asleep beneath him, having wrapped his arms around the Overlord, and it had taken great effort for Alastor to free himself without rousing the spider.</p><p>              “Hey, Al.” The radio demon looked up to see Charlie down the hall, clearly having paused on his floor to check on the Overlord. The princess did her best to smile, but it was obvious she was still worn out as well. “Going…going to eat?”</p><p>              “I am absolutely famished, so yes, I was going to help myself.” Alastor grinned, making his way toward the princess. He could still see the holes in her shirt, although her jacket helped to cover some of her larger injuries. Charlie’s magic had been instrumental in maintaining the building, while Alastor had done his best to instantly repair any damage and keep all the patrons asleep during their battle. Angel had been able to shake off the effects of the spell somehow, but the rest of the patrons remained oblivious to the events of the morning.</p><p>              “Ah, good. I think Husk said he was cooking for you.” Charlie offered, holding out a hair tie for the radio demon. Alastor accepted, mentally reminding himself that he needed to buy some of his own as to stop using the princess’ supply. Perhaps, next time he took Angel out shopping, the spider could remind him. Once Alastor had his hair pulled back, Charlie offered her own smile as she stepped back onto the stairs, Alastor following as they climbed down. “Sorry.”</p><p>              “No apologies, Charlotte. We both had our hands full. Too many fronts, as some would say.” Alastor handwaved, hiding his slowly rising anger as she reminded him of their failure. “If not for Anthony’s…condition, we could have easily taken the fight elsewhere and given the moth the end he deserves. There’s always next time.”</p><p>              “Next time?” Alastor couldn’t help his amusement at Charlie’s hopeful tone and he gently patted her shoulder as he passed her, gliding down the stairs to join Husk at the bar.</p><p>              “<em>Lucifer willing.</em>” Alastor added darkly, the smell of meat hitting his nose as he reached the bottom steps, and his mouth was practically watering at the rare meat that sat with his glass of whiskey on the bar. Husk barely glanced up as Alastor slid in front of his meal and began to tear in with abandon, his body demanding to be fed.</p><p>“<em>Christ, </em>Al. You know you have a whole body back there, right?” Husk turned as he pulled out another plate, piled high with the organs from Alastor’s kill.  After Angel's revelation, Alastor refused to purchase any meat until Rosie finished her “cleaning". He knew he could trust her to be thorough, as the demoness shared his fury at Val’s underhanded tactics. Unlike Alastor,  Rosie had been aware children were being served,  although she did not know the origins were so ghastly. </p><p>“Valentino truly represents the weakest of us,  resorting to such things.” Rosie had hummed,  looking over the list Angel had provided. Rosie normally would not have minded doing such business with the moth, so Alastor knew her anger was less on moral standing and more about the secrecy. Alastor had no misgivings about his fellow Overlord, but all that mattered was that she was willing to help him end it. “To try and do business behind my back…I will clean my house and <em>remind him</em> why I am not to be crossed. And don’t worry, Alastor: I'll leave enough for you to have your fun.”</p><p>              “Hey, ya listenin’ Al?” Alastor looked up from his meal, pulled from his thoughts as Husk sat next to him, having moved from behind the bar. Alastor took a moment to wipe the blood from his mouth, attempting to reign his animalistic behavior as he sipped off his whiskey.</p><p>              “No, Husker, I was lost in thought.”</p><p>              “I said Angel is probably gonna ask ya about us.” Husk sighed, and Alastor frowned, looking back down to his dinner. He picked up the silverware as he continued to eat, ignoring the cat’s words. “Ya hear me?”</p><p>              “There never was an ‘us’, Husk.” Alastor replied coolly, enjoying the cat’s gruff hum in response.</p><p>              “Ya never wanted an us.”</p><p>              “You were married, dear Husker, and you already treated the woman poorly.” Alastor shot back, unable to help the slight venom in his voice. Husk had been an interesting man Alastor had met while hunting for a kill, and surprisingly the two had enjoyed a brief, but fulfilling friendship. To say that Alastor <em>might</em> have wanted to get to know Husk better was true, but upon learning the way Husk treated his wife, the radio demon had lost all interest in anything beyond friendship. Husk cheated on his wife in more ways than one, whether it was ignoring his family in favor of the cards or sneaking out to find other lovers to satiate his need for more. Husk a man of greed, and it had barely changed since his fall to Hell.</p><p>              “That was then. You know being married wasn’t my choice.” Husk shrugged, drinking from his bottle as Alastor dug into his plate of organs. He could feel his fatigue fading and Alastor began to sit of taller, his smile growing wider as he ate. “I was lashing out.”</p><p>              “And now? Do you <em>enjoy </em>being married to me?” Alastor teased, grabbing the cat’s wrist as his magic swirled. Husk growled before snatching his hand back, hissing as the radio demon laughed.</p><p>              “You own me. It ain’t the same and you know that.”</p><p>              “Similar enough to me.” Alastor shrugged, returning to his meal. He heard as Husk sighed, draining his bottle before the cat stood, making his way back behind the bar to grab another drink. “A cage meant to trap, to bind two souls together.”</p><p>              “Yea, except in marriage your husband doesn’t own your soul and can’t condemn you to eternal pain and torment if ya piss him off.” Husk huffed and Alastor laughed, pushing his glass to the cat for a refill. The cat frowned as he picked it up, quickly repouring the whiskey before sliding the glass back to Alastor. “Even if it was, I <em>chose </em>to belong to ya, and I ain’t gonna touch Angel without you. I just wanna help you two get through this.”</p><p>              “How considerate.” Alastor cooed, sipping off his whiskey again as he closed his eyes. Despite his annoyance over Husk openness about his desire for Angel, Alastor was grateful to have the cat by his side while Angel was pregnant. Alastor, despite not minding children, did not know much about them, and Husk had raised two to adulthood. He may not have been the best father, but he had been one, which already gave him more knowledge that the radio demon. “It seems that we will finally have some more in common.”</p><p>              “Ya don’t have to play coy, Al. I <em>know</em> ya don’t want it.” Alastor flinched as Husk spoke and he was forced to set down his fork, merely staring at the meat in front of him. A pit in his stomach began to form, but he knew it had nothing to do with the meat he was consuming. “I wanted my kids, for what it’s worth, and I loved them as much as I could.”</p><p>              “I don’t understand how.”</p><p>              “Don’t expect ya too. Who knows, maybe…” Alastor looked up as Husk’s voice drifted off and he watched as a lost look appeared in the cat’s eyes. The radio demon knew that look well: Husk only looked that way when he was remembering something that once made him happy, but now only caused the cat pain. Husk used to get that look when he remembered his friendship with Alastor, but now he had accepted their new distance. Husk slowly turned to look at the radio demon, and their eyes met as Husk smiled slightly. “Maybe once ya see them, hold them in your arms, you…you’ll understand.”</p><p>              “Perhaps.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes to avoid the look in the cat’s face. The Overlord was surprised as he felt Husk’s claws on his glove, and he opened his eyes just as Husk slanted his lips across Alastor’s. Alastor’s initial reaction was surprise: how long had it been since he kissed Husk? Not since the night of his deal with Angel, but that night he had been angry, and had done it more out of spite. Alastor stood up slightly, leaning into the cat’s soft kiss as he slid his hand into Husk’s fur. How long since he had kissed Husk because he wanted to, because he enjoyed the comfort and familiarity that the cat offered him?</p><p>              Husk began to purr as Alastor deepened his kiss with the cat, pulling Husk’s head firmly against him as he tasted his friend. Alastor had never wanted Husk, not the way he wanted Angel, but he enjoyed <em>this</em> with his old friend. A gentle reminder of the kindness that the cat had showed him in life and comfort for the friendship they shared now in Hell.</p><p>              “Fuck Al.” Husk pulled back slowly, his smile having changed into a smirk as Alastor beamed, sitting back down in his chair. “Ya taste horrible like usual.”</p><p>              “You are the one who decided to indulge, dear Husker.” Alastor chuckled, finally standing from the bar. “But I should return to my spider.”</p><p>              “Take this, to keep his stomach settled.” Husk turned away, carefully mixing another drink for Angel as Alastor waited, graciously accepting the glass as the cat handed it to him. Alastor swirled the drink in his hand, offering the cat a soft smile as Husk huffed, settling into his chair as he drank from his bottle. “I’ll be here, if either of ya need me.”</p><p>              “Goodnight, Husker.” Alastor waved, walking back toward the stairs as he began to climb back to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor returned to the sound of retching, and he quietly closed the door as he saw Angel leaning over the bed. The spider failed to notice him as he moved quietly through the space, seating himself back on his side of the mattress as he held the beverage Husk had provided.</p><p>“Two more days.” Angel moaned quietly and Alastor watched as Angel collapsed back down onto the bed, sighing heavily before he turned to look at the radio demon, motioning to the drink in Alastor’s hand. “That for me?”</p><p>“Yes. Are you alright?” Alastor handed the glass to the spider and Angel accepted it eagerly, sitting up slightly as he sipped off the beverage. Alastor couldn’t help his relief as Angel hummed softly, placing the glass on the bedside desk as he laid back down.</p><p>“Still feel like shit, but it’ll pass soon.” Angel sighed. closing his eyes and Alastor recognized the new scent that had begun to pour from Angel the night they conceived. The radio demon frowned, his ears flicking as the scent grew stronger. “What is it?”</p><p>“You have a new scent, but I don’t recognize it.” Alastor admitted, drawing his legs to his chest as he looked down at Angel. He sighed heavily, resisting the temptation to pull his hair from the tie and allow it to flow across his shoulders. “It’s…distracting, but not unpleasant.”</p><p>“You…can smell more than just my fear?” Alastor looked back down as Angel frowned and the Overlord was surprised by the smell of disgust that flowed from the spider.</p><p>“I’m part deer Angel, I have a…unique sense of smell. I can smell all of your emotions.” Alastor explained, realizing he had never said anything before about himself to Angel. “I can also hear everything that goes on the Hotel when it’s quiet.”</p><p>“Is that why you like to have the radio on?” Alastor nodded in response to the spider’s question and Angel hummed, closing his eyes as he thought. Alastor internally sighed as the disgust faded and his tail thumped the bed as Angel spoke again. “When do you smell it?”</p><p>“The new scent?”</p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>“Hmm, when you asked me to stay in your room, and just now, as you laid down.” Alastor recalled and he was surprised by the spider’s giggle. He became concerned as the giggle turned into a cough and he frowned as Angel sat up, one of his hands over his mouth and another over his stomach. Alastor waited until the moment passed, gently touching the spider’s back as Angel pulled his hand away from his mouth. The spider smiled softly at Alastor, the new scent washing over the deer as their eyes met.</p><p>“<em>Love</em>. That’s what you’re smelling.” Angel laughed softly again. “I…tried really hard not to fall for ya. You're an Overlord after all, and I…didn’t want to get hurt again.”</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>“Valentino. At one point…I <em>did</em> love him.” Angel admitted, the new scent of love replaced by regret and shame. “That blue dress I wore…I was suppose to wear it the day I signed my contract. Val said he was gonna take me out, show off his new…boy. I thought he meant as a boyfriend, but-"</p><p>“Angel, you do-"</p><p>“Nah, I wanna tell ya. I need to.” Angel smiled, drawing his knees to his chest as he looked traced small circles in the bed. Alastor frowned as the uncomfortable scents continued pouring from him spider. <em>He didn’t like these. </em>“He meant it as slut. The moment I signed the contract and gave him my soul, all of the nice gifts, the dates, the sweet words, it ended once he had what he wanted.</p><p>“I used to enjoy sex but after being abused for so long, it lost it’s enjoyment. Hell, the bet to sleep with you was really a matter of pride. I found you sexy and I never met a demon who didn’t want <em>me.”</em> Angel scoffed, gripping the sheets tightly. Alastor’s frown deepened and he pulled his hand away from the spider as Angel continued. “Even though you didn’t do anything new to me that night, you…treated me. You easily could have topped me, but you didn't. You were using me, but at the same time, you allowed me to use you.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to top you. I was debating if I should kill you, so I was treating you before you died.” Alastor shrugged and Angel chuckled, relaxing his grip.</p><p>“Even in the time before your rut. You allowed me to call on you whenever I wanted. I know it’s my fear that arouses you but…” Angel’s voice drifted off and Alastor was surprised as Angel reached for the radio demon’s hand. Alastor allowed the spider to take it and Angel squeezed it tightly. “Even while you were using me, playing with me, you were treating me. Allowing me to have what I wanted. You.”</p><p>“And that caused you to love me?” Alastor asked, confused by Angel’s logic. “But I’ve still just been using you.”</p><p>“Yea, but you’re considerate. You don’t just use and abuse, you take care of me.”</p><p>“You belong to me, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“<em>Val didn’t and neither has anyone else.</em>” Angel squeezed his hand tighter and Alastor could feel his anger starting to flare again. It was quickly snuffed out as Angel placed pressed Alastor’s glove against his stomach and the Overlord felt his chest constrict. “I’m still scared, and a part of me <em>still </em>doesn’t want this. But…I’m not as scared as I normally would be.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t love you and I don’t expect you to love me back, but you <em>care</em>, and that’s a heck of a lot more than anyone else has done for me.” Angel smiled, lacing his fingers with Alastor’s. “It’s enough for me.”</p><p>Alastor remained silent, confused by the emotions he felt as he stared at his hand on Angel’s midsection. He was…angry, afraid, satisfied, strangely aroused and…worried. Worried that he would disappoint the spider as time passed and Alastor wasn’t sure how to handle this feeling. Alastor had <em>never </em>concerned himself about how others felt about him before but with Angel…he <em>wanted </em>the spider’s love, even if he was incapable of ever loving him back.</p><p>“Then perhaps it is a good thing you don’t know when to stop.” Alastor finally smiled gently, pushing the spider back against the bed as he climbed on top of Angel. The spider laid back gently as Alastor stroked his midsection, a strange sense of pride filling him. <em>His Angel with His child inside of him. “</em>I take care of my toys, and I don’t like to share."</p><p>“<em>Couldn’t be happier, Daddy.” </em>Angel breathed and Alastor leaned down, dragging a passionate kiss from the spider’s lips as he slid his hand down to Angel's slit. He was unsurprised to find the spider already wet and Alastor chuckled as he broke the kiss.</p><p>“You truly are aroused by <em>anything, mon meuf.”</em></p><p><em>“As long as it's you.” </em>Angel agreed, wrapping his arms around Alastor's neck. The radio demon raised an eyebrow and couldn’t help his amusement as Angel shrugged. Alastor’s recent kindness was giving the spider courage: perhaps it was time to change that. “Gonna punish me?”</p><p>“<em>Perhaps.” </em>Alastor cooed, shoving his fingers roughly inside the spider and Angel released him, gripping the bed tightly as he moaned. Alastor’s member began to throb and the radio demon hummed in satisfaction. “<em>It seems I need to remind you who owns who.”</em></p><p><em>“Please Daddy.” </em>Angel begged and Alastor spread his fingers more, sliding a third finger to join the other two. His glove was soaked with the spider’s juices and the Overlord couldn’t help the way his own body reacted to the spider beneath him. Angel gripped the pillow behind his head tightly, and the way his half-closed eyes looked at Alastor almost made the radio demon fuck him right then and there. “<em>Fuck Al, you’re stretching me so much.</em>”</p><p>“I can do so much <em>more</em>, <em>mon meuf.</em>” Alastor promised, forcing a fourth finger inside the spider’s wet slit, reveling in the scent of pain as Angel moaned loudly, flinching as the radio demon continued fingering him. Alastor reached down to his own member, quietly unbuttoning his pants as he moved his fingers inside his lovely spider. “<em>Do you want more, Angel?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes, always, Alastor please.</em>” Alastor chuckled as he removed his hand, positioning himself against the spider’s eager slit. Angel shivered beneath him, gripping the pillow tightly as he anticipated the radio demon filling him. When it didn’t come, Angel looked up met Alastor’s devilish smile. As much as he wanted to, as much as his body desired to feel Angel again, he <em>had</em> to teach Angel a lesson. “<em>Smiles, please.”</em></p><p><em>“Oh you can do better than that Anthony.” </em>Alastor chuckled, pressing his tip more against the spider. His smile widened as he heard Angel gasp, the spider recognizing his change in size. Not the usual way Alastor would use his magic, but he was curious to try this bedroom application . “You've been so liberal in taking what you want from me that it seems you've forgotten that you need <em>permission </em>to have me.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Al, please Fuck me with your massive cock.” </em>Angel pleaded, squirming as he tried to push him onto Alastor’s throbbing member. A quick snap and the Overlord’s tentacles put a quick stop to this, and Angel whined even more, pulling against his restraints as Alastor chuckled. “<em>Please I promise I’ll be good. I won't-Ah~!” </em></p><p><em>“I’m not sure I believe you.” </em>Alastor interrupted, pushing the tip inside as Angel moaned. Alastor quickly withdrew without going deeper, although it has taken all his willpower to do so. Angel felt <em>so much tighter </em>with the difference in size and the radio demon wanted to bury himself the spider. “<em>You are known for misbehaving, Angel.”</em></p><p><em>“I promise, Al. Please put your massive cock inside me. Wreck my pussy, Alastor.” </em>Angel begged, grinding himself on the radio demon's head and Alastor relented, pushing himself back inside the spider’s wet slit. Every inch squeezed tightly around Alastor and he loved how each thrust dragged another gasping moan from his Angel. The spider writhed lovingly in his tentacles, making it no secret how much he enjoyed this difference in size.</p><p>One last thrust and he was buried inside, and Alastor paused, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling. Being in his right mind allowed the Overlord to notice just how different fucking Angel's slit was from the spider’s ass. He had grown used to the latter, but this different sensation was enough to cause Alastor to throw reason to the wind willingly. He <strong>wanted, </strong>no, <strong><em>needed</em></strong> more of it.</p><p>“<em>Alastor, I feel so full~” </em>Angel cooed beneath him, dragging Alastor’s attention back to the spider. Even if Alastor had been incapable of smelling the spider’s pain and arousal, the slack jaw, the slight wince in his eyes told of his state and the radio demon couldn’t help his bright smile. He leaned over Angel, dragging a kiss from those lips as he grinded himself more in the spider, drinking the moans of pain and pleasure hungrily.</p><p>“<em>Do you want more?</em>” Alastor whispered into Angel’s fur, slowly pulling himself back out. The spider’s slit clung to him, stroked every inch as he moved, just as Angel himself would have if Alastor didn’t have him pinned to the bed and the Overlord laughed. <em>Just as greedy as the other. </em>“<em>Do you want more of my spawn inside you?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, yes, please, Alastor. Give me more~</em>” Angel begged, looking down as he watched Alastor’s member withdraw from him. When the Overlord paused before thrusting back in, Angel began to write beneath him again and the sensation forced Alastor to shiver. “<em>Gimme twins, gimme more, just don’t stop please!</em>”</p><p>Alastor made no answer, but plunged back into his spider’s eager slit, unable to help himself as he pounded his enlarged member into Angel. He planted his hands on either side, his tentacles gripping tighter as he moved inside his spider. Angel’s moans became loud and flowing, as if he couldn’t stop the sounds flowing from him. Every thrust inside as gasp of pain, every stroke back a sigh of pleasure and Angel did his best to meet Alastor’s gaze. Looking into those pink eyes, dazed and half open, Alastor couldn’t help the growl that came to his lips as he leaned down, sinking his teeth into that perfect white fur.</p><p>“<em>Cazzo, Alastor! Di Più! Più veloce! </em><em>Ti prego, Alastor!</em>” Something about hearing Angel finally speak Italian, even as he didn’t understand it, did it for Alastor and he lifted Angel up from the bed, bouncing the spider on his massive cock. The angle allowed the radio demon to bury himself even deeper, and he sunk his teeth in further as he drank Angel’s blood. He felt as his Shadow rose from the bed, sliding its hands across its Master body.</p><p>“<em>May I play, Master?</em>” It begged and Alastor nodded, finally releasing Angel’s flesh as the creature slid around them, positioning itself behind the spider. Alastor began to withdraw his tentacles as Angel panted, confused until he felt the Shadow violating his other opening. The spider quickly flung his arms around the radio demon, moaning loudly as the creature began to fill him, and Alastor chuckled at the quivering spider his arms. He could feel the feedback from his Shadow as they claimed his beautiful Angel, and Alastor knew he wouldn’t last long with this double pleasure.</p><p>“<em>Angel~</em>” Alastor breathed, the spider digging his hands into the radio demon’s back as he was fucked, the Shadow reaching around to play with Angel’s chest. Angel nuzzled his face more into Alastor neck, and the radio demon couldn’t help his slight amusement as the spider’s attempt at restraint. “<em>You may bleed me, Angel.</em>”</p><p>As soon as the words left him, he felt the spider’s fangs dig into his neck and Alastor gripped Angel tighter, feeling his own orgasm building as his blood began to soak his shirt. <em>Why had he never let Angel do this before?</em> The simple pleasure of having the spider’s fangs so deep inside him, moving as every thrust from Alastor and the Shadow rocked Angel’s body, it was overwhelming, <em>it was pleasure.</em> He could feel the walls of Angel’s greedy slit tightening around him, and he knew the spider was close to release as well. He pulled back on Angel’s head, forcing the fangs to tear his neck as he kissed the spider deeply.</p><p>“<em>Come with me, Angel.</em>” Alastor cooed, loving the wanton lust on his lover’s face as their orgasms neared. One of Angel’s hands finally found his hair, and the radio demon felt as the hair tie was popped, and his hair flowed all down his back. Angel made no answer but buried his face into the radio demon as he quivered and Alastor growled as he felt Angel’s orgasm wash over him. The tightening walls of the spider’s inner depths, the moans, the quaking: Alastor could hold back no longer and he thrusted deeply into Angel as he came, his Shadow clinging tightly to Angel as they began to fill him.</p><p>“<em>Al~</em>” Angel moaned as each spasm pushed more and more cum into him and Alastor kept his tight grip even as the Shadow withdrew, content with its treat. Even Alastor was surprised by how much he was filling the spider and even once he finally withdrew, it leaked all over his lap and bed. He gently laid Angel back down, taking a moment to gaze upon the quivering and moaning mess he had made of his lover. The spider was still shaking with the afterglow of his orgasm, his hands gripping and releasing the sheets as he attempted to regain control of his body.</p><p>“Let me know once you can move, <em>mon Ange. </em>I will need to change the sheets.”</p><p>“Unless….you’re gonna plug me…don’t bother.” Angel managed to breath and Alastor couldn’t help his frown.</p><p>“Plug you?”</p><p>“Al, you just…wrecked my pussy and pumped me with enough cum to get me pregnant again.” Angel wheezed and Alastor couldn’t help his laugh at the spider’s vulgarity. “I’mma be leaking fluids all night.”</p><p>“Ah, unless…” Alastor leaned back over Angel, sliding his hand against the spider’s slit, earning himself a new painful moan as he pressed his fingers against the swollen lips. “I shut this mouth, hmm?”</p><p>“<em>Yes~</em>” Angel moaned, and the radio demon knew that despite the pain, Angel would willingly let him fuck him again. He hummed as he outlined the spider’s slit, earning himself another painful gasp as the spider was filled his darkness, perfectly plugging and filling the spider’s opening. Angel shivered more, obviously in pain, but loving every moment of it as Alastor stood from the bed. He lifted the spider gently, carrying Angel over to his bathroom as he gently laid the spider in the bath.</p><p>“Rest, I’ll be back for you in a moment.” Alastor promised, running the warm water as he settled the spider, ensuring he would not accidentally slip before standing. He was forced to paused as he felt Angel’s hand on his and he looked down into the soft gaze of his spider. That new, wonderful scent of love was filling the bathroom, and Alastor had to swallow his heart back down as he leaned over Angel, gently kissing the spider’s forehead. “The mother of my fawn needs his rest now.”</p><p>“<em>I love ya, Alastor.</em>” Angel sighed and Alastor smiled as he pulled away, allowing his hand to linger as he turned away from the spider. As he stepped out of the bathroom and left the door cracked behind him, Alastor brought his hand to his chest, surprised by the warm feeling that was now surging through his body. He had never felt this way before, but it was pleasant, surprisingly almost reminding him of…</p><p>“Hmmm.” Alastor hummed, walking away from the door as he moved back to the bed, determined to clean up the mess from their lovemaking. No, Alastor would never give up Angel’s love, not to Valentino, not to Husk.</p><p>
  <em>Not to anyone.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentino scowled as he watched the actors on set, knocking the ash from his pipe as he brought it back to his lips. He had managed to recover a fair amount, although having that little cyclops tear him apart had only slowed his healing. He was at least alive, which he knew was more than how Alastor and the princess had meant to leave him. If not for Alastor’s unwillingness to leave the Hotel and risk Angel’s safety, Val <em>knew</em> they would have killed him, and he scowled at the thought.</p><p>              Charlotte and Rosie finding out about what Valentino did with the children had been a miscalculation on Val’s part and he cursed himself for not being more discreet. The princess, given her stupid and gentle nature, of course was appalled but the practice, but the issue with Rosie could have been avoided. The demoness was a woman of business and did not appreciate Valentino trying to bypass her. She had been cordial when she “<em>visited</em>” him, but her promises were clear as day: he was no longer welcome to sell his meat to the colony, until <em>she</em> decided otherwise.</p><p>              “Hey, need anything Val?” The moth looked up as Velvet bounced up to him, bringing him another glass of rum and coke. Val smiled as he placed down his pipe, accepting the glass and Velvet giggled bouncing closer as she leaned in for a kiss. Valentino indulged her, allowing the doll to take her time as she explored his mouth with hers. Velvet finally released him, thumbing her own lips as she smiled.</p><p>              “I’m good for now, Vel. Go help Voxxy wrap up the shoot.”</p><p>              “<em>Later?</em>” Velvet begged and Valentino chuckled, lovingly tapping her head with his free hand.</p><p>              “<em>Later.</em>” Val promised and Velvet almost squealed as she turned, quickly walking back down to the staging area. She walked up to the TV, pulling him down as she whispered Val’s promise to their other lover. Valentino couldn’t help his amusement as he watched Vox’s body stiffen and he blew a kiss for his fellow Overlord as Vox turned to look at him. Val enjoyed the shiver that he saw run through Vox and Velvet and he chuckled as his attention was returned to the actors on stage. They were good, Arir always was another amazing star, but he wasn’t <em>the star.</em></p><p>              “<em>Angel Dust.</em>” Valentino seethed, tapping his half-formed foot as Vox began to wrap up the current shoot. He never thought he’d see the day when the spider left him: after all, he had covered all his bases or so he thought. He made sure Angel was fucked plenty, even doing it himself if he didn’t have enough shoots or customers, anything to keep that <em>foul aura</em> under control. <em>Anything</em> to keep Angel <em>his.</em></p><p>              Angel had never been aware of it as far as Valentino knew, but when the spider was in love, his body gave off a pheromone, a chemical that made other demons want him. Made other demons <em>need him. </em>Valentino had been victim to it himself when he was wooing the spider and to his horror, he discovered that the effect didn’t go away even once Angel stopped loving you. No, that intense need to control, to have, to care for Angel stayed and Valentino had lashed out against it. He <em>would not</em> be controlled, but he <em>could </em>control Angel.</p><p>As soon as he had the contract, he dropped his act, stopped giving into the desires the spider’s aura was forcing on him and he set about making sure that Angel stayed miserable, ensuring that the aura would affect no one else. Even with the brief flings of love Angel had experienced, they had all been with lesser demons, creatures too weak and pathetic to challenge Valentino’s control over the spider. Travis was one such poor soul, the idiot and even now that aura forced him to abandon reason and chase after the spider at the Hotel, where Alastor had become  Angel’s latest victim.</p><p><em>“Stupid deer…”</em> Valentino growled, chucking his glass into the nearby wall. He had failed to notice Angel getting close to the radio demon, assuming Alastor’s reputation would be enough to keep Angel from trying anything. He still didn’t know the circumstance that had started their relationship, but the deer’s rut had played its part. It had caused Alastor, a demon known for his cruelty and aberrant hate for all things sexual to bed the spider, and since he had failed to impregnate him, to fixate on Angel. “<em>Stupid fucking radio.</em>”</p><p>“Still on about that?” Valentino looked up as Vox and Velvet rejoined him, either sliding next to him on the couch. Vox handed the moth another glass, which Val accepted as he wrapped his lower arms around his lovers. His lower hands had yet to reform, but he held them close despite, drinking from his new glass.</p><p>“<em>We have to get him back.</em>” Velvet sighed, running her hand down Val’s chest as she pouted, her eyes locked on Vox as he laid across from her. “These withdrawals from his aura fucking <em>suck.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yea, but Al’s not gonna let him go easily.</em>” Valentino growled, resisting the desire to smash this second drink. “He and Charlotte are not gonna give me a second chance. I misjudged how much Angel’s aura was affecting him.”</p><p>“Yea, but couldn’t you just tell Alastor about Angel’s aura? Stupid idiot hates feeling out of control.” Vox shrugged and Valentino squeezed the Tv tighter, taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>“Al would never believe any of us. He would think we’re lying.” Velvet sighed, sliding her hand lower as she reached for Val’s member. The moth grunted as her finger’s touched him and he closed his eyes as he sighed. “He would have to hear it from someone else, and would that be enough? Seems like he’s growing more and more attached as the spider’s pregnancy progresses.”</p><p>“Yeah, but Alastor doesn’t want kids. It’s that fucking aura making him want to protect Angel and keep his love.” Vox growled, sliding his hand to join Velvet and Valentino sighed again as the two Overlords pressed themselves more into him. As much as he appreciated their thoughts on the matter, he <em>wished they wouldn’t stroke him while talking. </em>“I mean, we could all probably kill Alastor if we wanted, but-”</p><p>“We’d have to include Charlotte, and we don’t need that.” Valentino growled, placing down his glass as he reached down to his lovers. He began to finger each of them, Velvet and Vox quivering under his knowing fingers as they increased their combined efforts to stroke the moth. “No, we’ll need to make Alastor give up Angel and the child willingly.”</p><p>“<em>Use Arir~</em>” Velvet moaned, sliding herself into Valentino’s lap as she pushed Vox away, lifting her dress as she lowered herself unto the moth’s throbbing erection. The doll moaned loudly as he filled her, sticking her tongue out at Vox as he scowled at her getting to go first. “<em>Angel trusts him, </em>and isn’t Charlie making him the new favorite?”</p><p>“It would seem.” Val consented, pulling Vox’s screen to him as he kissed the Overlord, shoving his fingers more into the Tv’s eager hole. Vox moaned openly into the kiss, gripping the moth tighter as Velvet bounced on top of him, her moans filling the empty stage. Soon they would have to set up for another shoot, but for now, they had a moment. Val chuckled as he pulled away from the Tv, closing his eyes as he leaned back on his couch. “We need more though.”</p><p>“Why not <em>her? </em>Alastor trust her, and I’m sure she would be enough to convince Rosie.” Vox offered and Val hummed in thought. Using the Overlord’s two closest friends, plus Arir, Charlotte’s new favorite…that <em>could</em> work. If done right this time.</p><p>“We’ll see.” Val conceded, motioning for Vox to fill him and the Tv obeyed willing, quickly moving between the moth’s legs and pushing himself inside, wrapping his arms around Velvet. Val watched as the two shared a kiss, both unanimous in their love and use of the moth’s body. Valentino closed his eyes, doing his best to forget about Angel and Alastor and just enjoy his two lovers.</p><p>“<em>Angel will be ours again.</em>” Velvet cooed, moaning louder as Vox fondled her breasts, freeing them from her dress as the TV thrusted deeply inside Valentino, the moth finally allowing a sigh to flow from him.</p><p>“<em>We won’t give up our spider.</em>” Vox agreed, helping Velvet to move as she bounced on top and Val finally opened his eyes, the red smoke from his pipe starting to wrap around and caress his two lovers. Both Vox and Velvet moaned loudly with the added stimulation, and Val chuckled, reaching to caress both of them with his hands.</p><p>“<em>No, we won’t.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel did his best not to fidget as the void demon extended their tentacles toward his rounded midsection, the doctor humming softly to themselves as they examined the spider. Alastor hovered next to the bed, his smile somewhere between curiosity and anger. It was obvious he didn’t like the demon touching Angel, but in this he had to make an exception.</p><p>Assuming that the doctor Valentino had used was as bad as the moth, Charlie had offered the services of her family physician, Lois. Alastor had recognized the name, saying that the doctor came from an Overlord family similar to the Magne and Eldritch families. Angel still wasn’t sure about this “Lois" and the fact that the demon had no facial features didn’t help. Besides their rainbow gem and flowing white hair, streaked with black like the pinstripe suit they wore, Lois lacked any detail to their body. It wasn’t until they put on a pair of glasses that Angel could see their eyes and even then, seeing the black dots swimming in a sea of rainbow did little to comfort the spider.</p><p>“Hmmm.” Alastor hummed behind the spider and Angel leaned back to see the radio demon. Alastor’s eyes were locked on the spider’s slightly rounded midsection, his eyes following the movements of Lois' tentacles as they inspected the spider’s fur. Angel cleared his throat to get the Overlord’s attention and Alastor jumped slightly, dropping his eyes to meet Angel’s gaze. The annoyance in his expression faded slightly and he hummed again as he smiled at the spider.</p><p>“Well, Angel, it seems you'll be laying eggs this time.” Lois finally spoke again, their voice echoing as they withdrew the extra appendages. “Three are fully formed at the moment, and I don't expect any more will start.”</p><p>“So three children?” Alastor hummed, his expression still a myriad of emotions as he stepped closer to Angel, twirling the mic behind his back. Angel had started to notice that Alastor did so when he was either excited or nervous and the spider had a good guess as to which it was at the moment. Alastor’s hair was pulled in a high bun, a style that had taken the pair more than one try to get right, bouncing as the radio demon walked.</p><p>“Depends, the number of eggs doesn’t guarantee they’ll all hatch.” Lois sighed, turning away from the couple as he tapped on the laptop he had brought with him. Angel snuck one of his hands behind his back, and sighed with relief when he felt the radio demon’s icy touch brush his fingers. He was tempted to pull his hand away as Lois turned back to them but Alastor laced their fingers together, keeping his hand hostage. “Three eggs means the possibility of three offspring, but as with most demonic pregnancies, rarely are all of the eggs viable.”</p><p>“Most?” Angel squeaked, unable to help the hope in his heart. Then maybe…his other kids…</p><p>“Even if done perfectly, demonic bodies aren’t suited for children. Most of the time, infants are stillborn or die shortly after birth.” Lois’ voice carried their frown and even without a mouth, Angel could tell this was a hard subject for the doctor to talk about. Considering the care they were showing the couple, it was easy to assume that Lois took their profession seriously and cared for each of their charges. “Live children do happen, but even so, they are rarely born healthy. Either magic or expert care is required for them survive infancy. This was true even for Charlie’s birth, or so I have been told.”</p><p>“So even if the eggs <em>do</em> hatch, it will require a lot of care to save the children.” Alastor surmised, humming as the void demon nodded. He squeezed Angel’s hand tightly and the spider understood the promise his partner was silently making him. <em>No matter what</em>, Alastor would ensure their children survived. “How long until the eggs are laid?”</p><p>“Considering their current size, a week at least, two at most.” Lois shrugged, watching as a strip of paper printed from the device next to them. A mouth slowly began to form out of the inky darkness of their form and Angel couldn’t help his shudder as that grin was turned to him. “Usually I’d offer to be present during the process, but Charlie has informed me that this isn’t your first time.”</p><p>“First time doing it right.” Angel admitted, squeezing Alastor’s hand behind his back tightly. Lois nodded as they tore of the paper, handing it to Alastor, forcing the Overlord to release Angel’s hand. Alastor accepted the paper handed to him and Angel watched the radio demon’s expression as Alastor looked it over carefully.</p><p>“Bath?” Alastor finally asked, looking back up to meet Lois' bright smile.</p><p>“Yes, and the massage is important as well. It will help the eggs form correctly and ensures that birth is…pleasant.” Lois chuckled, bringing their gaze back down to Angel. “Eggs require more care than live young, since they must be protected both inside and out. While Angel is carrying them, you have to ensure he is taken care of.”</p><p>“And once they are laid?”</p><p>“Angel will have to do his part.” Lois hummed, their smile fading back into the inky darkness of their face as they kept their eyes locked on Angel’s. “I know you have never kept them in the past, but your body will know what to do once they are laid. Spider instincts tend to be the strongest when it comes to demonic children.”</p><p>“Okay. Thanks, uh, Lois.” Angel managed, pulling down his dress as the void physician chuckled. Angel couldn’t help his slight embarrassment as he heard Alastor humming above him, the Overlord still reading over the instructions Lois had given him. “Uh, are ya gonna…? I mean, after th-"</p><p>“Yes, I will be responsible for your aftercare as well.” Lois interrupted and  while their toothy grin remained hidden, Angel could hear the mirth in their voice. There also seemed to be a suggestive hint to their words, a hint Alastor also picked up on from the angry grunt Angel heard from the radio demon behind him. “As far as how much I help with the children, that depends on how much the father will let me.”</p><p>“We'll see.” Alastor growled, and Angel turned as the Overlord folded up the paper and tossed it away, the sheet vanishing in a puff of green. “Let us take things one step at a time, Lois.”</p><p>“Of course,  Alastor.” Lois chuckled, closing their laptop before standing, reaching for Angel's hands. The spider hesitantly gave his hand and Lois pressed their smooth face against it, clearly giving the impression of kissing it. Angel couldn't help his blush as he heard Alastor clear his throat angrily, the physician chuckling as he released the spider. “I leave Angel in your capable hands.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you.” </em>Alastor spoke through gritted teeth as Lois continued laughing,  leaving the pair alone in the bedroom. Alastor sighed as the door swung closed, dismissing his mic as he massaged his temples. Angel watched as the Overlord sighed heavily before he reached out toward Alastor,  grabbing the edge of his coat. At this, Alastor looked up, giving the spider a tired smile. “Are you alright,  Anthony?”</p><p>“I'm fine.” Angel attempted a soft smile as he slid his hands into Alastor's,  pulling the radio demon in front of him. Alastor allowed it,  kneeling on the floor in between the spider’s legs before gently resting his head on the slight bump. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“<em>Non, mon meuf.</em> I was worried before but this…” Alastor paused,  bringing his hand to gently rub the midsection he now rested his head against. Angel watched, unable to help the emotion in his heart as he watched the display. Alastor had been doing his best to be supportive and keep up appearances, but the reality of being a parent was weighing more and more on the Overlord. Alastor had finally confided in Angel that he didn't <em>hate</em> children, he just didn't know what to <em>do</em> with them and yet despite his fear, he was determined to ensure this went well for Angel. That the spider would finally see his young.</p><p>“We’ll get through this, Smiles.” Angel whispered, reaching into the Overlord's hair to loosen the bun. Alastor let out a deep sigh as the hair tumbled down his back, and Angel tangled his fingers in the waves. “And even if they don't survive, I’ll know you did your best.”</p><p>“<em>They will.”</em> Alastor promised, but Angel shook his head.</p><p>“ You heard Lois, we could do everything right and still lose them.” Angel was surprised by how much the words hurt to say and the spider took a deep breath before continuing. “If…we lose them this time, it’s…it’s not like this was something we wanted.”</p><p>“It doesn’t mean I’m willing to let them go so easily.” Alastor admitted, leaning away as he stood himself up from the floor. He helped Angel out of the armchair before leading the spider toward the bathroom. “I should give you your first bath.”</p><p>“Egg bath?” Angel offered and Alastor hummed, nodding as he released Angel to start the water. Angel watched with a soft expression as Alastor removed his jacket, rolling up his sleeves as he summoned the note Lois had given him, manifesting different bottles on the lip of the tub. Angel took the moment to slide the straps of the dress off his shoulders, letting the garment fall to the floor as Alastor stood back up. The radio demon sighed, pushing his long hair out of his face as he turned to Angel, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Alastor held his hand out Angel, and the spider accepted the gesture, allowing Alastor to help him into the tub. The water rose dangerous high as Angel settled into the bath, sighing contently with the warm water that soaked his fur. Angel glanced up at Alastor, surprised as he saw the radio demon also removing his clothes and he couldn’t help the noise of surprise. Alastor paused as he finished removing his turtleneck, and Angel’s eyes were locked on the scars. Alastor still had yet to explain them to the spider, because, as far as Angel could tell, Alastor usually healed cleanly from any injuries he sustained.</p><p>“What is it Anthony?”</p><p>“You-you're joining me?” Angel managed and the radio demon shrugged, beginning to unfasten his pants. The spider turned away, his face flushing with his embarrassment. He had no reason, no right to be embarrassed, and yet…he was. “Um, it's just-"</p><p>“Despite my aversion to bathing, Lois has insisted that the massage is best given if I join you.” Angel felt Alastor’s hand against his back and the spider sat up as he heard the Overlord step into the bath behind him. Alastor’s arms and legs soon enveloped the spider and Angel covered his face with two of his hands as his blush deepened. He heard as Alastor chuckled behind him, the radio demon’s hands sliding around the spider’s stomach. “Is it that embarrassing to bath with me, <em>mon ange?”</em></p><p><em>“No, yes, I dunno</em>.” Angel muttered, gasping as Alastor began to knead his fingers in small circles against Angel’s stomach. The Overlord’s fingers were certain as he moved them, and Angel couldn’t help his slight moan as Alastor hummed, burying his face against the spider’s back. It felt so relaxing to have Alastor massage his womb, and Angel leaned more against the radio demon,  earning a grunt of surprise as Alastor was forced to sit up.</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Hmmm? No.” Angel answered lazily,  closing his eyes as he took in the relaxing soak. He gently rested his lower hands on Alastor legs,  absently tracing the scars. “Why the scars, Smiles?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Why so many scars? I’ve always seen you heal cleanly.” Angel spoke softly, still tracing the marks as Alastor's hands continued massaging the spider’s midsection. Angel opened his eyes slightly as he heard the bottles clink, and saw as a tentacle lifted a dark green bottle. The spider watched as a thick creamy gel was poured onto his fur, Alastor's hands never stopping as he kneaded the cream into Angel's fur.</p><p>“They are from the circumstances of my death, Anthony, and have followed me into this life.” Alastor answered curtly and Angel frowned. These were all from his death? How would he have had to die to gain so many permanent wounds? His arms,  his legs, his torso…</p><p>“Al, there are <em>so many-"</em></p><p>“I am aware Anthony. I understand that you find them strange,  but I…” Alastor's hands finally paused as his voice faded and Angel could hear his heartbeat in the silence. It seemed to be eternity before the radio demon moved his hands again and when he continued speaking,  Angel’s heart ached with the static in the Overlord's voice. “I would <em>prefer</em> if you refrained from talking about them.”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Alastor.” </em>Angel whispered, closing his eyes again as he concentrated on the feel of Alastor’s hands as they begin to slid away from his midsection, working more of the cream into the rest of his fur. He opened his eyes again as he felt his head tilted back, another tentacle sliding under the spider’s chin until he could see the Overlord’s face. Alastor’s eyes had a slight glow, but the radio demon was smiling softly at the spider in his lap. Angel felt his heart jump into his throat as Alastor leaned down to kiss him gently, their lips touching for a brief moment before the Overlord pulled away.</p><p>“<em>Just relax and enjoy your bath, ma cherie.</em>” Angel felt his heart jump again with the new pet name and he couldn’t help as he reached his hand up to gently touch Alastor’s hair, pulling the radio demon down for another kiss. He pushed his lips into Alastor’s forcefully, hoping that the Overlord could smell how much he wanted him. <em>How much he loved him.</em></p><p><em>“Yes daddy~” </em>Angel cooed as he finally pulled away, smiling softly as the Overlord who held him hummed, attempting to look annoyed with Angel’s brash kiss. As much as Alastor tried to keep up appearances, Angel could tell that the radio demon didn't mean it as his fingers worked the cream into the fur in Angel’s neck as Alastor hummed.</p><p>“I'll let it slide.” Alastor finally whispered, giving up on his annoyance to smile softly down at the spider again, leaning in for another kiss.</p><p>“<em>This time.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I knew Lois would be able to help.” Charlie smiled, closing the door to her room as she sighed, looking to where Vaggie sat on the bed. The moth was still reading over some papers and Charlie shook her head as she made her way across the bed. She stood next to Vaggie, waiting a moment for her girlfriend to notice her. When Vaggie failed to respond, Charlie waved her hand in front of the moth's face, causing Vaggie to jump.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>“I was talking to you about Angel and Alastor. Lois stopped by, remember?” Charlie motioned toward the closed door and Vaggie sighed, setting down the paper in her lap. If nothing else, Charlie recognized when the moth was troubled and she slowly sat down on the bed, gently touching Vaggie’s leg. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Trying to do anything <em>but</em> think about Alastor and Angel.” Vaggie growled and Charlie frowned with her girlfriend’s harsh tone.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because honestly, I still don’t know how to feel about any of this.” Vaggie admitted, setting the papers on the desk beside the bed. She took a deep breath before bringing her eye up to look at the princess and Charlie frowned slightly with her lover’s words. “I mean, now we know Alastor is telling the truth, but does that make it any better? If he’s right and Valentino is the one who caused it to happen, doesn’t that mean Val gonna come back for the kid? What about Angel? You can’t risk a fight like before.”</p><p>“Val will never-”</p><p>“You made a <em>deal</em> with him, Charlie. An Overlord’s pact.” Charlie flinched with Vagatha’s sharp tone, now turning away as she sighed. Vaggie huffed as well, and the princess heard at the moth crossed her arms. “If Val decides to call you out on it, you <em>have </em>to let Angel go back. He can’t stay here if he’s not working for Val.”</p><p>“Alastor can take him to the Tower.”</p><p>“You <em>really </em>think Val will allow that? The moment he gets his hands on Angel, he’s never gonna let that spider or that kid out of his sight.” Charlie growled slightly as she grew angry at Vaggie’s words. She <em>knew</em> Vaggie was right: like usual the moth was the more pragmatic of the pair and Charlie took a deep breath as she tried to calm down. As she spoke, she chose her words slowly and carefully.</p><p>“I know Vaggie and if that happens, honestly, it’s between Al and Val. But that’s assuming Father would honor the pact.” Charlie closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, looking back up to see Vaggie’s skeptical gaze. “Remember, Lucifer doesn’t recognize me as a proper Overlord, and Val would have to take it to him to levy any complaint. Unless Father wants to make things difficult, Val can’t use the pact officially.”</p><p>“Sneaky, but what if Lucifer <em>does?</em>”</p><p>“Then it’s up to Al. Honestly, he’s the one who owns Angel’s soul, so besides my deal with Val, he gets the final say on Angel, if he can outwit Father.” Charlie shrugged, stilling meeting the moth’s gaze. Vaggie’s frown had faded somewhat, and Charlie took the chance to smile softly. She slid her hand up the moth’s leg, earning herself a noise of surprise. “But he’s the one who decided to break Val’s deal so that’s <em>his</em> problem. Honestly, I’m hurt sweet pea.”</p><p>“Huh, why? What did Alastor do this time?” Charlie chuckled at her lover’s instant fury but she quickly moved onto the bed, pinning the moth’s hands next to her head. Vaggie looked up with surprise and confusion as Charlie straddled her girlfriend, leaning down as she hummed.</p><p>“Here you are in <em>my</em> room, in <em>my </em>bed, and all you can do is worry about is those two?” Charlie hummed, planting a soft kiss on Vaggie’s exposed collarbone. The moth gasped slightly, melting in her grip as the princess placed gentle kisses against her lover’s skin, trailing her lips up towards Vaggie’s neck. She took her time, nipping, biting, kissing, and Vaggie moaned, becoming pudding as Charlie relaxed her grip. The princess pulled back as she felt herself slipping into her demon form, chucking as her eyes began to turn red.</p><p>“You…You brought it up.” Vaggie moaned and Charlie couldn’t help her laugh, shaking her head as her hair came free of its bounds, flowing around the princess’ shoulders. It was times like now when she truly gave in to her demonic side, loving the succubus powers she had inherited from her mother.</p><p>“So I did. But you seem so <em>concerned</em> about their wellbeing.” Charlie whispered, allowing her soft, lustful voice to caress Vaggie’s skin, causing the moth to shiver and moan under the sensual touch. “Perhaps I should remind you who <em>you</em> belong to?”</p><p>“<em>Please do.</em>” Vaggie begged and Charlie couldn’t help her laugh as she leaned back over the moth, stealing a kiss from those beautiful lips. Oh, if only Alastor knew how alike they were: despite appearances, Charlie was just as possessive of Vaggie, just as controlling, just as jealous. The moth was <em>hers, </em>and the way Alastor and Angel had occupied Vaggie’s thoughts so much lately only angered the princess more. Charlie released one of Vaggie’s wrists as she trailed her hand down the moth’s body, cupping her girlfriend’s ample breasts. “<em>Fuck, Charlie…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes, Vagatha?</em>” Charlie dragged a kiss from her lover’s lips, pulling down on the moth’s shirt and bra, trailing her fingertips across the exposed skin. Vaggie moaned into the kiss as the princess danced her fingertips around the nipple, teasing but not touched the sensitive tip. The moth was panting as Charlie drew back, the eye under Vaggie’s eye patch emitting a soft glow. Charlie chuckled as she pulled her hand away from her lover’s breasts and toward the ‘X’, sliding her fingers under the soft fabric. “Shall I?”</p><p>“<em>Please.</em>” Vaggie begged, and Charlie obliged, the cord loosening effortlessly as she removed the eye patch. The soft angelic glow from Vaggie’s wounded eye pulsed as Charlie tossed the eyepatch to the floor and the princess gently stroked the still glowing scar. Vaggie moaned softly with Charlie’s soothing touch, the wound smoking slightly as the princess stroked her lover’s eye. It was this wound and its circumstances that had bought Charlie and Vaggie together and despite the pain and care it took to keep it from killing her, Charlie considered it worth every ounce of her magic.</p><p>“<em>My sweet, sweet Vaggie.</em>” Charlie cooed, once again dragging her hand down her lover’s body, this time taking the erect nipple between her fingers, lightly pinching and rolling as Vaggie gasped loudly, the sound quickly followed by a shaky moan. Charlie chuckled as she released the moth’s other wrist, sliding down to drag her tongue across her lover’s breasts. “<em>No one</em> can take you away.”</p><p>“<em>Yes, Mistress.</em>” Vaggie moaned, gripping the bed tightly as Charlie sucked roughly on her other nipple, still abusing its twin with her fingers. The princess bit down gently, before sinking her teeth in, licking up the few droplets of blood her sharp teeth has managed to summon. Vaggie writhed underneath her, grinding herself up into the princess as the greedy moth’s body begged for more. Charlie couldn’t her smile as she once again thought of this difference in character: the stoic, uptight Vaggie, a writhing, moaning, pleading mess under the princess. The others had no idea what they were missing.</p><p>Charlie laid down on her side, laying next to Vaggie on the bed as she slid her free hand down further, teasing the edge of the moth’s dress. Vaggie’s hips arched upward, encouraging the princess to reach in, to touch and feel how aroused her lover was. How much Vagatha wanted only her and Charlie released the nipple in her mouth, sliding back up her lover’s body to look at Vaggie’s face. The moth was slack jawed, her mouth open as she panted and moaned and Charlie cleared her throat, causing Vaggie to turn to look at her as she finally slid her hand along her lover’s thighs.</p><p>“Do you love me, Vaggie?” Charlie whispered, dropping her face against her partners as she pressed her fingers against her lover’s soaked panties. Vaggie groaned softly with that gentle touch, her eyes fluttering as the princess pressed her finger more against the moth’s hungry slit. “Do you <em>want me,</em> Vaggie?”</p><p>“<em>Yes Charlie~</em>” Vaggie moaned and Charlie ran her hands along the moth’s soaked panties more, loving the way her partner’s back arched with the teasing motion. Vaggie finally threw her arms around the princess, shaking and clinging tightly as Charlie slid her fingers inside the underwear, releasing a quiet moan of her own as she felt Vaggie’s wet opening under her touch. She couldn’t help the clench her own body as she dragged her finger against that dripping slit, wanting nothing more than to slide her fingers inside. Vaggie moaned underneath her, again arching her hips toward her lover’s finger, begging for what she knew Charlie wanted to do. “<em>Please, mi amour.</em>”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely~” Charlie sighed, finally pushing two of her fingers inside as Vaggie moaned, griping the princess even tighter as the two fingers slid in effortlessly. So warm and tight: even this part of the moth’s body clung to the princess, shivered around her, squeezed her, <em>wanted her.</em> Charlie couldn’t help the slight growl that came to her lips as she fully buried her fingers inside, spreading them slightly as Vaggie cried out, burying her face into Charlie’s chest.</p><p>Charlie tried to move slowly, tried to hold back from feeding on Vagatha’s lust but as each movement of her hand made the moth demon moan, quiver in her arms and grip the princess tighter, Charlie soon lost control of herself. Her fingers slid in and out of the moth and her moans joined Vaggie’s as she pleasured her partner, Vaggie’s lust filling her as she fed on every once. The princess slid her lips across Vaggie’s as she drank in the moans, the pleasure, the sheer desire that Vagatha had for her and her alone.</p><p>“Cha…I won-” Vaggie panted and Charlie grinned, moaning softly as she whispered against her lover lips.</p><p>“<em>Come for me Vagatha, show me how much you love me.</em>” Charlie cooed, once again kissing the moth deeply as she felt Vaggie’s orgasm hit, her fingers being clenched and massaged as the moth came. Charlie’s own body reacted, absorbing, and consuming all the lust the moth had to offer and Charlie let out a loud moan as she came as well. Slowly and carefully, the princess slid her hand out of her lover, gently laying down on the bed as Vaggie’s grip loosened.</p><p>“<em>Thank you….Charlie.</em>” Vaggie finally breathed, and the princess chuckled, releasing her demon form as she snuggled against the smaller moth. She happily kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, loving the content sigh that flowed from the beautiful demon next to her. <em>Her</em> beautiful demon.</p><p>“Anything for you, Vaggie.” Charlie smiled, snuggling more into her lover. As she heard the moth drift off into sleep, the princess’ thoughts returned to the deer and spider and she frowned slightly. Vaggie was right: they were far from off the hook with Valentino, but Charlie also knew there wasn’t much more she could do. Alastor was the one who started this by taking Angel underhandedly, regardless of the reason, and it would be Alastor who would have to make sure no one took Angel from him.</p><p>‘<em>Just like no one can have Vaggie.</em>’ Charlie thought to herself, gently caressing her beautiful moth as she sat up slightly. The angel scar pulsed as a reminder and Charlie gently laid her hand over it, absorbing the excess holy the scar was attempting to seep into the moth’s body. The princess grunt slightly with the slight pain, dissipating the essence inside her own body as she lay back down. Yes, the radio demon had to make his own way, just as Charlie had, and the princess smiled as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>She looked forward to seeing the outcome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, ya ain’t gotta sneak Angel.” Angel paused as he walked toward the bar, his heart pounding as he heard Husk’s voice. He turned to see the cat standing behind him, leaning against the staircase rail. The cat had a knowing smirk on his face, and he fluffed his wings as he started toward the spider. “Whatcha need?”</p><p>              “Something sweet, Lois’ stupid diet only says I can have a small dessert and to Alastor that means none.” Angel complained, rubbing his round belly as Husk approached him. Even Angel knew that he was only a few days away from laying the eggs: it had been a week since Lois’ visit, but Angel’s belly had almost doubled in size. The eggs would be here soon, and Angel was both worried and excited to see his children. <em>Their children.</em> “Just something small. Lois said something that’s only a few bites.”</p><p>              “I think I can do that. Anything in particular?” Angel watched as Husk disappeared behind the bar, working his way into the small kitchen. Husk had originally asked for the kitchenette for himself, since he rarely left his post and Vaggie didn’t want to put kitchenettes in the rooms. ‘Too much of a fire hazard’ the moth insisted, and Angel couldn’t say she was wrong, given his own inability to cook much more than a microwave meal. However, since Angel’s pregnancy, the small kitchen had seen much more use feeding both the spider and radio demon, both taking advantage of Husk's offer of support and help.</p><p>“Nah, ‘M sure whatever ya manage to come up with will be fine.” Angel answered dismissively as Husk pulled out milk and chocolate from his small fridge. The spider frowned as he watched the cat, his heart a minefield of emotions. “Hey Husk.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“If I hadn’t- If Al didn’t want-" Angel stuttered, not sure how to word the question in his mind. It <em>felt so wrong, </em>taking advantage of Husk's kindness just because he wanted him. Angel had never considered Husk in that light before: given how the cat had always treated him, he always assumed Husk hated him as much as Alastor. But it turned out Angel never really understood how either demon had felt about him. “Would you…I mean-"</p><p>“Probably not, Angel.” Husk answered curtly, reaching for a bottle of vanilla as he set the milk and sugar to boil. The cat added a couple of drops before frowning, leaning against the wall without looking at Angel. “I ain’t the type to be in a relationship, Angel. I know I can’t make ya feel special the way you deserve. Al can.”</p><p>“But you were marrie-"</p><p>“Not by choice. Parents arranged the whole thing.” Husk scoffed as he glanced at the pot, a lost look in his eyes. Angel felt his heart constrict more as he rubbed his belly, not wanting to push Husk to talk. “Don’t look it now, but I used to belong to a pretty well off family. Depression didn’t hit us too hard, but I found gamblin’ trilling anyway.</p><p>“Parents wanted a pretty heiress with a good head on her shoulders and my wife definitely hit the bill. For what its worth, I do think she loved me, but I could never do the same for her." Husk pushed himself off the wall as the milk started to boil and the cat dropped in the chocolate into the mixture. Angel hummed thoughtfully as Husk completely turned away from him to stir the pudding. “Loved my kids, but couldn’t find it in me to love her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Husk.” Angel whispered quietly, rubbing his stomach again. “But… do you really think Al is…good for me?”</p><p>“In life and death, the only other person I’ve seen that man care about was his mother. He has friends, but Al doesn’t open his heart all too often. Finds emotions to be too messy.” Husk answered over his shoulder, reaching to retrieve something the spider couldn’t see. The cat’s wings rustled as he sighed, clearly trying to phrase his next statement carefully. “It may not be exactly what ya want, Angel, but it’s better than anything I could ever give.”</p><p>“Don’t downplay ya’ self too much Husk.” Angel chuckled, tracing circles into the bar counter. “Ya do a pretty good job taking care of us while we’re dealing with this.”</p><p>“Huh.” The cat huffed but Angel could hear the embarrassment in that sound. They fell into a blissful silence as Angel waited for Husk finish his snack and the spider began to hum. It was a tune he often heard Alastor hum and a familiar tune that played on the radio when the silence became too much for Alastor.</p><p>“<em>Let me play among the stars…let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…” </em>Angel sung softly to himself, tapping his belly as he felt the eggs shift slightly. Any day, the egg would be laid, and the first few days would be the most crucial. Angel hoped Lois was right, and that it would just come to him. Angel knew they would in some sense, he always got different urges when laying eggs, but Val had always refused to let him act on them. Even if he acted on those instincts this time, there was no guarantee he could do it right and it worried Angel that Lois had so much faith in him.</p><p>‘<em>Alastor too. He’s depending on me.</em>’ Angel thought to himself, looking down to his belly under the pink nightgown. Alastor was doing <em>everything</em> Lois had instructed him to do down to the letter, doing everything on his part to make sure the eggs formed correctly. The radio demon knew he would be useless once they hatched, unable to do anything to protect or save them and all the weight would lie on Angel. The spider had tried to get Lois to offer him more advice or help, but the Void demon had refused, their voice somber as they answered over the phone.</p><p>“<em>There is not much I can tell you Angel. It’s all up to instinct to know when to change the webbing, when the eggs are getting too cold.</em>” Lois had sighed and it made Angel’s heart pound to hear the conflicted tone in their voice. “<em>I want to help you, but you Have to trust yourself. Your body will guide you through.</em>”</p><p>“Here. Bowl's on ice so its not so warm.” Angel was brought back to the present as Husk slid a small bowl of the pudding in front of him, a slight smile on the cat’s face for once. Angel smiled as he reached up, grabbing Husk and quickly slanting his lips across the cat’s. Husk resisted at first, attempting to pull away, but Angel’s hand was firm as he deeply kissed the cat. Alastor had given Angel permission to kiss Husk once as a thank you for all the help he was giving them and so the spider stood up slightly from his seat, minding his belly as he leaned across the bar.</p><p>Husk eventually gave in and returned the spider’s invitation, placing a hand on Angel’s waist as he moaned slightly. The spider hummed into the kiss, forgetting how rough the cat’s tongue was as it danced with his and the sensation almost tickled Angel’s. Angel couldn’t help his giggle as he pulled away, smiling at the cat softly.</p><p>“Tryin' to get in trouble again, Angel?” Husk smirked, gently stroking the spider’s waist as Angel used his hands on the bar to maintain his balance. The spider matched his devilish expression, gently pulling away as Husk tightened his grip. Angel stopped, slightly surprised by Husk’s insistence as the cat reached up to stroke Angel’s face with his free hand. “Don’t tempt me with bad odds, it’s the best time to gamble.”</p><p>“Had permission to give ya one, decided now was a good time.” Angel shrugged, breaking Husk’s grip on him as he sat back down, picking up the spoon to enjoy his treat. The pudding was still warm, but thanks to its ice bath had already set up quite a bit and Angel hummed with delight over his chocolate fueled treat. Husk hummed across the bar and Angel looked up to see a slight yellow glow in the cat’s eyes.</p><p>“I don’t like being teased Angel.” Husk growled, grabbing the end of the spoon as it hung out of Angel’s mouth. The spider couldn’t help the slight moan that escaped him as Husk slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth, leaning closer into the spider’s face with his hungry expression. “<em>The only thing keeping me from bending your pregnant ass over my bar is your possessive boyfriend upstairs.”</em></p><p>“H-h-h-he-he's not m-m-my-"</p><p>“<em>Boyfriend, Owner, whatever the fuck ya wanna call him.” </em>Husk scoffed, never breaking eye contact as he dipped the spoon into the dessert and brought the spoon back to Angel’s lips. He opened them willingly, humming with delight as Husk fed him his treat, unable to help the way his body was reacting. “<em>If not for the promise I made him, you would be screaming <strong>my </strong>name right now.”</em></p><p><em>“<strong>I’d be careful, Husker dear.</strong></em>” Husk growled as Angel’s eyes drifted to the corner behind the cat and he saw Alastor’s piercing red eyes appear along the back wall, his shadow separating itself from the darkness. “<strong><em>One might start to think things.</em></strong>”</p><p>“What, ya wanna join?” Husk challenged, pulling the spoon from Angel’s lips with a soft ‘pop' before dipping it back in the pudding. The look in Husk’s eyes betrayed his lust, and Angel had to swallow hard as he felt his body respond to that gaze. “Personally, I’m feeling up to some dessert myself now.”</p><p>“<strong><em>In a gambling mood I see. I thought I was clear, Husker.</em></strong>” Angel watched as the radio demon stepped out of the wall, his eyes and smile glowing with his anger. He was still wearing the same black slacks and red sweater he had fallen asleep in, although it seemed Alastor had put his gloves back on and his hair flowed loosely around his shoulders. Husk ignored the Overlord, lifting the spoon to Angel’s lips. Angel shivered as he saw Al shake his head and he turned away, refusing to taste the dessert he wanted so badly. “<strong><em>You need permission to touch my Angel.</em></strong>”</p><p>“Ain’t in an asking mood. Besides, if ya fed him right, he wouldn’t have to come to me.” Husk waved the spoon in front of Angel, but the spider closed his eyes, doing his best to resist temptation. Husk was playing a dangerous game with Alastor and while he knew the radio demon wouldn’t hurt him <em>too badly</em>, Angel had no desire to draw Al's ire. He wanted Al to still want him once the children were born and didn’t want to risk anything that could jeopardize that.</p><p>“<strong><em>Well then.</em></strong>” Angel jumped as he heard Alastor slam his hands on the counter and he opened his eyes slightly. Alastor was behind the cat demon, now considerably taller than Husk as he pushed the cat against the bar. Alastor’s spindly claws tapped the counter, and Angel watched as Husk shivered when Alastor blew into the cat's ear. Al looked even more terrifying in his demon form with long hair, the curtain only emphasizing the sharp, spindly angles of his form. “<strong><em>What's the bet, pussy cat?</em></strong>”</p><p>“Maybe I want ya <em>both, Alastor.</em>” Husk admitted, lifting his hand to turn Angel’s face back to him and the dessert. The spider couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he watched Alastor push himself more into the cat and Angel’s body reacted to the soft ‘<em>mmmm</em>’ that escaped from Husk as the cat stuffed the spoon into his open mouth. Angel had already been aroused but <em>this, this was different.</em> Husk slowly pulled the spoon away again as Alastor chuckled, grinding himself into the cat. “Clearly ya ain’t against it either.”</p><p>“<em>You can blame mon ange. The scent of his desire is…intoxicating.</em>”</p><p>“Glad to know mine ain’t.” Husk grumbled, and Angel’s heart leapt into his throat as he watched Alastor spin Husk, the cat’s back now pinned to the bar as the radio demon grabbed the Husk’s chin. Angel moaned openly as he watched Alastor lean down to kiss Husk, and the spider couldn’t help as he slid his fingers down to his opening, his belly proving to be quite the obstacle.</p><p>“<em>If your lust could arouse me, Husker dear, then I’m afraid I would never be able to stop <strong>making you mine.</strong></em>” Alastor chuckled as he pulled away, lifting knowing eyes to Angel as he slipped out of his demonic form. “<em>Fufu, but I don’t think it would be fair for us to play without including mon Ange.</em>”</p><p>“Nah, that’d be too mean.” Husk agreed, turning to look at Angel as the spider did his best to finger himself, but even with his lower hands, his belly proved too much an obstacle. Husk chuckled as he realized what Angel was trying to do, patting the bar he leaned against as his yellow eyes began to glow again. “Why don’t you help the pregnant Mama up on the bar, and I’ll take care of him, yeah?”</p><p>“<em>Hmhm, wonderful suggestion.</em>” Angel yelped slightly as he felt Alastor’s tentacle lift him out of the chair, and he held onto the appendage out of shock and fear as it carefully placed him on the bar. Angel looked down as he felt his legs being spread and Husk smiled up at him, rubbing his palm against Angel’s wet panties. The spider couldn’t help his moan as he glanced up to see Alastor, the radio demon flanked by two pairs of tentacles as he folded his arms. Alastor’s smile grew wider as his eyes met Angel’s and he tapped his lips knowingly.</p><p>“<em>Just the one, like you said.</em>” Angel mouthed, a moan escaping him as Husk gently removed his soaked underwear, pushing up the spider’s nightgown. Alastor chuckled again as the cat pulled Angel more to the edge of the bar, nuzzling the inside of the spider’s thigh with his whiskers. “<em>Promise.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I know. This is what Husks wants, although I don’t hear you complaining.</em>” Alastor mouthed back and Angel started to answer when the first lick of that rough tongue made his mind go blank. Angel’s leg moved on their own, loosely wrapping around the cat as Angel moaned loudly with the second lick of Husk’s tongue. He grabbed the cat’s head, unable to help the way his body shook as Husk tasted him, purring slightly as he did so. The slight vibrations were only sending him more over the edge and the spider closed his eyes, sinking into the pleasure he was being treated with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor had to admit, it pissed him off to see Angel enjoying Husk’s tongue so much. To be fair, the spider was always weak for getting eaten out and Alastor had found his antlers grabbed more than once when giving the spider to the same treatment. But to see <em>his</em> Anthony, clinging and moaning while Husk was given this rare chance to taste him, it annoyed the radio demon more than he liked. Alastor growled as he removed his gloves, casually tossing them into one of the portals.</p><p>              ‘<em>Jealous, Master?</em>’ Alastor scoffed as his Shadow rose to tease him, the Overlord finally moving toward the pair as he pushed the hair back over his shoulders. The portals slid along the floor as he walked, the tentacles reaching out to grab Husk. The cat grunt slightly as the appendages slid around him, lifting his waist into the air as the cat continued eating out Angel. The spider looked up through half-closed eyes, and Alastor felt like a puppet on string, magnetically pulled to grabbing Angel’s face. Alastor felt his arousal returning as he stroked his fingers through Angel’s fur, the spider hungrily sucking on the digits as they came to his lips. Husk grunted again below them before resuming his purring, pushing his hips back against the radio demon.</p><p>              “<em>Anthony…</em>” Alastor cooed, his breath growing shaky as his Shadow pressed its form into his, reaching around to free his now throbbing member. Alastor felt no lust or desire for Husk, but as long as he focused on Angel, his <em>beautiful, pregnant spider, </em>he could give Husk what the cat always wanted. He slowly slid the wet fingers from Angel’s mouth, the spider’s greedy tongue not wanting to let go as Alastor pressed his fingers to Husk’s ass. The cat’s purr turned into a slight moan as Alastor readied his feline friend, leaning over Husk more as he kept his other hand on Angel’s face.</p><p>              “<em>Ye-yes, Alastor?</em>” Angel breathed, barely able to form the words amidst the moans and small noises that flowed from those lovely lips. Alastor’s own breath caught as his shadow began to stroke him, the creature cold and ethereal hand working his erection knowingly. He wished it could be the spider’s fingers instead of the echo of his own, but Angel’s hands were busy elsewhere, even if the spider’s eyes were all on the radio demon. Angel let out a loud gasp and moan as he threw his head back, and Alastor could only guess that Husk has finally slid his tongue inside. “<em>Fu-fuck, Al~</em>”</p><p>              Husk grunted in disapproval of the spider moaning Alastor’s name instead of his and the radio demon chuckled, enjoying the scent of the cat’s annoyance. The Overlord finally leaned back from the spider, sliding his fingers out of Husk as he positioned himself at the cat’s opening. Husk rocked his hips against the radio demon, wrapping his tail loosely around Alastor as he stroked the Overlord’s face with the feather-like tip. Alastor had to admit, it <em>did</em> feel nice and he slow began to push himself inside, a quiet moan escaping him.</p><p>              “<em>Fuck Al, you’re huge.</em>” Husk moaned, pausing in his actions as Alastor slid inside him, the radio demon closing his eyes as he focused on this new sensation. The cat’s fur tickled him slightly as he moved, Husk being much furrier than Angel, and Alastor almost had to resist the temptation to laugh. The scent of blood hit the radio demon’s nose and Alastor opened his eyes, glaring slightly as he saw Husk’s claws digging into Angel’s thighs, small droplets of blood now sliding down the spider’s fur. “<em>Fuck me Al…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>I am in the process of doing so, yes.” </em>Alastor answered through gritted teeth, unable to help as his annoyance returned. He heard Angel make a sound and looked up to see the spider’s face filled with disappointment. The radio demon couldn’t help but chuckled as he saw where Angel was looking and realized that Angel was <em>also </em>jealous of Husk. “<em>Although it seems I’m making mon belle ange jealous.</em>”</p><p>              “Maybe a little.” Angel admitted, rubbing his belly slightly as he turned away and Alastor hummed thoughtfully as he hilted inside the cat. Alastor had refused to have sex with the spider as the eggs were forming, not wanting to risk any damage to the fragile casings. He had taken care of Angel’s needs in other ways, but it was clear what Angel missed and he was jealous to see Husk getting what he was being denied. It made Alastor’s heart pound to see that Angel missed him as well, and the radio demon quickly pushed away the new emotion. Now was not the time to examine it: he could do that afterwards.</p><p>              “Perhaps dear Husker should be better at distracting you then.” The radio demon suggested, and his member throbbed as Angel let out another moan, indicating that Husk had accepted Alastor’s subtle command. Alastor hummed as he grinded himself into Husk, wanting to wait to give the cat what he wanted as he watched Angel shiver and shake. Husk always begged Alastor to have sex with him while they were alive, the cat’s greed evident even then. Alastor <em>had </em>considered it several times, and almost gave in to the older man one evening in a shoddy diner’s bathroom. But after learning Husk was <em>married,</em> Alastor spurned all thoughts of the idea. Husk might have been willing to throw his wife’s feelings to the wind, but Alastor was not. “I wonder what Sharon would think of you now, Larry.”</p><p>              Husk growled again as Alastor used his real name, but the radio demon gave him no time to think about it, finally moving as he began fucking his friend, the tentacles gripping Husk’s body tighter. Angel’s moans became louder with each thrust from Alastor into Husk, and Alastor could <em>feel</em> Husk’s purrs as they vibrated through the cat’s body. The Shadow chuckled, sliding across Alastor’s body as it settled itself under Husk, tapping the cat’s barbed dick.</p><p>              “Fuck, no you call back that Shadow fucker ri-” But the cat’s hasty words were cut off as the Shadow took the strange member into its mouth and Husk moaned loudly, digging his claws into Angel’s thighs more. Alastor groaned slightly with the strange sensation in his own mouth as the Shadow indulged itself and the distraction caused him to slow his thrusts. It wasn’t <em>unpleasant</em> per say, but definitely strange and something Alastor would never put in his own mouth personally. The radio demon shrugged it off however as Angel moaned loudly again, shoving the cat’s face back into between his legs as he leaned back on the bar, panting and moaning heavily.</p><p>              “<em>Pay…fucking attention…stupid cat.</em>” Angel moaned, throwing his head back as Husk began eating the spider once more. Alastor couldn’t help the way his own body reacted as he fucked the cat’s other end, his eyes locked on the beautiful sight on the bar. Angel’s entire body was shaking, moans and sighs flowing from the spider as he kept one of his lower hands on Husk’s head, its mate on his round belly. The other two arms were supporting his weight on the bar and Alastor finally heard the slight rattle of the spider’s spinneret. He leaned slightly to see that Angel was creating quite the mess of sticky silk on the bar and he chuckled as he watched it fall to the floor. Husk was going to have quite the mess to explain to Niffty. “<em>A-Alastor~</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Mon chéri?</em>” Alastor cooed, returning his gaze up to the spider. Angel had managed to bring his head forward again, and those soft pink eyes filled with lust stared into his red ones, and Alastor felt his heart jump again. The spider was close to release, the radio demon had seen that face enough to recognize it and Alastor felt his jealousy rising again.</p><p>The last time they had done this, Alastor had not been so jealous of the cat: he had also been angry, but he didn’t mind sharing Angel with Husk. As long as the cat understood who Angel belonged to, Alastor was content to allow Husk the treat. This time however, Alastor was <em>extremely </em>jealous and he wanted nothing more than to snatch Husk’s mouth away from his spider, deny the cat the satisfaction of knowing he could make Angel orgasm. And what could he blame for this feeling? He was sure he was no longer rutting, and yet his possessiveness and need to be the only one Angel cared about had only intensified.</p><p>“<em>Al…I’m gonna…</em>” Alastor’s thoughts were brought back to the present as he looked into Angel’s eyes. The spider was now leaning forward again, two of his hands on Husk as he reached out to Alastor, his body quivering as he drew closer to release. Alastor hummed as he leaned forward, grabbing one of those hands with his own as he wrapped the tentacles lovingly around his pregnant partner, stroking Angel’s soft fur. He focused his thrusts more as he fucked Husk and he could tell from the way the cat’s member throbbed in the Shadow’s mouth that Husk was also close to finishing.</p><p>              “<em>Cum for me, mon chat, mon araignée~</em>” Alastor cooed, finally feeling his own climax beginning to build. He moaned as he focused on the feel of Husk beneath him, on Angel’s sounds across from him, on the double sensations as his Shadow stroked its own dark member. Alastor closed his eyes, reaching further into his power as he allowed himself to feel the feedback from the tentacles as well. The differences in the two demon’s fur was delightful and Alastor panted as he opened his glowing eyes, Husk’s tail wrapping around him tighter.</p><p>Angel came first, the spider releasing a loud cry as he squeezed Husk’s head tightly. If not for Alastor’s tentacles holding the cat in place, the spider would have yanked the cat away, but instead pulled himself off the bar, forcing the dark appendages to fully support the spider’s weight. Alastor grunted as he felt the change, lifting the spider as he brough Angel closer to him. Angel was still panting and shivering as Alastor held him over Husk’s back, gently stroking the spider’s tender opening with another appendage.</p><p>“<em>Fuck Al, don’t stop, I’m gonna…</em>” Husk finally panted, gripping the bar tightly and free to release his own moans now that Alastor held Angel. The radio demon leaned up as he pounded Husk’s ass, stealing a kiss from the quivering lips of his spider. Angel did his best to kiss back, and Alastor felt as Husk exploded into the Shadow’s mouth, almost causing the radio demon to gag from the feedback. The Shadow stroked itself more furiously as it drank the cat’s milk and Alastor growled into his kiss with Angel, knowing that he himself would not last much longer.</p><p>Angel managed to drape his upper arms around Alastor as the radio demon finally came, burying himself deep inside Husk as he gingerly stroked Angel’s stomach. Husk moaned loudly beneath the pair and Alastor stepped back as soon as he was finished, gently taking Angel into his arms as he allowed the tentacles to slide back into their portals. He had wasted too much power on this little endeavor, but the happy sigh from the spider and the quivering he saw in Husk made it worth the exhaustion.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, Al.</em>” Husk breathed after a moment, and Angel and Alastor laughed in Unison, Alastor doing his best to support his pregnant partner.</p><p>“He just did, <em>Larry.</em>” Angel breathed, and Alastor shook with mirth at the hiss and glare Husk shot over his shoulder as he attempted to stand.</p><p>“I’m fucking well aware and don’t call me that.” Husk growled, finally seeing the mess of silk Angel had piled onto the bar and floor. “And what the fuck is this shit?”</p><p>“The consequence of pleasing <em>mon ange</em>, Husker dear.” Alastor chirped, smiling brightly as Husk returned to his usually grumpy self, muttering under his breath about how the pair was too much work for an old man like him. Alastor looked down as he felt Angel tug on his sweater, and he was surprised to see that two of Angel’s hands were in between his legs, and a strong scent of arousal still rose from his lover. Alastor smiled devilishly, walking backwards toward the wall he had stepped out of. “Would love to stay and help, but it seems Angel would like more of my attention.”</p><p>“Get your ass back here and help me clean this up!” Alastor laughed as he stepped into his Shadow, leaving Husk exhausted and frustrated at his bar. He likely would return to help clean, allowing the Shadow to start working the spider, but it was too tempting to tease the cat. After all, Husk was only fun when he was annoyed, and Alastor liked him that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sighed as he sat in his office, unable to help his nervousness as he waited for Angel to return. The spider spent everyday lounging in the radio demon’s office, sometimes reading with the Shadow or simply sleeping on the couch Alastor had manifested just for him. Alastor didn’t like to not have Angel in sight, but the spider asked for privacy when making use of the bathroom and it was the one thing Alastor had relented on.</p><p>              It wasn’t that Alastor was afraid Valentino would return: no, if there was one thing Alastor knew about the moth, is that he wasn’t one to risk physical confrontation. If Val had known Alastor and Charlie intended to attack him the first time, he never would have come back for the spider. No, it was more likely the moth was planning from the shadows, attempting another underhanded scheme to take Angel away from him. The radio demon growled as he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he attempted to listen for the spider’s returning steps. Let Valentino try: the moth seemed to love disappointment.</p><p>              “Al! Alastor!” Alastor’s heart raced as he heard Charlie calling his name, and the radio demon sank into his shadow and was at the bar in a matter of seconds. He arrived to see the moth and princess holding Angel Dust, who was now cradling his swollen belly. As Lois had advised, the spider had ballooned quite a bit in the past nine days, and Alastor had been diligent with massaging the eggs and bathing Angel every night, as well as making sure the spider followed Lois’ strict diet. Charlie looked up to the Overlord, her expression matching his with both fear and delight. “I think…It’s-”</p><p>              “Al…” Angel groaned, and Alastor finally jerked into action. He quickly crossed the space between him and the girls, swiftly pulling his hair back as he scooped Angel Dust from their arms. He cradled the spider close as Angel groaned again and he quickly sunk back into his shadow, carrying the laboring spider to his room. In the past two days since their playtime with Husk at the bar, Angel had begun spinning what he called a ‘nest.’ Lois’ note had said nothing about it, but Angel said he knew he needed too, just like Lois said he would. The nest was suspended from the ceiling, almost resembling an oddly shaped chair that allowed for Angel to lie in any position with his spinneret and would allow Alastor to sit or stand behind him.</p><p>              “I’m here, Anthony.” Alastor whispered softly, lowering the spider into his nest as Angel groaned again, clearly struck by another labor pain. The spider’s spinneret was already visible from underneath his dress, and Alastor did his best to lift the dress out of the way as Angel laid on his side, hoping to find some relief. Alastor paused as he reached to remove the spider’s underwear, noticing it was soaked, although he could tell it wasn’t with the usual fluids by the smell. This smell was pungent, almost  unpleasant, but Alastor fought the desire to cover his nose. “Anthony, I need your help removing your bloomers.”</p><p>              “Okay…” The spider sighed, his spinneret creating more silk as the spider shifted, doing his best to lift his legs as Alastor leaned over him. The radio demon was keeping his eyes down, focusing on being as gentle as possible as he attempted to help ready the spider, but he looked up when he felt the soft hand against his cheek. Soft pink eyes filled with tears met his worried red ones, and Alastor didn’t resist as the spider pulled him in for a kiss. Alastor had already agreed that Angel could ask and take whatever he wanted from the radio demon when the eggs were laid, and the Overlord had no desire to fight the gentle kiss Angel pulled from him.</p><p>              “Are you alright, Angel?” Alastor whispered, finally removing the garments as Angel settled in his nest, spreading his legs as his spinneret shook, creating a soft pile of silk for the eggs to land on. Alastor moved behind the spider, noticing the bad smell had shifted somewhat, and a new one was beginning to take its place, a pleasant, arousing scent. Alastor summoned a chair of the appropriate height as he removed his gloves, leaning over the nest as he gently massaged the spider’s belly, giving the eggs the last massage he needed to. Alastor had done everything that was asked of him: he could only hope this went well.</p><p>              “Yea, the…cramps hurt, but not nearly as bad when you’re being fucked during them.” Angel laughed hoarsely and Alastor hummed angrily, fighting to keep from digging his fingers into the spider. Suddenly, Angel placed his hands over the radio demon’s, moving them in a downward sweep as he moaned loudly. His rhythm was fast and steady, and Alastor could feel as one of the eggs began to slide down. “Fuck, Al, I think …the first one’s coming.”</p><p>              “Wha-what do you need me to do?” Anxiety rose in the radio demon, and Alastor’s heart began to pound. Angel continued moving one of his hands in the downward motion while moving the radio demon’s other hand under his thigh. Alastor did his best to hold the spider as Angel shivered again, releasing the Overlord as he clung to his nest, breathing heavily as he moaned and grunted. The pleasant scent assaulted Alastor’s nose and the radio demon couldn’t help his own quiet moan as his body reacted, forcing the Overlord to close his eyes. <em>This was not the time to be aroused, </em>although the moans and rhythmic grunts from Angel were <em>not helping.</em></p><p>“<em>Fuck…Al…it’s…</em>” Alastor did his best not to dig his fingers into Angel’s fur as the spider’s moans grew louder and his member leaked furiously with his growing arousal. A heavy sigh from Angel told of the egg sliding out and Alastor watched with horror as it bounced out of the nest. He swiftly caught the egg with his tentacle, panting from the fear that had filled him as he gently placed the egg beneath spider. Angel had also tensed up with fear and Alastor leaned down, gently kissing the spider’s neck.</p><p>              “It’s alright, Anthony.” Alastor whispered, kneading his hand in circles again as they waited for the next egg to shift into place. “Although perhaps you should shift lower.”</p><p>              “<em>I can’t…I made the nest too tall.</em>” Alastor’s heart constricted as he heard the tears in the spider’s voice, and he held the spider tighter as Angel cried in between his moans and grunts. “<em>I fucked up, I knew I couldn’t do it right…</em>”</p><p>              Alastor briefly stopped his massage, snapping his fingers as a portal opened beneath them, cocooning the pair in a cage of tentacles. With the space now made smaller, that pleasurable, arousing scent assaulted the radio demon even more, and Alastor had to take a shaky breath before he could start massaging the eggs again. Every part of his body wanted to fuck the spider, to take Anthony while the spider gave birth to the eggs, but Alastor resisted, steeling himself against his growing urges. He would not submit the spider to the same torture Valentino had done, <em>no matter how good the spider smelled while laying them.</em></p><p>“<em>I am here, Angel.</em>” Alastor cooed, unable to help the deep guttural sound in his voice as he whispered into the spider’s fur, gently kissing the back of the spider’s neck as he felt the next egg slide into position and he immediately adjusted his hand, stroking and gently encouraging the egg down as Angel moaned and panted, still clinging to his nest as he cried. “<em>Together, mon Ange. We’ll do it together.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Al…</em>” Angel moaned, turning his body as he grabbed Alastor’s hair, pulling on the ponytail as he forced Alastor down for a kiss. Alastor released all of the passion building in his body into that kiss, unable to help as he gripped the spider’s leg tighter and his hand massaged faster. Angel moaned openly and freely into Alastor’s mouth and the radio demon felt as if he might climax right then as the second egg was laid, gently sliding down next to the first. Alastor forced his head back from the kiss, panting heavily as he looked into Angel’s soft pink eyes. “<em>Alastor…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Be careful, saying my name with such dulcet tones, mon meuf.</em>” Alastor warned, his hand shaking as he massaged the last egg, wanting nothing more than the process to be done with so he could escape before he did something he would regret. Angel still groaned in time with the labor, and the Overlord closed his eyes to the alluring sight below him. <em>Dear Lucifer, when had he fallen so deep?</em> “<em>Especially when you smell so delicious.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Can’t…help it…Al…</em>” Angel moaned, gripping the radio demon’s hair tighter as he tried to pull Alastor down for another passionate kiss. The radio demon resisted however, knowing how dangerously close he was to losing control of himself. “<em>I…want you…too.</em>”</p><p>              “You said sex was painful during-”</p><p>              “<em>It’s never felt this good before.</em>” Angel managed, finally pulling the Overlord down as he kissed him again, and Alastor lost control. He slid his hand from under the spider’s thigh, allowing Angel to fully rest on the nest as he unfastened his pants, freeing his throbbing erection from its tight prison. He dismissed his seat as he walked in their tight cocoon, the portal sparking under his feet as he walked. This would drain him significantly, Alastor knew that, but he didn’t have much thought or reason as he leaned over the spider in his nest, rubbing his erect member against the spider’s slick opening. Angel made no effort to stop the radio demon, clinging to his nest as he moaned, watching as Alastor still attempted to resist. “<em>Alastor, please~</em>”</p><p>              “What if-”</p><p>              “<em>Please.</em>” The spider moaned again, and Alastor could feel his resolve crumbling with the spider’s pleas and moans.</p><p>              “<em>Why do you always have to tempt me, mon cœur?</em>” Alastor pleaded, still trying to resist his own urges, even as he was unable to pull away from the spider’s quivering and pulsing lips. He could feel the rhythmic contractions as Angel’s body tried to encourage the last egg down and the radio demon closed his eyes, releasing a shaky breath as he looked back down at the spider. <em>His spider.</em></p><p>
  <em>His mate. His…love.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel moaned loudly as Alastor glided against his opening again, still trying to resist entering the spider. Despite always hating being forced to have sex during egg laying, the process before had always been painful, and not pleasant like this. The eggs hurt to push out, the contractions made Angel want to scream and die a second time, but this, this was like floating on cloud nine. Angel was already on the verge of climaxing from laying the first two eggs and knowing Alastor wanted him made the spider <em>need</em> the radio demon as he laid the final egg.</p><p>              “<em>Please.</em>” Angel begged again, releasing his nest with one of his hands as he positioned Alastor’s throbbing member against his ass, panting as Alastor finally began to push inside. Despite not preparing himself, Angel only felt pleasure as the radio demon slid inside, the liquid from the eggs thick and viscous enough to be the perfect lube. Angel closed his eyes again as Alastor adjust his stance, doing his best to avoid touching the two eggs in the nest below them. “<em>Fuck, Al…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Anthony…</em>” Alastor moaned, and Angel opened his eyes again, panting as he felt the final egg begin to move down just as Alastor finished burying himself inside. He could feel the shaking, the intense desire in the Overlord’s body as Angel’s worked to push out the final egg and Angel was forced to moan louder as Alastor timed his thrust, moving in between the contractions. The spider gripped his webbing tightly, his spinneret leaking more silk in preparation for the final egg to fall and Angel threw his head back, panting loudly with the pleasure that was filling his body.</p><p>              <em>If only Valentino had done it right</em>: the moth always complained about how the actors were never into the pregnancy sex, how it wasn’t sexy to hear the spider groan and grunt with the pain that had come from Val’s way of doing things. <em>But this</em>…if Val had done it this way, Angel would have <em>begged </em>to be impregnated to experience this pleasure as many times as possible. The pressure of having both the egg slide down and Alastor trusting into him between the contractions, the panting moans of the Overlord above him, the quivering of his spinneret as he made more and more silk to cover his young…Angel felt as if he had died again and been sent to heaven.</p><p>              “<em>Al…It’s coming…</em>” The spider moaned and Alastor moaned about the spider, his speed increasing as the contractions sped up, sliding the egg down faster and faster.</p><p>              “<em>Anthony, I can’t stop-</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Please, don’t. Fuck me, love me, fill me up again~</em>” Angel pleaded, his back arching as he felt his orgasm building, the egg breaching as Alastor continued fucking him. Angel’s moans grew louder as he realized Alastor’s thrusts were keeping him from being able to lay the egg, as the Overlord’s body blocked his opening. Even so, Angel only felt pleasure as the egg was bounced back inside him with every thrust Alastor made and he moaned as his body continued trying to push it out. Somewhere in the sea of pleasure and moans, the spider managed to find his voice and he could barely understand himself as he spoke. “<em>Al, you’re blocking the egg.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Almost…</em>” The radio demon panted, and Angel cried out loudly as his orgasm washed over him and he felt as Alastor came in the same moment, stepping back as the egg was finally pushed out, the Overlord dropping to his knees as he caught it. Angel shivered and sighed in his nest, his body collapsing into the webbing as he felt Alastor gently place the last egg with the other two. Angel opened his eyes slightly as he felt the cold touch on his midsection, and he looked up to see the radio demon look down at him softly, rubbing the spider's still slightly round stomach.</p><p>              “Miss…it…?” Angel panted, attempting to smile as Alastor gently lifted the spider from the nest, the tentacles sinking back into the portal as the Overlord carried the spider to the bathroom. Lois would arrive at any moment to inspect the eggs and to take care of getting excess fluid out of the spider, but Angel was grateful to be set in the tub, finally dismissing his spinneret as he regained some semblance of control over his body.</p><p>              “A little, perhaps.” Alastor admitted, reaching to run some water in the basin. They both knew Angel wasn’t allowed a full bath, but the void demon had said a little warm water would help relieve the ache that Angel would eventually feel. The spider closed his eyes as he leaned back in the tub, allow one of his arms to fall absently outside the tub. Angel was slightly surprised when he felt Alastor’s cold fingers lace with his, and he looked up to see Alastor giving him a conflicted look. “I…should have controlled myself better.”</p><p>              “I asked for it, Al, and enjoyed it. You didn’t hurt me.” Angel tried to smile, reaching up with another hand to touch the radio demon’s hair, freeing it from the ponytail Alastor had put it in. Angel couldn’t help the happiness in his chest as Alastor sighed, leaning into that touch as his hair moved, draping over the radio demon’s shoulder. “By the way, what did that word mean?”</p><p>              “Hmm?” Alastor opened his eyes as he reached over to stop the water, the bath barely an inch deep as Angel sat in the warm water.</p><p>              “The pet name. Mon Coeur, I think?”</p><p>              Alastor’s expression changed, and Angel’s heart started to pound as the radio demon pulled away from the spider’s touch, releasing his hand. Angel sat up slight as Alastor stood, leaning over his sink as he sighed, the long hair hiding the Overlord’s face from view. Angel couldn’t help the fear that started to enter his chest as the silence dragged on between them: should he have not asked? Alastor usually loved to tell Angel the meaning of the names he used, even explaining that his favorite, “mon meuf” was the radio demon being cheeky and using the word incorrectly. Angel couldn’t smell emotion the way Alastor could and so he was left clueless as to why Alastor seemed unwilling to tell him what the words meant.</p><p>              “Anthony,” Alastor finally spoke and Angel’s heart sank further with Alastor’s tone: it sounded…sad and disappointed. Full of regret. “I…those words…”</p><p>              “Hello Alastor, Angel.” The radio demon was interrupted as Lois walked into the bathroom, the void demon flashing their toothy grin as they looked down to the spider. Alastor sighed as he pushed himself up from the sink, standing up straight as he pulled his hair into another ponytail as he faced the doctor. Lois turned to smile at Alastor, giving him a nod as the two Overlords shared a look. “Would you like to be present, or go sit with the eggs? Angel did a decent job of covering them, but they may grow cold before he returns, depending on the damage and how much fluid is left.”</p><p>              “I’ll go sit with them.” Alastor offered, giving the Void demon a dangerous smile as he began toward the door. “Do what you need to Lois, and no more.”</p><p>              “Of course, Alastor. I am a professional.” Lois chirped, watching as the door closed behind the Overlord. Lois’ smile faded back into their inky face as they faced Angel and the spider was wary as Lois knelt down, their tone having shifted to a softer voice. “I should tell you now Angel, all three eggs are viable. One has a weak pulse however, and might not make it.”</p><p>              “That’s…fine.” Angel breathed, closing his eyes as Lois summoned their tentacles, prodding the spider’s still bloated midsection gently as they focused on massaging out the rest of the fluid. As much as it hurt to hear, a part of Angel was also relieved. Twins was still a lot to ask of the inexperienced pair, but twins would be easier than triplets. “Does…does Alastor know?”</p><p>              “If he does, he is showing no signs of it. All three eggs will need to be kept together however, even if the third one is lost.” Lois commanded and Angel sighed as a gush of the birthing fluid rushed out of him from Lois’ prodding. “Unless the egg starts to rot, it’s best to keep it until the other two hatch. I already folded the rest of your nest to form the necessary cocoon for now. With enough care these first few days, the weak egg might pull through.”</p><p>              “Okay.” Angel sighed, another warm rush of liquid flowing into the shallow water as the Void demon massaged the spider. Angel would eventually have to tell Alastor, especially if the egg died, but given how Alastor had reacted to Angel’s question, the spider knew now wasn’t the best time. It would be better to give Alastor some space to process what had happened and hope that this wasn’t the end of them.</p><p>              <em>‘Us.’ </em>Angel thought to himself, frowning slightly as he remembered what Husk had called Alastor. ‘<em>My…Boyfriend…</em>’</p><p> Since becoming pregnant, it <em>had </em>felt like him and Alastor were becoming more and more of a proper couple, although Alastor never let Angel truly forget who held the power in their arrangement. But, based on Valentino’s claim, Alastor had only cared before because of his rut and the pair has already confirmed that the rut had ended, as Alastor’s hair hadn’t grown any since the night he impregnated Angel. So, what could possibly excuse Alastor’s behavior now? Instincts couldn’t explain Alastor’s attachment to Angel and the eggs, but…just maybe….Alastor was actually…in lo-</p><p>              “Can you sit up a little, Angel?” The spider obliged as Lois spoke, keeping his eyes closed as the void demon took care of him. Dangerous thoughts for Angel to be having about an Overlord, but the spider couldn’t help the smile that came to his face.</p><p>              It was definitely a nice thought to have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor did his best to ignore the way the door to his room slowly opened, already knowing it was the Princess who stood behind him. Alastor was kneeling on the floor next to Angel, rubbing the spider’s back reassuringly as Angel respun the nest. His lover looked up to see Charlie, frowning at her expression before turning to the radio demon.</p><p>“Al, Char-"</p><p>“I know whom is behind me, Angel.” Alastor sighed angrily, closing his eyes as he refused to move. The radio demon had heard the princess coming up the stairs, and was already aware that both Lucifer and Valentino were in the Hotel. However, for all his knowing, Alastor couldn’t help the worry that filled  him. He had <em>hoped</em> that Val’s threat to bring his deal with Charlie into the mix was simply that, a <em>threat,</em> another empty promise the moth wouldn’t act on.</p><p>“Then you know why I’m here.  Father is requesting you.” With this Alastor finally stood, reaching over to the bed to retrieve his jacket as he kept his back to Charlie. Alastor smiled down at Angel as he summoned his mic, finally spinning on his heels as he started toward the door. “Both of you.”</p><p>“Nonsense my dear! Angel needs to finish tending to the fawns!” Alastor spoke in his announcer voice, hoping to hide his anxiety behind his persona. The show was about to start and all Alastor had to do was outperform Valentino. Alastor grinned dangerously at the princess when she started to argue, Charlie pausing as she saw his expression. “Surely it can wait until he’s done.”</p><p>“It’s up to you.” Charlie shrugged, Alastor understanding her double meaning. He glided past the princess as he closed the door to his room, allowing his Shadow to slip back under the door once Charlie started down the hall. “Hope you have a plan, Al.”</p><p>“I have a few ideas, dearie, don’t fret your little head.” Alastor chuckled, tapping the princess gently with his mic. Charlie’s annoyed hum gave the radio demon some reassurance and he snapped his fingers, his long hair quickly arranging itself into a messy bun. As they stepped down the stairs, Alastor began twirling his mic, humming softly to himself. “I will not give up <em>mon meuf </em>so easily.”</p><p>“Good Luck.” Charlie breathed as they neared the lobby and Alastor’s smile widen as he saw the scowl on Valentino’s face. It seemed he had not expected Lucifer to want Alastor as well: good, the more that went wrong for Valentino, the better Alastor’s chances were.</p><p>“Allie, my dear boy, where is Angel?” Lucifer grinned and the radio demon couldn’t help the twitching at the edge of his smile. Lucifer was a lot of things: polite was not one of them unless he was confident. Lucifer was ready to punish <em>someone,</em> and depending on how this went, the king probably wasn’t picky about whom. “What does one have to do to merely meet the one who has caught your eye?”</p><p>“He is busy tending to my young, and I won’t allow him to be disturbed until he finishes. Surely whatever needs to be said can be said among us.” Alastor smiled, waving his mic as Lucifer’s smile twitched and Valentino’s frown grew. <em>Good</em>, so Valentino <em>had</em> left out most of the details. Lucifer was likely only doing this to get back at Charlie and Valentino <em>knew </em>his claim was weak. He probably didn’t outright lie to the king, but Alastor had no doubt from Lucifer’s surprise that the moth had left out important details. “I don’t intend to lose a single one.”</p><p>“A father so soon? I suppose I should congratulate you, given they survive.” Lucifer retained his cheerful tone although Alastor could see the beginnings of annoyance. “I'm sure you’re aware of the reason for our visit?”</p><p>“I’m assuming it has to do with Val’s Pact with your lovely daughter Charlotte. I don’t know much about it, other than it was to allow Angel to be a part of the Hotel while he worked for Valentino.” Alastor hummed, glancing down at his mic as the extension looked back at him. It grinned darkly and Alastor’s smiled widened, looking back up to meet Lucifer’s eyes. “However, I fail to see how it affects me. Angel’s soul is mine now and I’ve forbidden him from working under Val, for reasons I’m sure you understand.”</p><p>With this Lucifer’s smile fell completely, and even Alastor took a step back, covering his face as the king’s dark aura began to fill the Lobby. Alastor heard Charlie gasp beside him and the radio demon looked up to see that Lucifer had Valentino on the floor, six white wings protruding from the king’s back. The moth barely struggled under the Fallen’s heel, knowing that his life was in danger if he said the wrong thing. Alastor grinned: how nice would it be if Lucifer saved him the trouble.</p><p>“<em>It seems there’s <strong>a lot</strong> you failed to mention, Valentino.</em>” Lucifer’s voice was calm as he spoke, despite the anger that now filled the lobby. Valentino managed to keep his composure, shooting a glare over to Alastor as the radio demon smiled, twirling his mic behind his back. “You <em>knew</em> the pact was only valid as long as you <em>owned</em> Angel.”</p><p>“Alastor <em>stole </em>Angel’s contract from me, I never gave it up. He took it while I still had my Pact with Charlie.” Lucifer turned his burning red eyes back to Alastor and the radio demon smiled coyly. He knew Valentino would bring up him stealing Angel from him, so he had already prepared himself to receive the king’s ire about it. While never <em>forbidding it</em>, Lucifer didn’t like Overlords to steal or kill another’s property, as it could lead to messy situations like the one they all found themselves in. If an Overlord wanted something or someone who belonged to another, they were <em>supposed </em>to bring the issue to Lucifer, who would then decide who got to keep the possession.</p><p>“<em>Is this true, Alastor?</em>” Lucifer hissed, and the radio demon shrugged. Even if he had been in his right mind when the deal was made, he wouldn’t have bothered to include Lucifer. The king’s way of doing things was <em>far</em> too bureaucratic and Alastor <em>loathed </em>filing paperwork. Angel <em>was</em> his now, and Alastor was sure Lucifer liked him too much to force him to give Angel back.</p><p>“It is. I made a deal with Angel during my rut and took his soul from Valentino.” Alastor answered calmly, even as Lucifer stepped off of the moth and walked up to the radio demon. Charlie stepped away as Lucifer enveloped Alastor in his wings, glaring down at the Overlord. Alastor chuckled as he looked up to meet those eyes, knowing Lucifer was blocking out everyone from seeing or hearing them. “Careful Luci, the others might get the wrong idea.”</p><p>“<em>You should have come to me and Lily if you were finally going to satisfy your rut, Allie boy.</em>” Lucifer cooed, gently stroking Alastor’s cheek. Alastor did his best not to move, although the corners of his smile twitched with the unwanted touch. “<em>Done away with all this drama.</em>”</p><p>“Angel was there and the one I wanted.” Alastor answered darkly, his eyes glowing as he glared up at Lucifer. “You know Angel wanted the deal with me, and my instincts ensured I gave him what he wanted. Besides, Val’s deal with Charlie was never valid from the day they made it.”</p><p>“<em>You should have done things the <strong>right </strong>way.</em>”</p><p>“I hate your nonsense and you know it. Besides, mating instincts don’t give me much time to think about the <em>right</em> way of doing things.” Alastor rebutted, leaning closer into Lucifer’s face as he shifted his hand, tapping his claws against the king’s lips. Lucifer moaned slightly, still glaring darkly at the radio demon. “ Angel is <em>mine </em>now, regardless of how I obtained him. I <em>won’t </em>give him back to Valentino’s abuse and risk my fawns.”</p><p>“<em>We’ll see.</em>” Lucifer withdrew his wings, and Alastor glanced over to see Charlie giving him a worried look, which he answered with a bright smile. He knew Lucifer was going to punish him, there was no way out of that, but Valentino was rarely on the King’s good side, so he was unlikely to give the Moth what he wanted either.</p><p>Lucifer stood in between the trio, straightening his jacket as he looked to the stairs. Alastor’s ears twitched as he heard Angel’s footsteps, and he turned just as the spider appeared at the top of the railing. Angel had put on a crop top and shorts, his belly still slightly round from the weight he had put on while carrying the eggs. To an unseeing eye, the spider still looked pregnant and Alastor sighed, enjoying the sight as Angel finished walking down the stairs. Alastor’s shadow hovered next to Angel as he walked up to the radio demon, and Alastor held his partner in his arms. Valentino growled as Alastor squeezed Angel tightly, the taller demon returning the gesture as the scent of his worry and fear filled Alastor.</p><p>“How are they?” Alastor asked, aware of both Valentino and Lucifer’s gaze on him as he looked up to Angel. The spider was doing his best to seem confident, returning Alastor’s smile as he met his gaze. “The nest is alright?”</p><p>“Yea, they’re all good for right now, so I can be down here for a moment.” Angel nodded, looking back to Lucifer before shifting his gaze to Valentino. “Can I ask what’s going on?”</p><p>“You know <em>damn well</em> what’s going, you <em>fucking slut.</em>” Valentino growled, motioning as if to move forward and Alastor growled, his Shadow moving in front of Angel as the moth opened his wings. Valentino glanced over to Lucifer as the King cleared his throat and he attempted to pull back his anger, puffing off his pipe. Alastor ordered his Shadow back as well, although the creature still hovered behind Angel’s shoulders. “<em>You belong to me, Angel and I <strong>will</strong> have you back. My pact with Charlie-</em>”</p><p>“Don’t count your eggs before they hatch, Valentino.” Lucifer replied cheerfully, although Alastor could tell this was different from his earlier tone. The king was mad from being brought into this mess, and Alastor had no doubt all of them were about to be punished. “This is way more complicated than you led me to believe, and your Pact with my daughter was invalidated the moment Angel no longer belonged to you.”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“<strong><em>Hush.</em></strong>” Lucifer commanded and Alastor felt as Angel jumped in his arms, clinging to the radio demon tighter. Alastor gently rubbed Angel’s side as Valentino closed his mouth, looking to Lucifer as the king sighed heavily, shooting an angry smile to Alastor and Angel. “Alastor, you know you have to be punished as well.”</p><p>“I do.” Alastor smiled, squeezing Angel tighter as the spider’s fear increased. Lucifer dropped his gaze to Alastor’s hand before turning to look at Valentino.</p><p>“<em>Three days. </em>Alastor has three days to prove to me, <em>without a shadow of doubt,</em> that your deal with my daughter was invalid <em>before </em>he took Angel’s contract.” Lucifer finally smiled, and Alastor felt his heart stop as the king continued. “And Valentino gets Angel in the meantime. If Alastor can prove himself, Angel returns to him. If not, I’ll give Angel’s soul back to Valentino.”</p><p>“No!” Angel cried out, clutching his chest as he broke free of Alastor’s grasp. The radio demon tried to grab his lover but Angel had already made it to Lucifer, collapsing at the king’s feet. The King looked to the spider with confusion, his smiling twitching somewhat. “I can’t. The eggs, they’ll die without me. I <em>have </em>to stay. I’ll go back afterwards, but please, don’t let them die!”</p><p>“Eggs?” Lucifer questioned, looking back up to Alastor as Angel wept at the king’s feet. The radio demon nodded, glaring over at Valentino as the moth shrugged, a smile finally coming to his face. Valentino took a long drag off his pipe, blowing the smoke toward Alastor and the Overlord growled, knocking away the disgusting hand that formed from the vapor.</p><p>“Just send the nest with the spider, I’ll <em>make sure</em> they’re well taken care of.” The Overlord smirked, and Alastor nearly lost his smile, his Shadow roaring forward in his anger. Lucifer shot a dangerous glance toward Alastor, but the radio demon’s eyes were locked on Valentino as he fought to hold himself back.</p><p>“<strong><em>You will never touch my young, Valentino.</em></strong>” Alastor growled, resisting his desire to attack the moth. <em>He should have killed him when he had the chance. </em>He turned to meet Lucifer’s gaze, his smile still twisted in anger. “<strong><em>The eggs have nothing to do with the pact and will stay here. They can’t be moved until the shells form.</em></strong>”</p><p>“Is this true, Angel?” Lucifer looked down to the spider, who nodded, now crying into his hands as he held himself at the King’s feet. Alastor reigned in his shadow as he watched Lucifer kneel, the King gently placing a hand on the spider’s shoulder. Their words were too quiet for Alastor to hear, but from the smells radiating from Angel, he knew Lucifer was only giving them a small concession. When the pair finally stood up, Angel rushed past Alastor, quickly making his way up the stairs without looking to the radio demon. Alastor took a deep breath as he met Lucifer’s eyes once more, and the King’s gaze had softened as he glanced over to his daughter.</p><p>“The three days start tomorrow; that should give you both enough time to find someone to temporarily take his place. I will return to escort Angel to Valentino, and in three days I will summon all of you to the palace.” Lucifer stated and Alastor nodded, accepting it was the most he was likely to get. The fact Lucifer said ‘temporarily’ spoke volumes about whose side he was actually on, and Alastor was grateful that Lucifer had Charlie, regardless of how he felt about her now. “Prove to me that the Pact was invalid, Alastor, and you can have your mate back.”</p><p>“Yes Lucifer.” Alastor answered as neutrally as he could, despite his anger and fear. Valentino opened his mouth to argue, but a quick look from the King shut to moth up before he could utter a word.</p><p>“I would <em>shut my mouth, Valentino.</em>” Lucifer hissed, glaring at the moth as he turned to look at him. “<em>Failing to mention both the eggs and the fact you no longer own Angel invalidated any claim you <strong>thought</strong> you had. This is more to punish Alastor than to concede to you.</em>”</p><p>Valentino growled, but said nothing as Lucifer began to walk past him, done with the proceedings. As soon as the king had stepped outside, Valentino grinned menacingly at Alastor, clearly thinking this was his. Alastor returned the smile, his Shadow once again rising in his anger as he held his mic behind his back.</p><p>“I told you I would have Angel back, Alastor.” The moth chuckled and Alastor sighed angrily, wanting nothing more than to tear Valentino apart where he stood. This time, however, he knew he had to do things the right way and he forced his Shadow to withdraw, closing his eyes as he spun to walk back to his room. “Better enjoy your last night with <em>my </em>toy, ‘cause you’ll never touch him again.”</p><p>“<em>No, Valentino.</em>” Alastor called over his shoulder as he began up the stairs, his anger causing his hand to shake as he slid it along the railing. “<em>Because if even one of the eggs die,</em></p><p>“<strong><em>You won’t live long enough to regret it.</em></strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor hesitated as he arrived on the fifth floor, seeing that his room door was open and he could hear Angel’s sobs from within. His heart ached in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing out for causing this pain in him. Each step was slow and painful as Alastor forced himself to walk toward his room, gently touching the frame as he reached the open door.</p><p>              “-I know and I’m sorry it’s so last minute Molls.” Alastor heard as Angel spoke and recognized that the spider must be on the phone with his sister. “Yea…as soon as you can get here…thank you, Molly. Just…thank you.”</p><p>              Alastor heard as Angel hung up the phone and the radio demon leaned against the wall, still unable to force himself to walk inside. He heard as Angel placed the phone on the floor, and the spider gently laid himself against the nest. Alastor could hear the subtle shift of the webbing in the silence, and knew that the spider was stroking the nest, trying to comfort the eggs inside.</p><p>              “I have to tell Al. Guess there’s no hope you’ll pull through, is there little one?” Angel sobbed and Alastor felt his heart breaking even more. He knew Angel was talking about the third egg, the one that had been laid while Alastor was fucking him. Alastor had known from the moment he caught it that his actions had damaged the egg’s soft casing and the young inside was unlikely to make it. He had <em>hoped </em>Angel wouldn’t realize that it was his fault that the egg was damaged, but it seemed obvious that Angel would be able to tell one of the eggs had a weak heartbeat. “I know Al wanted all of you to make it, but…I guess…</p><p>              “<em>Fuck, this is all my fault.</em>” Angel sobbed and Alastor’s body moved on its own, forcing the radio demon into the room as he knelt beside the spider, pulling the surprised Angel into his arms. Angel quickly collapsed into the radio demon’s embrace, clutching Alastor with all of his hands, pulling on his red coat as he cried. The Overlord resisted his own tears, pulling Angel close against him as the spider wept openly and freely.</p><p>              “None of this is your fault, Angel.” Alastor whispered, unable to help the emotion in his voice as Angel squeezed him tighter and he could feel his jacket growing wet with the spider’s tears. “I’m the reason Lucifer is doing this. I should have taken you from Valentino the right way.”</p><p>              “I asked you that night, I offered you the deal. You couldn’t turn me down; your rut wouldn’t have let you.” Angel insisted and Alastor hummed, closing his eyes as he rocked the spider in his arms. Angel was right, but Alastor couldn’t, wouldn’t let Angel blame himself. The spider was merely a victim in a larger game, just as he always was. “If I hadn’t, then maybe-”</p><p>              “<em>Hush, Angel. I may have been rutting, but I <strong>knew</strong> what I was doing.</em>” Alastor insisted, squeezing the spider to silence him. His ears twitched as he heard the slight movement from inside the eggs, aware that the weakest was shifting again. He closed his eyes, wishing his hearing wasn’t so good as he snapped his fingers, bringing the radio to life to drown out the sounds. “<em>I just…I foolishly thought Val wouldn’t bring his pact with Charlie into this. I could say you being pregnant distracted me, but that would be a poor excuse.</em>”</p><p>              “What <em>was </em>his pact with Charlie?” Angel finally asked, reaching up to free Alastor’s hair from its bun. The radio demon sighed as his hair tumbled down, watching as Angel pressed some strands into his face as he cried. Alastor moved along the floor, leaning against his bed as he held the spider, looking to the nest that held his young. <em>Their children.</em> “Al?”</p><p>              “I don’t know the specifics, Angel, I wasn’t there when it was made. All I know is that in order to get Valentino to agree to you being here and a part of the Hotel, Charlie agreed that you would continue working for him.” Alastor sighed, adjusting Angel in his lap as the spider clung to him, gently rubbing his hands along the spider’s back. “Charlie made it seem as if she was making an Overlord’s pact with him, knowing she couldn’t.”</p><p>              “What do you mean?”</p><p>              “Lucifer doesn’t recognize Charlie as an Overlord, so she can’t make such deals. Pacts between Overlords are different from normal deals and contracts. If it had been real and I hadn’t taken your soul, you would have been <em>forced </em>to return to Val, regardless of your desire not to.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the soft mattress, his heart aching. “Of course, I could restrain you to keep you from leaving, which I’m sure is what Valentino tried to make it sound like I was doing. If he had told Lucifer I had broken his contract, Lucifer would have never bothered.”</p><p>              “So Valentino lied, to get Lucifer to come?” Angel offered and Alastor nodded, his anger returning as he thought of the moth. “But, if Lucifer doesn’t recognize Charlie, then doesn’t he already know it’s invalid?”</p><p>              “Yes. This was all him trying to get back at Charlie for the Hotel.” Alastor sighed, hating the way Angel shook in his arms. <em>This wasn’t fair to either of them</em>, but this was <em>Hell</em> after all: it wasn’t meant to be fair. “Lucifer was playing along with Val to hurt Charlie, not realizing how involved I was in the whole matter. However, once it came out about me stealing you, Lucifer was honor bound to punish me for breaking the rules.”</p><p>              “So…it’s just the three days, since the pact was never valid?”</p><p>              “<em>It should be <strong>NO</strong> days.</em>” Alastor growled, unable to help as he dug his fingers into Angel. The spider yelped slightly, pulling himself into Alastor more. “<em>I don’t want Valentino to touch you.</em>”</p><p>              “We don’t have a choice Smiles. We’re lucky Lucifer is giving us the rest of today.” Angel sobbed and Alastor relaxed his grip, reaching to stroke the spider’s face. Angel had his eyes closed, still pressing the radio demon’s longer hair into his face. “Lucifer thought I had live young when you mentioned fawns, but I explained to him that they were eggs and would be vulnerable until the shells form. After that we were going to move them to your tower, since the chance of someone trying attack them here was high.”</p><p>              “<em>All of you are going to the Tower.</em>” Alastor insisted, but Angel shook his head.</p><p>              “You <em>have </em>to let me go back, Al, even if it’s only the three days.” Alastor’s anger made him shake as Angel opened his eyes, and he was forced to look away from that sad gaze. He <em>knew</em> Angel was right: if Alastor was going to win this in the long run, he had to play by Lucifer’s rules now. Breaking them would force Lucifer to take Valentino’s side, and he would have to give Angel back to the moth permanently. “I survived years under Valentino, three more days won’t kill me.”</p><p>              “<em>He’ll try.</em>” Alastor breathed and the shaking from Angel confirmed that the spider knew it. Valentino probably could guess that he had lost this, and unless he found a way to make Alastor give up Angel in three days, he was going to <em>kill </em>the spider before he would let Alastor take him back. The radio demon had no intention of letting Valentino get away with such an act, and Alastor already knew what spells he needed to cast before Lucifer arrived for Angel in the morning. Alastor leaned down, gently lifting Angel as he pressed his forehead against the spider’s. “<em>I keep failing you. I promised he’d never touch you again.</em>”</p><p>              “Val’s crafty, Alastor, this is how he keeps his power. Lies, deception and lots of cheating.” Angel sighed, reaching up to stroke the Overlord’s face. Alastor wanted to lean into the touch, but he forced himself not to, his heart still aching with his anger and sadness. <em>When did he care so much, <strong>why </strong>did he care so much? </em>He had no explanation for why it hurt him so much to see Angel like this, why he was so scared of losing the eggs, why his heart pounded with his jealousy and rage. Angel was <em>his, </em>yes, but he didn’t care about Niffty or Husk to this extent and they both also belonged to him. So why, <em>why was Angel different?</em></p><p>              “Angie?” The pair looked up as a female spider walked into the doorway, and Alastor guessed this was Angel’s sister. She was taller than Anthony, two heart peaking out of her bodice as she leaned in the frame and her long hair bounced as she frowned, turning her gaze over to the nest. “I… can’t stay too long right now, Mims wants me back to perform tonight.”</p><p>              “That’s-”</p><p>              “Mimzy? You work for her?” Alastor perked up slightly, releasing Angel as the spider pulled from his arms. The spideress nodded as she stepped into the room, and Alastor realized she had two set of legs instead of a third set of arms like her brother. “Then stay as long as you need too. She’s a friend, I’m sure she’ll be accommodating once I explain.”</p><p>              “Thanks Al.” Angel tried to smile, but Alastor shook his head, gently pulling his lover to his feet. He embraced the spider tightly, lifting the spider’s chin slightly as he looked up into those bright pink eyes filled with tears.</p><p>              “Anything for you and the <em>bébés, mon ange.</em>” Alastor whispered, pulling away as he walked toward the doorframe. He didn’t want to stay while Angel explained the situation to Molly and going to talk to Mimzy would be a needed distraction. In any case, Mimzy was also better with words, and could help him with what he needed to say to win against Valentino. He <em>knew </em>the deal was never valid, and he knew Lucifer knew it too, but the fact that it was the condition the King had set for Alastor to get Angel back meant Alastor had to do more than simply state what was true.</p><p>              Alastor closed the door behind himself, sealing the two siblings in the room with the nest. He leaned against the door, sighing heavily as he felt some of the weight rise off his chest: at least Angel already had a plan for who could watch the eggs and Molly was his twin. Even if their silk wasn’t the same, hopefully it would be similar enough that the eggs could survive three days without their bearer. Now Alastor only had to make good on his end and ensure he could get Angel back.</p><p>              “<em>Valentino.</em>” Alastor growled, sinking into his Shadow as he made his way to Mimzy’s club, ready to explain the circumstances to his friend. His anger and rage toward the Moth made him grin angrily as he slid along in the darkness, and he knew once he was sure Angel was his again, once he knew his mate was safe,</p><p>              <em>That moth would never see another Sunrise.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// IMPLIED RAPE/NON-CON</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel steeled himself as he walked down the stairs, knowing Alastor was already in the lobby with Lucifer. The Shadow had gently nudged the spider awake, and he knew from its expression that the king had arrived to take him back to the moth. As much as he wanted too, Angel did his best not to waste time, getting dressed and giving the nest one last check. He hugged the three eggs tightly, wishing he could tell if they were okay. He and Molly had respun the nest together, and Angel had spent most of the night building up a stockpile of his own webbing for Molly to weave with hers.</p><p>              Alastor had managed to convince Mimzy to let him cast a spell on Molly, allowing him to summon her whenever the webbing needed to be changed. Of course, Alastor could never tell <em>exactly</em> when it needed to be changed, but Angel had tried his best to describe what to look for so that the radio demon would have an idea. Of course Alastor could also hear the heartbeats and movement where Angel couldn’t, so the spider was hoping between the two, Alastor could catch the differences in time.</p><p>              “Here he is, such a fuss for a lowly sinner.” Lucifer cooed, and Angel flinched slightly, holding himself as he stood over the king. Lucifer smiled up at the spider, no malice or anger hidden in his expression or voice. “Have you made arrangements for the little ones?”</p><p>              “As best I can. It’s up to Al and Molly now.” Angel whispered, looking up to the radio demon as Alastor laid his hand over one of Angel’s. Alastor’s eyes were filled with both anger and regret and Angel tried to smile, lacing his fingers with the Overlord’s. “I know Al will take care of them.”</p><p>              “Until you return, <em>mon cœur.</em>” Alastor promised, squeezing Angel’s hand tightly before releasing the spider, closing his eyes as he fought to maintain his smile. Angel knew Alastor was more against this than even the spider was, but they had no choice. This was no longer Alastor’s but <em>Lucifer’s </em>game now, and they had to play by his rules. “My fawns need their mother after all.”</p><p>              “As all children do. We’ll see you at the Palace Alastor.” Lucifer chirped, gently offering his hand to Angel as the spider took it. The king turned to leave to hotel when Alastor spoke, his voice dark as he called out.</p><p>              “One more thing Lucifer.” The king paused, giving the radio demon an annoyed sigh as Alastor glared, meeting Lucifer’s gaze evenly. Angel couldn’t help the way his heart pounded with the look the two shared, and he swallowed, trying to keep his worry hidden. “If Valentino tries to kill Angel, or interfere with returning him to me, I want the <em>right</em> to kill him.”</p><p>              “Given.” Lucifer stated calmly, his expression fading back to a calm smile. “If you so desire Allie boy, I’ll even send him to another plane. Valentino has been on my bad side for a while now, and this is only another tally in his ledger. <em>There <strong>are</strong> things worse than death, Alastor.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>I’ll keep that in mind, Luci.</em>” Alastor growled in response, and Lucifer chuckled as he finally stepped through the door with Angel. The spider was momentarily blinded by a bright light and once his eyes adjusted, he was surprised to already find them at the Studios, standing in front of the reception desk. The receptionist, a water demon Angel had not seen for months, looked at the pair surprised before reaching over to her phone, quickly paging Valentino.</p><p>              “I know you are scared, little Angel, and you are lucky it is Alastor whom fathered your young.” Lucifer broke the silence as they waited, and Angel turned to look down at the short King as his hand was squeezed. Lucifer still had his gaze on the receptionist, his smile as bright as ever as he spoke, not looking up to meet Angel’s gaze. “Al is a…<em>very</em> dear pawn to me, despite his disdain for following the rules.”</p><p>              “I…understand, Lucifer.” Angel whispered, his heart sinking as the receptionist answer the phone, her eyes flitting to Angel as she nodded and spoke into the phone. “This is Alastor’s punishment for breaking them.”</p><p>              “Indeed, and if even one of the eggs don’t make it, well,” Lucifer looked down to his free hand as he examined it, before casting his eyes up to the spider. The anger and annoyance on Lucifer’s face was palpable and Angel thought back to what Lois had said about Charlie. Lucifer and Lillith were the strongest demons in Hell, and even they had to fight to keep their daughter from dying. How many other children had Lucifer lost before Charlie was born? “<em>Valentino will answer for them.</em>”</p><p>              “Ah, Lucifer, thank you for bringing my whore back.” Angel flinched as the king released him, and Valentino stepped into the lobby from the staging area. The spider could hear the faint sounds from the set and he knew that Val had been overseeing a session, although he doubted that the moth intended to watch anymore sessions for the day. No, from the anger and smile on the Overlord’s face, Angel knew <em>exactly </em>what Valentino was planning to do.</p><p>              “Three days, Valentino, and then I expect you <em>both</em> at the Palace. No excuses.” Lucifer growled, not pretending to be polite as the moth approached them, and the King pushed Angel into Valentino’s arms. The moth quickly wrapped his lower arms around the spider, and Angel had to fight every instinct he had to pull away. There was nowhere for him to run anyway, and Lucifer couldn’t let him leave, regardless of where his true allegiance lay. “I wouldn’t try to deceive me either, <em>Valentino.</em> Your previous deception has put you in just as bad of a position as Alastor.”</p><p>              “<em>Understood, Lucifer.</em>” Val answered through gritted teeth, squeezing the spider as Lucifer turned and walked out the front door, disappearing in a flash of white light. Valentino wasted no time as he threw Angel to the floor, stepping on Angel’s midsection before the spider could try to sit up to move. Angel cried out as the moth dug in his heel, piercing Angel’s skin as he leaned down, glaring at the demon under his foot. “Thought you could get away, didn’t you? Give Alastor your soul and that would be the end of it?”</p><p>              “<em>Fuck you Val.</em>” Angel spat through the pain, crying out again as Valentino dug his heel in more, and Angel grabbed the moth’s leg, pushing Val off him. He had no time to sit up as two more demon appeared, slamming him back down into the floor as Valentino chuckled.</p><p>              “Well, I’ve got some news for ya, <em>Anthony, b</em>ut Alastor’s not gonna want ya back, not once he learns the truth.” Valentino laughed, stepping on Angel once more as he leaned over the spider, grabbing Angel’s face with one of his hands. “Once he realized he never <em>genuinely cared</em> about you, you will stay right here with me. <em>Where you belong.</em>”</p><p>              “Al’s not rutting anymore you stupid motherfucker.” Angel growled, grunting as Val stabbed him again with his heel and another of the demons holding him slammed his head against the floor. He could feel the blood starting to fill his mouth and Angel turned his head, spitting the red liquid onto the floor. “I only have to deal with ya for three days, and then I go back to him.”</p><p>              “You’re right, Al’s not rutting anymore.” Val agreed, and Angel watched warily as Valentino stepped off him, motioning for the two goons to pick him up off the floor. Valentino walked toward a side room as the demons dragged Angel behind him, the spider spitting out more blood as he was carried. He recognized the room well, a room he had been punished in more times than he could count and Angel was barely surprised to see a number of demons already inside, stroking their members in anticipation to fuck the spider. Valentino motioned to the two demon’s holding Angel to lock the spider into the harness and they obeyed, ripping Angel from his clothing as they strapped him in. Val grabbed the spider’s face, forcing Angel to look into his eyes. “But that’s not what’s making him want you.”</p><p>              “Then-”</p><p>              “You and that lovely twin of yours give off an aura, a sweet pheromone when you’re in love, Anthony.” Val chucked and Angel gave the moth a dark look. Molly never mentioned anything like that to Angel, and as far as he knew, Alastor never mentioned Angel’s overall scent changing. He only made note of when Angel was feeling particularly loving to the radio demon, as he did with all of the spider’s emotions. “It’s that scent, that aura, that makes others care about you, want to take care of you. <em>It’s addicting, my little spider.</em>”</p><p>              “Bullshi-”</p><p>              “Why do you think I was so nice to you when this all began, hmmm? Why I doted and gave you everything you asked for?” Valentino grabbed Angel’s face again, forcing their faces close together as Angel heard the moth open his robe. He knew what Valentino was going to do and he closed his eyes, not wanting to think about how the moth intended to torture him for this first day. “I am the Overlord of Lust, Angel. I <em>know</em> when what I’m feeling isn’t my own, and as soon as Alastor feels the withdrawals, as soon as he realizes it was <em>you</em> manipulating him this whole time, he won’t want you anymore than I did.”</p><p>              “No…” Angel sighed, keeping his eyes closed even as the Moth forced a kiss from his mouth. His stomach turned in disgust as he felt another demon move behind him, touching his opening. “<em>Alastor…wants me.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>That radio is no more capable of loving you than I am, Anthony.</em>” Valentino laughed, pushing down on the harness as he touched his member against the spider’s face. “<em>But at least I want you, need you, and nothing will keep you away from me.</em>”</p><p>              Angel closed his eyes tighter, his heart constricting in his chest as he blocked out everything that was happening to him, his thoughts and emotions racing as he thought about what Valentino had said. If it was true…if he did really give off an aura that made others care about it, it explained so much. Why Travis and others couldn’t seem to leave him alone, even after the spider’s affections moved on. Why the stoic, unfeeling Alastor had suddenly starting caring and doting on him, even after the rut had ended. But if that were true, if what he had with Alastor was a lie, would Alastor let the eggs die? Would he willingly give Angel back to this, back to this torture and pain everyday until Valentino decided to kill him? Alastor had said before he didn’t care <em>why </em>Angel belonged to him, but would that still be true if he thought Angel was manipulating him, tricking him?</p><p>              ‘<em>Please, Lucifer, tell me Val is lying.</em>’ Angel prayed, trying to ignore the pain as his body was violated, refusing to open his eyes even as Val slapped him, drawing more blood as his nails tore into the spider’s skin. ‘<em>It’s not true. Al cares, even if it’s not love.</em>’</p><p>              <em>‘Please tell me he cares.’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor was almost surprised by how long it took for Husk to come beating down his door. The Overlord was in his bathroom, just having sent Molly back to Mimzy as he heard the cat stomping down the hall. Alastor was debating cutting his hair as he leaned over the sink, unable to convince himself to lift the scissors, his thoughts always returning to Angel. <em>It had only been one day, </em>and yet to Alastor it already felt like eternity, watching as his ears fell to mimic his heavy emotions. He grown so used to Angel being his, to having Angel by his side anytime he wanted him, but to look up from his desk and not see the spider there, to return to his empty tomb of a room, to see and hear the eggs, Alastor’s heart ached for his spider.</p><p>              “<em>OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR ALASTOR.</em>” The radio demon sighed as he heard Husk bang on the door more, looking into his tired reflection in the mirror. He was not in the mood to deal with the cat: more than anything, Alastor wanted to go get Angel back, Lucifer be damned. Take his mate, kill the moth properly this time, and deal with the consequences later, <em>as he always did.</em> But he knew Angel wouldn’t let him risk the eggs, and he didn’t want to risk them either. If Alastor did break the rules a second time, it was possible the King would take Angel away himself, or worse, kill the spider. Alastor closed his eyes in annoyance as Husk called out again. “<em>DON’T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR YOU DAMN IDIOT!</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Shut up.</em></strong>” Alastor finally answered, sending his Shadow to let the damn cat in, the radio demon refusing to move even as he heard Husk barrel into his room. He felt as Husk grabbed his shoulders, spinning the radio demon as Alastor kept his eyes closed, allowing the cat to shake him.</p><p>              “<em>Why the fuck did you allow Angel to go back to Valentino? I thought you were protecting him, damn you!</em>” Husk shook Alastor more, and the radio demon’s anger began to bubble as he smiled, opening his glowing red eyes to glare at the cat. Husk met that gaze evenly, his yellow eyes reflecting the dials that had appeared in Alastor’s. “<em>What happened to no one touches him?!</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Put me <span class="u">down</span>, Husker.</em></strong>” Alastor commanded, but the cat resisted the command, slamming Alastor into the tiles of the bathroom wall. Alastor flinched with the pain as Husk slammed him again, the cat hissing and growling in the Overlord’s face. The radio demon took a deep breath, trying to do his best not to give into his anger: if he did, there was no telling if Husk would survive. “<strong><em>Now is not the time to test my patience.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>When fucking is it? You were supposed to protect him, Fucker.</em>” Husk insisted and Alastor growled, slamming his hand against the tile as a portal opened behind him, and he dropped into it, freeing himself from Husk’s grasp. The radio demon rose from the floor as he tripped the cat, chuckling as he stood over his enraged friend. “<em>He fucking trusted you.</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>I am well aware of my failure, Husk. I <span class="u">don’t</span> need you to remind me.</em></strong>” Alastor growled through his smile, slamming the cat back into the ground with his tentacles as Husk tried to jump up, reaching out to attack the radio demon. Alastor was surprised by how determined Husk was to hurt him, given that Angel preferred Alastor over him. Emotions were strange and messy indeed. “<strong><em>I suggest you leave before I decide to take my frustration out on you.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>You never did care about him, did you?</em>” Alastor’s hand twitched as Husk spat his accusation, and the radio demon was surprised by how much it bothered him to hear the cat’s words. Husk laughed hoarsely below him, grunting as the tentacles tightened their hold. “<em>That fucking idiot chose you over me, and you don’t even-</em>”</p><p>              Alastor didn’t care if Charlie heard as he threw the cat through the bathroom wall, Husk bouncing off the far side of the room. The radio demon was barely managing to avoid slipping into his demon form as he stepped through the new opening, his hands glowing green with his magic as he grinned. His heart felt as if it were about to be ripped into two as he saw Husk struggled to his feet, and he could feel the blood dripping from his mouth.</p><p>              “<strong><em>I told you to leave, Husker.</em></strong>” Alastor breathed, his Shadow looming over him as he stood in his bedroom, the dark creature mimicking him as he pointed to the room door. “<strong><em>I will not allow you to stay here and tell me I feel <span class="u">nothing.</span></em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>If ya cared so much, why is he with Valentino?!</em>” Husk barely had enough time to move as the tentacle slammed into the floor where the cat had been and Alastor turned his head sharply as Husk lunged at him. He caught the cat easily with his claws, flinging Husk to the floor again as he resisted the urge to kill him. “<em>Why did you let him go back?!</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>I had no choice.</em></strong>” Alastor seethed as he waved his hand, a flash of green striking the floor where Husk had been, but the cat was already up, flying in the air above the radio demon. Alastor scowled, motioning his Shadow to chase the cat, but Husk dived past the creature, pinning the radio demon to the floor as he straddled his lap. Alastor started to push him off when Husk slammed his head back into the floor, both of his hands wrapped around the radio demon’s neck. “<strong><em>This is no longer my game Husker.</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>Since when did you ever get outplayed?</em>” Husk growled, pushing the radio demon more into the floor as Alastor saw tears well in the cat’s eyes. “<em>You’re always a step ahead, always out pacing everyone else.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Then I guess being with Anthony blinded me.</em>” Alastor growled, wrapping the cat in his tentacles as he lifted Husk off him, coughing as the pressure was lifted from his throat. Husk struggled to free himself from the bonds, but found he couldn’t, settling on hissing as Alastor stood, his chest aching from his heartache and being slammed into the floor. Alastor glanced over to the eggs, hearing as the weakest one moved again and he closed his eyes, bringing his hands to his chest. “<em>This <strong>useless </strong>thing only lets me focus on him and shuts everything else out.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Why did you let him go back?</em>” Husk insisted and Alastor closed his eyes again, pulling on his hair as he screamed in wordless frustration. The sound shook his room, causing more of the wall to crumble from the hole he had made, but Alastor didn’t care. He slammed Husk into the ground again, this time pinning the cat underneath him as he released the tentacles.</p><p>              “<em>Because I am <strong>not </strong>all powerful Husker.</em>” Alastor growled, feeling tears in his own eyes. <em>Dear Lucifer</em>, how long had it been since he cried over another soul? So long, so very long. He squeezed the cat’s wrists tighter as he closed his eyes, the first of the black tears falling onto the cat’s fur. “<em>I couldn’t protect him from myself. My own greed and pride.</em></p><p>              “<em>I was forced to give him back, for three days, by Lucifer.</em>” Alastor breathed, allowing more tears to drip on the cat’s fur as he opened his eyes, allowing himself to look into the cat’s still glaring expression. Husk’s expression changed as he saw the pain in Alastor’s and the radio demon sobbed as he looked down onto his friend. “<em>It hurts, Husker. I feel like I’m being torn in two. Why? I don’t want to hurt like this.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Fucker.</em>” Husk breathed and Alastor scoffed, letting his smile fade as he grimaced, the pain in his chest unbearable as he laid down on top of the cat, grabbing Husk’s hands. He sobbed into the cat’s fur until he felt the cat sigh, wrapping his hands around Alastor’s. “<em>You want him that bad? You fell really fucking deep didn’t you?</em>”</p><p>              “The deepest, old friend.” Alastor cried, unable to help his emotions as they poured out of him. He felt as the cat’s tail brushed his hair, and the radio demon buried his face further into the cat. “Why does it hurt so much to not have him?”</p><p>              “Because ya jealous, ya frustrated and ya lonely.” Husker breathed and the Overlord groaned, squeezing the cat’s hands tighter. “Ya miss him and you’re scared for him.”</p><p>              “<em>Valentino is hurting him, and I can’t save him.</em>” Alastor growled, his anger flaring again before he settled back into defeat. “<em>It’s all my fault. I should have told Lucifer before Valentino could.</em>”</p><p>              “He still would’ve punished you.”</p><p>              “<em>But he wouldn’t have made me give him back.</em>” Alastor whined, hating how pathetic he sounded as he cried into the cat’s fur. He hadn’t been this broken, this weak since his mother died, and even now, the radio demon hated that he had allowed another to do this him. <em>He wasn’t supposed to feel this way, he wasn’t supposed to care this much. </em>“<em>I want MY angel.</em>”</p><p>              “I know, Al.” Husk sighed, petting the Overlord’s hair more with his tail as Alastor finally pushed himself up, looking at the black stain he had left in the cat’s fur. He looked up to see a softer, but still angry expression on the cat’s face and Alastor sighed, releasing Husk. He walked over to the hole he had made in the wall, sighing as he summoned his magic to fix it. He heard as the cat sat up behind him, Husk looking over the eggs when Alastor glanced back. “How are they?”</p><p>              <em>“</em>Alright for now, Molly is doing her best.” Alastor whined, placing his hand against the fixed wall. He flinched again as he heard the weakest move and Alastor’s ears dropped as he noticed the weakness in its movements. The fawn was unlikely to survive the night, and Alastor would have no choice but to listen to it as it died. To listen to its movements and heartbeat slow until it was silent, knowing it was his fault. His inability to control himself that had sentenced one of his children to death. “One of them won’t make it.”</p><p>              “<em>It’s not ya fault Al.</em>” Husk whispered, and Alastor slammed his fist against the wall, once again cracking the material in his rage.</p><p>              “<em>It <strong>is</strong> my fault.</em>” Alastor growled, more tears starting his eyes as he listened to the other eggs stir, responding to the distress of their sibling. <em>Damn this hearing of his. </em>“<em>If I had controlled myself…if I had acted before Valentino had the chance, none…none of this would be happening.</em>”</p><p>              “You’ll get him back for it.” Husk shrugged and Alastor sighed, once again allowing his magic to fix the damage he caused to the room. The radio demon pushed himself off the wall, walking slowly over to nest as he checked the webbing. It seemed that his fight with the cat had not damaged the webbing, and the eggs began to settle under his gentle touch. Alastor knelt next to the protective casing as he began to hum, careful not to mess up the webbing. “Wanna drink?”</p><p>              “As tempting as the offer may be, I have to decline Husker. I need to stay aware to watch the fawns.” Alastor hummed, his heart settling as he heard the three eggs settle down, their heartbeats filling his ears as he leaned his head against the nest. “I need to call Molly as soon as the nest needs to be rebuilt.”</p><p>              “Alright, Al.” Husk pushed himself up from the floor, making his way back to the doorway. The cat paused as he started to walk out, sighing heavily. “Sorry.”</p><p>              “We’re both angry and frustrated at our weakness, Husker.” Alastor conceded, handwaving the cat’s apology. “Just…leave me alone.”</p><p>              “You’re the boss.” Alastor closed his eyes as Husk closed the door behind him, leaving Alastor alone in the darkness. He felt his heart ache again as he thought of the torture Angel must be going through, but he shook his head, trying his best to shake the images from his mind. He needed to stay levelheaded for their young: he couldn’t afford to let his emotions get the better of him again. If he had hurt the nest in his fight with Husk…</p><p>              “No, I won’t lose anymore of you.” Alastor insisted, slightly surprised at the paternal instinct that being with Angel had aroused in him. Despite being afraid of being a parent, seeing Angel pregnant, seeing the care Angel had given the eggs in the day he had with them, Alastor knew he wanted to see and protect his children as much he wanted to protect Angel. <em>They were <strong>his</strong></em>, and that made them invaluable. <em>Irreplaceable. </em>Alastor gently stroked the egg he had damaged, the young inside moving under his touch, and the radio demon sighed, shifting his position to hug that fawn.</p><p>              Alastor pressed his face into the webbing, taking in the smell of his Angel from the webbing Molly had mixed with her own. And so the radio demon fell asleep, clutching the nest containing his young, his heart aching for their mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW//Death/Dying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor was awoken as he heard the heartbeat in his arms grow faint, and he quickly sat up, his heart pounding with fear in his chest. The young inside was still, no longer having the strength to stir and Alastor took a deep breath, pressing his face back into the sticky substance. Alastor began to hum as he felt the heartbeat slow, and his chest ached with his own inability to do anything to save his young. The other two eggs stirred at the distress of their sibling, and the radio demon did his best to calm them down.</p><p>              “<em>Shh, shh, chut, mes bébés. </em><em>I’m here.</em>” Alastor cooed, adjusting the frequency of his voice as he tried to soothe the other eggs. He felt the faintest stir from the one beneath him, and he knew that the weakest had responded to his voice, trying to move in response. “<em>Shhh, I’m here. It’s okay, mon petit.</em>”</p><p>              Alastor felt as the egg grew still again, and the radio demon resumed his humming at the heartbeat continued to grow weak. The other two eggs also settled back down and Alastor sighed, focusing his attention on the dying fawn in his arms. The Overlord was forced to groan as he heard the casing grow silent beneath him, tears leaking from his eyes as he cradled the nest in his agony.</p><p>The radio demon stroked the webbing, noticing that it was starting to become dry and frail in spots. Angel had warned him that this was a sign the webbing needed to be changed and Alastor sighed, about to summon Molly when he caught a new scent from the nest. Alastor realized he could <em>smell </em>the young inside, and he quickly pressed his face to the nest, trying to catch the fading scent of the deceased fawn in his arms. Alastor could tell they had been female, and more black tears fell from the radio demon’s eyes as he kissed the silent case, forcing himself to stand.</p><p>              “<em>Bonne nuit, mon Bella. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver.</em>” Alastor whispered, closing his eyes as his hand rested on the silent egg. His heart ached as he stepped away and the radio demon took a deep breath, summoning his magic to call Molly. Alastor frowned as he felt Molly resist his call and he quickly wiped away his tears as he made his way over to the mirror. He waved his hand over the glass, summoning an image of the spideress. Before the image could even fully form, Alastor’s room was filled by Mimzy’s loud voice.</p><p>              “THAT IS PERTIENT INFORMATION, MOLLY!” Alastor quickly waved his hand again, silencing the mirror as he glanced back to the nest. The surviving eggs seemed to be unbothered by the sudden noise and Alastor sighed, looking back to the mirror as he focused on trying to read his friend’s lips. “Auras like that are dangerous. Could you imagine if a patron complained?! This is bigger than just you!”</p><p>              “I have mine under control, Mimzy, I make it a point to keep my emotions under control.” Molly pleaded silently and the radio demon frowned. What ‘aura’ were they talking about? “Angie doesn’t know about his, I thought it would be safer that way. Angie is just…desperate to be cared about.”</p><p>              <em>That</em> Alastor could agree with. The radio demon sighed as he watched Mimzy sit back in her chair, spinning in her seat as she held her head, seemingly sighing heavily. Alastor took the chance to allow sound back through the mirror as she spun away from the spider, and the Overlord waited to hear what his friend would say.</p><p>              “I <em>have </em>to tell Alastor. You know that.” Mimzy sighed, and Alastor felt his heart constrict with her words. He started to speak when he was interrupted by Molly standing, tears in her eyes.</p><p>              “Please, no, let…let me tell him. He’s summoning me anyway, so I need to rebuild the nest. Angie didn’t know-”</p><p>              “Regardless of whether or not Angel <em>intended </em>to manipulate Alastor is irrelevant.” Alastor hummed angrily as he heard Mimzy’s words, gaining both of the women’s attention as the two tried to locate where the sound had come from. Mimzy was the first to recover, sighing as she turned to face Angel’s sister. “Alastor, there is no need to eavesdrop.”</p><p>              “I was merely attempting to ascertain why you were keeping Molly from me.” Alastor answered softly, trying to bury his heartache under his new curiosity and annoyance. “The nest needs to be rebuilt.”</p><p>              “It can wait, I-”</p><p>              “No, Mims. Molly needs to come <em>now.</em>” Alastor insisted, and he watched as the songstress sighed, leaning forward on her desk as she glared at Molly. The spideress shuffled nervously under that gaze and the radio demon’s curiosity grew as he waited for Mimzy to release Angel’s twin.</p><p>              “<em>You better tell him the truth, and you and I will continue our talk later.</em>” Mimzy growled and Molly nodded, hugging herself tightly as Alastor’s portal opened behind her. The radio demon dismissed the mirror image as Molly stepped into the bedroom, the scent of her shame and fear slamming into Alastor as soon as she arrived. Alastor shook his head, doing his best to smile as he motioned to the nest.</p><p>              “Please, surely you can talk while you work.” Alastor offered and Molly nodded, making her way to Alastor’s closet, recovering another pack of silk that Angel had created for her to weave with her own. Alastor watched as she checked the quality of the silk, sighing as she nodded and made her way to the nest. The Overlord sat in his armchair as Molly knelt next to the nest, her spinneret already shaking as she began to peel away the old webbing, her hands working deftly as she weaved. “Now, what ‘aura’ was Mimzy talking about?”</p><p>              “I promise, Alastor, Angie-”</p><p>              “That’s not what I asked, Molly.” Alastor growled, and the spideress flinched, her fingers never stopping as she worked to both peel away and replace the damaged parts of the nest. The radio demon sighed heavily as he sat up in his seat, not wanting to look at the nest as he saw Molly peel away the webbing protecting the deceased egg.  “What aura?”</p><p>              “When…when Angie or I fall in love, our…these bodies release a pheromone.” Molly sighed and Alastor turned to her again, keeping his eyes on her hands as she shifted along the floor, moving to another side of the nest as she worked. Her voice was soft and tearful, and Alastor had no doubt the spideress was crying as she revealed their secret. “It…makes others fall in love with us, for lack of a better description.”</p><p>              “Fall in love?”</p><p>              “Yes. You…start to care about us more, dote on us, become obsessed with seeing us happy. You’d do anything to see us happy.” Molly flinched as she heard Alastor growl and she hurried her next sentence. “Even if our affections move on…the effects don’t, at least not immediately. If you physically separate from us, you go through withdrawals…I’ve heard they get pretty bad.”</p><p>              “Is that why Valentino is so desperate to keep the spider close to him?” Alastor wondered aloud, remembering the spider mentioning he had once loved the Moth. <em>It made a certain amount of sense: </em>Valentino likely would have realized what was happening, and his hate and abuse of the spider was likely his way of lashing out against the feelings the aura caused in him. The Moth was the type of weakling who would refuse to deal with the withdrawals, especially if he could use Angel’s aura as a way to make money. Molly had already mentioned that Angel was unaware of this feature of his body, and the radio demon watched as Molly shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t pretend to know, but it’s possible. The withdrawals are physically painful and can drive you mad if you succumb to the pain.” Molly sighed and Alastor couldn’t help himself as he started to laugh. Molly paused in her weaving as she turned to look at him, but the radio demon continued with his mirth, the laughter helping to ease the pain and worry in his chest. “I fail to see why it’s funny. You may not feel it yet but soon-”</p><p>              “Molly, my dear, you have nothing to worry about with me.” Alastor finally spoke as his chuckles died, leaning in his chair as he motioned for her continue spinning. “I do not <em>love</em> your brother in that way. I am incapable of it.”</p><p>              “But…you love him…don’t you?” Molly asked softly and Alastor paused as he considered the question. Could he call what he felt love? Perhaps, to some, it would be considered love: Alastor was jealous, possessive, had a desire to see the spider happy and he wanted Angel’s love. It made his chest ache to see the spider hurt or sad and he hated the thought of being without Angel. But the radio demon knew what he felt for the spider was quite different from what the spider felt for him, and Alastor shrugged as he spoke.</p><p>              “In my own way, I suppose. I <em>do</em> want to see him happy, because I want <em>him</em> to <em>love me.</em>” Alastor hummed, shaking his head at this nonsense. Honestly, Mimzy should have known better herself than to think such a thing could affect <em>him.</em> “Your brother’s love awakens new emotions in me, but to call the ‘love’ I feel the same as the chemical response you call ‘love’ shows how little you understand me.”</p><p>              “I-”</p><p>              “I do not love your brother for any quality he may have, physical or otherwise. I experience no attraction toward him, physical or sexual, as unbelievable as that may seem.” Alastor interrupted the spider as she shifted her position again, the radio demon smiling brightly as he heard his two remaining young moving. From the new scents he caught, he noticed the surviving fawns were a boy and another girl and Alastor nodded as he closed his eyes. “Your brother is <em>mine, even before I took his soul. He belongs to me</em> and unlike my other souls, <em>he…he loves me. Wants me despite who I am.</em> It is…a new experience that I enjoy, and I want to continue enjoying it. I will do whatever it takes to make sure Angel continues wanting me. The idea of losing him and the emotions he causes in me…is terrifying.”</p><p>              “So you <em>love</em> to own him? You <em>love</em> how he affects you?” Molly hissed, and Alastor shrugged again, crossing his legs as he tried to focus on the scent of her annoyance. “<em>That’s</em> what you call loving my brother?”</p><p>              “<em>It’s better than Valentino, </em>and Anthony seems quite happy with my form of love.” Alastor shot back, chuckling at the spideress hissed at him. “I suggest you accept it my dear, because if his aura <em>could</em> affect me, I would leave him to Valentino. I would not allow myself to be manipulated in such a way.”</p><p>              “That’s…what I’m afraid of.” Molly whispered and Alastor was surprised how quickly her scent changed from annoyance to fear and regret. The radio demon sat up in his seat as Molly made her way back to the front of the nest, switching to only using Angel’s remaining silk to cover the eggs. “I thought Angel would be safer if he didn’t know what he could do, but maybe I should have told him.”</p><p>              “Who knows my dear? Even if Anthony had known, he is the type of being who wants and needs to be cared for.” Alastor shrugged, standing as Molly finished using up the silk Angel had left for her. Molly sighed heavily, holding herself as she shook on the floor and Alastor recognized the sound of her tears. “All I can say is I have no intention of giving up my Angel, nor do I intend to allow him to leave me.”</p><p>              “I suppose the why doesn’t matter.” Molly consented, wiping away her tears as Alastor offered the demoness his hand. She slowly took it, allowing the radio demon to stand her up as he grinned up at her. “As long as Angel is happy.”</p><p>              “And it is my intention to keep him so.” Alastor affirmed, opening another portable to return the spideress to Mimzy. Molly sighed, silently exiting the bedroom as Alastor turned to look back to his remaining young. It seemed the spideress had failed to notice the death of the third, and the radio demon closed his eyes as the ache returned to his chest. He would have to tell Angel once the spider returned, but until then, Alastor would have to deal with the knowledge alone.</p><p>              Alastor shook his head as he opened the door to his room, ready to make his way downstairs. He couldn’t leave his room for too long, as he had to stay aware of the state of the nest, but he was hungry and needed a chance to breathe. In spite of that, he had a job for Husk, and he knew the cat wouldn’t turn him down. The radio demon chuckled as he thought of the Husk and Angel’s aura, tapping his hand on the railing of the stairs.</p><p>              “It seems I am the only one Angel <em>can</em> belong too.” Alastor chuckled to himself, his smile growing bright as he thought of finally killing Valentino. The moth truly was pathetic, and the radio demon hummed happily as he saw the daylight streaming through the lobby and Husk grumbling at his bar.</p><p>              “<em>As it should be.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW//<br/>Implied Abuse/Non-con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel hung his head in defeat , his body aching and bruised as he puked up more of his blood. He had broken ribs and at least two of them had pierced his lungs but Angel knew he would have to bear the pain. There was no way Val was gonna heal him, not when he knew that this was his last night, and he was sure Valentino had saved the worst for last.</p><p>Over the past three days, Valentino had allowed every demon who ever wanted a pass at the spider to have it, whether to sexually abuse him or physically hurt him. Several old customers had shown up for the chance to experience Angel again, complaining about Alastor’s possessiveness the whole time they abused the spider. Angel was helpless in his harness and once Vox had broken his ribs and legs, he was worse than helpless.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” Angel breathed spitting up more blood as the door to his room opened. He expected to be lifted from the floor again but was surprised to be left on the ground as his guest walked in. Angel lifted his head slightly as Arir knelt in front of him and the spider growled at his former coworker. The lizard fidgeted uncomfortably, groaning slightly. “<em>What the fuck do you want?”</em></p><p>“To give ya this.” Arir was holding a glass of water for the spider and Angel turned away, not wanting to accept anything from the lizard demon. Arir moaned softly, pushing the glass more into the spider’s face. “Angel, you know I didn’t want to. But Val…he was…”</p><p>“<em>Yea, so you’d rather see my kids die than be forced to spend a day in here.” </em>Angel spat, wincing from the pain that came with talking and breathing so much. He heard as Arir moaned again and the spider sighed, lifting his head as he looked at the water. This wasn’t Arir's fault, and Angel knew he couldn’t hold onto his annoyance with the lizard. They were both just victims, and at least Angel had hope that his imprisonment would be temporary. “<em>Help me, I can’t move that much.” </em></p><p>Angel groaned as Arir held his head gently, helping the spider to drink the water. It was soothing to finally have something to satisfy his thirst, and he couldn’t help his gasp of both relief and pain as the glass was pulled away. Arir had a worried look on his face and Angel sighed, turning away from that look.</p><p>“<em>Now go, before ya git ya’self in more trouble.” </em>Angel breathed, hanging his head as he dropped into the harness again. Holding himself up was too much work, and it only made the pain in his chest worse. When Arir didn’t move, Angel growled again, looking up to glare at the blue lizard. “<em>I said <strong>leave.”</strong></em></p><p>“Will he…Al won’t leave you here, will he?” Arir asked quietly, and Angel made no answer,  dropping his head again. The spider knew that Alastor had been told by now, Valentino having taunted the spider with the knowledge. The moth had laughed while torturing Angel, gleefully telling him how Arir was telling Mimzy about the auras. Angel knew Mimzy would confront Molly before telling Alastor, but once the radio demon knew…Angel couldn’t answer the lizard’s question. “He loves you Angel, regardless the reason.”</p><p>“<em>Overlords don’t love Arir, better learn that now.” </em>Angel spat, vomiting more blood as he spoke. Arir offered him the glass again and Angel drank more of the cooling liquid, sighing as it was pulled away again. He heard as the lizard groaned painfully and Angel closed his eyes, trying block out Arir's distress. He didn’t think the betrayal would bother him this much but Arir always did have a soft heart. The lizard never belonged in this kind of work. “<em>I dunno what Al’s gonna do, and I don’t want to think about it.”</em></p><p>“But-"</p><p>“<em>I don’t have an answer for your guilt Ari.</em>” Angel sighed, dropping into the harness once more. “<em>Now get out of here, and don’t mess up your chance at redemption like I did.”</em></p><p>“Angie-"</p><p>“<em>Go.”</em> Angel begged softly and he heard as Arir finally stood and walked out, leaving the spider alone in darkness once again. The spider could feel tears beginning in his eyes as he thought of Alastor and Angel shivered in his harness, unable to help as they splashed to the cold floor in front of him. He <em>wanted </em>to believe Arir: Alastor had promised he wouldn’t let Angel go, regardless of the circumstances that had brought them together. But that was when the radio demon thought it was his own instincts manipulating him: would that still be true if it were Angel’s body that had kept them together? Would Alastor still protect the eggs? Had he already let them die?</p><p>“<em>Fuck I don’t wanna think about this shit.</em>” Angel moaned, unable to help his tears as he heard the door open again and this time he was lifted from the floor, his broken legs dragging uselessly across the hard surface. Angel didn’t bother to look up as two shadows blocked the doorway and he flinched as he heard Valentino’s voice.</p><p>“Hurry up and have your fun, kitty cat. Can’t promise you another chance for a long time.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we’re both lucky Al doesn’t know I’m here.” Angel looked up quickly as he heard Husk’s voice and he saw the wide smirk on the cat’s face. Angel wanted to spit directly on the cat for being there, but his bounds and weakness kept him from doing much more than frown. Valentino laughed once he noticed the spider’s ire, giving Husk a pat on the back.</p><p>“Too bad that radio never learned the value of <em>sharing.</em>” Valentino laughed, the door closing as Husk stepped in, walking up to the restrained spider. Angel glared as he coughed up more blood, wishing he still had the water that Arir gave him as Husk stood in front of him. He glared up at the bartender, who was still looking down on him with his snarky smirk.</p><p>“<em>What the fuck are you doing here?</em>” Angel growled and the cat sighed, pulling out a flask from Lucifer knows where. His smirk finally faded as Husk sniffed the air around the spider, frowning as he did so.</p><p>“Checking on you. Fuck, Val’s done a number on you.”</p><p>“<em>Val and half of Pentagram city.</em>” Angel moaned as Husk gently touched his chest, the pain causing him to gurgle as he breathed. Husk quickly pulled his hand back, looking to the spider in horror. “<em>How did you convince Val?</em>”</p><p>“Told him I loved ya, and Alastor wouldn’t let me touch ya. Figured I should get in my shot while you’re not his.” Husk huffed, tilting the spider’s head back as he forced Angel to drink from the flask. The alcohol burned worse than fire as the cat forced him to drink, and the coughing fit afterward made the pain in his chest unbearable. “Don’t know if that’ll work, but for Al’s sake, I hope it does.”</p><p>“<em>Al…?</em>” Angel managed, not having the breath to say more. Husk sighed, fluffing his wings as he circled around the spider. Angel shivered as he felt the cat’s rough tongue against his back, and he whimpered from the pain. “<em>What..?</em>”</p><p>“Can’t not touch ya, the moth will get suspicious. I won’t fuck ya, and I’ll try to be gentle.” Husk paused, dragging another long lick down the spider’s back as Angel shivered. On one hand, it felt <em>nice</em> to be bathed, but the pain from his broken bones offset any pleasure he might have gotten from the act. “And yeah, Al asked me to come yesterday. Wanted me to give ya that drink and check on ya to make sure Val hadn’t killed you. Knew you would be in a bad way.”</p><p>“<em>He…Knows?</em>”</p><p>“About ya Aura? Yeah, he knows.” Angel felt his heart sink as Husk shifted his tongue lower, cleaning the spider’s legs. Angel whimpered more despite the gentle way the cat tried to hold his legs, but the pain that shot through his body was too much for Angel. He cried out when Husk put it back on the floor, groaning as he felt more blood rising. <em>He couldn’t do this: not forever.</em></p><p>“<em>Does he…still…want…me?</em>” Angel managed through the pain, his heart already breaking as he did his best to ask his question. <em>Of course Alastor didn’t want him</em>: there was no way the Overlord would take being manipulated like that, even if Angel didn’t mean to do it. This was probably, if anything, Al’s last way of taking care of Angel for birthing the eggs and then he would leave the spider to Valentino.</p><p>“Now ya sound like that stupid moth.” Husk growled, moving back to the spider’s face to check on him. Angel shook in his harness as the cat lifted his face and he was forced to look into the cat’s glowing yellow eyes. Angel watched as one slowly shifted to red, and he gasped as Husk smirked. “Why don’t you hear it from ya boyfriend?”</p><p>“<em>An-Angel?</em>” The spider couldn’t help the way his heart pounded as he heard Alastor’s voice come from Husk, despite the cat’s lips not moving. All of his eyes were focused on the red glow from Husk’s left eye and the spider wished he could touch that side of the cat’s face. <em>He had missed that voice so much.</em> “<em>Anthony, can you hear me?</em>”</p><p>“<em>A-Alas-</em>” Angel tried to say the radio demon’s name, but the pain in his chest made it impossible and Husk was forced to release his face as he threw up more blood. He felt his chin gently lifted again, and now both of Husk’s eyes were red, and he was looking at the spider with an expression that was very much Alastor’s. “<em>Al-</em>”</p><p>“Don’t speak if it’s painful, <em>mon meuf. I can’t see you, but Husk’s emotions tell me you are in a bad way.</em>” Alastor interrupted and Angel nodded, tears starting down his fur again. Al…called him mon meuf. Alastor…still wanted him. He felt as the cat’s claw reached to catch his tears, one of Husk’s eyes shifting back to yellow. “I can’t maintain this spell for long, Angel. I…promise Val will pay.”</p><p>“<em>You…the aura…it doesn’t…</em>” Angel tried to speak, and he was silenced again as Husk placed a claw over his lips, the cat’s expression changing to one of slight annoyance and concern.</p><p>“I told you not to speak, and no, your aura changes nothing, Angel.” Angel felt as if his chest would explode as he heard Alastor chuckle, and the cat’s smirk came back as he looked down at the spider with his different colored eyes. “I believe I told you before that you are <em>mine,</em> and I have no intention of giving you up.”</p><p>“<em>I…Al-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Hush, mon meuf, </em>don’t make me say it again.” Alastor commanded and Angel stopped, a slight smile coming to his face as he continued crying. Dear Lucifer, knowing Alastor still wanted him <em>almost</em> made this pain bearable, made the rest of the night worth looking forward too, not matter what Valentino had planned. “My fawns need their <em>manman</em>, and it will take a lot of effort to heal you once you come back, from what Husk is telling me.</p><p>“But you <em>will </em>be back with me soon, Anthony. <em>Where you belong</em>.” Angel wanted to reach out as he saw the red glow begin to fade from Husk’s eyes and he groaned softly as the cat smirked down at him. He looked down as Husk knelt underneath him, gently touching the spider’s stomach.</p><p>“Enough proof for ya?” The cat chuckled, gently licking the fur on the spider’s stomach as he wrapped his tail around Angel. Angel nodded as he cried and Husk laughed more, looking up to see the spider’s happy gaze. “You really do love that fucker, don’t ya?”</p><p>Angel nodded again, more tears pouring down his face as Husk looked up at him softly. He <em>knew</em> Alastor couldn’t love him back, he <em>knew </em>Alastor only wanted to possess him, but Angel <em>loved him.</em> He loved how possessive Alastor was, how he took every chance to remind Angel whom he belonged too. He loved how the radio demon took care of him, even before he had gotten pregnant and how the quiet favors had changed to heavy doting. Alastor was <em>considerate</em> in his own way, he was <em>kind</em> when he wanted to be, and most of all, <em>he cared. </em>Alastor cared about Angel in a way no other demon in this hell hole had, and Angel didn’t care why or what made the radio demon care, just the fact that he did.</p><p>“<em>Ya lucky he chose you.</em>” Husk sighed, shaking his head as he looked up to Angel’s face. The spider noticed the quiet defeat in the cat’s expression and Angel frowned, moaning softly as Husk touched his tender opening. Husk chuckled, running his finger along Angel’s swollen and abused lips, gently rubbing his finger against them. “Still have this, huh? Al will be happy, although he says he misses ‘how ya were’ too.”</p><p>Angel only moaned softly in response, the gentle way Husk was touching him being a far departure from the abuse he had been subjected to the past three days. Angel noticed as the cat began to stroke his own member with his free hand, moaning softly beneath the spider as he did his best to pleasure them both. He knew Husk was only doing it to satisfy what he had told Valentino: the moth would be suspicious if Angel didn’t smell of fresh sex and cum, and the spider wasn’t surprised when the cat stood, pressing his barbed member against Angel’s face.</p><p>“Sorry, kid. Can’t have the bastard get suspicious.” Husk apologized, rubbing his member against Angel’s face as he moaned. The barbs scratched the spider’s face and Angel could feel little trickles of  blood as Husk did his best to work himself, using the spider’s fur as a proxy while he stroked himself. Angel groaned from the slight pain, closing his eyes as he felt the cat orgasm over his shoulder, covering his back in fresh semen. Husk sighed as he stepped away, breathing heavily just as the door to the room reopened, and Angel heard Valentino chuckle.</p><p>“Time’s up, kitty cat. You’re not the only one hoping to get a piece.” The moth laughed and Angel glanced up as he saw another demon standing with the moth. His rest was over, and it seemed that Val still intended to torture him longer before doing whatever he had planned. “After tomorrow, he’s gonna be off the market for the while. Retraining a proper bitch takes time.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever Val. As long as it ain’t the last time. Can’t give up a fuck this good.” Husk smirked again, grabbing Angel’s face roughly as Valentino laughed behind them. The cat’s expression of pain and sadness didn’t match his harsh words and Angel just closed his eyes as Husk flung his face away, turning to leave the room. “Fuckin’ pissed when Al took him away, at least with you I can fuck him.”</p><p>“It’s all he’s good for.” Val agreed, watching as Husk walked out of the room and Angel’s real customer walked in. The inky demon chuckled menacingly, and Angel knew from the way he was raised in his harness that this customer wasn’t interested in sex. The spider glanced up as he felt Val’s smoke caress his chin, the moth grinning darkly from the doorway. “Ya got a couple more customers, then I’ll get ya ready for tomorrow. Want ya to look all pretty for Lucifer. Who know, maybe Alastor will even show up.”</p><p>“<em>Fu…you.</em>” Angel managed to spit as the inky demon looked over its options, examining the toys and various means of torture behind the spider. “<em>I…will…<strong>never</strong>…be your…again.</em>”</p><p>“Even if Lucifer plans to give you back, I won’t let Alastor have you either.” Valentino growled, blowing more smoke at the spider. It curled and coiled as Angel heard the demon make its selection and the spider closed his eyes as the incoming pain. “I’ll <em>force</em> him to deal with the withdrawals, and I’ll make him curse the fact you ever loved him.”</p><p>Angel felt as he was stabbed deeply with the poker and he cried out, the sound causing the pain in his chest to grow worse as the demon took its time sliding the thin rod out. Valentino laughed from the doorway before the door closed again, and Angel closed his eyes, biting his lips as the poker was thrusted into him again.</p><p>
  <em>One more night. Just one more night.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW//<br/>Mention of Death <br/>Disturbing Imagery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel came to just as they arrived at the palace, his vision dark and hazy as he attempted to open his eyes. He found that he couldn’t, pinpricks of pain stabbing his face when he tried and the spider was alarmed to realize that even his smaller eyes, which were always open, were closed as well. Valentino had sewn his eyes shut and a quick test to open his mouth proved the moth had done the same to his lips.</p><p>              “Tell Lucifer that we’re here.” Angel could barely make out the moth’s voice as he spoke to someone, and the spider was only vaguely aware of one of Valentino’s hands holding his bound arms. What…what had Val done to him after than final customer? He remembered that last demon, another spider from what he remembered, and the sex had left him bleeding from every orifice he had. She had been more than rough, gouging out his eyes, ripping out his tongue, shoving toys and torture devices into every opening she could find for them, almost killing him until Valentino arrived just in time to stop her. She had left upset, clearly disappointed at having been denied her ‘ultimate pleasure’.</p><p>              “He’ll come back. Not like he’d stay dead.” She grumbled as she left and Val had closed the door, sealing Angel in the room with him. The spider had been unable to tell what the moth was doing, and Angel was sure he passed out shortly after Valentino entered the room. The Moth must have sewn his eyes and mouth shut to hide the damage, as Angel could tell his tongue wasn’t done regenerating and the hazy dark mist he saw said the same of his eyes. He felt as Val chuckled next to him, gripping the spider’s arms tighter.</p><p>              “Finally awake, Angel? That bitch did a number on you.” The moth laughed, before leaning closer down, allowing Angel to better hear what he was saying. “I bet you can barely even hear me. You’re lucky I gave you some slight healing, otherwise you’d still be blind and deaf.”</p><p>              “<em>Mmm.</em>” Angel moaned in response, and Valentino laughed as Angel groaned in pain, a fire shooting through his midsection. Something <em>squirmed </em>inside him and the moth patted Angel’s stomach, standing up sharply as Angel heard someone approach them. From the clack and annoyed hum, Angel guessed it was Lucifer and he heard as the King sighed angrily, clearly not happy with the state Valentino had brought Angel in.</p><p>              “<em>This </em>is what you call presentable, Valentino?” The King growled, and Angel was surprised that he could hear him better than Valentino. Either Lucifer was closer to him than he thought, or the king’s voice just sounded like it was in his ears. Valentino shrugged, unbinding and pushing Angel over to the Fallen as Lucifer caught the collapsing spider. Angel’s legs were still shaky, despite being healed, and the pain in his chest told the spider Val had not bothered to heal his broken ribs. Whatever was in his stomach squirmed again and Angel moaned again, doing his best to stand as Lucifer pushed him up.</p><p>              “Customer got rough; it happens. Trust me, he looked worse when I stopped her.” Valentino shrugged, and Angel felt more blood in his mouth, but he was forced to swallow it back down thanks to the stitches. He heard as Lucifer looked to him in disgust and some part of the spider was glad he couldn’t see the King. “He’s in one piece, and I healed him somewhat. Could’ve brought him in the state he was in.”</p><p>              “Don’t get smart with me <em>Valentino.</em>” Lucifer growled and Angel winced as he felt the king’s dark aura fill the room they were in. “Perhaps you are forgetting <em>why</em> you are here in the first place.”</p><p>              “<em>I haven’t.</em>” The moth growled in defeat and Angel sighed as the aura faded before wincing again, the fire in his midsection returning. <em>What the fuck had Valentino done to him while he was knocked out?</em> Angel felt as Lucifer gingerly took his hand, although it was clear that the King didn’t want to touch him this time. The spider could only imagine how disgusting he looked as Lucifer led him down a hallway, aware of the gasps and sounds from the demons who saw him. He was likely still covered in blood, semen and other refuse, as it wasn’t like Valentino to <em>bathe </em>him<em>.</em> The moth wouldn’t even fully heal the spider, probably to make a statement to Alastor, if the radio demon showed up. Valentino was counting on him not coming, but if he did, he wanted to make sure Alastor understood exactly what Valentino considered Angel to be.</p><p>              ‘<em>Property. Trash.</em>’ Angel thought to himself, feeling as Lucifer led him against a chair and Angel collapsed painfully into it, despite the soft material. He groaned as his stomach squirmed again, and this time Angel was certain Val had put something inside him, although he wasn’t sure what. The moth had a number of creative tortures involving Hell creatures, and there were too many for Angel to guess which the moth had done this time.</p><p>              “Alastor is here.” Angel heard another voice say, female this time, and he heard as the King left the room, this time to go retrieve Alastor. For a moment, Angel was left alone with Valentino and the moth wasted no time in sighing happily, lounging in whatever seat he was in to the spider’s right.</p><p>              “It almost isn’t fair. Alastor thinks he so powerful, so untouchable, and yet I managed to take you back from right underneath him.” Valentino gloated and Angel wanted to growl his annoyance at the moth’s words. He tried to open his eyes again, still seeing nothing but a static filled darkness and he closed his lids, moving his half formed tongue through his mouth. Valentino scoffed as he saw Angel testing how much he had healed, and the spider heard as the moth adjusted again. “You won’t be healing for <em>weeks, </em>little Anthony. I’m going to make sure you’re good and <em>broken</em> before I heal you again.”</p><p>              “<em>ANGEL!</em>” Angel lifted his head he heard Alastor’s voice and he turned to the sound as he heard the radio demon approach him. The first surprise he felt was the touch of Alastor’s cold hand, meaning the Overlord wasn’t wearing his gloves: the second was when he felt the stitches disappearing from his face and felt those cold hands glide across his lips and eyes.</p><p>              “A-Alastor?” Angel whispered as his mouth and eyes were healed, and he painfully opened them to see Alastor glaring over at Valentino, his smile taunt and angry. The radio demon had his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and the spider was glad to see that Alastor hadn’t cut it. Angel turned to see the moth shrugging, looking back to Lucifer as the King motioned Alastor toward his seat. Angel could feel the reluctance in the radio demon’s movements as he released the spider, angrily sitting across from Valentino. Angel watched as Lucifer sat in the seat next to him, the King pausing to take a moment to examine Angel’s healed face.</p><p>              “Hmm.” Was all Lucifer offered, lounging in his seat as he did his best to seem uninterested in the proceedings. Alastor forced himself to turn to face the king and Valentino took another puff off his pipe, looking to Lucifer as well. “ Well, Alastor?”</p><p>              “You asked for proof that Valentino’s deal with Charlotte was invalidated before I took Angel’s contract from him.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes as he did his best not to look at Angel, an attempt to swallow his anger from what the spider could guess. Angel took a moment to glance down at himself, realizing that his earlier guess was right. <em>He looked disgusting, </em>as if he had been mauled inside of and then pulled out a trashbin filled with semen and blood, his fur matted with both substances. Valentino had covered him with a short dress, but it did little to hide the damage done to the spider. “Angel himself is all the proof I need.”</p><p>“What the <em>fuck </em>does that mean?” Valentino hissed and Angel groaned, his stomach on fire as he doubled over in his seat. He could feel both Lucifer’s and Alastor’s gaze on his as he screamed, almost falling out of the chair as whatever creature was inside him grew agitated with Valentino’s anger. The moth scowled, waving his hand as the pain faded, allowing Angel to sit up once again, panting heavily as his stomach squirmed more. Alastor stood in that moment, his Shadow rising in his anger and in that moment, the radio demon looked ready to eat Valentino alive.</p><p>“<em>You put a Hellworm in him?!” </em>The radio demon demanded, and Angel’s heart pounded with fear as the moth shrugged. Hellworms were rare and one of the few ways to kill a demon permanently without use of an angel weapon. But in order for Valentino to put one in Angel, he would’ve had to breed an egg inside another demon, since touching a Hellworm caused the creature to immediately make you its new home.</p><p>“<em>No…” </em>Angel moaned, realizing what Val had done. Why the lizard had been so desperate for Angel’s forgiveness. Why he had come to visit the spider, despite the risk of being discovered. “<em>No…Arir…”</em></p><p><em>“One of my other whores got uppity and I needed to teach him a lesson. A <strong>permanent </strong>one, can’t have the others getting ideas.”</em> Val shrugged, puffing on his pipe nonchalantly. “The egg needed a new home after its mother ate through the last one.”</p><p>“<em>You da-"</em></p><p>“Explain how Angel proves your case, Alastor.” Lucifer interrupted calmly, his hands folded in his lap. Even Angel could see the anger in the King’s expression, and he had no doubt Lucifer planned to make good on his promise to Alastor. Hellworms only responded to the demon who bred them, so putting a Hellworm in Angel was a clear flex from Val. Alastor couldn’t have Angel back without the creature killing him and only Val could make the worm leave, something the moth had no intention of doing.</p><p>“<em>Fine.” </em>Alastor growled, snapping his fingers, and the green chains on his contract appeared around the spider. Angel sat as still as he could as Alastor motioned toward the chains, Lucifer leaning over slightly to look at them. “If Valentino’s pact had been valid, I would have needed to break the chain of the Pact as well as the contract, otherwise the Pact would transfer to me as the new owner.”</p><p>“<em>That doesn’t-"</em></p><p><em>“There are no remnants of a pact written into my deal and Angel's memory can vouch that I only broke one set of chains.” </em>Alastor growled as he continued, not giving Valentino the chance to speak. The radio demon had his eyes locked on Lucifer, the King examining the green chains that bound the spider. Angel did his best to remain still, closing his eyes as he felt the worm move again and his stomach was set on fire with pain. Given the size, Val must have transferred the egg shortly after Arir died, since eggs hatched as soon as they changed hosts.</p><p>“Stay still, spider.” Angel closed his eyes as Lucifer reached out to him and he knew the King was examining his memories.  Angel remembered the night of the deal clearly: the feel of Alastor’s dick in his mouth while Husk fucked him,  the tight tentacle around his dick as he was denied release. Angel jumped as Lucifer suddenly chuckled, tapping his fingers against the spider’s fur. “Seems you share when you feel like it Alastor.”</p><p>“<em>Irrelevant.”</em> The radio demon growled, and  Angel began to remember walking into Alastor's room, asking if the Overlord cared. How Alastor said he did and Angel offering his soul to the radio demon. Angel heard Lucifer hum with surprise at this and the spider shrugged, reliving the burst of Alastor's power as the radio demon offered the deal and Angel accepted.</p><p>“<em>Cazzo…”</em> Angel breathed as he remembered Alastor summoning the pink chains, flinching with pain as he remembered how much it hurt to have them shattered. Lucifer released him as Alastor clasped his green chain on the spider instead and Angel slowly opened his eyes, looking at his owner. Alastor met the spider's gaze, the same hunger and desire from the memory in the radio demon’s eyes as he stared at Angel.</p><p>“Well Alastor,  the spider’s memories validate your claim, and his current bonds contain no trace of a pact.” Lucifer confirmed and Angel doubled over in pain as Valentino growled, blowing angrily on his pipe.</p><p>“There's nothing to say Alastor didn't interfere before he made his deal.” The moth snarled and Lucifer shrugged, turning to Alastor, who growled as well.</p><p>“Well, Allie?”</p><p>“The Pact never existed for me to break or inherit, and the proof is given by your own hands,  Lucifer.” Alastor smirked, leaning back in his chair as Val blew smoke at his rival. Alastor’s shadow kept the smoke from reaching its master as the radio demon spoke. “The night I made my deal with Angel, you summoned all the Overlords from across Hell to come to your little meeting and all of us were present, yes?”</p><p>“Correct, no one was missing.”</p><p>“But your daughter was not present, was she?”</p><p>“There was no need for her to come.” Lucifer confirmed, and Angel's heart pounded as the truth dawned on Valentino, the moth standing in his anger.</p><p>“NO!” Valentino demanded, both Lucifer and Alastor rising as well. The Hellworm in Angel's gut began to writhe more, and the spider coughed up blood as the worm's movements agitated his broken ribs. He glanced up to see Alastor standing in front of him, shielding the spider from Lucifer as Angel heard Lucifer slam Valentino into the floor.</p><p>“<em>I don't appreciate cheaters, </em><em>VALENTINO<strong>.</strong></em>” Angel shivered from the venom in the Fallen's voice, only able to see Lucifer's white wings around Alastor in front of him. Alastor himself seemed to have his eyes closed, his horns fully expanded into antlers as he kept Lucifer from Angel’s sight. “<em>Did you think no one would notice? You keep testing my patience with your tricks and lies.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Alastor-"</em>
</p><p><em>“Is known for doing the same, yes. But <strong>he</strong> knew better than to try and trick <strong>me</strong>.”</em> Angel saw Alastor flinch as Lucifer turned to him and Angel closed his eyes, puking more blood onto the floor as the creature continued to move inside him. He could feel it nudging against his ribs, working its way up his body as it hunted for the first organ it wanted to devour. <em>Fuck, he didn’t have long. </em>“<em>Did they all survive Alastor?”</em></p><p><em>“No.” </em>Angel felt the pain in his chest increase at the ache in his lover’s voice. <em>How many did they lose? </em>The heartache in Angel’s chest outweighed the physical pain as he waited for Alastor to continue, the Overlord taking a deep breath as he spoke. “<em>One died.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Then your fate is sealed, Valentino.</em>” Lucifer spat, and Angel threw up again as the worm finally began to eat at his damaged lung, causing Angel to cry out in pain. Alastor quickly turned to the spider, Angel’s blood pouring from his mouth as the worm began to devour him from the inside. Alastor’s eyes were filled with worry and he turned back to Lucifer, quickly placing his hands over Angel’s eyes.</p><p>“<em>Luci, it has to be <strong>now. The worm is killing him.</strong></em>”</p><p>“Take him Alastor. I will deal with this trash myself.” Lucifer commanded, and Angel felt as they sank into the floor, Alastor picking up the spider in the darkness of the portal. He was unsurprised as they stepped into Alastor’s bedroom, Angel vomiting more blood over the Overlord as Alastor rushed him into the bathroom.</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry.</em>” Angel had no time to react as he was dropped into the freezing bath water and he cried out, the worm inside him growing more agitated from being so far from its breeder. Angel barely opened his eyes to see Alastor placing his bare hand over them again, his eyes glowing green as he smiled painfully. Black blood poured from Alastor’s eyes and Angel moaned as the radio demon blocked his vision again. “<em>Go to sleep, Angel. It’ll be over once you wake up.</em>”</p><p>              Angel finally felt relief from the pain that filled his body, and he prayed he would wake up as he drifted off into oblivion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw//<br/>Disturbing Imagery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Merde, Merde, Merde.” </em>Alastor cursed as he moved quickly, tearing Angel out of the dress the Moth had bothered to put the spider in. He preferred to be the one torturing Valentino, but the Hellworm complicated what he and Lucifer had originally planned and Alastor had to work quickly, before the worm ate Angel’s heart. Once it consumed that, nothing would save the spider and Alastor furiously rubbed the blood from his eyes. Looking upon Lucifer’s true form had damaged his eyes and he healed it quickly, not wanting to waste power. “<em>Merde!</em>”</p><p>              Alastor’s hands glowed bright green as he shoved his hands into the cold water, the water’s surface quickly changing to ice. Hellworms were native to the hotter circles of Hell and didn’t do well in the lowest, which were nothing but ice. If he could drop the temperature enough, then he could safely remove the creature and kill it.</p><p>              “<em>Al!</em>” Alastor ignored the princess as Charlie burst into his bathroom, quickly taking off her jacket as she knelt next to Angel’s head. “Father told me, I’ll take it out. Just focus on dropping his body temperature.”</p><p>              “<em>The-</em>”</p><p>              “I can touch Hellworms just fine, it can’t infect me.” Charlie insisted, rolling up her sleeves as she readied herself to reach inside the sleeping spider’s mouth. “We need to freeze it since it’s actively eating him. If I try to move it now, the other mouths will open in order to devour as much as possible.”</p><p>              “<em>Your father is a clever bastard.</em>” Alastor hissed, once again annoyed with how <em>good</em> Lucifer was at being the king of Hell. Only someone like the King would put such a failsafe into the creature and Charlie shrugged as she shifted into her demon form, her black wings appearing behind her back as she fluffed them. “<em>Just don’t hurt him more than he is. It’s going to take all my remaining magic to heal him.</em>”</p><p>              “I’ll try Alastor.” Charlie nodded and Alastor moved his hands through the ice, gently touching the spider’s chest. He could <em>feel </em>the disgusting creature as it moved, still happily devouring the spider’s lungs. Alastor growled, pressing his hand more into Angel, the ice beginning to form directly on the spider’s skin. “Where is it?”</p><p>              “<em>Eating his lungs.</em>” Alastor growled, his ears twitching as he caught the distress of the surviving eggs. Their heartbeats had grown weak over the last day, but if they could save Angel, if he could replace the nest with his own webbing, they could survive. <em>They had too. </em>“<em>MOLLY.</em>”</p><p>              Charlie looked up in surprise as Angel’s twin sister arrived in the bathroom, practically falling out of the portal. She looked as if she had been in the middle of performing, the handheld mic still in her hand as she looked down to Alastor in confusion.</p><p>              “Alas-”</p><p>              “<em>The nest, NOW. Use all of Angel’s remaining silk.</em>”</p><p>              “Alastor, some of the silk is bad-”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Then use what you can. I won’t lose all of them.</em></strong>” Alastor growled, and he heard as the demoness quickly left the bathroom, opening the closet to retrieve her brother’s silk. Alastor forced himself to return his attention to the spider beneath him, looking to Angel’s sleeping face. The spell Alastor had cast also took away Angel’s ability to feel pain, and Alastor could only hope it wouldn’t wear off as he drained himself of his magic. Valentino had hurt his Angel so much; it should’ve been <em>him</em> tearing the Moth apart.</p><p>              “I’m sure Father will leave you some.” Charlie offered, as if reading Alastor’s thoughts and the Overlord hummed, finally feeling as the worm slowed in its movements. Alastor stood, never taking his hands of the spider as he stepped into the bath, soaking his jacket and pants as he broke the ice. He pressed his hands into Angel more, the ice now up the spider’s chin as Alastor tried to freeze the damn creature into not moving.</p><p>              “<strong><em>Now, Charlie, it’s stopped.</em></strong>” Alastor commanded and the princess obliged, immediately shoving her arm into Angel’s mouth. Alastor could feel as her fingers searched for the worm in Angel’s chest, and Charlie frowned as she shook her head, and Alastor became concerned. It shouldn’t have been that hard for the princess to find: Alastor felt no movement under his hands and no vibrations of the worm feasting elsewhere. Then:</p><p>              “I can’t find it!” Charlie cried, dipping her arm in more as she tried to locate the creature and Alastor had no time to react as he pulled his hands back, hissing in pain as he quickly stood away from the spider. Charlie gasped in horror as she saw the hole in Alastor’s pants, and bleeding opening in his leg from where the worm had eaten its way out of Angel into Alastor’s warmer body. “Al, we have to-”</p><p>              “<strong><em>No!</em></strong>” The radio demon growled, flinching from pain as the worm began to feast on his own organs, glaring at Charlie as blood began to leak from his mouth. “<em>Heal Angel. NOW.</em>”</p><p>              “Alas-”</p><p>              “<strong><em>NOW.</em></strong>” Alastor commanded and the radio demon coughed up black blood as Charlie finally conceded, sliding her arm out of Angel as she placed her glowing red hands against the spider’s chest. Alastor knew it would take both of them to fully heal the spider, but he couldn’t risk touching Angel while the worm was actively feasting, least it left him for its original host. Alastor sank more into the water, ice beginning to cover his own body as Charlie pulled Angel out of the water, doing her best to heal the spider’s injuries. Alastor could feel as the creature tried to climb higher in his body to escape the cold and he fully submerged himself into the icy water, vomiting more black blood as the creature opened its other mouths. His hair grew heavy as it floated around him in the ice as the water rushed in his open mouth and Alastor closed his eyes, no longer moving in his icy prison.</p><p>              “<em>Fuck, ALASTOR!</em>” The radio demon vaguely heard as Charlie cried his name, the water in his ears dulling the sound somewhat as the worm desperately tried to get away from the cold encroaching on it. Alastor could feel as the worm moved for his heart and he sighed, coughing up more blood as he stopped freezing the water. If he died, then he died: the eggs needed Angel, not him and he couldn’t use more magic if he was going to heal the spider. It was up to Charlie to reach him before the creature could devour him and Alastor sighed heavily, accepting whatever fate waited him.</p><p>              “Selfish fucking prick.” Alastor opened his eyes as he felt six hands grab him and yank him out of the water and he found himself looking into the angry eyes of the spider. Angel clearly still wasn’t fully healed, but he quickly slanted his lips across the radio demon’s. The worm instantly responded to this new source of heat, quickly working its way up the radio demon’s body toward his mouth. Alastor tried to push the spider off but Angel held him firmly, kissing the radio demon deeply as the Hellworm shot up the Overlord’s body. Angel pulled away just as the creature reached his mouth, Charlie quickly leaning in-between them. “Fucking now, Princess!”</p><p>              Alastor flinched as Charlie reached into his mouth, her hand chasing the quickly retreating worm, grabbing the creature as it tried to flee. Alastor felt as all of its mouths tore at his esophagus, desperately trying to cling to his body as the princess dragged it out and Alastor coughed as Charlie finally ripped the creature from his body. He opened his eyes to glare at the disgusting worm, which wrapped itself around the princess’ arm as it tried to eat its way into her body with its mouths before Charlie instantly froze it. It shattered when she dropped its body to the floor and Alastor returned his attention to the spider in the icy tub with him. Angel was still glaring at the Overlord and before Alastor could speak, Angel slapped him.</p><p>              “<em>Fucking Dumbass, what was I supposed to do if that thing killed you?!</em>” Alastor hummed angrily as he turned back to look at the spider. Tears were welling in the spider’s eyes as Angel glared and he slapped Alastor again before the Overlord could speak. This time Alastor puked up more blood, the movements agitating his own injuries as Angel started to cry and the radio demon’s annoyance grew. “<em>Why the fuck would you do that?!</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Are you going to let me speak?</em>” Alastor hissed, his voice hoarse from the worm’s damage to his throat. He started to turn back in order to look at the spider as Angel raised his hand to slap him again. This time Alastor grabbed the spider’s hand and before Angel could ready another one, the radio demon leaned forward and kissed his spider, grabbing Angel’s face roughly with his free hand. He poured all of his remaining magic into the kiss, his tongue dancing with Angel’s as the spider clung to him desperately, and the scent of relief and worry filled the radio demon’s nose. Alastor pulled back as he exhausted himself, not having any magic left to heal himself. He would have to heal the hard way, and he collapsed into Angel’s embrace, not having the strength to support himself as he vomited more blood into the spider’s fur. “<em>You’re fully healed. Now go, the bébés need you.</em>”</p><p>              “Al, you-”</p><p>              “<em>Now, Angel, I don’t want to listen to anymore die.</em>” Alastor begged and he felt as Angel lifted him out of the bath, carrying the radio demon into his bedroom as Charlie followed, releasing her demon form. Molly was sobbing as she attempted to reweave the nest, pausing as she saw her brother walk by her. Angel gently placed Alastor on the sheets before walking back to his sister’s side, and the Overlord’s view was blocked by Charlie. The princess stood over him, the red glow in her hands weak as she sighed heavily.</p><p>              “I can’t heal you fully, but I can get you started.” She offered, and Alastor shrugged as she pressed her hands into his soaked clothing. His insides itched as her magic began to repair the damage the Hellworm had caused, and Alastor couldn’t help his sigh as she removed her hands, fully exhausting herself as the glow faded from her hands. Charlie staggered slightly as she pulled away, smiling down at Alastor. Her arm was bleeding by her side from where the creature had tried to enter her and Alastor realized it had eaten her to the bone in spots. “Better?”</p><p>“Vagatha…is going to be upset.” Alastor motioned weakly to her arm and Charlie shrugged, pulling her sleeve down to hide the damage.</p><p>“This is nothing compared to what it did to you and I’ll recover faster.” Charlie pointed out and Alastor closed his eyes, conceding defeat to her logic. “You two gonna be okay?”</p><p>              “<em>We’ll manage.</em>” Alastor croaked, his throat still shredded as Charlie moved, allowing Alastor to see Angel rebuilding the nest while Molly stood next to her twin, holding some clothing for the spider. Angel was focused, whispering something in Italian to the twins, and Alastor sighed, closing his eyes again as he smiled. <em>Angel was safe, and Angel was his again:</em> things were as they should be. “<em>Thank you, Charlie.</em>”</p><p>              “I only wish I could have helped Father stomp that moth into the ground. Arir…didn’t deserve this. He wanted to be redeemed.” Charlie growled, balling her fist before releasing it, her shoulders falling. “He deserved that chance.”</p><p>              “<em>I’m sure you’ll find another.</em>” Alastor sighed, flinching as Charlie hit him lightly with her good hand.</p><p>              “Not the point Alastor, but yeah, we’ll have too.” Charlie sighed, pulling her hand away and Alastor’s ears twitched as he heard Charlie walk away. “I’ll leave you two to heal. Vaggie and I will take care of things and make sure you aren’t bothered.”</p><p>              Alastor could only nod as he heard the princess leave and he opened his eyes again as he heard Angel sigh, the spider standing as he finally accepted the clothing from his sister. The nest was completely respun and Alastor couldn’t help his relief as he heard the heartbeats of the twins stabilize. Angel quickly pulled the shirt over his head, giving Molly a hug as soon as he had the material on.</p><p>              “<em>You did all ya could, Molls. It ain’t ya fault.</em>” Angel offered and Alastor closed his eyes again as he smelled the grief coming from the pair. “They…they were weak anyway. It wasn’t your fault.”</p><p>              “<em>I’m so sorry Angie. I couldn’t save them all.</em>” Alastor felt the ache returning to his chest as he thought of his own uselessness as Bella died in his arms, and he fought to hold back his tears. He heard as Angel whispered something else to his sister in Italian and the spideress nodded, turning to leave the room. As Molly closed the door, Alastor heard Angel walk up to the bed next to him, and he opened his eyes to see the spider glaring down at him.</p><p>              “<em>I’m still mad at you.</em>” Angel spat and Alastor shrugged, not having the strength or willpower to be annoyed. His mate and young were safe and with him: Alastor was satisfied. “What were you thinking?”</p><p>              “The eggs needed you, not-”</p><p>              “<strong><em>I </em></strong><em>need you, you fucking prick!</em>” Angel yelled, throwing himself on top of the radio demon and Alastor grunted in pain as the spider grabbed him tightly. Alastor hummed as he smelled the spider’s grief and heartache and he forced himself to lift his arm to gently return Angel’s hug. “Me <em>and</em> the <em>bambini </em>need you Alastor.”</p><p>              “­­<em>The nest-</em>”</p><p>              “Not to survive you idiot, because <em>I </em>love you, and I can’t do this without you.” Angel sobbed, pushing himself off the radio demon as he looked into Alastor’s eyes. Angel sighed heavily, sliding his hands to peel Alastor out of his wet clothing. The radio demon closed his eyes again, motioning for his Shadow to retrieve him more clothing and the creature abided, sliding across the floor to the still open closet. “What did you name them?”</p><p>              “Hm?”</p><p>              “The…one who didn’t make it.” Angel whispered and the radio demon remained silent, opening his eyes as he looked to the far wall.  Alastor groaned, sitting up as Angel pushed the jacket off his shoulders, allowing the spider to lift the turtleneck up as well. The Overlord collapsed back against the bed as he was freed from the cold clothing, wincing from the pain in his body.</p><p>              “<em>Bella. It was a girl.</em>” He finally answered and he winced again as he heard the cry catch in the spider’s throat, his heart constricting in his chest.</p><p>              “And the other two?”</p><p>              “Another girl and a boy. I didn’t name them yet.” Alastor whispered as Angel peeled the wet pants from his legs, gently touching the circular mark that marked where the Hellworm had moved from Angel to Alastor. Alastor looked down to the spider’s pink hands, gently resting his on top before squeezing it weakly. “I…thought it would be best to do together.”</p><p>              “Careful Alastor, I might start to think you care.” Angel laughed hoarsely and Alastor frowned, lacing his fingers with the spider.</p><p>              “I do.”</p><p>              “No, I mean like love me.”</p><p>              “<em>Perhaps.</em>” Alastor insisted, and he felt as Angel froze, the spider’s scent of slight mirth changing to surprise and worry. Alastor sat up as his Shadow returned to the bed, accepting the clothing it handed to him. Angel still leaned over him next to the bed and Alastor quickly dressed, reaching to stroke the spider’s face as soon as he was covered again. “It doesn’t invalidate how I feel simply because I do not call it love.”</p><p>              “I-”</p><p>              “But right now, I’m exhausted and it hurts to keep talking.” Alastor sighed, gently pulling the spider into the bed with him, pressing himself into Angel’s soft fur as they laid down. <em>Oh, how he missed this!</em> “If the eggs are fine, rest with me, and we can talk more once I’ve healed.”</p><p>              “Yes, Alastor.” Angel answered and the radio demon hummed, closing his eyes as he felt Angel wrap his arms around him. The spider was his again, the moth dealt with, and the remaining eggs safe: Alastor could finally relax and he did, slipping into dark oblivion in the arms of the demon that loved him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am posting this here for the readers who don't follow me on Twitter.<br/>I will be taking a brief Hiatus from Be yours. The story isn't over, not yet, but I recieved a rather nasty message concerning Chapter 27, and I think it would be best if I took a small break after writing so much Angst. <br/>If you want to read my statement in full, you can on my twitter, @/MurosakiNsfw.</p><p>Until then, like Alastor, I will rest and heal.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel sighed as he patted the fresh nest, humming as the eggs moved under his hand. The shells had hardened finally, meaning he only had to worry about regulating temperature but thanks to Alastor’s injuries, winter had snuck up on them and they were stuck at the Hotel.</p><p>Almost three weeks had passed since Angel’s return and Alastor had yet to wake up in that time. Husk said it was to be expected: the radio demon had taken severe injuries while exhausting all of his power to heal Angel. His body was fighting to recover on two fronts, a battle more easily won if he remained comatose. Angel spent most of his time in the room, tending to the nest or watching the radio demon sleep, hoping he would wake up soon. Husk came by to eat and keep Angel company, but any signs of affection had faded from the cat. It was obvious Husk still wanted him, but Angel noticed a new distance to Husk’s actions.</p><p>“Is little Allie still asleep?” Angel looked up sharply as the room door opened, Lucifer walking in flanked by a frantic Charlie. The princess seemed to be agitated by her father’s presence, and Angel reflexively moved from the nest to Alastor’s side, placing himself between the radio demon and Lucifer. The King stopped, his eyebrows raised in amusement at Angel’s attempt to shield the Overlord. “It’s merely a question, Spider.”</p><p>“It’s <em>Angel</em>, and he is. He hasn’t woken up since that day.” Angel hissed, refusing to move. Lucifer hummed more, glancing to the nest as one of the eggs moved.</p><p>“I see. And the little ones who survived?”</p><p>“Still weak, but they’re holding on. They get stronger every day.” Angel answered calmly, still wary as Lucifer nodded. The king had taken their side against Valentino, but Angel wasn’t naïve enough to believe it was out of kindness. Their goals and desires temporarily aligned, and Angel remained on guard as Lucifer stepped closer to the bed, still smiling at the spider.</p><p>“If you move, little Angel, I can wake him up for you.” Lucifer offered and Angel saw as Charlie shook her head violently behind her father. Angel’s heart pounded as he looked down at the king, who had taken another step closer to him. “From what Charlotte told me of his injuries, he unlikely to wake for months without healing. If you want your twins to survive, you’ll need his magic while the upper circles are frozen.”</p><p>“<em>At what cost?” </em>Angel asked warily and Lucifer beamed, his smile getting brighter as he stood within arm’s reach of the spider. Charlie was still shaking her head, clutching her shirt tightly as she tried to convince Angel. The spider tore his eyes from her as he looked back to the King: he didn’t appreciate the threat, but he knew Lucifer was right. He needed Alastor if the twins were going to survive the sudden winter. “<em>What would you want in return?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Nothing from you Angel. You and your young are safe from me. I-"</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>I won’t make a deal on his behalf.” Angel interrupted, narrowing his eyes at the King. Lucifer growled softly but the spider refused to move, echoing the King’s sound. “If you want something from Al, you'll have to wait until he wakes up on his own.”</p><p>“<em>That could be-"</em></p><p><em>“Don’t care. I’m not doing that to Alastor.” </em>Angel insisted, his heart starting to pound as he felt Lucifer grow angry. Alastor’s shadow responded, as it always did, hovering silently over Angel’s shoulder as it sensed this new threat. Lucifer’s eyes widened at seeing the creature, his anger fading slightly.</p><p>“His Shadow still answers to you?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s a part of his subconscious, so it’s always aware of me and the eggs.” Angel offered, lacing his fingers with the creatures as he checked its eyes. The creature’s eyes remained a dark icy blue and Angel tried to hide his disappointment as he turned back to Lucifer. The Shadow narrowed its gaze, leaning down into the King's face as it hummed.</p><p>“<em>What would the Fallen want from Master?” </em>The creature whispered and Angel glanced up to Charlie. Her face was filled with worry and fear and Angel was starting to become suspicious of Lucifer’s presence. Charlotte and Lucifer had far from a perfect relationship, but Charlie always just seemed defeated when it came to Lucifer, never actively afraid. Angel had no doubt Lucifer <em>deserved </em>the fear, but he couldn’t help but wonder what brought it up in Charlie.</p><p>“ To leave the Hotel.” Lucifer stated plainly and the Shadow laughed, sliding back to hover over Angel's shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Why would we agree to that? This hotel is the most fun we've had in decades.” </em>The creature chuckled,  tilting its head as it stroked Angel's face with its free hand. “<em>It gave us our Angel, why would we leave?”</em></p><p>“If you don't agree, it'll be months before he wakes up. You'll both miss the eggs hatching and you won't be there to ensure they survive.” Lucifer chuckled and Angel felt the Shadow bristle at the threat being made a second time. Angel watched as the Shadow pulled away from him, stepping past Lucifer as it stood in the middle of the floor. The spider hummed happily as its eyes changed from blue to red and Alastor glared at the King through the proxy.</p><p>“<strong><em>Don’t threaten me Luci, it won’t get you anywhere.</em></strong>” Alastor growled and Lucifer’s smile grew. Lucifer turned his back to Angel as the spider sat on the bed, careful not to disturb Alastor’s body.</p><p>“It’s not a threat Allie boy, but a promise. You overextended yourself and took on too much damage.” Lucifer smiled as the creature approached him, glaring with its Master gaze. This was only the second time Alastor had used his Shadow this way since falling asleep: from what Angel understood, he could only do so if he was dreaming and the radio demon mostly existed in darkness when asleep. “Your body is trying to recover but it’ll take a long time. I’m just trying to help.”</p><p>“<strong><em>It doesn’t have to be you.</em></strong>” Alastor smiled, turning to look at Charlie. The princess turned away, not looking at either demon as Lucifer growled.</p><p>“<em>You wouldn’t dare use her.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Why not? Charlotte already has been so accommodating.” </em>
</p><p>“Because she can’t heal you enough to wake you, even if she exhausted herself again. You’d wake up sooner, yes, but it’s no guarantee it would be before the eggs hatch.” Lucifer growled and Alastor shrugged, his Shadow yawning as one eye turned purple. Angel knew Alastor’s dream was fading and he squeezed the radio demon’s hand on the bed as he sat. The creature’s eyes softened as it walked back toward Angel and the spider opened his arms as the Shadow glided into his embrace. Its icy hands caressed his face as he stared into its purple eyes, knowing Alastor was fading back into the darkness.</p><p>“<strong><em>My answer is no, Luci. I refuse to leave this little project.”</em></strong> Alastor hummed, frowning as he looked in Angel’s eyes. The spider nodded as Alastor searched his expression: it didn’t matter to him whether they stayed or not, but if Alastor wanted to stay, then Angel was happy to stay as well.<strong><em> “Either ask for something else or you can le-</em></strong>“</p><p>“Something else, Allie?” The Shadow’s eyes became annoyed at Lucifer’s tone and it turned to look back at him as Lucifer beamed, his smile still angry as he stared at the creature. “You <em>know</em> what else I want.”</p><p>The Shadow only growled in response, Lucifer chuckling as he offered his hand. A slight golden glow radiated from the palm and Angel looked back to the creature in his arms. One of its eyes were completely blue again and the spider knew Alastor had limited time to make his decision. The expression had changed to one of disgust though, and Angel looked back to Lucifer’s angry smile.</p><p>“Full healing, Alastor, in exchange for sharing your bed with Lilith and I.” The king offered and Angel gasped at the same time as Charlie, both surprised by Lucifer’s offer. Alastor’s scowl deepened as the Shadow released Angel, sliding back to where the King stood. “It need only be once, and you can even bring your mate. Lily would probably love such a good meal.”</p><p>“<strong><em>You’re disgusting.</em></strong>” Alastor spat and the King only chuckled, his grin growing wider.</p><p>“Just a good husband, Alastor. You could learn a thing or two, hmmm?” Lucifer leaned to look at Angel, who frowned as he met the King’s eyes. “Well Allie boy?”</p><p>“<strong><em>Fi</em></strong><em>ne.”</em> Alastor answered as he faded from the Shadow completely, the creature sinking back into the floor as Lucifer approached the bed. Angel only moved slightly, allowing the King to reach Alastor’s exposed hand. As soon as he grabbed it, golden light filled the room and Angel had to turn away as Lucifer chuckled, the light fading as he stepped back. The King was breathing heavily now, and Angel quickly turned as Alastor coughed, the radio demon sitting up as he grabbed his chest.</p><p>“Good, now you can be a proper father.” Lucifer breathed and Alastor glared in the king’s direction. It was clear that healing Alastor had taken a heavy toll on Lucifer, who wobbled slightly where he stood. Angel hummed softly and Alastor turned to him, his expression softening as he reached for the spider. Angel eagerly grabbed Alastor’s wrist as he finished bringing the hand to his face, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“<em>You’re awake.</em>” Angel breathed through his tears, smiling as he met Alastor’s red eyes and the radio demon hummed softly in response. Angel was happy to have the Alastor back, in spite of Lucifer’s deal with the Overlord.</p><p>“You have what you want Luci. Now <em>leave.” </em>Alastor breathed, never taking his eyes off Angel as he reached to cradle the spider’s face, and Angel recognized the slight glow that entered Alastor’s gaze. The radio demon smiled softly at the spider, despite still addressing the King, who had yet to move. “<em>I want to spend time with mon meuf.</em>”</p><p>“I’ll be in touch then.” Lucifer chuckled and Alastor looked past Angel to the King, his frown returning. Angel heard as Lucifer laughed, turning as he began to walk to the open bedroom door.</p><p>“<em>It’ll be such a wonderful night.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel glanced away from Alastor as he watched Lucifer walk past Charlie, who still seemed surprised by all that had happened. She stared after the open door until Alastor cleared his throat and she quickly looked to the radio demon.</p><p>“You can leave as well, Charlie.”</p><p>“<em>Wha-</em>What was that?” She asked quietly, and Alastor sighed, clearly unhappy about his recent deal with the king. Angel frowned slightly as the radio demon pulled away, laying back down on the bed.</p><p>“Lilith has been wanting to feed off me for years, something Lucifer has been determined to get me to agree too. Until now, I have always been able to turn him away, since my rut is the only time I ever experience sexual urges.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath and Angel tapped the bed near his hand. The radio demon hummed but shook his head, and Angel abided, sliding his hand back into his lap. “I never would have taken the deal to leave the Hotel, but…he was right about my inability to wake. It was…frustrating to be trapped in such a state.”</p><p>“Yea…I can imagine. I only woke up a week ago.” Charlie sighed, dropping her head in shame as she clasped her hands in front of her. Alastor frowned at the princess' words but Angel merely sighed. The first two weeks without Charlie or Alastor were rough, but Vaggie and Husk proved their mettle in keeping the other guests in line. “I shouldn’t have told Mom you were still asleep.”</p><p>“Even if you hadn’t told Lilith, Lucifer would have found his way here eventually. He is an opportunist, and never would have given up the chance to coerce me into agreeing to <em>something.</em>” Angel watched as Alastor shrugged, hand waving Charlie’s guilt like usual. “Sleeping with him and Lilith is a small price to pay to be here for <em>mon meuf and </em><em>bébés, </em>despite how disgusting I find the idea.”</p><p>“If you say so, Alastor.”</p><p>“I do. Now, if you don’t mind?” Alastor motioned toward the door and Angel couldn’t help his slight chuckle as Charlie’s face flushed and she nodded, quickly hurrying out of the room. The spider quickly realized the source of her embarrassment when he found himself pinned to the bed, Alastor’s Shadow on top of him as the radio demon slowly sat up again. “I haven’t forgotten about <em>you,</em> Anthony.”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“You <em>slapped me</em> several times while I was trying to save your life, <em>mon meuf.</em>” Angel couldn’t help his laugh at Alastor’s annoyed tone, and it took all his willpower not to laugh as the radio demon leaned over his face, his eyes glowing in annoyance. “I haven’t forgotten that.”</p><p>“Have you seriously been mad about that this whole time?” Angel fought to hold in his chuckle as he spoke, Alastor’s eyes narrowing at the spider’s mirth. Angel gasped as he felt Alastor’s hand slide under his nightgown, the Overlord’s cold fingers dancing along his midsection. Angel smirked, giving Alastor an accusatory glance. “’Cause it seems like ya hands have other ideas.”</p><p>“<em>I have been upset this whole time, Angel and I have been thinking how best to punish you.</em>” Alastor hummed, and the spider chuckled as Alastor withdrew his hand, taking his Shadow’s place as he kept two of Angel’s hands pinned.  Alastor’s hair fell around them like a curtain and Angel couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped him. The spider started to reach for Alastor with his free hands, but tentacles quickly put a stop to this, and the radio demon laughed at Angel’s surprise. “Lucifer only gave me just enough power to wake up, but I don’t mind using it to teach my spider a lesson or two about <em>respect.</em>”</p><p>“Always ready to learn, Daddy.” Angel chuckled, smiling softly up at the radio demon. He wasn’t truly aroused at the moment, but after so long without Alastor, just having the Overlord’s attention was more than enough for him. “But maybe we should wait?”</p><p>“<em>Oh? Mon meuf isn’t in the mood for me?</em>”</p><p>“I’m always in the mood for you Alastor.” Angel affirmed, his smile widening as the Overlord hummed above him. “More I mean, ya just woke up, haven’t eaten in three weeks, and the eggs can hear us now.”</p><p>“<em>They can?</em>” The tentacles slid away as Alastor looked over to the nest and Angel chuckled as the radio demon quickly dismounted him. The spider sat up as he watched Alastor kneel next to the webbing, gently touching it one of the eggs as it moved.</p><p>“Yeah, but winter came while ya were sleeping.” Angel brought his knees to his chest, unable to help the warmth in his chest as Alastor examined the webbing, taking note of the differences. Winter in the Pentagram was always spontaneous and unpredictable: the ice from the lower circles seemed to move up without warning, causing the upper circles and Pentagram city to deal with such low temperatures that only a few demons could survive. Angel heard that the same happened in the lower circles from time to time, where the heat from above would cause a devasting summer below. “Moving them isn’t really an option anymore, unless you have a plan for that.”</p><p>“We can stay here, now that Valentino is no long-"</p><p>“Val’s still alive.” Angel interrupted, unable to help his frown as Alastor stopped in his moments. He watched as the radio demon stood and stomped his way back to the bed, leaning over the spider menacingly. Alastor's pupils had already changed to dials and Angel was unsurprised by the amount of static in Alastor's voice.</p><p>“<strong><em>What do you mean, he's still ALIVE?</em></strong>”</p><p>“My body hasn't changed back, I’m still under Val’s spell.” Angel sighed, looking away from Alastor's gaze. “I don't know where he is, but he <em>is alive.”</em></p><p><em>“<strong>Not for long.”</strong></em> Alastor promised,  grabbing Angel’s chin as he glared down at the spider. “<strong><em>He tried to kill you: it's my right to take his life.”</em></strong></p><p>“That's between you and Luci, Al.” Angel sighed, resisting his desire to reach for the radio demon. <em>Damn Alastor was sexy when he was mad. </em>“All I know if unless you can cast a spell that ensures I won’t get pregnant again, probably should avoid sex anyway.”</p><p>Worry replaced the anger on Alastor’s face, and he quickly looked down to the spider’s midsection. Angel sighed heavily, placing his hands over his stomach as he looked away. He had gotten lucky that none of his “customers” had managed to impregnate him, and he knew more children was something neither Al or he wanted. It was already a fight to make sure the twins survived, much less to worry about more.</p><p>“I…will see about breaking Val’s spell on you once I have fully recovered. I must admit, however, I’m not sure I can.” Alastor breathed at last, standing up as he moved all of his hair off his shoulders. Angel watched as Alastor sighed, clearly trying to parse through the new information: the spider felt bad for putting this on Alastor so soon after the radio demon woke up, but it would have come up eventually. “Breaking spells is…more difficult than breaking a contract. Especially since this one affects you physically. Does it usually wear off on its own or…?”</p><p>“No, Val always undid it when he was ready. Once he decided he was done.”</p><p>“How likely are you to…be with child again?”</p><p>“Not very I guess.” Angel shrugged, frowning as he looked down to his lap. “I didn’t get pregnant while I was with Val for those three days, and if Val really wanted to film more, he would ‘refresh’ the spell, as he called it. Otherwise, I guess it’s just hit or miss.”</p><p>“Hm.” Alastor acknowledged, crossing his arms as he looked back to the nest. Angel watched as the radio demon sighed, closing his eyes as he considered this new information and Angel could empathize. He had also hoped that the three days would be the end of their problems with Valentino, but it seemed that the moth just couldn’t leave them alone. Couldn’t leave <em>Angel</em> alone.</p><p>“Al, I’m not worth all this shit.” Angel muttered under his breath, laying his head on his knees as he looked to the nest. His heart ached with his guilt and he hated himself for wanting this. <em>For wanting Alastor. </em>“I almost got you <em>fucking </em>killed, put you in hibernation for fuck’s sake. <em>Dear Lucifer, </em>if Charlie hadn’t been there, if you weren’t an Overlord, one of us would be dead right now. And for what? A whore? An ex-pornstar?”</p><p>Angel wasn’t surprised when he felt Alastor’s hands slam down on either side of him, but it didn’t stop him from flinching and closing his eyes. He <em>knew</em> Alastor was upset by his words, but it didn’t change the way Angel felt. The way the guilt had been eating at him as he watched Alastor sleep, hoping, praying that the radio demon would wake up. Never knowing if he would.</p><p>“<em>Anyone in this hellhole would have been a better mate than me.</em>” Angel whined, flinching again as he felt Alastor’s shadow grab him, and he kept his eyes closed even as the Overlord tilted his chin up. “Ya never would have to be dealing with kids ya don’t want or fighting to keep the fucking demon you chose. Fuck, it <em>would </em>have been better if ya <em>had</em> just fucked and killed me.”</p><p>“<strong><em>Look at me, Anthony.</em></strong>”</p><p>“<em>I can’t. I know you’re mad Al, but I was </em><strong><em>scared</em></strong><em>. I was scared when Charlie told me the Hellworm was in you, I was scared watching you sleep for so long.</em>” Angel felt the tears build under his eyelids and he made no effort to stop them as they flowed down his face. “<em>What was I gonna do if you didn’t wake up in time? Who else could I blame? If you had chosen anyone else as a mate, if it hadn’t been me, then ya never would have been hurt so badly. With anyone else, lil Bella-</em>”</p><p>“<strong><em>Why is it so hard for everyone to understand that I want you?</em></strong>” Alastor’s voice was soft despite the angry way he spoke, and Angel flinched again with his words. “<strong><em>Why is it so hard for you to understand?</em></strong>”</p><p>“I understand Smiles, I <em>know</em> ya want me. It makes me happy that you do.” Angel finally opened his eyes, barely able to see the Overlord through his tears. “But I’m not <em>worth this. </em>I don’t <em>deserve this.</em> I’m a 35 year old man who overdosed and spent all his time in Hell being abused by the first sweet talking Overlord who found me. I’ve spent more time being treated like a stupid bitch than my damn ma, and that’s not a compliment to my pa.</p><p>“And yet, for some god forsaken reason, ya want me. Regardless of why you care, you <em>do, </em>and I don’t deserve that kinda shit.” Angel sobbed, closing his eyes again as Alastor hummed angrily. “Val’s right: my aura<em> forces</em> people care about me, but it can’t make someone truly <em>love me.</em> The mere fact my body affects people that way means no one can genuinely want me of their own free will.”</p><p>“<em>Angel-</em>”</p><p>“ I don’t deserve to be taken care of, I don’t deserve this with you, but <em>I want it</em>.” Angel continued, barely noticing he had cut Alastor off. Just like his tears, the words poured out of him and the spider wasn’t sure he <em>could</em> stop. “I wanna live, I wanna stay and see and take care of the twins, but I don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“<strong><em>ANGEL.</em></strong>” Alastor said firmly and Angel finally stopped, recognizing the danger in Alastor’s voice. <em>This was Alastor’s killing voice, </em>and the spider shivered as the Shadow’s icy touch slid up his body. The creature’s touch was gentle but firm and it wrapped itself tighter around Angel, its hand holding the spider’s chin up as Alastor pulled away. “<em>Open your eyes.</em>”</p><p>Angel obeyed, opening his eyes as the Shadow wiped away his tears so he could see. He still had to blink a few times, but Angel was able to look up to see Alastor still looming over him. The radio demon’s eyes were full of his anger, and Angel resisted the temptation to close his again. Alastor leaned down more into Angel’s face and the spider realized that Alastor had changed from his normal form, but this was not the spindly demonic form Angel was used too. In fact, this reminded Angel more of the form Alastor had taken the night he impregnated the spider, although the fur was hidden under his clothing.</p><p>“<em>Not many alive can say they’re seen my true form, and here you’ve seen it twice.</em>” Alastor growled and Angel turned his head away, only to have the Shadow forced his gaze back to the Overlord’s. “<em>It seems I need to make something clear to you.</em></p><p>“<em>Your aura does not affect me. If it <strong>did</strong>, you’d still be with Valentino.</em>” Angel flinched with Alastor’s harsh words, but the Shadow would not allow him to look away from the radio demon’s glowing red eyes. Angel felt as a clawed hand touched his cheek and he glanced down to see Alastor’s fur covered hand lightly scratching his cheek. “<em>I want you because <strong>I </strong></em><strong><em>want you</em></strong><em> Angel. I enjoy the things you do to me, the emotions you cause in me.</em>”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>“<em>Let me speak.</em>” Alastor commanded and Angel stopped, closing his eyes again as he started to sob more. “<em>Do you remember that word I called you? And you asked me what it meant?</em>”</p><p>“Mon…coeur?” Angel repeated, and Alastor chuckled at his poor pronunciation, tapping his claws against the spider’s cheek.</p><p>“<em>That one. It means my heart, Angel. You give me my heart, a feeling I haven’t enjoyed since I was alive.</em>” Alastor cooed and Angel reopened his eyes to see a softer expression on Alastor’s face, although it was clear the radio demon was still upset. “<em>You awoke a side in me I thought died with my mother, and I won’t give that up so easily.</em>”</p><p>“Al, I-”</p><p>“<strong><em>You</em></strong>, <em>will continue to be my mate, and mother my young.</em>” Alastor interrupted, leaning down more in the spider’s face. Angel could only nod, not having the desire or words to argue with the Overlord, who chuckled as his Shadow finally released the spider. “<strong><em>I</em></strong>, <em>will do as I have promised, and take care of Valentino. He </em><strong>c<em>annot, will not</em> </strong><em>have you again.</em>”</p><p>“Yes, Alastor.” Angel finally conceded, folding all of his hands in his lap as he felt Alastor push himself up from the bed, standing in front of the spider. Angel kept his head down, not sure what else to say or do: regardless of the Overlord’s words, it did little to ease the guilt that gnawed at Angel’s soul.</p><p>“<em>Anthony.</em>” Angel barely had any time to react as he felt Alastor’s lips slide against his and the spider was pushed back onto the bed. The spider’s eyes flew open as Alastor pulled back, and Angel realized that the Overlord had not shifted back. Coarse tan fur still covered his exposed chest, hiding the scars Angel knew lay underneath and Alastor chuckled, stroking Angel’s cheek again with his fur covered hand. “I’m not waiting to take what’s mine any longer.”</p><p>“Al, the eggs-”</p><p>“Why do you think I’m still in this form? I waste a little less magic this way.” Alastor nodded to the nest and Angel saw a slight barrier around the eggs. If he hadn’t been looking for it, he never would have noticed, and the spider quickly turned back to meet Alastor’s gaze. The radio demon’s gaze was hungry, and he gripped Angel’s face tighter as his long hair pooled on the bed next to the spider demon. “Too many others have played with <em>mon cœur</em>, and It’s time I reminded him who he belongs too. <em>Whom he’ll always belong too.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Please.</em>” Angel begged, reaching up to touch Alastor as the radio demon kissed him again. He knew he <em>shouldn’t</em> want this, but could it really be so wrong if Alastor wanted him too?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor hummed into the kiss as he pressed himself more into Angel, wanting to do whatever it took to get rid of that awful scent coming from his spider. That scent of <em>guilt</em> and <em>shame</em>: he knew there was little he could do to completely take those feelings away, but he could distract from them. Fill his Angel with the scents he enjoyed.</p><p>              “<em>Come now, mon cœur, you can get into it more than that.</em>” Alastor cooed as he pulled back from the kiss, carefully not to crush Angel under his true form. He wasn’t much taller this way, but he was stronger and weighed a lot more, and he didn’t want to hurt his petite spider. The radio demon smirked as Angel’s hands made their way to his shirt, and deftly worked to free him from the clothing he had been trapped in since first falling asleep. He enjoyed Angel’s gasp of surprise, clearly not expecting the amount of fur that was trapped in the fabric.</p><p>              “Al, you almost look like a-”</p><p>              “<em>Buck?</em> Yes, that is the point, Angel.” Alastor hummed, pulling Angel into his lap as the spider pushed the top from his shoulders, running his hands through Alastor’s fur. The spider’s touch was gentle and explorative, and the Overlord hummed happily with the touch. “As much as I detest this appearance, you do make it enjoyable <em>ma chérie.</em>”</p><p>              “Why do you hate it so much?” Angel asked quietly, pushing Alastor’s hair back over the radio demon’s shoulder as he clung to his owner, and Alastor could hear the shaking of Angel’s spinneret. He hummed as he reached around the spider, stroking the sensitive organ as Angel moaned quietly, clinging to Alastor more.</p><p>              “It’s simply…too animalistic for me.” Alastor shrugged, dragging his dark claws over the heart on Angel’s spinneret, earning himself a loud gasp and more shaking as he heard the silk pile on his bed. Alastor buried his face into Angel’s neck, enjoying the scent of arousal as it began to pour from the spider in his arms. “I prefer to keep my strength hidden, rather than show it so plainly.”</p><p>              “It’s <em>manly </em>though.” Angel moaned and Alastor chuckled, sinking his teeth Angel’s neck. The fresh taste of blood made the Overlord’s stomach growl and Alastor knew he’d have to eat after this. It would be difficult to hunt now that the upper circles had frozen, but there were always demons to find, others who could weather the cold just fine. “<em>Al…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Anthony. Let me hear your sweet voice.</em>” Alastor hummed, licking the wound he had inflicted as he felt his member throb. It had been <em>too long</em> since Alastor had heard those dulcet tones, too long since he had felt the pricks of Angel’s claws in his back. “<em>Show me how much you’ve missed me.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Not enough time in the day, Smiles.</em>” Angel moaned, his lower hands reaching to undo the radio demon’s pants as his upper hands played his hair, running his fingers through the long strands. Alastor closed his eyes, sighing happily with the pleasant sensation, unable to help his grunt when Angel’s fingers touched his throbbing erection. “Are ya always bigger in this form<em>?</em>”</p><p>              “My size has never seemed to be a problem before, <em>mon ange.</em>” Alastor hummed, attempting to silence himself as the spider’s fingers danced over him, working his member knowingly as Alastor slid his hand under Angel’s nightgown, pressing the spider’s soaked underwear into his wet slit. As much as Alastor enjoyed this change, he missed how Angel was. He missed the feeling of Angel inside him, and the radio demon fought to hide his disappointment as he slid his hand along the spider’s opening. Angel moaned with Alastor’s touch, his fingers reacting, and the radio demon shivered as a jolt ran through his body.</p><p>              “<em>What-</em>” But Alastor was interrupted as Angel did it again, this time chuckling as Alastor shivered more, and he could feel his member leaking all over the spider’s hand.</p><p>              “Not sure why I never tried that before.” Angel cooed, causing Alastor to jump for a third time and the radio demon found himself at the mercy of the spider’s hand. <em>What in Lucifer’s name was the spider doing to him? </em>“Guess being with you made me forget some things.”</p><p>              “<em>What are you-</em>”</p><p>              “Consider this payback for trying to kill yourself.” Angel grinned and Alastor soon found himself pressed back against the bed, and he glanced down to see what the spider was doing before he was forced to toss his head back, the pleasure almost unbearable at this point. He heard Angel as the spider laughed again, climbing on top of the Overlord. “Don’t try to cheat Alastor, this is better than touching your tail.”</p><p>              “<em>Angel-</em>” But Alastor’s words were stolen again, and the deer was left panting and squirming as Angel stroked his member. Angel had never managed to overpower Alastor like this before and yet the Overlord found he couldn't bring himself to hate it. The intense pleasure that ran through his body distracted him from any thoughts other than <em>more</em> and it wasn’t until he felt the familiar warmth of Angel’s slit against his tip that Alastor found his voice again. “<em>Anthony you-”</em></p><p><em>              “What? Make me get off big boy.” </em>Angel chuckled and Alastor could only grab the spider’s hips as Angel slammed himself down onto him, swallowing Alastor’s member in one sharp motion. A part of Alastor was annoyed: <em>he </em>was supposed to be punishing <em>Angel, </em>not the other way around. He had to admit though, it was interesting to see the spider take control. Even when Alastor gave Angel free reign to do ask for whatever he wanted, the spider tended just to ask for Alastor to take care of him. To see Angel <em>actually</em> be dominant, it was infuriating, it was annoying.</p><p>              <em>It was incredibly arousing. </em></p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Angel chuckled, grinding himself down onto Alastor’s dick, and the radio demon closed his eyes as he fought to hold back his moan. He dug his claws into Angel’s hips, the red and black fur along his arms bristling as he fought his body’s desire to thrust up into the spider. Angel finally began to move, lifting his body until only the tip was left inside and Alastor growled as the spider stopped, not dropping back down. He opened his eyes to see a smirk on the spider’s face, Angel’s expression confident as he looked down to the Overlord. “Beg for it.”</p><p>              “<em>Excuse me?!</em>”</p><p>              “You always make me beg, it’s your turn.” Angel repeated and Alastor dug his hands in more, about to thrust up into the spider when he felt Angel’s lower hand touch his member and he moaned loudly. Alastor’s eyes fluttered as Angel’s fingers made it difficult for the radio demon to hold onto his anger.</p><p>              “<em>Angel, please.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Fuck that, you can do better than that weak shit.</em>” Angel twisted his hips slightly, grinding on the tip of Alastor’s member as his fingers worked the exposed shaft and Alastor let out a frustrated moan.</p><p>              “<em>Mon cher, mon ange, mon cœur, please let me taste you, let me feel you.</em>” Alastor felt his annoyance growing even as the words poured from his lips, and he gripped Angel’s waist tighter again. Let the spider have his fun for now. “<em>I need you Anthony, let me feel your warm lips kiss me.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Fuck Smiles.</em>” Angel moaned, finally dropping himself back onto Alastor and the radio demon moaned loudly, the radio in the corner crackling with static. There was something extremely satisfying about receiving what he had begged for but Alastor pushed this thought to the side as Angel began to bounce on top of him, the spider’s movements fast and deliberate. Angel moaned and breathed heavily as he moved over the Overlord, and Alastor let go of his own inhibitions, allowing his moans to flow as well.</p><p>              “Fuck, Al I missed this. <em>I missed you.</em>” Angel moaned, his finger’s digging into the radio demon’s fur as he bounced on top of him and Alastor chuckled, reaching up to caress the spider demon’s chest. Angel’s fur seemed to have thickened for the colder weather and Alastor smiled, gripping Angel tightly as the spider continued to bounce on top of him. Some of Angel’s dominant attitude had faded once he started fucking the Overlord, but Alastor smirked at the devilish grin that still sat on the spider’s face.</p><p>              “<strong><em>I missed you too, mon cœur.</em></strong>” Alastor growled, feeling his own body thrust up to meet Angel’s bounces, and he knew Angel was going to orgasm first. Alastor could already feel it building in his sweet mate, as the walls of Angel’s opening tightened around him, squeezing, caressing his member and the radio demon began to wonder how he failed to enjoy <em>this </em>with his other lovers. Angel’s expression completely gave over into the pleasure once Alastor started to move, and the spider leaned forward, grabbing Alastor with all of his hands as he bounced on the radio demon’s cock.</p><p>              “<em>Cazzo, Alastor, ti amo~, Ti voglio molto bene!</em>” Alastor growled as he heard Angel speak Italian above him and despite not knowing what the words meant, something told Alastor that they were exactly what he wanted to hear. The radio demon gripped Angel tighter, wanting, <em>needing </em>Angel to orgasm. He wanted to see the beautiful mess his spider could be, he wanted to <em>feel it. </em>Alastor could feel the silk beginning to pile on his legs and for once, he was glad for his increased strength.<em> “Ti prego, Alastor~”</em></p><p>“<strong><em>Cum for me, mon petite meuf.</em></strong>” Alastor cooed, sliding his hand down from Angel’s chest back to the spider’s waist, bringing his knees up as he thrusted more into the moaning demon on top of him. Angel shook with the increase force, and Alastor knew it would only take a little more to push him over the edge. “<strong><em>Let me see you climax on top of me~</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>Al, I-</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Do it, Anthony.</em></strong>” Alastor commanded, loving the way Angel’s hands gripped his fur as the spider orgasmed and the radio demon smiled. He didn’t give the spider time to enjoy his moment however, showing Angel his new strength as he completely lifted the spider off him with one hand. He tossed Angel to the side of the bed, quickly freeing himself from his silk covered pants as he moved over Angel, who still seemed dazed from his orgasm.</p><p>              Alastor chuckled as he leaned over the spider, able to see his reflection in the spider demon’s eyes. His massive antlers, the long flowing hair that Angel loved so much, his glowing red eyes filled with hunger and desire; everything that Angel loved. The Overlord grabbed Angel’s waist again, settling on his hind legs as he pulled Angel’s pulsing slit against him again, his member still throbbing as he smiled down at the spider. Angel only seemed half aware of what Alastor was doing, looking over the radio demon’s massive form while his spinneret quivered against Alastor’s knees.</p><p>              “<strong><em>My turn.</em></strong>” Alastor thrusted into the spider roughly, and Angel’s lowers hands immediately grabbed his thighs, while the spider’s upper arms tangled themselves in the sheets. Alastor loved the panting moan that came from those lovely lips and when the scent of blood hit his nose, he barely found himself concerned. Angel only panted and moaned loudly beneath him as Alastor fucked him, and the radio demon found that he cared about little else.</p><p>              “<em>Dammi più papa, ti prego, più!</em>” Angel begged beneath him and Alastor chuckled, thrusting into the spider more as Angel wrapped his legs around the Overlord’s waist. Alastor adjusted his stance as Angel’s silk piled up against his legs, almost trapping the radio demon to the bed. He slid one of his hands down, leaning over his delicate spider as he stroked the quivering organ, earning himself a scream of pleasure from the spider beneath him. Curious, Alastor dragged his claws against it, feeling the blood flow as even more silk poured from Angel’s spinners, the spider only able to moan as Alastor ravaged him. A sudden scent of fear hit the radio demon’s nose and Alastor moaned loudly, his thrusts coming harder and faster as the lovely scent accosted him.</p><p>              “<em>That’s it, mon petite araignée, let me hear those beautiful sounds.</em>” Alastor hadn’t realized how much his voice had deepened until he spoke, and the radio demon was tempted to see how much he had let his appearance go. He paused for a moment, sitting up slightly as he waved his hand, making the wall next to him reflective.</p><p>              The sight that greeted his eyes was not one Alastor had expected to see. His appearance had almost completely reverted to the form he had when he first fell: hulking frame, massive antlers with his fur covered body and hind legs. The red and black fur he usually managed to keep only to his legs and arms had invaded up both his back and chest, and even Alastor’s face had changed to be more animalistic. The classy radio demon now looked like a lumbering beast, and he growled at the image, hating the sight of it. It wasn’t until he felt Angel grab him, the spider pulling Alastor back over him that the Overlord saw the wanton lust on his lover’s face, and Angel tightened his legs around Alastor, grinding himself onto the radio demon.</p><p>              “<em>Ti prego, Alastor, don’t stop.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>You…weren't supposed to see me this way.</em>” Alastor spoke softly, his voice more of a growl as he gripped Angel’s waist again, realizing how small the spider had grown in his arms. He watched as Angel shrugged, grabbing the fur on Alastor’s shoulders tightly as he clung to the radio demon. Alastor moaned as the spider sat up, clinging to him more as the walls of his opening tightened around Alastor’s member and the radio demon closed his eyes, enjoying that feeling.</p><p>              “Well, it’s a little terrifying how big you’ve gotten, but it’s still you<em>.</em>” Angel admitted and Alastor hummed, grinding Angel onto him. It wouldn’t take much for him to climax, not with <em>how tight</em> the tiny spider felt around his member, but he wanted to give Angel a chance to speak. “It’s kinda hot too. Didn’t know you could get so…”</p><p>              “<em>Brutish?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Manly. </em>You’re always controlling, but even your musk…<em>” </em>Alastor winced slightly as Angel buried his face into his fur, taking a deep breath. “I can smell <em>your desire </em>for once, how much you want me<em>.</em>”</p><p>              “I <em>always</em> want you, <em>mon meuf</em>.” Alastor breathed, pushing Angel down on to him more as he sat up, ready to bounce the spider off his lap. He heard as more silk dropped onto his bed, Angel’s body shivering in anticipation of the pain and pleasure Alastor was about to give him. Angel moaned loudly, wrapping his arms tightly around Alastor’s neck as his lower arms moved from Alastor’s thighs to the radio demon’s waist.</p><p>              “<em>Well, I’m yours.</em>” With those words, Alastor began fucking Angel once again, releasing his own sounds as Angel dug his hands into his hulking form, gripping the fur tightly. Alastor closed his eyes as he focused on the feel of Angel against him, dismissing his temporary mirror. He would <em>never</em> like this side of himself: even his ears and tail were nothing more than a reminder of this form, reminder than he could never fully suppress the animal or the instincts it caused in him. But at least with the spider, at least Angel gave him a reason to enjoy letting go, to enjoy this animalistic side of himself.</p><p>              “<em>I’m close, mon cœur.</em>” Alastor breathed, feeling his orgasm building as he pounded his member into the spider, the scent of blood growing with every thrust. Angel only moaned in response, clinging and panting as Alastor fucked him, loved his beautiful spider into that wonderful oblivion. He could feel another orgasm building in Angel and the Overlord growled, pulling back on the spider’s head as he neared his own. He looked into those glazed pink orbs before leaning down, pulling a rough kiss from those beautiful lips.</p><p>              Alastor was still kissing Angel when he came, filling his wonderful mate as the spider clung to him, climaxing at the same time as the Overlord. Angel’s spinneret dumped more and more silk onto the bed as Alastor filled him, and it seemed like eternity before he stopped, gently pulling back from the kiss. The radio demon took a deep breath, shrinking and allowing the fur to fall away from him as he changed back into his preferred form, laying the spider down as he uncoupled from him. Angel was little more than a panting mess, still unable to form words as Alastor chuckled, looking to the mess of fur and silk on his bed.</p><p>              The radio demon noticed that he had not completely changed back as he slid to the edge of the bed, his hooves clicking against the floor as he sat on the edge. Red and black fur still ran up his legs, and a small tuft of it remaining on his chest as well. It seemed his arms had mostly changed back, although his hands retained their claws, and Alastor flexed his fingers, making sure he could still move them freely.</p><p>              “Used too much magic.” Alastor muttered, playing with the fur on his chest before standing, trying to push away his annoyance. The extra fur would only serve to keep him warm for now, and once his power had fully recovered, he would get rid of it, like he always did. “Just temporary, it’ll be gone soon.”</p><p>              “<em>Thank…you, Alastor.</em>” The radio demon finally heard Angel breath, and he looked back down to the spider with a satisfied grin. “<em>I-</em>”</p><p>              “I know Angel.” Alastor interrupted, climbing back on the bed to join his spider amongst the fur and silk. He pressed himself into the spider’s thicker coat, running his hand down Angel’s body to heal the damage his own body had done. “Your love is something I cherish and crave.”</p><p>              “Good thing it’s all yours.” The spider laughed and Alastor hummed, enjoying the feel of Angel’s fingers as the spider ran his hands through the radio demon’s hair. “<em>Can’t think of anyone I’d trust with it more.</em>”</p><p>              “I do seem to be the only one who can handle it.” Alastor chuckled, gently sitting up from Angel as he moved off the bed again, snapping as he used the last of his magic to clean up the fur and silk from the bed and to dress himself. Alastor turned to the nest, gently touching the still eggs as they lay wrapped in Angel’s webbing. The radio demon heard as Angel shifted on the bed behind him and he turned to see the spider staring at him, a soft expression in his eyes. Alastor grinned as he returned to the bed, cupping Angel’s face in his gloved claws. “<em>And <strong>I</strong></em><strong><em> deserve </em></strong><em>to have that, don’t you think?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Alastor.</em>” Angel breathed and Alastor chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from the spider as he turned to head downstairs.</p><p>              “Now, get some rest, mon meuf. I need to ascertain the state of the Hotel and find myself something to eat. Three weeks without meat has left me famished.” The radio demon cooed, and he smiled to himself as he opened the door to his room. “We’ll discuss our plans with the eggs once I return.”</p><p>              “A’ight, Al.” Angel answered behind him and the radio demon nodded as he closed the door, quietly making his way downstairs. There were still many things Alastor needed to do to ensure the safety of his mate and young, but for now, he needed to <em>eat</em> and catch up on all he had missed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sighed heavily as he walked back into the Hotel, annoyed by all the ice and snow as he shook the cold, wet substance from his ears. It had been a long walk to the Tower and back, but he needed to retrieve some objects from his retreat. He had not been worried while they had planned on relocating there, but even with his magic, Alastor didn’t want to risk the safety of the eggs by trying to move them. Besides, the objects he had gone to retrieve were easy enough to carry, and Alastor sighed heavily, shaking the snow from his hair as he closed the door.</p><p>              Alastor had mostly recovered from his ordeal in the past month, although he still had not fully recovered all of his power and slept for long periods of time when he chose to lay down. As such, he used his magic as sparingly as possible, only truly expending power when he was left with no other option. Otherwise, Alastor had moved to doing things the hard way, forcing himself to walk everywhere he wanted or needed to go, and turning on and off lights and his radio physically. The radio demon never realized how dependent he had grown on his power until he decided not to use it, and it annoyed him more than once how often he had to get up from his desk.</p><p>              “<em>Get back here, or Ima have Charlie skin you alive!</em>” Alastor looked up as Husk chased after one of their patrons, a fire demon who helped run errands for the Hotel, since he could survive the low temperatures outside. Besides Charlie and Alastor, only a handful of patrons could venture outside, so Charlie had temporarily given them positions as staff. This particular demon, Alastor was sure his name was Halvor or something, was in charge of obtaining booze for Husk’s bar and the radio demon had no doubt that Halvor was attempting to keep some for himself.</p><p>              “I would stop now, if I were you.” Alastor called out, unwrapping the scarf from around his neck as Halvor and Husk paused, both looking to the smiling radio demon as he removed his extra clothing. Alastor shook the snow from his coat as he hung it up, turning to face the pair as they paused in the lobby, staring at the radio demon as he readied himself for his afternoon inside. As expected, Halvor’s arms were full of booze he had no intention of giving to Husk and Alastor allowed his eyes to flash as he stared at the fire demon. “Spending the Hotel’s money on personal ventures is not allowed, Halvor, so I <em>assume</em> you were on your way to give that to Husker?”</p><p>              “Yes, of course Alastor!” The fire demon squeaked, quickly turning and shoving the booze into Husk’s arms before bolting up the stairs, careful not to leave a streak of fire in his rush. Alastor sighed with the cat, following behind Husk as the cat walked back to his bar. Husk grunted as he set the bottles down with the rest, clearly unhappy with receiving Alastor’s help.</p><p>              “Coulda handled the little squirt on my own.” Husk huffed and Alastor shrugged, seating himself on one of the stools as Husk let himself into the back, moving the bottle into their locked storage. “Been doing it just fine without ya while ya were sleeping.”</p><p>              “Next time I’ll let him run you all over the Hotel then.” Alastor hummed, removing his gloves as he tapped the bar with his claws. He found the material irritated the fur still on his hands, but habit would not allow Alastor to roam around without them. The radio demon already received too many questions and comments about the change to his appearance, as even his shoes had to be adjusted to accommodate his hooves. The radio demon wanted nothing more than to rid himself of these annoyances, but his fear and worry would not allow him to waste the power he needed. “I was trying to be considerate for once.”</p><p>              “Hmm.” Husk growled and Alastor closed his eyes, waiting for the cat to finish with his chores and pour the radio demon a drink. “Not going to go check on Angel?”</p><p>              “A drink first, dear Husker. Once I’m upstairs I’m going to be there a while.” Alastor sighed, already not looking forward to his afternoon. He glanced up as he finally heard the glass slide across the bar and he picked it up, sipping on the whiskey as he hummed. “Doing things manually is a lot more bothersome than when I would just use magic.”</p><p>              “Heh, welcome to the reality everyone else has to deal with, your highness.” Husk chuckled and Alastor couldn’t help his slight laughter as well. He glanced down as he heard Niffty bounce into the seat next to him, her hands on the bar as she hopped excitedly.</p><p>              “Whenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhen?” The cyclops begged and Alastor grinned, gently patting her head as he took another sip of his drink.</p><p>              “I don’t know, Niffty. It may be a while yet.” Alastor shrugged, chuckling softly at Niffty’s visible disappointment. Of all the staff, the little cyclops was probably equally the most excited and the most nervous about the twins hatching, with perhaps only Vagatha herself being more concerned. The biggest worry at the moment was the eggs hatching before the upper circles began to thaw, and Alastor knew he needed to be ready in case the worst scenario came to pass. How long this winter would last was anyone’s guess and with the next extermination approaching soon, Alastor had his hands full with both Charlie preparing the Hotel to weather both events and helping Angel care for the nest. “Hopefully, no time soon.”</p><p>              “You two got names yet?” Husk asked and Alastor shook his head, taking another sip of the drink.</p><p>              “No…no. We were supposed to spend some time on that the other day before Charlie needed my help downstairs.” Alastor sighed, leaning down on the bar as his hair pooled on the surface. He felt Niffty’s small hand pat his back reassuringly and even Husk offered a hum of sympathy as the radio demon sighed again. “It has…been frustrating. Even moment I have seems to be stolen away by the smallest thing, and I barely have any time for Anthony as is. I feel like I only see him when he needs my help, or I finally lay down to sleep.”</p><p>              “Welcome to being a busy parent, and the kids aren’t even here yet.” Husk chuckled, taking Alastor’s glass away as he poured the Overlord another shot. “Ya’ll get through this, as frustrating as it is. The last hurdle always seems to be the worst of it: no one likes playing the waiting game and once they are here, ya got me and Niffty to help.”</p><p>              “BUTBEAUTIFULBABYTWINS!” Niffty exclaimed and Alastor sat up as Husk laughed, enjoying the company of his two companions. Alastor had even less time for Husk and Niffty than he did Angel, but small moments like this truly made the radio demon smile. The two souls who had been with him for the longest time and while they didn’t always see eye to eye, Alastor knew he could count on both of them to stay by his side. After all, they had both chosen and agreed to be there.</p><p>              “I should go now, I still need to arrange all the supplies I brought from the Tower.” Alastor hummed, downing his shot as he stood from the bar. Husk and Niffty shared a glance before looking back to Alastor, confusion on both of their faces as Alastor slid the gloves back on his hands.</p><p>              “What stuff? You’re not carrying anything, and I thought you were limiting how much you were using magic.” Husk asked cautiously and Alastor laughed, tapping the inside pocket on his coat.</p><p>              “The things I brought were easy to carry, although it will not be easy to place.” Alastor answered coyly, tossing his hand as he began to walk away. “Enchantments rarely are simple to move, and it will take all afternoon to get them aligned properly.”</p><p>              “Ya ain’t worried that moving them alerted ya ma?” Alastor paused as Husk called after him, his heart pounding with the cat’s words. He slowly turned to look back at Husk, not even trying to hide the worry in his smile. <em>He had not considered that.</em> “Alastor?”</p><p>              “I…certainly hope not.” Alastor managed, humming as he stared at Husk and Niffty, both meeting his gaze with equal terror. Alastor never truly kept his activities a <em>secret</em> from his mother, and Nadine always knew where she could find her son, as she was the one who created the charms that initially protected his Radio Tower. However, Alastor didn’t particularly like how being in Hell had changed his mother and he rarely went out of his way to include her in his afterlife. Nadine <em>would</em> be upset to learn that Alastor hadn’t told her about the eggs or Angel, and the radio demon didn’t doubt his mother <em>would not </em>like Angel. “I…should probably reach out to her soon.”</p><p>              “Please, for the fucking love of God.” Husk begged, shaking himself free of his stupor as he looked to the still frozen Niffty. The tiny cyclops was still staring blindly at the radio demon, her one eye quivering in terror. “We <em>do not</em> need another scene with your mother.”</p><p>              “I will, Husker. As soon as I have time.” Alastor turned away again, heading for the stairs as he ran away from the bar.</p><p>              “Don’t you fucking forget, or Ima fucking tell her!” Husk called after the radio demon and Alastor flinched with the cat’s threat. Last time Husk had told on him, Nadine had left the radio demon begging for mercy, and that had only been when he ate another Overlord and started a terf war on her side of the circle. If Nadine heard about this from Husk, she might very well put Alastor in another coma.</p><p>              “After I tell Angel.” Alastor swore, his heart pounding as he made his way to his room. He would tell Angel before reaching out to his mother,  maybe seeing if she could help him reset the enchantments. If moving the enchantments had alerted her, Alastor already knew his time was limited, and it was possible Nadine was already on her way to the Hotel. She was going to be upset, but perhaps she would be a little easier on him considering the circumstances.</p><p>              Unlikely, but he could hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel looked up as the room door opened, surprised to see the frantic, worried look on the radio demon’s face as Alastor quietly closed the door.</p><p>“Al, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Angel’s heart pounded with fear as Alastor crossed the space between them, reaching into his coat pocket before setting down what looked like charms on the bedside table. Alastor sat down the bed beside Angel heavily, taking a deep breath as he removed his gloves. The worry and fear in Angel grew as Alastor fell back onto the bed, covering his face with his claws. “Alastor?!”</p><p>“Nothing has happened yet Angel.” Alastor breathed at last but his words did little to quell Angel’s fear. The Overlord must have noticed, as he quickly sat up, grabbing one of Angel’s hands. “Don’t be so afraid, you and <em>les petits</em> are safe.”</p><p>“What about you?” Angel asked and Alastor's smile became strained as he pulled away from the spider. Angel’s heart pounded as the silence dragged on and Alastor sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. He played with the strands for a moment, refusing to meet the spider’s gaze.</p><p>“<em>Ma manman</em> is likely to be here soon.” Alastor admitted, looking to the charms he had set on the desk as Angel waited for him to explain. “I…went to the tower to retrieve the protections my mother had set up there, but I did not consider that moving them would…alert her.”</p><p>“Would she really be that mad? You went to get them so you could protect the twins here.” Angel queried, confused by Alastor’s crestfallen attitude. Husk always spoke so highly of how much Alastor cared about his mother: yet now the radio demon seemed to dread the thought of seeing her. Alastor flinched slightly, tapping his lap with his hand as he glanced to the door. “Why would she be upset about that?”</p><p>“Nadine is not one to be very forgiving and she will not be pleased to know that I failed to tell her about you or the little ones.”</p><p>“We had a lot going on.”</p><p>“I'm afraid Nadine wo-" But Alastor was cut off as they both heard the lobby door slam open downstairs, and a loud female voice rang through every speaker, phone and radio in the Hotel.</p><p>“ALASTOR!” The radio demon flinched as he heard his name through the radio and seeing the radio demon’s look of fear only scared and worried Angel more. Alastor wasn’t scared of <em>anything</em> and yet the sound of his mother’s voice had him shaking on the bed. “GET DOWN HERE NOW AND TELL ME WHY YOU MOVED MY SPELLS!”</p><p>“Maybe I should-"</p><p>“Nah, Al. You stay here.” Angel swallowed his fear as he stood, looking to the closed bedroom door. He took a deep breath before heading for the barrier, surprised when he felt Alastor stop him, grabbing his hand. The look in the radio demon’s eyes was almost enough to make Angel afraid again, but the spider breathed deep, gently pulling his hand away from his lover’s. “Stay here with the twins. They need your magic anyway.”</p><p>“Again?” Alastor’s browed furrowed as he turned to the nest, his ears flicking as he listened for the twins. Angel watched as the radio demon glided back to the nest, his hands glowing green as he softly touched the eggs. After Alastor woke up, Lois finally came by to check on the nest and the surviving twins and the void demon seemed optimistic about their chances. He explained that since they had an Overlord father, there would be times when they would need his power to keep growing and like with everything else, it would be up to Angel to sense it. “Tell her I’ll be down in a moment.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Angel breathed, opening the door as he stepped out into the hallway, quickly closing it and rushing down the stairs as he heard Alastor’s mother yell for her son again.</p><p>“<strong><em>Alastor, if you don’t get your bourik down here I'll-"</em></strong></p><p>“He'll be down in a moment, Mamman, he’s tending to the little ones.” Angel breathed, finally able to see the lobby floor as he ran down and he forced himself to walk as Nadine came into view. She had the pristine appearance of a high-class lady, her dreads decorated with gold bands and beads. Her green and black dress bristled with her anger and Angel could see her black hooves as she stomped toward him. She had a small set of horns like Alastor’s and the spider didn’t doubt that her long gloves hid a similar set of claws. Her narrow green eyes watched Angel as he descended, and the spider took a deep breath before continuing. “He’ll be down soon. I’m sorr-"</p><p>“<em>Who are you to call me Manman and  speak for pitit mwen?” </em>Nadine demanded and Angel took a deep breath to answer when he was interrupted by the radio demon.</p><p>“My<em> mate, Manman, </em>and mother to my young.” The radio demon did his best to appear calm as he walked down the stairs, although Angel could still see the shaking in his movements as he joined the spider in facing his mother. “I’d appreciate if you don’t hurt him or <em>mon bébés</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Kilè sa te rive?” </em>Nadine demanded, stomping her hoof into the floor. Angel couldn’t understand what she said, but from the way Alastor jumped, he could guess it was about him.</p><p>“<em>Yon ... kèk mwa de sa</em>.”</p><p><em>“Epi ou rete tann jouk koulye a yo di yon bagay?!” </em>Nadine took a step toward the pair and Angel moved to protect Alastor, placing himself between the two. Nadine glared up at Angel, her green eyes narrowing as she leaned up into the spider’s face. Angel refused to move even as his heart pounded in his chest, doing his best to meet that green gaze evenly. “<em>Ki yon konpayon lèd ou te chwazi.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Manman!”</em>
</p><p><em>“Look at dis woman. You look more like a woman than she does.” </em>Nadine spat, motioning to Angel in her clear disapproval of him. Angel felt his blood begin boil as Nadine spat at his feet. “No curves, no figure, no-"</p><p>“<em>I’m not a woman.” </em>Angel interrupted, meeting the deer demon’s gaze evenly as she glared up at him again.</p><p>“<em>Then how you birth mon fiston’s bébés, hmmm?”</em></p><p><em>“</em>My body was changed using magic, a change that has yet to go away.” Angell answered plainly, refusing to back down from the woman. Alastor might have been afraid of her, <em>but he was not.</em> “And the children were not live, but <em>eggs. </em>Alastor moved your charms here to enchant his room to keep them and me safe.</p><p>“Until a couple weeks ago, Alastor was in a <em>coma</em>, trying to recover from his injuries and overusing his power.” Angel continued and he watched as Nadine's expression changed to one of surprise. Angel heard as Alastor moved closer to him and the spider took a deep breath. “Things have been very hectic since he woke up and I apologize that he hasn’t contacted you. Winter surprised us all and it’s been a struggle to keep the eggs warm enough.”</p><p>“<em>Eske se vre, Alastor</em>?” Nadine leaned around Angel to look at her son and Angel looked down as Alastor moved next to him on the stairs, nodding as he shook. It obvious that Alastor was still very afraid and Angel resisted the urge to grab the radio demon’s hand.</p><p>“<em>Oui, manman.” </em>Alastor breathed, looking up to meet his mother’s gaze. “I was going to ask for your help resetting the enchantments, since it would take me all day to realign them alone.”</p><p>“You had no interest in having a mate or <em>bébés</em> before.” Nadine asked suspiciously, looking up to Angel again with her glowing green eyes. “What about this <em>araignée </em>changed your mind?”</p><p>“He was merely in the right place at the right time, <em>manman</em>.” Alastor shrugged, dismissing the question as he usually did. “My body decided he was the one I wanted and another’s interference guaranteed young from the coupling.”</p><p>“<em>And after the children are hatched? Will you find a <strong>proper</strong> mate to raise the petit petit?” </em>Angel couldn’t help his annoyance at Nadine's tone, but he was surprised as he heard Alastor growl next to him. The radio demon stepped forward slightly, towering over his mother as he stood on the stairs.</p><p>“Angel is <em>mine, Nadine, body and soul. I <strong>own</strong> him.” </em>Alastor hissed and the deer demon bristled more at her son using her name, although Angel couldn’t help but notice her surprise at Alastor claiming to own the spider. “<em>The twins are <strong>his, </strong>and they will all stay with <strong>me,</strong> where they belong.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Mais-"</em>
</p><p><em>“<strong>No, Nadine.” </strong></em>Alastor growled, stepping down more into his mother’s face. Angel could still see the slight shaking in the radio demon’s stance but despite his fear of his mother, Alastor was standing his ground. “<strong><em>Angel stays.</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p><em>“And if your ‘Angel' proves inadequate, hmm? What will you do then?” </em>Nadine challenged and Alastor merely chuckled, hiding his fear behind his façade. The radio demon took a moment to pull his hair back as Nadine growled, fixing the long strands into a neat ponytail down his back.</p><p>“Angel has yet to disappoint me, manman, although he could learn to listen better.” Alastor teased and Angel shrugged, looking up as he noticed Husk staring at them. It was then that Angel noticed that the cat had everyone at the bar, seemingly protecting them from Nadine. Charlie was staring, wide-eyed and worried, while Vagatha seemed more confused by the proceedings. Both Husky and Niffty had looks of fear on their faces to match Alastor’s and Angel couldn’t help his frown. Sure, Nadine was loud and imposing, but he couldn’t understand what warranted her such fear.</p><p>“<em>I do not approve.</em>”</p><p>“<em>You don’t have too. </em>Angel stays regardless of your opinion, <em>manman</em>.” Alastor shrugged, finally stepping down in front of his mother. The spider barely had to time to react before the radio demon was sent flying, and Angel only just managed to grab Alastor and soften the Overlord’s fall. Alastor coughed up a heaping of blood, and Angel growled as he noticed the green glow coming from Nadine’s hand as she glared at her son, turning to face where they sat on the floor. Nadine’s hoofs clacked purposefully as she walked toward them, and Angel raised his hand, about to summon one of his guns when Alastor’s hand on his stopped him.</p><p>“<em>You should show your mother more respect, Alastor.</em>” She growled, and Angel noticed she had grown larger, her dress becoming raggedy and torn as she moved. Her appearance grew wilder and more untamed as she moved closer to them and Alastor sat up in Angel’s arms, taking a deep breath as he used some of his magic to heal himself. “<em>I didn’t raise you to be so disrespectful.</em>”</p><p>“It’s not disrespectful to keep my mate. After all, you kept yours, even after he proved to be worthless.” Alastor breathed, this time sinking into a portal to protect himself and Angel as Nadine stomped into the floor, cracks appearing where the pair had landed. Angel almost tripped as Alastor pushed them out back onto the stairs, making it clear he intended to go back to his room. “<em>You are my manman, </em>but you are no longer the woman who raised me.”</p><p>“<em>I-</em>”</p><p>“And I <em>will not </em>give up my mate merely because <em>you</em> do not like him. <em>He is mine, manman, and he stays with me.</em>” Alastor continued, this time barely deflecting whatever magic Nadine threw at him and Angel barely caught him as the radio demon fell to his knees on the stairs. He coughed up another helping of blood and Angel felt his blood boil as he heard Nadine work her way towards them again.</p><p>“<em>You-</em>”</p><p>“Stop it Nadine! Alastor doesn’t have the magic to fight you!” Angel yelled, glaring at the deer as she paused, the spider finally summoning his gun to point at her. Alastor tried to force his hand down but Angel resisted, pointing the weapon at Nadine. “Alastor barely has any magic and he’s been using it all to keep the eggs alive. I <em>won’t </em>let him put himself in another coma because you don’t like me.”</p><p>“<em>If I put my son in a coma, the-</em>”</p><p>“No! I don’t care who you are. Alastor may not being willing to hurt you since you’re his mother, but I have no such issues, <em>cagna.</em>” Angel growled, keeping his weapon trained on the deer demon as she glared at him. Alastor reached to try and force Angel’s hand down again but the spider resisted, pulling his hand away again. Nadine stood at the bottom of the stairs and Angel kept his gun trained on the deer demon. “If you have no intention of helping Alastor and just want to sit here and beat him, then leave! But <em>I will not</em> let you hurt him because you <em>know</em> he won’t fight back.”</p><p>Nadine remained silent, glaring up at the spider as he met her gaze evenly. Angel wasn’t sure if he could even hurt Nadine, considering her command of magic seemed to be equal to Alastor’s, but the spider was determined to not sit by. He had been helpless when Alastor had fought Valentino the first time, and he had been worse than helpless when the Hellworm ravaged both of them. Alastor was constantly putting himself in harm’s way to protect Angel and even if it was from the radio demon’s own <em>mother, </em>Angel was going to do his best to do the same. He growled even as his heart pounded, keeping his arm steady as Nadine stepped onto the stairs, her hoof sparking as she echoed his sound.</p><p>“<em>Where are petit petit?</em>” Nadine hissed and Angel narrowed his eyes, adjusting his hold on Alastor.</p><p>“<em>Upstairs, in Alastor’s room.</em>” Angel answered, still keeping his gun on the woman as her appearance slowly changed back, shifting from feral back to the classy look she had when Angel first came down the stairs. She glared down her nose at the spider where he knelt on the stairs with Alastor, and while he could still see her disdain, Angel noticed a slight expression of awe in her eyes. It seemed she had not expected Angel to stand up to her and, at least in some sense, she was impressed. “Would you like me to show you?”</p><p>“I won’t find it on my own.” Nadine spat as Angel stood, supporting Alastor as the radio demon struggled to stand. Angel felt a tugging at the back on his mind, and he knew he needed to check the eggs again. He released Alastor as the Overlord pulled away from him, motioning for Nadine to follow him. Even as the she followed the pair, her hooves clacking on every step, Angel knew he was <em>never</em> going to like her, regardless of how Alastor felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>              “<em>I don’t want her in here ever again.</em>” Angel growled as he sat in the bath, looking over to where Alastor leaned against the sink. The radio demon sighed heavily, crossing his arms as he adjusted his stance, his hair still pulled back into the loose ponytail. He made no move to answer, merely staring off into the bedroom as Angel sank into the warm water more.</p><p>              Angel had worked on tending to the nest while Nadine helped Alastor reset the charms, muttering to her son in creole the whole time they worked. It was easy for Angel to deduce that they spent more of the time arguing than anything else and he did step in when it seemed like Nadine was going to hurt Alastor again, her hand flashing with magic when her son said something she didn’t particularly like. Angel’s heart pounded with fear, but he forced himself to stand up to her, and she immediately backed down, glaring at the spider as he protected Alastor.</p><p>              “<em>She wasn’t always like that.</em>” Alastor sighed, fixing his turtleneck as he moved next to the tub, kneeling on the floor as he met Angel’s gaze. “Being down here…changed her.”</p><p>              “Don’t care, doesn’t excuse the way she treats you now.” Angel fumed, sinking into the bubbles more. He knew Alastor would likely sleep for a few days once they laid down, and it infuriated him that his own mother was the cause. “I get her not liking me, but that doesn’t give her the right to abuse you like that.”</p><p>              “It’s discipline, no-”</p><p>              “<em>It’s abuse, Alastor. </em><em>No child should be that afraid of their parent.</em>” Angel hissed, surprised by the venom in his voice. He turned away from the radio demon, not wanting to meet Alastor’s annoyed gaze. “There’s a line between the two, and your mother has long since crossed it.”</p><p>              “But she is still my mother.” Alastor argued and Angel sighed, sinking down into the water more as he refused to look at Alastor. He heard as the radio demon stood, and Angel closed his eyes as he heard Alastor walk out of the bathroom. As much as he hated the thought of fighting with Alastor, <em>this </em>was something he couldn’t let go. Angel knew what it was like to live in fear of your parents, and he hated seeing that look on the man he considered stronger than anyone else around him.</p><p>              “<em>Fuckin’ piece of shit parents.</em>” Angel cursed under his breath, sitting up more in the water, causing some of the bubbles to pop. He looked down angrily at the loofah next to him, his thoughts turning to his own father and mother. Both were also in Hell, and Angel had no doubt they were miles away from each other. His brother Arackniss still worked with their father in the crime business, and he knew Molly could find their mother if she wanted too, but Angel had no desire to see or interact with either parent. Both had never approved of him, never accepted him, no matter how hard he tried to be exactly what they wanted.</p><p>              “<em>Sit up, Anthony.</em>” Angel was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Alastor’s voice, and he glanced up to the see the radio demon naked next to the tub, motioning the spider forward. Angel moved obediently, sliding forward as Alastor climbed into the tub behind him, wrapping the spider in his arms. It was still strange to see Alastor with hooves instead of feet and the spider caressed the fur on the Overlord’s legs as they sat in the water.</p><p>              “I thought you didn’t like baths?”</p><p>              “This fur is irritating, so I thought a bath might help.” Alastor spoke quietly into Angel’s back and the spider couldn’t help but be suspicious of this soft attitude. He heard as the radio demon sighed behind him, burying his face into the spider more. “There’s no need to be alarmed, Anthony. I…am merely tired. Dealing with <em>manman…</em>”</p><p>              Alastor’s voice drifted off and Angel sighed, sinking into the radio demon’s arms more as he waited for the Overlord to continue. It was a long time before Alastor spoke again and Angel could hear the pain in his voice.</p><p>              “I love my mother. I especially love the woman she used to be, but being here for so long, she stopped being that woman. Even so, I still can’t bring myself to hate her. I may leave her out of my afterlife for the most part, but I can’t just cut her off, besides the fact that she would never let me.” Alastor sighed, tightening his hold on the spider as he spoke. Angel felt a twinge of pain in his chest, and he gently laid his lower arms on Alastor’s as the radio demon held him. “I know you are right. If it were any other demon, I would not hesitate to kill them. But she is <em>manman</em>, no matter how different she has become.</p><p>              “And I…appreciate you standing up for me, but don’t do it again. Nadine could have killed you, if she wanted too.” Alastor commanded softly and Angel felt his anger return as he pulled away from Alastor’s grip. He spun in the bath, leaning over the shorter Overlord as Alastor looked up at him. The usually imposing radio demon was watching the spider with a tired and defeated gaze, and Angel growled as he grabbed Alastor’s face.</p><p>              “I <em>know</em> that isn’t coming from the Overlord that continually keeps putting himself in danger to protect his ‘property.’ I may not own ya the way ya own me, but <em>I love you.</em>” Angel insisted, leaning down to steal a kiss from Alastor’s lips. The Overlord didn’t resist, allowing the spider to explore his mouth as he gently returned the gesture, and they were both left panting when Angel finally pulled back. “I <em>will</em> not sit by and let anyone hurt you like this. I <em>hate seeing you like this.</em></p><p>              “Where’s my snarky owner, telling me not to take more than I’m given<em>?</em>” Angel demanded softly, reaching with his lower hands to find Alastor’s member hidden under the bubbles. The radio demon wasn’t aroused, but Angel began to work him with his fingers, his own body reacting to Alastor’s soft grunt. “Don’t you own me? Or do I own you now<em>?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Never.</em>” Alastor’s eyes began to glow as Angel stroked him, and the spider sat back down in the Overlord’s lap. He continued stroking Alastor as he reached to touch the tuft of red and black fur left on the radio demon’s chest, sneaking around hand around to Alastor’s tail. The Overland’s claws scratched against the tub as Angel ran his fingers through the soft fur, and he glared at the spider once he reopened his eyes. “<em>You belong to me.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Then fucking prove it, coward.</em>” Angel challenged and couldn’t help his laugh as he was thrown backwards, water and bubbles spilling everywhere as Alastor pushed him back. The spider had no time to react as Alastor wrapped his hand around Angel’s throat, keeping him pinned to the other side of the tub. Angel moaned as he felt Alastor’s erection push against his slit, although the radio demon only smiled down at the spider beneath him.</p><p>              “<em>First my mother, now me: feeling a bit dangerous aren’t we Anthony?</em>” Alastor cooed, and Angel could only moan as Alastor tightened his grip, pushing his tip against his opening again. He wanted to tell Alastor that having sex in the tub would be a bad idea, but no words would come up as Alastor gripped the tub tightly with his free hand, leaning down into the spider’s face. Alastor’s hair, still in a ponytail, slid over his wet body and Angel’s eyes watched hungrily as the strands moved. The radio demon followed his gaze before chuckling, shaking his head as he freed his hair from its bonds. “You’re lucky I <em>want you.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Do you?</em>” Angel managed to challenge, moaning loudly as Alastor increased his grip on the spider’s throat. The glow in Alastor’s eyes increased and Angel felt his body quiver as Alastor brushed against his lips, pushing in slightly. He heard as the door to the bathroom slammed closed and the light died, leaving them in pitch darkness, with Alastor’s glowing eyes as the only source of light.</p><p>              “<em>Didn’t you tell me to prove it?</em>” Alastor cooed, releasing Angel’s throat as he gripped the spider’s face tightly and Angel coughed with the sudden rush of fresh air. He felt himself lifted out of the warm water by a dark appendage, and he could tell by the glow reflected in the water that Alastor had settled back into the bath. “What did you call me? <em>Coward?</em>”</p><p>              “Al, you shouldn’t waste-” But Angel soon found his mouth filled, surprised as another tentacle slid into his mouth. He felt as more began to caress his fur, and he looked down to see a satisfied smile on the radio demon’s face as the appendage slid further down his throat.</p><p>              “You’ve been very mouthy since I woke up. Perhaps it’s time to plug that hole too.” The Overlord grinned and Angel saw that Alastor’s teeth glowed too, truly giving him the appearance of a radio as he lounged in the bath. The tentacles around his waist brought Angel back toward the tub, hovering his body above the water as two more grabbed his legs, spreading them wide. “Here all I wanted was to enjoy a nice bath with my mate, and you <em>had</em> to provoke me.</p><p>              “Although I must admit,” Angel watched as that glowing face moved closer to him, and he could hear the water dripping down Alastor’s fur as the radio demon settled his face between the spider’s legs. Angel moaned against the tentacle in his mouth as Alastor laid a gentle kiss on his inner thigh, lightly stroking the fur on its mate. The smaller tentacles continued to run along the spider’s fur, and they were plunged into completely darkness for a moment as Alastor closed his eyes, and Angel heard the Overlord sigh with contentment. “Perhaps it’s just what I needed after today.”</p><p>              Angel’s back arched as soon as he felt that black tongue slide against his fur, Alastor gingerly licking the spider’s inner thigh as he slid his claws up the spider’s back. The spider was helpless as Alastor cleaned him, each lick of the Overlord’s tongue making his body grow weak. If not for the tentacles that held him aloft, Angel would have been pudding in the bath, unable to help his shivers and moans as Alastor teased him. The Overlord’s claws dragged down his fur, careful not to break the skin as he caressed the spider’s posterior, sighing softly.</p><p>              “<em>I missed you, mon Ange.</em>” Alastor whispered against the spider’s opening, and Angel glanced down as he saw Alastor’s glowing eyes looking at his slit. Even though it was dark, and Angel knew Alastor could only see what his eyes illuminated, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by having the radio demon stare at him. He heard Alastor chuckle, those red eyes raising to meet his. “I can see in the dark just fine Angel.”</p><p>              Angel groaned with his embarrassment as Alastor laughed, the radio demon tapping one of his claws against the spider’s puckered ass. Angel soon forget his sheepishness as that tongue pressed against his slit and he pulled against his restraints, unable to help the way his body writhed. He heard as Alastor hummed between his legs, the heavy vibrations only increasing the pleasure that shot through the spider’s body as the radio demon took another lingering taste. Angel moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, his jaw slack as Alastor tasted and teased him, the radio demon gently pushing two of his fingers into Angel’s other hole.</p><p>              “I see this hole missed me too.” Alastor chuckled, pausing as he focused on fingering the spider’s ass and Angel could only pant and moan in response. He <em>had</em> missed Alastor fucking his ass, but he also understood why the radio demon would prefer his pussy. He would be changed back to normal once the spell was broken, so it made since for Alastor to enjoy it as much as he could before it was gone. But to say that Angel didn’t miss the way Alastor would ravage his ass, stroking his member as he claimed the spider, that would be a lie. “Well, <em>mon meuf? Which hole should I please?</em>”</p><p>              Angel only moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, and he felt as it slowly slid back, allowing Angel to take in a deep breath. He looked down to Alastor who smiled expectantly, still moving his fingers inside the spider.</p><p>              “<em>Please Al, fuck my ass.” </em>Angel begged, throwing his back as he moaned loudly, Alastor’s fingers touching on his sweet spot. He quivered in the tentacles that held him, unable to help another cry as Alastor pressed his tongue back against the spider’s slit. “<em>Cazzo, Al, please…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>I never said I was going to fuck you, mon ange~</em>” Alastor hummed, the vibration eliciting another loud moan from the spider as he pulled against his bounds. Alastor’s fingers still moved inside him and Angel couldn’t help but groan with frustration. The Overlord chuckled, laying a soft kiss against the spider’s slit as he stood from the bath, leaning over Angel more. He shoved his fingers into Angel more roughly and Angel gasped with the pain, the points of Alastor’s claws tearing at him. “<em>You told me to prove who belonged to whom, and I intend to do so.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Al, fuck, ti prego~</em>”</p><p>              “<em>No no no, Anthony. </em><em>You don’t get to say those things and then get what you want.</em>” Alastor growled, moving his fingers inside the spider as Angel writhed, unable to help his limbs as he pulled against his restraints. Alastor was purposefully avoiding his g-spot, flexing and moving his claws just enough to tear at Angel’s insides, just enough pain to keep an orgasm from building. But Angel couldn’t help but moan with the pleasure, couldn’t help the way that seeing Alastor’s angry glowing expression in the dark made him want the radio demon more.</p><p>              Angel was unable to help as his spinneret formed, pouring silk into the water as his third pair of arms also formed. He reached to touch the radio demon’s wet hair, only to have those arms quickly subdued by more tentacles, Alastor sighing angrily at the spider’s attempted touch. Angel’s winced in both pain and pleasure as Alastor forced a third claw inside, spreading Angel’s ass wider as he ravaged the spider.</p><p>              “<em>Still determined not to listen? My sweet, sweet mate~</em>” Alastor cooed, sliding his fingers out of Angel as he grabbed the spider’s face, pulling the panting and moaning demon toward him. Angel could barely open his eyes to see Alastor’s glowing eyes and smile as the tentacles adjusted his stance, and the spider could guess what Alastor was going to do next. “<em>What will it take for you to behave?</em>”</p><p>              Angel was given no time to answer as he felt the appendage shove itself deep inside his ass and he moaned in Alastor’s hands, doing his best to meet Alastor’s eyes. The radio demon ran his thumb along Angel’s tongue as it hung out of his mouth, the spider only able to pant as the tentacle moved deep and deeper inside him. He let another loud moan as he felt another being shoved into his pussy, and the spider writhed in Alastor’s grip as the appendages filled him. He felt like his body would burst from the pressure, but at the same time Angel wanted more. <em>He needed more. </em></p><p>Alastor sighed contently as the tentacles finally stopped stuffing the spider, sliding his thumb slowly into Angel’s mouth. The spider sucked on it obediently, whining as the appendages wriggled inside him, the pressure pushing into all the right spots inside him. He heard as Alastor sighed above him, and Angel began to suck on the radio demon’s finger more insistently. He was overtaken by the desire to taste Alastor, to please his master, <em>anything for Alastor.</em></p><p>              “<em>Well, Angel? Are you ready to be my good little pet again?</em>” The Overlord moaned, sliding his thumb from Angel’s lips with a loud ‘<em>pop!</em>’ and the spider only moaned, quivering in his bonds as Alastor moved the tentacles stuffing him. They wriggled inside him, pushing aside his organs as Angel moaned and panted, unable to find the words to answer the Overlord. “<em>Oh? Now you have nothing to say, Anthony?</em>”</p><p>Angel only groaned in response, his spinneret dumping more silk into the bath water and Alastor chuckled, once again stroking the spider’s lips. Angel was surprised as he felt the tentacles slid from him and he was carefully lowered into the bath, placed in the waiting arms of the Overlord. Angel shivered from the cold water and the intense pleasure he had been subjected too and Alastor gently stroked the spider’s spinneret.</p><p>“Are you alright, Angel?” Alastor asked softly, gently stroking and caressing the spider in the bath. Angel shivered more, wrapping all of his arms around Alastor as the radio demon held him. He wasn’t sure why Alastor suddenly changed his mind about punishing him, but Angel guessed that using so much power was starting to make him feel tired.</p><p>“Cold.” Angel managed to whisper, and the bath water instantly warmed around them, Alastor humming slightly.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t notice it had gotten cold.” Alastor admitted and Angel shook his head, burying his face into the radio demon’s chest as his body still throbbed with desire. “Is something else wrong?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t keep wasting magic like this.” Angel moaned, sliding his opening against Alastor’s erect member, surprised that the radio demon was still aroused. He grinded himself against the Overlord, earning a soft sigh from Alastor’s lips. The sharp claws on Angel’s spinneret dug in slightly, only making the spider press himself into his lover more. “You need to let yourself recover.”</p><p>“Easier said than done, <em>mon cœur</em>.” Alastor breathed, gripping Angel tightly as he pulled the spider against him in the dark bath. They were plunged into darkness again as Alastor closed his eyes, moaning as he grinded Angel against him. “I wish you were back to you true self.”</p><p>“Me too.” Angel admitted, gripping Alastor tighter as the radio demon picked him up, the spider wrapping his legs around his lover as the Overlord stepped out of the bath. Alastor easily carried him over to the bathroom sink, allowing the spider’s spinneret to fill the basin as he pushed against the spider’s wet opening. Angel loosened his grip on the Overlord as he slid his hand down Alastor’s chest, stroking his erect member where it touched his body. The spider couldn’t see himself or Alastor, but he gently spread his juices over the radio demon, a soft moan escaping him. “Are you…?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Alastor smirked, some of his earlier attitude returning in his smile as he looked up at the spider in his arms.</p><p>“<em>Please.” </em>Angel begged, and he kept his hand on the radio demon’s cock as it slid into him, panting heavily as he felt Alastor move. He shifted his hand up once the Overlord hilted inside of him and he tangled his hands in Alastor’s long wet hair. “<em>Cazzo, Al.”</em></p><p>“You’ll  need to teach me Italian soon, <em>mon meuf.” </em>Alastor breathed, grinding himself into the spider as Angel held him, them both savoring the moment.</p><p>“If you’ll teach me creole. I wanna know when Nadine is talking shit about me.” Angel demanded and he felt as Alastor laughed halfheartedly, the cock inside him throbbing with the movement.</p><p>“Perhaps just the words she’s likely to call you.” Alastor sighed, finally starting to move slowly as he closed his eyes, the bathroom growing pitch black again. “I’d rather teach you French.”</p><p>“<em>I-AH~ can do that.” </em>Angel moaned, barely able to talk as Alastor took his time thrusting into the spider. Angel loved when Alastor fucked him hard and fast, but something about this slow pace made the spider cling to Alastor tighter. It was almost as if the Overlord was trying to savor every sensation, every inch as he slowly withdrew and then pushed himself inside just as gently. Angel moaned and panted, shivering as he was loved so tenderly. “<em>D-deal?”</em></p><p><em>“Hmhm.” </em>Alastor chuckled as he hilted inside the spider again, sliding his hands up Angel’s back from his waist to his shoulders. Angel felt as Alastor dug those claws into his fur and he heard as the Overlord’s hoofs clinked against the tile as he adjusted his stance. He felt as Alastor pressed his face into the spider’s neck, taking a deep breath before lightly placing a kiss in the spider’s fur. “<em>Hold on Anthony.”</em></p><p>Angel wrapped his upper and middle arms around Alastor’s neck and chest, a loud moan escaping him as the radio demon began to fuck him hard. Alastor’s hands dug into his shoulders as he moaned against the spider’s fur, and Angel was surprised by how vocal Alastor was being. It wasn’t like the Overlord to show his pleasure so plainly: now that Angel thought about it, it wasn’t like Alastor to be so into the sex at all. Alastor enjoyed sex as a tool, a way to mark and claim Angel as his and the Overlord took pride knowing he could please the spider. But the way Alastor was fucking him, panting and moaning into Angel’s neck as the spider gripped his lover tighter, it almost seemed like Alastor was <em>looking </em>for something, as if having sex with Angel would satisfy another need.</p><p><em>‘Shame.’ </em>Angel realized, his own moans growing louder as he felt his climax building and he tossed his head back, panting loudly as Alastor gripped him tighter, pulling the spider against him more with every thrust. Alastor was trying to bury his <em>shame </em>about not being able to stand up to his mother when Angel did, and the spider pulled on the radio demon’s hair, forcing Alastor’s head back as he looked into those glowing red eyes.</p><p>Alastor looked desperate, even as he clung to Angel, his hips never stopping or slowing down as they stared into each other’s eyes. The spider closed his for a moment, his spinneret bouncing on top of his silk, not longer able to fit in the sink from the amount of sticky webbing that now filled the bowl. Angel was <em>so close</em>, and he reopened his eyes to look at his owner. The only demon in Hell that could accept his love and still want him freely.</p><p>“<em>I love you, Alastor.</em>” Angel panted, leaning down to kiss the Overlord. He felt as Alastor released his shoulders, gripping the sink again as he fucked the spider even harder, pushing his mouth in Angel’s as the spider cradled his face. Alastor’s desperation and need was evident in the way he kissed the spider, drinking Angel’s moans and pants as if he were dying of thirst. Angel pulled back from the kiss as his orgasm finally exploded through his body and he clung  to the radio demon, squeezing him tightly as his body shook with the pleasure.</p><p>“<em>Anthony~</em>” Alastor breathed and Angel felt as Alastor came inside him, the Overlord gripping him tightly as he filled the spider. Angel moaned again as he felt the radio demon coming inside him, leaning down to steal another kiss from Alastor. The radio demon let him, only pulling away as he uncoupled from the spider, swaying slightly on his feet as the glow finally left his eyes.</p><p>“Uh, Smiles?” Angel called out, fear filling him once he couldn’t see Alastor anymore and he couldn’t hear the Overlord’s heavy breaths. “Alastor?!”</p><p>“I’m right here, Anthony.” Angel felt his worry fade as Alastor’s hand slid across his cheek and he felt as the radio demon helped him off of the sink. The spider dismissed his spinneret and arms as he stood, almost wishing he could see how much silk was in the sink and tub. “Let’s…lay down.”</p><p>“Alright.” Angel let the radio demon lead him out of the bathroom, smiling as the nest came into view in the dim light of the bedroom. He would have to change the webbing in the morning, but he knew that the twins were doing well. Angel glanced down to Alastor, who was also looking at the nest as they passed by it. “They’re doing well.”</p><p>“It seems we have passed one hurdle. I was concerned by how much magic they needed from me.” The radio demon, sliding into the sheets as he pulled Angel into the bed beside him. The spider quickly snuggled against the Overlord, wrapping all four of his arms around Alastor. He knew Alastor would fall asleep quickly, but he wanted to enjoy his last few moments with the radio demon.</p><p>“I wish ya didn’t have to expend yourself so much.” Angel sighed, nuzzling his face against Alastor’s still wet hair. The radio demon hummed in response and the spider knew that he was already mostly asleep. “I miss ya when you sleep for so long.”</p><p>“I’ll…recover soon, <em>mon petite cher. </em>Just…takes time.” Alastor breathed and Angel smiled, tightening his hold on the radio demon. Soon he heard the soft static and the spider closed his own eyes, letting the sounds of his lover lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sighed as he pushed back his long hair, taking the time to fix it into a neat bun. He could hear Anthony in the other room, the spider talking and cooing to the eggs in Italian as he finished getting ready as well. Another month had passed and they both knew the eggs would hatch soon, with the boy likely to hatch first. The twins had become more active in their casings, and at times Alastor could catch hints of their emotions, mostly excitement or fear. He would always let Angel know when the eggs smelled of fear and the spider would immediately comfort them, the smell fading as the fawns heard their mother’s voice.</p><p>              “Almost ready Smiles? Can’t afford to be caught out late.” Angel called out and Alastor sighed, summoning his mic as it appeared in his hand. Alastor had been waiting until he was fully recovered to confront Lucifer about Valentino, but tonight, the pair found themselves summoned to the palace. Angel thought it was to fulfill Alastor’s end of his deal with the King, but the radio demon knew it was far more likely to do with Valentino still being alive. For one reason or another, Lucifer had <em>not</em> killed the moth, and he owed an explanation to the radio demon, per their silent agreement. Valentino had attempted to hold Angel hostage by threatening to kill him: by all rights, Alastor could kill the moth with Lucifer’s blessing.</p><p>              “Almost, <em>mon meuf.</em>” Alastor called out, checking his hair one last time before sliding his new gloves over his claws. His power had almost completely recovered, but to help with the irritation his own gloves caused, Angel had made the Overlord a new pair of gloves from his silk during one of Alastor’s long sleeps. The radio demon had been surprised to be presented with the gift upon waking, but he accepted them graciously and made sure to show the spider how <em>thankful</em> he was.</p><p>              “Never thought I’d be waiting on ya to get ready, Al.” Alastor looked up in the mirror to see the spider leaning in the doorway, his long pink coat covering up most of whatever the spider had chosen to wear underneath. His black leggings seemed warm enough and the fur covered boots likely made up for any warm the leggings lacked. Angel already had his lower arms tucked into his fuzzy hand sleeve, tugging at the gloves on his other hands. “Ya gonna be warm enough? It’s supposed to get really cold once the sun goes down.”</p><p>              “I have another jacket.” Alastor shrugged, his second jacket appearing over the first as he turned to face the spider, and the radio demon took a moment to adjust the buttons on his fogger. As much as he hated his more animalistic form, the fur was a major advantage during the surprise winter and Alastor found the cold less intolerable than he normally would have. “Shall we?”</p><p>              “Walking or teleporting?”</p><p>              “Neither.” Alastor grinned, motioning to the room door as he finally stepped out of the bathroom, Angel giving the radio demon a confused look. The Overlord smiled coyly as he walked to the door, waiting until Angel had walked past him to close it. The twins were asleep, and Alastor silently hoped they would remain so as he closed the door, activating his mother’s enchantments to protect them.</p><p>              “-ill suspicious, Charlie. I mean, the day before the Extermination? Your father knows we need Alastor here.” Alastor sighed as he heard Vaggie and Charlie fighting again, sliding his hand down the rail as Angel walked behind him on the stairs. As the Extermination grew closer and the winter seemed no closer to ending, many of the patrons and staff were starting to grow antsy and stir-crazy. Vagatha was more irritated than usual trying to keep everyone focused and busy, while Husk and Niffty also had their hands full with their respective tasks. Alastor bounced between helping Charlie and helping Angel, leaving him without much time for himself lately, although he hid his annoyance behind his usual smile.</p><p>              “Don’t worry, Vagatha. We have no intention of letting Lucifer keep us.” Alastor called out as they reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing the other four members of the staff at the lobby desk. All the other patrons were long since quarantined to their rooms, since Charlie didn’t want to risk anyone trying to sneak out before midnight. Once the fateful hour struck, the Hotel would cease to be accessible from the outside, and any soul not inside the building would be at the mercy of the Angels. “I am not too worried, but even if we should fail to make it back to the Hotel before midnight, I have other places we can wait.”</p><p>              “The eggs? Would they be okay for a whole day?”</p><p>              “It wouldn’t be the whole day, but until morning.” Alastor corrected, annoyed by the lingering scent of fear that filled the entire lobby. <em>Why were they all so afraid, had they forgotten who he was?</em> “The spell is my own dear Charlotte, I can easily send Angel through the barrier without breaking it.”</p><p>              “And you?”</p><p>              “Miss out on such a <em>thrilling </em>hunt? Never, my dear.” Alastor smiled and he chuckled as Charlotte’s fear increased. “Although I must ask, why are you all so concerned? This is not the first time I have been out during an Extermination and things have gone smoothly every time.”</p><p>              “Lucifer’s involved, so of course we’re all worried.” Husk grunted, Niffty nodded as she zoomed from the floor to the cat’s shoulder. Alastor’s smile twitched as the cat shot him a glance, one that betrayed his concern. “He could have called you any other fucking time, and he <em>chooses </em>tonight? Especially after trying to force you to leave the Hotel?”</p><p>              “Fuck…” Angel whispered and Alastor sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to keep his smile. Well, he had to admit, looking at it in <em>that</em> light made their fear more warranted. Only Lucifer or one of his inner circle could cancel Alastor’s spell that kept the Hotel safe, and they would need the radio demon to be away so he couldn’t immediately recast it. However, there was an easy solution to that problem, albeit wasteful.</p><p>              “Here.” Alastor carefully took off his gloves and, lifting his mic, the radio demon stabbed his own hand, causing a gasp of surprise from Angel and Vaggie. As the blood pooled on the floor, Alastor healed his wound as a duplicate of himself rose from the puddle, smiling brightly at the rest of the staff. “He’s not as powerful as me, but he should satisfy should Lucifer attempt to make the hotel vulnerable. The spell can only be broken if I am not here, and now, in some sense, I will be.”</p><p>              “Is it a perfect copy?” Vaggie asked cautiously, moving forward in her coat as the Alastor twin laughed. It shared a glance with the original before extending its hand, chuckling as it grinned at the moth. Vagatha paused, waiting to see what it would say or do, but the copy merely held its hand out, waiting expectantly. Charlie cautiously pushed her way past her girlfriend, slowly sliding her hand into the double’s as it stood. The mimic gently laid a kiss on the princess’ hand as Alastor slid his gloves back on, laughing at the antics.</p><p>              “In almost every way, Miss Vagatha, although he cannot fill your evening with my wonderful voice. As I said, he is not as powerful, but he will do while I am gone.” Alastor resituated his clothing, motioning for the others to move as he began toward the door again. “Now, Anthony and I have an appointment to keep. I would prefer to make it back before any of this becomes necessary.”</p><p>              Alastor opened the door to the blistering cold wind as Angel moved to catch up with him and he grinned inside his coat as Angel gasped loudly behind him. Instead of Charlotte’s limo, a deep red Model A Deluxe waited for them in the white snow and the radio demon chuckled as the spider rushed past him, clearly wowed by Alastor owning such a vehicle.</p><p>              “Fuck, Al, where have you been hiding this mistress?!” Angel squealed, gently knocking away some of the snow as he ran his hand over the hood, and Alastor laughed again, sliding into the driver’s side. He waited a moment as  Angel finished awing over the vehicle, dismissing his mic as the spider slid into the seat next to him. “Like, fuck, I never knew you had such a classy ride!”</p><p>              “She rarely sees much use anymore, to be honest.” Alastor shrugged, starting up the car with ease and smiling more as Angel gasped again. The snow around the car immediately began to melt and Alastor pulled away from the hotel, a sheet of ice instantly forming from the melted snow left in the car’s wake. “Although during winter nights, I prefer to drive over walking.”</p><p>              “Yea, and I guess otherwise you just use ya Shadow to teleport wherever ya wanna be.” Angel agreed, eagerly looking out the window as Alastor drove. There weren’t many other cars out, as few demons would have the needed magic or modifications to drive in such heavy snow, and so Alastor allowed himself to glance over at the spider next to him. Angel was leaning against the window excitedly, clearly happy and unused to being in such a vehicle and Alastor couldn’t help his chuckle at the genuine happiness that filled his nostrils. It was a scent he had not smelled on its own since getting Angel back from Valentino, and even if it were only for a moment, he was glad to smell it now.</p><p>              “Anthony, please sit in your seat properly.” Alastor reprimanded lightly, and the spider sighed, adjusting his position so he could still look out the window. “Why are you so enamored, if I may ask?”</p><p>              “Ya know, I’m always riding in limos. Charlie’s limo...Val’s.” Angel whispered the moth’s name and Alastor did his best to focus on the road rather than his anger. “I haven’t been in a car in decades, and I’ve never been a ride as fancy as this.”</p><p>              “Didn’t your father work in crime? He never had such a vehicle?”</p><p>              “Even if he did, no way he or my ma would have ever let me anywhere near it.” Angel shrugged and Alastor hummed, catching the scent of anger and shame coming from the spider. He stopped his questioning, instead sliding one of his hands from the wheel to Angel’s free hand. He felt the spider jump as Alastor grabbed the appendage, gripping it tightly in his hand as the Palace finally came into view.</p><p>              “Whenever you would like, and we have the time, you may ask to be taken out in the Showboat.” Alastor offered and he glanced over as Angel laughed, squeezing the Overlord’s hand.</p><p>              “Of course ya’d name your car after that stupid show.”</p><p>              “I quite enjoyed it, whenever I could catch a broadcast.” Alastor bristled as he pulled up to the palace doors, unsurprised to see a servant waiting for them. Angel laughed more as Alastor parked, leaning over to quickly steal a kiss from the radio demon’s cheek. “That’s one, Anthony.”</p><p>              “Let’s see how many I can get before we get home.” The spider chuckled and Alastor shared his laughter as he released Angel, standing up from the vehicle. He knew Angel meant it, and the spider would try to sneak as many undeserved and unasked for touches of affection as he could, hoping to be punished for them later. Angel had turned it into a sort of game, and Alastor had to admit, it was a game he was starting to enjoy immensely. The radio demon resummoned his mic as Showboat faded into the snow, confusing the poor imp who had met them at the door. Alastor grinned darkly at the short creature, motioning it to the door.</p><p>              “<em>Let’s.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Allie boy</em>, glad to see you could make it despite the weather.” Alastor finished removing his coat as he heard the king’s voice, and he glanced up from the imp as Lucifer and Lilith approached where he and Angel stood. Angel was wearing a dark blue sweater dress, the large v neckline exposing most of the spider’s shoulders but paired with his usual black choker and the red necklace Alastor had gifted him, the dress suited the spider well. Alastor removed his jacket as well, revealing his black vest and dark blue tie as he turned to face the royal pair.</p><p>              “It was invitation from the King after all, it would reflect poorly not to show.” Alastor rebutted, allowing Angel to hook himself on his owner’s arm as they walked toward the king and queen, Alastor now a bit more wary of Lucifer’s summons. The king seemed to notice the radio demon’s annoyance, laughing at the pair drew closer.</p><p>              “Don’t worry Alastor, Lilith would prefer more an <em>appropriate</em> setting for our night together.” Lucifer chuckled as Lilith hummed, and Alastor felt his stomach turn. “No, tonight is about unfinished business between you and another Overlord.”</p><p>              “<em>Good.</em>” Alastor chuckled, unable to help his excitement as they stopped just out of arm’s reach of the couple. Lilith released her husband and held her arms out to Angel, clearly inviting him to embrace her. The spider looked down to Alastor hesitantly, but Alastor motioned him forward, watching as the two hugged. Lilith made no effort not to grip the spider tightly while Angel tried his best to keep his hands respectful and the succubus buried her face into the spider’s exposed fur, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent.</p><p>              “<em>So lustful.</em>” She moaned, releasing the spider as she smiled at him, now gently caressing his face. “<em>The spider has so much desire for our little Alastor.</em>”</p><p>              “Indeed, sweet Lily, and it seems Allie only desires his spider.” Alastor’s stomach turned again as he watched Lilith breath in Angel’s scent again, and the scent of the spider’s own discomfort made Alastor want to shove the queen off his mate. But he was quickly distracted as Lucifer motioned for him to follow, walking away from the queen and Angel. “Come now, little Allie. Wouldn’t you out past midnight, now would we? Lily will watch your mate while we take care of business.”</p><p>              “She had better <em>not</em> do more.” Alastor growled as he walked beside the King, his annoyance growing at Lucifer’s loud laughter.</p><p>              “<em>You</em> are the one she wants to feed off of, Alastor, not your Angel. She has had her fill of him in the past, although she is excited to see how different it may be with you around.” Lucifer offered, only causing Alastor to cough to avoid puking. <em>That did not make him feel better.</em> “Although from what I understand, you don’t truly lust for him do you?”</p><p>              “I don’t.” Alastor answered curtly, taking note of how quiet the palace was. Especially with the silent snow outside soaking up most sound, the palace was eerily quiet to Alastor’s sensitive ears, and he couldn’t help as they started to flick in his distress. “I enjoy marking him in a sexual way, and at times I allow him to use my body, but I wouldn’t call that lust.”</p><p>              “Hmm, seems Lily is in for a treat indeed. Difficult to find demons like you Alastor, something <em>unique</em> for my sweet flower.” Lucifer sighed, pushing open another door that revealed a set of dark stairs leading down. The king started with Alastor behind him, wishing they could move away from this conversation. “When you’ve lived for millennia, it becomes more difficult to find different meals for my beloved. They all start to become the same after the while, so when she asked for you, I had to comply.”</p><p>              “<em>So thoughtful.</em>” Alastor sneered, his ears flicking as he finally began to pick up a sound from below them. It was a sound of pain and machinery and the radio demon could guess what was happening below. “Perhaps you are a <em>decent </em>husband.”</p><p>              “Better than that, Allie boy. You could learn a thing or two.” Lucifer chuckled, pressing hand into the wall to open a side passage beside Alastor. The radio demon would have been startled if he hadn’t half expected it, and Alastor smiled as Lucifer sighed with disappointment that his surprise had failed. “You have to keep your mate happy if you want them to stay. Learn from Valentino’s mistakes.”</p><p>              “<em>Angel will <strong>never </strong>leave me.</em>” Alastor hissed as Lucifer led them down this side passage, and the king shrugged, torches on the wall lighting as they walked down the dark hallway.</p><p>              “I’m sure Valentino said the same thing to himself, Alastor. Isn’t it your own hubris and ignorance that cost you your spider for those three days?” Lucifer glanced back over his shoulder and Alastor was forced to look away to avoid seeing the King’s true eyes again. Lucifer seemed to enjoy showing off his angelic form rather than his demon form, knowing that Alastor had seen the latter many times and it no longer bothered him. The King’s true form, however, was still dangerous for any sinner or demon to look upon, despite its warped and clearly fallen nature. Lucifer may no longer be in heaven, but he still carried some part of God’s light in him, making his true form a hazard to his wife and subjects.</p><p>              “<em>A mistake I will never repeat.</em>” Alastor growled as Lucifer opened the door, allowing the radio demon to step inside. Chained to the floor, Angelic spears piercing through his body was Valentino, the moth moaning slightly where he sat against the far wall. Alastor noticed that the Moth’s eyes were missing, and his wings were spread out, pinned to wall as if on display. Valentino lifted his head as the pair stepped in, his antennae moving weakly as he picked up the vibrations. Alastor had only ever been harmed by an Angelic weapon once, and he grinned broadly as he imagined the amount of pain the moth must have been in.</p><p>              “<em>Just…kill me…Lucifer.</em>” Valentino begged and the king shook his head, laughing as he walked up to the bound moth. Lucifer knelt in front of Valentino, carefully pulling out one of the spears as the Moth cried out in pain. Alastor watched from the doorway as Lucifer found the spear a new home, Valentino’s black blood splashing onto his wings and the floor as he shivered his bonds, moaning from the intense pain.</p><p>              “<em>Not my call to make, Valentino. </em>I’ve merely been entertaining myself while waiting for little Allie to recover.” Lucifer cooed, and Valentino’s head shot up, his antennae moving more trying to pick up Alastor’s presence. The radio demon chuckled as those eye sockets narrowed in his direction, pink smoke pouring from the moth’s gritted teeth.</p><p>              “<em>Alastor.</em>” Valentino growled, the smoke shooting toward the radio demon but Alastor quickly dispersed it with a wave of his hand. “<em>You…fucking…stole…Angel…</em>”</p><p>              “Angel came to me willingly, Valentino.” Alastor grinned, his smile growing wider with every step he took toward the moth. Lucifer was right: seeing Valentino like this <em>was </em>more satisfying than seeing the moth dead, but he needed something from the moth, a way to end his spell’s hold on the spider. Alastor knelt as Lucifer moved, lifting Valentino’s pathetic head as he glared into the eyeless sockets as the moth blew more smoke into Alastor’s face. The radio demon laughed as he breathed it all in, amused by Valentino’s attempt to possess him. He allowed the vapors to soak in his own magic, opening his glowing eyes back to the moth. “Perhaps if you treated your toys better, they wouldn’t want to leave so badly.”</p><p>              “<em>That…fucking Aura…</em>”</p><p>              “Doesn’t affect me, and it never will.” Alastor sighed, gripping the moth’s face tighter as he leaned closer, blowing some of the moth’s smoke back into his own face. Valentino coughed as he breathed in the vapors changed by Alastor’s power, pulling against his bonds. “<em>But you still have your spell on mon cœur, </em>and I will see it removed.”</p><p>              “<em>I’ll never-”</em></p><p><em>              “I wasn’t asking.”</em> Alastor seethed, quickly slanting his lips across Valentino’s as he pushed the rest of the smoke back into the moth, and Valentino’s body struggled in its bond, attempting to pull away from the radio demon. Alastor heard as Lucifer chuckled above him, the king’s laughter filling the room as Alastor poured his own power into Valentino’s broken and failing body, filling the moth until Valentino lay still beneath him.</p><p>              “<em>Still as creative as ever I see.</em> A kiss of death, fitting for a being of Lust.” Lucifer applauded as Alastor stood, wiping his lips as he glared down at the moth. “But you know he won’t stay dead.”</p><p>              “That’s fine. You can put him with the rest. Permanent death would be too kind<em>.</em>” Alastor spat, wanting to rid himself of the taste of the moth. “His spell on Angel is broken, and he’s no longer a problem to me. Let him suffer for all eternity.”</p><p>              “Sure you don’t want a bite?” Alastor shot a dangerous look over to the king, but Lucifer merely shrugged as the floor beneath Valentino opened, the moth’s lifeless and limp body slowly sinking down into it. Down to join the others, Alastor knew, in the pit of despair below them. Lucifer’s own private Hell, reserved for those who had crossed the king too many times, sinners and demons to whom death would be a mercy, a welcome reprieve. “Apologies, it was a fair question.”</p><p>              “<em>Bad meat like him is hardly worth my time.</em>” Alastor growled, turning back toward the door, and he was hardly surprised as it shut in front of him, sealing him in the room with Lucifer. The king chuckled behind the radio demon, and Alastor took a deep breath, carefully removing the gloves Angel had made him. “<em>That</em> determined to keep me away Luci?”</p><p>              “You only need stay a little longer Allie boy, it’s almost midnight as is. Let Charlotte fend for herself for once. I already know you’ve enchanted your room, so the little ones will be safe.” Lucifer chuckled, his bright white wings unfurling from behind his back. He opened his arms to the radio demon as his sword appeared in his hand, his smile bright with blissful longing. “Dance with me, let me remember what it’s like to feel alive, Alastor.”</p><p>              Alastor took a moment to roll up his sleeves, tucking the gloves in the chest pocket of his vest. Angel had only made him two pairs, and he hated the idea of losing such a rare gift, especially over something as frivolous as this. He bowed at the waist as he summoned his mic, the extension’s eye matching his grin as he smiled to the king.</p><p>              “<em>As you wish, your Highness.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel cleared his throat as he sat with Lilith, constantly glancing up to the clock. It was well past midnight, and from the occasional screams that seemed to reach the Palace, Angel knew the extermination was well under way. 12 hours filled with screams and carnage, the exterminators killing every demon and sinner they could find. Today was the day that homeless demons found eternal rest and the slums lost most of their residents. If not for Valentino protecting his “star”, Angel probably would have fell to an exterminator’s blade decades ago.</p><p>              “Come now, Angel I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” Lilith cooed and Angel once again turned to look at the queen. She had her eyes closed and was humming a tune all too familiar to the spider, as he recognized it as Alastor’s favorite song. “Luci is probably being overindulgent. We simply can’t help ourselves around little Allie.”</p><p>              “I…can tell.” Angel offered, doing his best to seem polite as Lilith giggled softly, opening her eyes to slits as she stared at the spider.</p><p>              “Your fear…I can see why it drew Alastor to you. Even now, when you are safe, you reek of fear and <em>lust. Such a delicious scent.</em>” Lilith laughed, leaning forward on the table that separated the two. Angel fought the desire to lean away, forcing himself to remain still as her eyes flashed, the succubus licking her lips seductively. “A lust I have fed off many times in the past, but I am anxious to see if you taste the same when <em>he </em>is the one loving you. To be embraced by one you love so much…how <em>incredible it must be.</em>”</p><p>              Angel couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with the way Lilith talked about him and Alastor, as if they were slab of meat on a counter and she couldn’t wait to see them cooked into a dish. Although to her, that’s exactly what they were: Alastor was a fine cut, a rare piece that Lilith had been denied the taste of, whereas Angel was a common ground, something the queen dined on too often. But it was only with him that she could finally have her fill of the forbidden fruit, and Angel shivered again as her siren voice filled the room.</p><p>              “<em>Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.</em>” Her voice once again began to caress Angel’s fur and the spider shivered in his dress, although it was not from the cold. Her voice glided across him like fingers, knowing, touching and caressing his body in all the right places as she sang. “<em>In other words, hold my hand~ In other words, darling, kiss me~</em>”</p><p>              “Y-your Highness, pw-pwa-please.” Angel begged, leaning over the table again as Lilith assaulted him, his member leaking under his dress. The spider had been trying to hide the fact his body had changed back from the Queen, as she had been disappointed the first time to discover that he had not regained his original body yet. Now he watched as her eyes lit with fire and he felt as her heel pressed against his hands, trying to touch his erection.</p><p>              “<em>Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more.</em>” Lilith continued, her eyes shifting as the smile on her face grew hungry, and the queen leaned across the table more. She took another deep breath, showing her fangs as she breathed in Angel’s fear and growing arousal. Alastor would be back any minute, and this was <em>not</em> how Angel wanted the Overlord to find him. “<em>You are all I long for, All I worship and adore.</em>”</p><p>              “Please, Lilith, I-”</p><p>              “<em>In other words, please be true.</em>” Angel whimpered as Lilith pressed her heel into him more and Angel could feel his pre-cum leaking through the material of his dress. Her voice continued its assault on him, caressing his member in all the ways the spider had missed since Valentino first cast his spell on the spider.  “<em>In other words, darling, I-</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>That is enough, Lilith.</em></strong>” Angel looked up as Alastor approached them, the radio demon quickly walking over to aroused spider. Angel reached out to the Overlord as Alastor reached him, unable to help his loud moan as Alastor pulled the spider from his seat. Lilith merely chuckled, her appearance fading back to normal as she stopped singing.</p><p>              “Merely warming him up for you, Alastor.” The queen giggled, standing as Lucifer joined them, the King gliding into the arms of his wife. “<em>Good to know that the spider knows your song.</em>”</p><p>              “We’ll be leaving now.” Alastor answered curtly, and Angel did his best to hide his still throbbing erection as the radio demon looked up at him. It had <em>been so long</em> since Angel had felt this way, and he felt lightheaded from the blood that now rushed to engorge his member. Alastor smiled knowingly and Angel did his best to follow behind the radio demon as they left the royal couple, Lilith sitting back in her seat with the King in her lap.</p><p>              “Sorry, Al, her voice-” Angel started to apologize once they were out of earshot of the royals, but he was soon interrupted as Alastor pushed the spider into the wall, pressing one hand over the spider’s mouth as Alastor slid his other hand under the spider’s dress. Angel could only moan as the radio demon wrapped his fingers around his throbbing erection, Alastor moaning softly as he touched his spider through Angel’s tights.</p><p>              “<em>Do you know how long I have waited for you to change back?</em>” Alastor whispered, and Angel could only moan again in response as Alastor pressed his body into the spider’s, Angel’s body quivering as he felt Alastor’s erection. “You are back to yourself at long last and that harpy has denied me the joy of arousing you myself<em>.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>S-s-ssorry-y- Al.</em>” Angel managed as Alastor pulled away from him, leaving the spider quivering against the wall. Angel watched as Alastor attempted to reign in his annoyance and anger, motioning for Angel to follow behind him. They reached the front door, both retrieving their jackets as they stepped outside, Alastor’s Model A Deluxe waiting for them in the pile of melted snow. Several slain exterminators lay in the snow around the vehicle and Angel couldn’t help but wonder who had killed them. It was obvious neither Lilith or Lucifer had done it and Angel doubted imps could do much against exterminators.</p><p>              “We can stay at my tower until morning, then I will send you back to the Hotel.” Alastor growled as they slid into the vehicle. Angel could only nod as he shivered in his seat, shoving in hands in his lap as he tried to force his erection to go away. He knew Alastor was more upset with Lilith than him: after all, there wasn’t much a regular sinner like him could do to resist her siren voice, especially when she knew Alastor’s song. If Lilith knew the song that could remind a demon of their lover, she would have infinite power over them as she sang, arousing them as her voice reminded them of their lover’s touch. Alastor was probably one of the few demons that was unaffected by such a power as he had never had a lover before Angel, and Angel didn’t have a favorite song, at least not one that came to mind.</p><p>              “Ah~!” Angel was pulled from his thoughts as he felt an icy hand slide across his lap and rip open his tights, the dark blue eyes of Alastor’s shadow looking up to greet his as he looked down. Angel glanced at Alastor, who had his eyes on the road as the Shadow ripped a larger hole in the spider’s tights, wasting no time as it pulled aside the spider’s panties to lick the spider’s member. Angel moaned loudly as Alastor sighed, the radio demon clearly the one behind his Shadow’s actions as the creature took its time tasting the spider’s leaking erection.</p><p>              “<em>My my, Anthony.</em>” Alastor moaned softly, Angel watching as the Overlord’s grip on the wheel tightened as he navigated the blood and snow covered streets, the dark shadows of the exterminators visible from time to time as the angels flew above. “<em>Hearing my song from the siren’s lips has done this to you?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>I’m s-s-s-sorry, Al. I-Ah~ Cazzo~”</em> Angel found it difficult to speak as the Shadow dug its claws into his fur, feeling as the small pinpricks of blood ran along the inside of his thighs. The Shadow pushed up Angel’s dress as it pulled down his panties and the spider dug all of four of his hands into the seat as the Shadow took his cock into its mouth, unable to help the loud moan that flowed from him. <em>Fuck, it had been too fucking long</em> and Angel was helpless as the creature tasted him, its tongue dancing along his member.</p><p>              “Hmmm.” The radio demon hummed as the car came to a halt and Angel opened his eyes to see a tower looming above him in the darkness of the night sky. The infamous Radio Tower, and Angel barely had time to react as Alastor opened his door, pulling the spider out of the car as he carried him inside. Angel heard as an exterminator came toward them and the sudden sound of the creature dying and falling into the snow as Alastor stepped inside the tower, closing the door behind them. The radio demon wasted no time in pressing Angel back into the door, completely ripping away the spider’s panties from where they had hung around Angel’s knees. <em>“Perhaps I should sing for you?”</em></p><p><em>              “Please, Alastor, I don’t think I could-” </em>But Angel was interrupted as Alastor began to hum into his neck, and Angel could only pant and moan from the vibrations as Alastor’s fingers worked to undo the spider’s coat. Angel feebly tried to do the same to the Overlord as Alastor free him from the pink coat, the article falling uselessly to the floor as Alastor pushed it off his arms. Angel heard another thump against the door behind him as Alastor pulled down on his dress, the spider’s chest fur springing out of the material. The radio demon continued humming as he pressed his face into Angel’s chest, sliding one of his hands back down to the spider’s erection.</p><p>              “<em>Fill my heart with song, and Let me sing forever more.</em>” Angel moaned loudly as Alastor’s deep baritone voice came from the radio across the room, and the spider was helpless as Alastor stroked him, pressing the spider into the door more as he sang through the radio. “<em>You are all I long for, All I worship and adore.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor, I lo-lo-love-</em>” Angel struggled to speak as Alastor worked his member knowingly, his mind blanking as the radio demon pleasured him. <em>Fuck he had missed this</em>, <em>he had missed Alastor.</em> “<em>Cazzo, Ti amo, Alastor.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>I know, Anthony.</em>” Alastor’s voice still came through the radio as the radio demon pressed their members together, stroking them both furiously as he continued humming into the spider’s chest. Angel clung to his owner, panting and moaning as Alastor moved to please them both, humming his song into the spider’s chest. Lilith may have been able to arouse Angel using her powers, but it was nothing compared to the desire and pleasure that now filled the spider from hearing the same words in Alastor’s voice.</p><p>              “<em>In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you.</em>”  Angel felt his heart swell as Alastor’s voice came through the radio. He knew Alastor was just singing, and he didn’t mean the words the way the singer had wrote them, but Angel couldn’t help it. Hearing them at all in Alastor’s voice made his heart swell, and he willingly surrendered to the radio demon’s touch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Angel came too, he was back in the Hotel.</p><p>              He sat up quickly in the bed, glancing over to the nest as he heard the twins move in their casing and Angel noticed he was naked in the bed. Shivering slightly, he moved to the closet, quickly changing into another sweater dress as he returned to check on the nest. The eggs were fine, with Esme and Amara merely making their presence known as Angel smiled.</p><p>              “Hush little ones, <em>Papa </em>will be back later.” Angel cooed, hugging the two eggs as he looked over to the silent third. He took a moment to touch Bella’s silent casing, his heart aching with the usual pain as he stroked the webbing. It hurt him to know Alastor had to deal with the death alone, and Angel had failed to comfort the radio demon in any meaningful way since. Alastor seemed to deal with the grief by pouring all of his effort into the remaining twins, but Angel knew that they needed closure with Bella before Esme and Amara hatched.</p><p>              “Fuck!” Angel stood up as he heard Husk’s voice and the spider slowly stood from the nest, making his way to the door as the cat rushed by and Angel was assaulted by a wave of cold air as he opened it. Angel looked down the hall to see Husk rushing down the stairs and Angel rushed behind the cat, making sure to close the door to keep the charms active as he made his way downstairs.</p><p>              “Angel, you’re back!” Charlie laughed, the princess in her demon form as she pushed an Exterminator back out of the Hotel, Alastor’s double quickly working to seal the hole in the barrier. It was still dark outside, meaning Alastor has risked his safety to get Angel back to the Hotel before the sun rose. A demon Angel didn’t recognize growled as the hole was repaired, glaring at the double as he smirked, the wall blocking the creature from view as it was fixed. Charlie quickly released her form as she walked up to the spider, relief in her eyes. “Didn’t think Alastor would risk it.”</p><p>              “Me neither.” Angel looked up as the double approached him, lifting one of his hands before placing a kiss on the palm. The spider turned away as his face flushed and the double chuckled, walking back toward the bar as Husk relaxed, following behind the creature. “Uh, how have things been?”</p><p>              “Fine, until just now. Not surprised Father sent Jezebel.” Charlie shrugged, her sword still in her hand as she looked to the repaired wall. “I doubt she’s just going to leave though, I’m sure Father told her to break the barrier at all costs.”</p><p>              “I’m sure Smile’s double can only take so much.” Angel agreed, looking to where Husk was serving the double a glass of whiskey. “I think Alastor is hoping that they’ll believe it’s him and give up.”</p><p>              “A nice idea, but I’m sure Father also has someone at the Tower.” Charlie breathed, finally dismissing her sword as she heard more exterminators dying outside the Hotel. “That’s why I don’t know why he would risk sending you through while it’s still dark. He knows better than any of us how this spell works and he’s always sworn that it can’t be touched at night.”</p><p>              “Can’t answer that, Charlie.” Angel shrugged, pulling on the edges of his sweater dress. He barely remembered the night before, beside the sex he and Alastor had. Alastor has loved Angel into exhaustion and the spider had lost count how many times the Overlord had made him orgasm, all while singing and humming that song into the spider’s ears. Angel felt as if he would go insane from the pleasure Alastor subjected him too, and maybe at some point he did, because he almost seemed to remember Alastor blowing smoke while still fucking him. The red coils had caressed Angel's fur, sending the spider over the edge yet again, but Alastor couldn't manipulate smoke in that way. That was Valentino's power and Angel dismissed the hazy memory.</p><p>              “Well, since you’re here, are you going to stay up with me? Husk is probably going to go back to bed once he’s done with the double.” Charlie motioned to the lounge, where the fireplace roared with its usual warmth. Angel cast a worried gaze back up the stairs and he heard as Charlie gasped, laughing nervously. “Right, the nest. You should-ah, probably stay up there.”</p><p>              “What’s up? Don’t you usually sit up alone on Extermination night?” Angel asked and he watched as Charlie sighed, looking into the fireplace as she turned away from the spider. Angel couldn’t help his curiosity as he followed her, still standing as the princess collapsed into one of the seats.</p><p>              “I used to, but I haven’t been since opening the hotel. Alastor sits up with me and keeps me company, since it’s his spell that does most of the work.” Charlie sighed, curling up in the seat as she looked into the flame. “It’s nice to have company.”</p><p>              “His double doesn’t sit with ya?”</p><p>              “I mean, it wasn’t. It just stands in the lobby, staring at the wall.” Charlie turned to look back as Angel followed her gaze and the Alastor copy was indeed standing in the middle of the lobby, turning its head as it seemingly followed the movement of Jezebel outside, prepared to repair any damage the demoness caused. “I guess, it’s better than Al not being here at all, but’s…”</p><p>              “Not the same, yeah.” Angel agreed, turning back to meet Charlie’s eyes as he sat across from her. She was looking at him curiously and the spider couldn’t help but frown. “What?”</p><p>              “Are you…happy with Al?” Charlie asked softly and Angel sighed, turning to look into the fire as he smiled.</p><p>              “Yeah. I know it seems weird, considering how he is and how he can be, but yeah, I love him.”</p><p>              “I asked if you were happy, not if you loved him.” Charlie repeated and Angel gave her a guarded look as she stared at him. Her voice was still soft but her gaze was piercing as her eyes met Angel’s and the spider frowned as he looked away. Was he happy with Alastor? The simple answer was yes, he had no desire to be without him, but…</p><p>              “I guess I am, I just feel like I’m too much work for him.” Angel breathed, surprised by how easily the words flowed from him. “I mean, he keeps putting himself and his life on the line for me and am I worth all of that? He could find half a dozen other demons that would be a better mate than me.</p><p>              “And with Esme and Amara? If not for him, they would be meat down in the Cannibal territory. I can’t even begin to thank him enough for that, as scared as I am to be a parent.” Angel admitted, frowning as the words poured from him. He tried to stop talking but found that he couldn’t. “As much as I love Alastor, I wish…I wish I could see myself as worth all the work he puts into keeping me.”</p><p>              “He owns you, and Alastor seems to put a lot of care into the souls that belong to him.” Charlie sighed, looking away as Angel glared at her. A truth spell and Angel had no doubt it was cast on the lounge, as he would have noticed if she had cast it on him. No wonder the double wouldn’t come into the space; even without talking, there’s a lot Charlie could learn from it. Alastor was probably strong enough to resist such a simple spell, especially if he was aware of it before hand. “Still, Husk doesn’t always seem to be happy with Alastor. Niffty mostly keeps to herself, so it’s hard to tell at times.”</p><p>              “Why are ya asking, Princess?” Angel growled, upset that Charlie had tricked him in order to get her answer out of him. The princess smiled as she turned her gaze back to Angel.</p><p>              “Curiosity, I guess. I am still a Hell-born demon, Angel, and souls like you and Alastor fascinate me.” The princess admitted and for a moment, Angel saw some of Lucifer in Charlie’s expression. “He doesn’t believe in my cause, but fights to keep the Hotel, his ‘entertainment’ safe. He claims to be unable to love you, and yet puts more care into you than I have seen from those who are able to love.</p><p>              “It…raises my interest, I suppose, and Alastor will never give me a straight answer.” Charlie sighed, looking up toward the ceiling as she closed her eyes. For a moment, Angel though perhaps she had fallen asleep, and he jumped as she spoke again. “I look forward to seeing him with the twins. Perhaps they can help me figure him out.”</p><p>              “He’s not one of your projects, Charlie. You can’t just experiment with him.” Angel growled and Charlotte opened her eyes, the spider surprised to see the demonic red as she smiled at him. He watched with a degree of fear as Charlie sat up, uncurling in her seat as she looked toward Angel with a pitiful smile.</p><p>              “All of Hell is my project, Anthony, and every one of you my experiments. I may seem nicer, but you would do well to remember who my parents are. I want to see if I can do the opposite of what my father accomplished; instead of seeing the sinless fall, can I make a sinner rise?” Charlie chuckled, looking back to the Hellfire. “After all, nights like this only take away my beloved citizens, and with them, all of my opportunities to play with them.”</p><p>              “Guess you can’t judge a book by its cover.” Angel whispered under his breath and he heard as Charlie laughed again, sighing happily as she closed her eyes. The spider was slightly more uncomfortable sitting with the princess after hearing how she truly felt about him and the other patrons, but at the same time it was a relief. He had always wondered what Charlie’s true goal was with trying to get a sinner into Heaven, and despite being surprised by the answer, it was still a relief to have one.</p><p>              “You should know that better than anyone Angel, given the father of your twins.” Charlie hummed and Angel could only shrug. He didn’t have a good retort for that one. “I suppose I still need to find a new demon to focus on, with you bound to Alastor and Arir gone.”</p><p>              “Why not what’s his name? That half frozen little imp that wandered in here a couple days ago.” Angel offered and Charlie sighed, giving him an exasperated look. “What, he said he would like to try redemption.”</p><p>              “He’s Hell-born, Angel. Trying to get a sinner into Heaven is a challenge in and of itself, trying to get a hell-born demon into Heaven would be…” Angel watched as Charlie sat up, her voice trailing off as a wide smile came to her face. She turned to look at the spider, her eyes wide and full of sparkles as she looked to Angel. “Absolutely unheard of. Father would be so mad.”</p><p>              “Sounds like all the better reason to try. If you could redeem someone who never had a chance at Heaven in the first place, wouldn’t that just make your case stronger anyway?” Angel offered, feeling a slight tugging in the back of his thoughts. He stood from his seat, giving the princess as soft smile. “Sorry, the eggs are calling me.”</p><p>              “Go to them. I’ll…give some thoughts to your suggestion.” Charlie grinned, waving good night to the spider as she settled back into her seat. Angel walked by the Alastor double slowly, the creature merely smiling at him as he passed and the spider slowly made his way back up the stair to Alastor’s room. As he left the two to their vigil, he couldn’t help but think back to what Charlie had initially asked him.</p><p>              “Am I happy…with Alastor?” Angel muttered to himself as he climbed. He <em>wanted </em>Alastor, he <em>wanted</em> to stay with Alastor, but he felt like a burden to the radio demon. A liability. Even if his aura didn’t affect the Overlord, Angel had still managed to trap Alastor with his love for him, as Alastor had made it clear he wasn’t willing to be without it. Alastor was willing to do whatever it took to keep Angel’s love, and the spider paused outside of the radio demon’s bedroom. “<em>Whatever…it takes…</em>”</p><p>              “Sounds a lot like a cage, Anthony.” Angel quickly spun as he heard Valentino’s voice behind him, but no one was in the hall with the spider. Angel laughed quietly to himself as he held his head, his heart still pounding with fear. All this time, Angel had managed to not think about the moth, but now, knowing he was dead, Valentino’s voice haunted him.</p><p>              “<em>Fucking piece of shit.</em>” Angel cursed, pushing open the door to the room as he went to check on the eggs. Whether or not he was happy with the circumstances didn’t matter: Angel <em>wanted</em> to stay with Alastor and Alastor wanted him in return.</p><p>              That’s all there was to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel woke up again in a daze, not quite sure where he was. The sounds of the Extermination could still be heard outside, and Angel swung his legs from the bed, surprised to find himself dressed. He started to remember waking up at some point in the night and talking to Charlie before returning upstairs. He must’ve laid down after checking the twins and Angel yawned, stretching as he prepared to check on the nest again.</p><p>              “<em>It seems you finally woke up.</em>” Angel’s blood froze as he heard Valentino’s voice and he quickly looked up to see the moth sitting in Alastor’s armchair. Valentino was smoking on his pipe, the pink smoke filling the dark room. Angel covered his mouth, not wanting to breath in the dangerous vapors as the moth chuckled. “Took ya long enough Angel Cakes.”</p><p>              ‘<em>This is a dream. It has to be, it has to be-</em>’</p><p>              “No dream, Angel baby. I told you ya couldn’t get away from me.” Valentino laughed again, and Angel felt his blood run cold as he finally noticed the blood at the Overlord’s feet. His eyes slowly followed the trail and tears streamed down his face as he saw the remains of his nest. Esme….Amara… Val followed the spider’s horrified and sorrow filled gaze, shrugging as he adjusted himself in the chair. “You really didn’t think I was gonna let you keep them, did you? You don’t have time to be a mother, Anthony. You owe me <em>a lot of money.</em>”</p><p>              “Al’s gonna kill you…” Angel whispered, his heart breaking in his chest as he saw the blood soaked nest, his chest aching to hear the eggs move within. Valentino laughed loudly again, pouring more smoke into the air of the room. It was getting harder and harder for Angel to see the moth, and he pressed his hand over his mouth more. He couldn’t let Val possess him, couldn’t let the moth force him into another contract…</p><p>              “You might want to rethink that, Angel baby. I don’t think Alastor has a say in much anymore.” Valentino motioned behind the spider and Angel’s heart stopped as he heard the gurgle behind him. He couldn’t force himself to turn around, instead reaching back with one of his hands. Even as his fingers touched the radio demon’s, Angel was forced to immediately withdraw them, the act of touching Alastor burning his skin. His eyes widen in horror and the spider bent over, his heart splitting in two. <em>No, not Alastor. Alastor was too smart, too- </em>“Risking himself to bring you back before morning was stupid on his part, especially with so many angelic weapons lying around. Should have killed me while he could.”</p><p>              “<em>No…no….I’m dreaming. You’re dead. You have to be.</em>” Angel whispered to himself, squeezing his eyes tightly as he tried to force himself to wake up. “<em>Wake up, wake up, wake up, <strong>wak-</strong></em>”</p><p>              “<strong>There’ll be no waking up from this dream, Anthony.</strong>” Angel’s face was forced up as Valentino grabbed his chin, forcing the spider to look into the Moth’s glowing red eyes. Valentino smiled sinisterly as he pulled Angel’s hands away from his mouth with his lower hands, causing the spider to cough and spit as he was finally forced to breathe in the toxic smoke. Even as Val began to possess him, Angel struggled in the moth’s grip, wanting so badly to wake up. <em>This couldn’t be REAL, he had to WAKE UP!</em> “You’re mine forever, Angel Dust.”</p><p>              “<em>No no no!</em>” Angel screamed, even as he felt Valentino’s smoke filling him, his mind being pushed to the background as he began to smile for the moth. The Overlord chuckled as he tapped his hands against Angel’s cheek, clearly satisfied with the result as Angel struggled inside his own body, wanting to do anything to push Valentino off him, to stop what he knew the moth was going to do.</p><p>              “Well, Anthony, what do you say to being mine again, hmmm?” Valentino cooed, leaning down to press his lips to the spider’s. Angel willed his body to pull away, even as he felt himself leaning forward, a moan escaping from his mouth as Valentino controlled him. “Why don’t you <em>come back home?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Da-</em>”</p><p>              “<strong>NO!</strong>”</p><p>              “Angel? Angel, what’s wrong?” Angel bolted up from the drenched sheets, his face still wet with tears as he coughed and spat. A hand reached for him and the spider instinctively batted it away, looking to Alastor with horror and fear. It took him a moment to register the confusion on the radio demon’s face and Angel’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake.</p><p>              “Sorry,” he breathed, grabbing himself tightly as he shivered in his wet gown, the dream still clinging to his mind. “Sorry, Al, I-”</p><p>              “<em>Again?</em>” Alastor offered and Angel nodded, covering his face as he tried to hide his coarse laugh. Ever since the extermination, Angel had been plagued by dreams and visions of Valentino, something that was starting to worry Alastor more and more. Angel had never been free of nightmares about his time with the moth, but they had never been to this extent. It was always the same dream: extermination night, with the nest destroyed and Alastor dying in the bed next to him, and Valentino swearing he was still alive.</p><p>              “I’m sorry, Al, I don’t know why I keep having the same dream. It feels so <em>real</em> every time.” Angel whispered, shivering more in the bed as he leaned away from Alastor’s touch. He heard as the radio demon sat down silently next to him, the Overlord’s clawed hand on the bed beside him. “I know he’s finally gone and I know he can’t hurt me, but it’s like my mind can’t accept that. He tortured me for so long, always swore I’d be his.”</p><p>              “He will never hurt you again.” Alastor promised and Angel felt the tears welling in his eyes as he turned away from Alastor more.</p><p>              “<em>I know, Smiles, I know.</em> It’s just…hard to accept I guess. I’m sorry I keep having this dream.” Angel held himself more, flinching as he felt Alastor’s hand on his wet fur. He knew he needed to get up and change, give Alastor a chance to change the sheets again, but the fear and terror from the dream didn’t allow the spider to move. He felt as Alastor firmly pushed him up, and the spider was forced to look into the radio demon’s red eyes.</p><p>              “I think it’s about time we did something, Angel.” Alastor whispered angrily, and Angel felt his heart constrict with the Overlord’s tone.</p><p>              “Did…something?”</p><p>              “I do not claim to be an expert when it comes to dreams, but reoccurring nightmares tend to have triggers, something that causes them to keep happening. Considering the subject, it may be lingering magic from Valentino. I wouldn’t put it past the moth to do such a thing.” Alastor sighed, standing away from the bed as he knelt next to the bedside table. He pulled a hefty book from inside the drawer and began to flip through it as he sat back down next to the spider. “My father specialized in dreams and the like, I’m sure he has a spell or ritual I could use to end this nightmare.”</p><p>              “Is that book…what Nadine was talking about?” Angel leaned over slightly, partly curious as to the book in Alastor’s hand. The radio demon nodded, never looking up as he flipped through the pages.</p><p>              “A Book of Shadows, containing every spell and ritual I inherited from my parents, along with a few of my own. It was far more useful when I <em>didn’t</em> have so much power at my fingertips, but it still has its value.” Alastor explained, and Angel nodded silently, laying his head back on his knees. The last time Nadine had visited, she insisted on seeing the book, although Angel had never seen Alastor give it to her. The deer demon had been more polite on this second visit, opting to enjoy a light lunch with Angel, Alastor and Charlie. She claimed it was to apologize for her brash actions during her first visit, but Angel was more than wary, especially from the way she still glared at him. Even the few times she spoke to Alastor in creole, Angel had caught a few of the words Alastor had taught him, but she didn’t attempt to hurt her son or anyone else present.</p><p>              “Here.” Alastor finally muttered, and Angel looked up slightly as Alastor thumbed down a page, humming softly to himself as he read. Angel waited patiently as he stared at Alastor’s back, noticing the slight flickering of the Overlord’s tail. “Yes, should be rather simple then.”</p><p>              “What?” Angel offered quietly, Alastor closing the book before sliding it back into its home. The radio demon turned a bright smile to the spider, Angel confused as Alastor forced him to lay back down.</p><p>              “It seems that <em>I </em>am the cause of this nightmare, and for that, I apologize.”</p><p>              “You?”</p><p>              “You told me once that the dream is filled with Valentino’s smoke, correct?” Angel nodded as Alastor’s grin grew and the Overlord snapped, the radio coming to life with soft jazz. “I used Valentino’s smoke to kill him, but I must not have rid myself of it completely. Your mind is reacting to the presence of the smoke in me, triggering the nightmare when I am nearby.”</p><p>              “Valentino’s smoke…in you?” Angel repeated softly and Alastor nodded, closing his eyes briefly as he did so.</p><p>              “Yes, I thought I had expelled it all, but it seems I haven’t. Once I do, the dream should go away.” Alastor beamed down at the spider, dragging his hand up Angel’s body as he dried the bed and sheets, the former warming up slightly beneath the spider. Angel couldn’t help the shiver than ran through him with the touch and Alastor chuckled knowingly. “There are a few things I will need to do to set up the ritual, but I will do it as soon as I can, <em>mon meuf.</em>”</p><p>              “I’m sor-”</p><p>              “You have nothing to apologize for Anthony. The fault rests on me, I should have been more thorough before returning to the Hotel.” Alastor interrupted, drawing his hand back down the spider’s body as he tapped Angel’s member. The spider gasped slightly, gripping the sheets tightly as Alastor leaned over him, the radio demon pressing his fingers firmly into the spider’s growing erection. The pair had not had sex since the nightmares began and Angel couldn’t help the way his heart pounded in his chest. His body was still adjusting to him having a dick again, and every erection left the spider lightheaded and slightly delirious.</p><p>              “<em>Cazzo, Al~</em>” Angel breathed, and the spider had no time to react as Alastor grabbed him roughly, his fingers working the spider’s throbbing member through the sheets. Angel moaned loudly as he gripped the pillow under his head, his eyes fluttering with every pleasurable sensation. “Are you…”</p><p>              “Go back to sleep, Angel.” He heard Alastor coo, and the spider tried his best to sit up, to fight the spell Alastor was casting on him. He was powerless however as Alastor’s fingers left him and he fell back into the darkness of sleep. He knew this time the nightmare wouldn’t come, since he never dreamt when Alastor used magic to make him sleep and Angel was forced to surrender to the darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor frowned as he watched Angel fall back asleep, a slight feeling of guilt filling him as he looked away. Using Angel’s desire for him in order to trick him into falling asleep again didn’t sit right with the radio demon, but he also didn’t want the spider to keep pondering the dream. Alastor laid his own hand over his chest as he stood up from the bed, gliding past the nest as he made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>              Alastor closed the door as he stared into the mirror, the bath starting to fill as he leaned over the sink. The radio demon sighed as he released his hair, allowing the locks to pool in the empty sink as the room filled with steam. When Alastor looked back up, he was unsurprised to see the Moth’s reflection in the glass, Valentino smirking back at the glaring radio demon.</p><p>              “<em>Shoulda just killed me, Alastor. Would’ve saved you all the drama.</em>”</p><p>              “Killing you would’ve been too kind.” Alastor spat, resisting his desire to destroy the moth’s reflection. He had always known that some part of Valentino’s power still sat inside him, but he had never connected it to Angel’s nightmares. He had figured the nightmares would fade on their own, as most of the spider’s fears did, but it had been weeks since the Extermination, and the dream would not let go of Angel. The power trapped inside the radio demon was the only logical trigger for the dreams, and Alastor glared at the Moth’s projection. “You deserve the torment at Lucifer’s hand.”</p><p>              “<em>You always did like excitement a bit <strong>too much</strong>, Alastor. Should’ve did your ritual as soon as you realized you hadn’t expelled all of my smoke.</em>” Valentino chuckled, and Alastor released a heavy breath, unsurprised by the dark red smoke that flowed from his mouth as he breathed. It hung heavy in the air with the steam and Alastor waved his hand, stopping the bath before the water overflowed. “<em>I may not have your raw power, and because of that you think of yourself as so superior to me. But in the end, you’re still afraid of me and <strong>my</strong> power.</em>”</p><p>              “Shut up. I fear <em>nothing</em> from you.”</p><p>              “<em>Then why won’t you claim your spider, hmmm? Why wait until it was affecting his dreams to do something about it?</em>” The dark red smoke began to leak from Alastor more, and the radio demon growled, angered by Valentino’s words. “<em>You’re afraid, afraid that if you give in to his desires, <strong>I’ll </strong>be able to take over. Manipulate the great radio demon into doing something he doesn’t want do. Didn’t think I could root inside you so deep, did ya Alastor? You always keep underestimating me.</em>”</p><p>              “<strong>Shut up.</strong>”</p><p>              “<em>Admit it Alastor, you’re mine as much as the next lustful jock sitting on a street corner, beating their meat to porn of your spider.</em>” Valentino laughed and Alastor gripped the sink tighter, the marble cracking under his grip. The red smoke in the air was becoming heavy as Alastor’s antlers grew and he felt his body becoming aroused as the vapor continued to pour from his mouth and nostrils. <em>Why couldn’t he expel all of it? Why did it so stubbornly cling to his insides, refusing to let go?!</em> “<em>All because you keep <strong>failing</strong> to-</em>”</p><p>              “<strong><em>Fèmen dyòl ou!</em></strong>” Alastor finally yelled, punching the glass as it shattered around his hand, cracking the wall behind it as well. The smoke finally stopped, dispersing into the steam as Alastor regained control of his body, taking deep breaths as his horns shrunk and the radio demon looked over to the steaming bath. He knew it wasn’t gone, that tiny fraction of Valentino’s power that had taken root inside the radio demon. Alastor could expel the smoke, tainted and soaked with his own power, but he couldn’t remove that tumor, the foreign growth that Valentino had planted inside him.</p><p>              Alastor sighed, repairing his mirror and the wall as he dragged himself to the water, stripping off his clothing as he sank into the warm water. As much as Alastor still hated the act, bathing seemed to be the best way to keep his fur from irritating his skin and he sunk further into the warm water.</p><p>              “Soon.” The Overlord breathed, his thoughts turning to his father’s spell. He had lied when he told Angel his father specialized in dreams: Alastor’s father specialized in possessions and curses, perfectly suited for the weakling the man had been. However, his father also had several spells and rituals for ridding someone of such things, and Alastor had found one that should work well for him. He would have to get rid of Angel in order to perform such an act, as he knew the spider would never be okay with what Alastor would have to do. “Must protect Angel and the little ones.”</p><p>              The radio demon’s ears twitched as he heard the eggs move in bedroom, Amara once again shifting in his casing, waking up his sister Esme. Angel had talked Alastor into opening Bella’s egg, allowing the pair to have closure about her death and finally bury the tiny body within. The tiny baby almost looked like she had been sleeping when they moved her from her egg to her casket, and knowing that she had passed peacefully only eased Alastor’s guilt slightly. Angel had hugged the small box for what felt like eternity before handing it to Charlie, and the princess took care of actually burying the body, placing Bella’s body in the area where she planned to build a garden once the snow melted.</p><p>              “Hush, little ones, Mama needs her rest.” Alastor cooed softly through the radio, smiling to himself as he heard the children react to his voice. “<em>Go back to sleep, mon petits, that you may be healthy and strong when it is time for us to finally meet.</em>”</p><p>              Alastor listened as Esme began to calm down, settling back into her temporary home as Amara fought to stay awake, and the radio demon chuckled as he sat up in the bath, his hair making his head heavy. He began to hum softly through the radio until he heard Amara start to calm down as well, unable to resist the lulling tone of the Overlord’s voice.</p><p>              “<em>Al…</em>” Alastor stopped humming as he heard Angel say his name and even though he knew the spider was still asleep, he couldn’t help the way his heart constricted at the sound. The Overlord wanted nothing more than to climb into bed beside his spider, show and remind Anthony he was safe, that Valentino would never touch him again, but Alastor knew it would only trigger the nightmare again.</p><p>              “<em>I am here, mon cœur. I am never far away.</em>” Alastor cooed, a slight whisper of the smoke flowing from him as he breathed those loving words. “<em>You will be free soon, mon meuf.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Al…</em>” Angel moaned again, and Alastor closed his eyes, sinking back down into the warm water as he heard the spider shift on the bed, and the eggs finally grew still. He could feel the smoke as it continued to fill the bathroom, hanging in the air with the steam as Valentino’s laugh came from the mirror again.</p><p>              “<em>Go comfort your spider, Alastor. Your Angel misses you.</em>” The moth goaded and Alastor sighed, doing his best to remain calm. “<em>Let’s show him how alike you and I <strong>really </strong>are.</em>”</p><p>              “I meant it when I said you will never touch him, Valentino, and I will not be your proxy.” Alastor breathed, doing his best to not sink into his anger as he looked down to his hooves. Alastor had since recovered enough power to change his body back, but the lingering winter had caused the Overlord to delay changing back. With spring and the little ones, Alastor would give up this animalistic form and until then, he would enjoy the extra warmth in afforded him and the feeling of Angel’s fingers through his fur.</p><p>              “<em>I wonder, Alastor. You have been terrible at keeping your promises to Anthony, after all.</em>” The moth challenged and Alastor sighed, sinking more into the water as the smoke faded, dispersing into the steam again. Alastor closed his eyes, his thoughts returning to his father’s ritual. So many things he would need to find, and likely none of them in this circle. He would have to reach out to Rosie again, and hope she could find them down below. He wasn’t sure if travel between the circles was open due to the weather, but if there was an Overlord other than Lucifer who could find a way, it was her.</p><p>              “She’ll want the usual, I suppose.” Alastor sighed, rising out of the bath again as he stared at the ceiling, watching as the red and black shapes danced above him. A small price to pay to rid himself of this nuisance. The Overlord was more than done with the moth’s interference, and Alastor was determined to make this the last time he <em>ever </em>had to hear Valentino’s voice. He would remove this tumor, this infection, and focus on his spider, and helping Angel with the twins. His mother’s words came back to mind, as she berated the radio demon in private.</p><p>              “Whores don’t make good mothers Alastor. They’ll always run off when they get bored. No loyalty, no love for their offspring.” She growled, glaring to Angel where he had sat tending to the nest. Alastor smiled as he did then, shaking his head at Nadine’s ignorance.</p><p>              “Angel may have not wanted the twins anymore than I, <em>manman, </em>but he has accepted his role as their mother willingly.” Alastor had sighed, unable to help the warmth in his chest as the spider hummed and whispered to the eggs in Italian, stroking the nest lovingly as he comforted their remaining offspring. “I must accept my role as well and support my mate in raising them. Angel will prove you wrong.”</p><p>              Nadine had not liked Alastor’s insistence on keeping the spider, but she seemed to have relented a bit by her second visit. It appeared to Alastor that she had decided to take a “You’ll see” attitude towards the situation, determined that Alastor would come to his senses once the twins hatched and he saw Angel’s failings as a parent. But Alastor knew they would both stumble at first: after all, this was new territory for them and they would both have to learn as they went.</p><p>              “<em>Exciting for sure.</em>” Alastor chuckled, finally standing from his bath, drying himself as he walked back over to his discarded clothing. There had never been a dull moment since Alastor had joined on this little project and with the twins ready to hatch any day and Charlie making an imp her new star, there only seemed to be more excitement and entertainment to be had. One more annoyance to be rid of, and Alastor could go back to his afterlife without this shadow hanging over him.</p><p>              “To Rosie’s, I suppose.” Alastor quickly redressed, sinking into his Shadow as he left the Hotel. The demoness was likely to be awake, and the radio demon wanted to waste no time in setting Rosie on the hunt for the items he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, hey Alastor you think you can use your Shadow to put this up there?” Alastor was surprised as he stepped back into the Hotel, everyone inside bustling around to and fro with various decorations. He accepted the wreath from Charlie, barely thinking as he handed the plant to his Shadow to put where the princess indicated.</p><p>              “May I ask the reason for the sudden change in décor?”</p><p>              “The snow is thawing, and Vaggie and Angel said it’s almost time for Christmas above.” Alastor groaned internally as the princess bounced with her excitement. He had forgotten about <em>Christmas</em>, especially with everything else going on. The Extermination was always set before the holiday, Lucifer’s way of ‘congratulating’ those who survived. Alastor didn’t see much meaning in celebrating the holiday other than to welcome the winter solstice, which usually was a moot point in the upper circles, where winter was usually as hot and miserable as the other months of the year. However, it seemed that Charlie was more excited than usual, and she bounced in front of the Overlord as Alastor’s shadow returned to his side. “It’ll be a <em>white </em>Christmas for once, so everyone is excited. Even Angel.”</p><p>              “I’m sure.” Alastor sighed, unable to help his annoyance as he moved to walk past Charlie. A few days had passed since he set Rosie on the hunt for the items he required, and he was eager to check the demoness' progress in obtaining the materials. He was surprised when Charlie moved to stay in his way, and he closed his eyes as he worked to maintain his smile. “What is it, Charlie?”</p><p>              “Weeeeelllll,” The princess began and Alastor’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He was already ready to say no to whatever demand the princess had, not wanting to waste any more time on this farce. “<em>Angel </em>wanted you to take him out today, since it’s warm enough for most demons to handle the cold if they bundle up.”</p><p>              “<em>Anthony…</em>wants to go out?” Alastor repeated, his surprise pushing away his annoyance. He hadn’t expected that and he opened his eyes to the beaming princess below him as she nodded.</p><p>              “Yea, since the eggs are due to hatch any day, it would probably be good for you guys to go out while you can.” Charlie beamed, rocking on her heels as she smiled. “The snow is only going to melt more and more, so today’s probably the best day for letting sinners like Angel enjoy the weather. Besides, maybe you guys could look for gifts for one another while you’re out.”</p><p>              “Why would we shop for each other’s gift while we’re out together?” Alastor sighed, annoyed by Charlie’s logic. “It would defeat the purpose of the gifts being a surprise.”</p><p>              “Ya neva know, Smiles, I might surprise ya.” Alastor looked up as he heard Angel’s voice, the spider crossing the lobby to join the pair. The spider was wearing a pink fur coat with matching dark leather boots, and Alastor could see hints on the red dress underneath. Most of the other patrons helping with the decorating stopped to watch as the spider passed by and Alastor couldn’t help the genuine smile that came to his face as the spider stopped in front of him. Angel smiled down nervously as the Overlord, and Alastor sighed happily with the scent of his embarrassment. “Just thought it might be nice, since ya know, we’ll be busy once the twins hatch.”</p><p>              “I suppose I have nothing else better to do today.” Alastor finally relented, summoning his mic as he changed his own clothing. A dark red trench coat replaced his usually jacket, and the Overlord reached up to adjust his new black turtleneck. Alastor took a moment to adjust his hair, pulling it back into a tight ponytail as he pulled it from inside his coat. Deeming himself ready, he offered his hand to Angel, placing a kiss on the spider’s as Angel took it. “I did offer to take you out in the Showboat again.”</p><p>              “Yeah, ya did.” Angel smiled, his face flushing as Alastor hummed, smiling devilishly up at his spider. Charlie bounced excitedly behind them and Alastor looked around Angel to see the animated princess.</p><p>              “We’ll be back shortly, I don’t want to be gone too long.”</p><p>              “Okay! We’ll also be having a party tomorrow, Angel has the list!” Charlie smiled before walking away, joining Vagatha in the lobby as the moth worked to decorate a Christmas tree. Alastor looked to the spider as Angel shrugged, pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket as he smiled sheepishly.</p><p>              “It was either this, or help decorate, and honestly, I’d rather spend the day out with you.” Angel admitted and Alastor chuckled at the spider’s deception. Without even looking at it, the radio demon had a good idea of what the princess wanted and he gingerly stepped back outside into the sunny day. The breeze still had a bite to it, but Alastor did notice it was slightly warmer than it had been, and he saw other demons testing the new warmth in winter gear of their own. Alastor snapped his fingers as he summoned the Showboat and he chuckled with the scent of Angel’s excitement.</p><p>              “Well, I suppose The Furnace should have everything we should need, hmm?” Alastor hummed as they began to pull away from the Hotel and he chuckled as Angel gasped. The Prideful Furnace was the name of the shopping mall near where Rosie had her emporium and was home to many high class shops that Overlords tended to favor. A lower sinner like Angel had likely only been there a few times if any and the excitement pouring from the spider beside him told Alastor that the spider knew of them, at least.</p><p>              “Yeah, we should be able to find more than what we need at a joint like that.” Angel sighed, looking out the window as they drove by the demons outside. “Although, it may be above my paygrade.”</p><p>              “Just tell me what you would like, and I will gladly purchase it for you.” Alastor affirmed and he glanced over as Angel giggled softly. The spider was plucking at the fur on his coat, a wistful smile on his face as he clung to Charlie’s shopping list.</p><p>              “Nah, Smiles. A gift doesn’t mean much if I don’t buy it for ya. Besides, this is the first year ya probably won’t just burn my gifts and it won’t just be a joke to annoy you.” Angel whispered and Alastor frowned at the spider’s soft tone. In years prior, Angel had made it a habit to get Alastor a sex toy of some sort as a gift, to which the radio demon always responded by burning the gift without opening it. Alastor himself never bothered to get Angel a gift, usually settling on only getting booze for Husk and a new dress for Niffty. Vaggie always swore she’d never accept a gift from the radio demon and Charlie also brushed aside her lack of a present.</p><p>              “I…suppose you have a point.” Alastor relented, his frown deepening as he felt the smoke rising in his chest. He did his best to swallow it back down, noticing Valentino’s reflection the steering wheel of the car. The Moth chuckled at the radio demon, blowing Alastor a kiss before fading away and Alastor growled, earning himself a worried look from the spider.</p><p>              “Would you…rather I didn’t?”</p><p>              “NO! No, Angel, you are…more than welcome to purchase me a gift this year.” Alastor shook his head, attempted to distract himself from the vision. “As long as it is of taste, and not a ‘joke’ gift like your previous attempts.”</p><p>              “Nah, I have a good idea of what I wanna get ya.” Angel hummed as they arrived at the shopping center, Alastor pulling up to the curb. He was unsurprised by the amount of demons walking about, taking advantage of the warmer weather to explore the shoppes. Alastor stepped out of the vehicle, chucking at the demon who offered to take his keys, dismissing the Showboat as soon as Angel had stepped out as well. The radio demon smiled brightly as the confused valet, offering his arm to Angel as they walked toward the strip.</p><p>              “Well then, where to first, <em>mon ange</em>?”</p><p>              “Well, Charlie wants a lot of decorations for the party, so maybe Angelic Rug? From what I remember that place always went out of its way to overstock on Christmas crap.” The spider offered and Alastor nodded, allowing Angel to guide him toward the store. Alastor took a moment as they walked to notice all the various demon who had chosen to risk the weather, noticing many were still bundled tight. The snow would likely be gone within the next few days, although it would take longer for temperature to return to normal.</p><p>              “Oh look, if it isn’t Alastor out with his <em>slut.</em>” The radio demon bristled as he heard Vox’s voice and he shot a dirty glance to the TV store on his right. Angel also paused, flinching with the slur the Tv Demon used. Vox chuckled as he glared through the screens, narrowing his eyes at Alastor. “Trying to get into the holiday spirit, Alastor? You do love to paint the streets red.”</p><p>              “And green, when the blood allows.” Alastor retorted, pulling Angel along as they continued toward their destination. “After all, it’s not Christmas if no one dies. Say hello to Valentino for me.”</p><p>              Alastor laughed as he heard the Tv demon growl and was barely surprised when Vox stepped out in front of the pair, Velvet by his side. The Overlords were dressed warmly in their adjusted clothing, and the TV demon stomped up to Alastor, leaning over his shorter rival.</p><p>              “I don’t know how you tricked Lucifer, but that <em>slut</em> belongs to us.” Vox growled and Alastor chuckled, releasing Angel. The spider stepped away hesitantly, but Alastor motioned for him to keep going. “<em>I’ll be taking him <strong>and</strong> Valentino back.</em>”</p><p>              “Go on, <em>mon meuf, </em>I’ll join you shortly.” Alastor smiled, turning a dark gaze to the Overlord’s in front of him. “I’ll only be a moment with these two.”</p><p>              “Pretty fucking confident for an Overlord who’s all alone, <em>Alastor~</em>” Velvet cooed, her hair dancing in the air as she giggled. “Val did a number on you and ya pretty princess when ya fought him, what makes you think you can handle both of us?”</p><p>              “Because, my dear, when I was fighting Valentino, I was concerned about more than just fighting your moth.” Alastor grinned, unable to help as the dark red smoke began to pour from his mouth as he smiled darkly at the pair. Both Velvet and Vox seemed shocked, stepping back as Alastor’s Shadow rose from the ground, looming over his shoulder. Alastor could hear Valentino’s laughter in his ears, but he ignored it as he smiled darkly at the Overlord pair. “I promise you, start a fight with me here, and you will <em>find me much less distracted.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>That….smoke…</em>” Vox stammered and Alastor chuckled, the vapors reaching to caress the TV’s screen. Velvet looked to the smoke with horror, knocking away the vapors as they poured towards her. “Y-you…c-can’t…”</p><p>              “<em>OH, you like it? </em>It seems to be a leftover from when I killed <em>your precious moth.</em>” Alastor chuckled, walking up to his rival as the TV fell backwards in the snow. Alastor grabbed Vox’s jacket roughly, leaning into the Overlord’s face as he blew more smoke into Vox’s screen. “<em>A courtesy I’d give to you if I wasn’t out with mon meuf.</em>”</p><p>              “You’re bluffing, I’d know if Val was dead.” Vox spat, and Alastor merely chuckled more, his eyes changing to dials as they glowed. The smoke poured from the Overlord in thick clouds, causing Vox to cough as he tried to turn away.</p><p>              “<em>Oh, I killed him, although he’s probably revived by now, wishing I had killed him permanently.</em>” Alastor corrected, noting the look of horror, and understanding on the TV screen. For a moment Alastor saw Val’s face reflected instead of his own, the moth moaning as he flashed his eyes at the radio demon. Alastor hissed as he shook Vox again, forcing the vision to fade as he scowled at his rival. “You’ll never see your moth again, just as Angel will always be <em>mine.</em>”</p><p>              “Y-y-you-”</p><p>              “Now, if you don’t mind,” Alastor stood up, throwing the TV Demon back into the snow as he swallowed the rest of the vapors, not wanting to give into Valentino’s power anymore than he already had. He stepped past Vox, leaving the surprised Overlord on the ground as Velvet stepped away from him, giving Alastor a wide berth as he started after Angel. “I <em>am</em> supposed to running errands for the Hotel right now, so forgive my inhospitality. Perhaps another time, Voxxy~”</p><p>              Alastor shivered in disgust as the name left his lips, noting that he needed to be careful in the future. The moth’s power had a habit of asserting itself when Alastor gave into his emotions and he was lucky he had sent the spider away. If Angel had seen how much of Valentino’s power rested inside the radio demon, the spider would have likely grasped that Alastor had underplayed how severe the problem was. The last thing Alastor needed was for Angel to worry about him again: this was not something the spider could help with, and Alastor would take care of it.</p><p>              <em>As he always did.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel hummed to himself, looking over the various decoration as he picked up the different requests from Charlie’s list. Glasses, a punch bowl, various Christmas platters…all things they had at the Hotel, but the princess wanted everything to have an obvious Christmas flair. Angel was hoping he could find his gift for Alastor here as well, but it seemed that their usual stock had been pushed aside to take advantage of the Holiday and the spider failed to find what he was looking for.</p><p>              “Maybe somewhere else then. Al will probably want to stop at Yawning Star to find a dress for Niffty and Wash up to pick up booze for Husk.” The spider sighed, looking over the streamers the store had on display. Christmas wasn’t usually a holiday Angel cared about, hence why he rarely took Charlie’s insistence on celebrating the day seriously. With his family, it was just another day, another murder, another hit: business as usual. Any “family joy” they might had once had long faded from Angel’s memory and he only remembered the holiday as a day to be jealous of others. “Christmas…huh?”</p><p>              Even down here in Hell, all Christmas had meant to Angel was Christmas themed porn. Val would have him on the corner in some skimpy Santa outfit, or he was busy filling set after set of getting gangbanged by ‘elves’. Charlie was the first demon Angel had ever met who tried to give the holiday <em>meaning,</em> and until this year, he always disregarded her attempts. But this year, with Alastor and the twins, Angel found himself excited for day. He couldn’t wait to give the radio demon a gift he would enjoy, and perhaps, in the future, seeing a look of surprise and wonder on Esme and Amara’s little faces.</p><p>              “Hey look at this!” Angel was distracted as he heard a woman’s voice and he looked down the aisle to see a female demon motioning to her partner. They were looking at what seemed to be snow globes and the smaller women was clearly excited. “This is supposed to be Manhattan in winter, can you believe it snows up there all the time?!”</p><p>              “Yea, humans sure are lucky.” The larger demoness agreed, and Angel frowned, walking away from the scene. Humans and luck didn’t belong in the same sentence: human existence was moving from one okay moment to the next, convincing yourself that all the pain in-between was worth the next second of happiness. Not much different from Hell, to be honest, but at least on Earth, you could look forward to death, and hope you would get into Heaven or that darkness is all that awaited you. Hell had no such reprieve, as permanent death was hard to come by and reviving over and over again was a torture no one deserved.</p><p>              “Hey, Anthony, that you?” Angel quickly turned around at hearing his brother’s voice, surprised to see Arackniss standing next to his sister Molly. The spider’s twin rushed to her brother, throwing her arms around him as he released his shopping cart, barely catching his sibling in time.</p><p>              “Molls, Niss? What are you guys doing out here?” Angel asked, looking between his siblings as Arackniss walked closer, shaking his head. “Are…ma and pa here too?”</p><p>              “Nah, Pa has Niss out here buying some things for him and Mimzy sent me out for some decorations for the bar.” Molly smiled, releasing her brother as Angel smiled, offering a hug to his older brother. Arackniss spat, crossing his arms as Angel shrugged, standing up straight to look at Molly. “I’m guessing you’re out getting things for the Hotel?”</p><p>              “Yea, Charlie wants to have a Christmas party tomorrow so I’m out with Al to get the list.” Angel grinned, shaking the list in front of his siblings. Arackniss merely grunted while Molly smiled softly, gently taking one of Angel’s hands in hers.</p><p>              “And the twins? How are they?” She asked quietly and Angel sighed, matching his sister’s soft expression as he patted her waist. It was obvious that Molly still blamed herself for not being able to save Bella and Angel did his best to touch her reassuringly.</p><p>              “They’re all good, Molls. Ready to hatch any day.” Angel glanced down as his brother, who was still pretending not to be interested, despite the small smile that had appeared on his face. “Hoping their aunt and piece of shit uncle will come to see them once they do. Although they might confuse Niss for one of their siblings.”</p><p>              “Hey, at least I ain’t a ten foot cock sleeve, Tony.”</p><p>              “Better than being five feet, Shorty.”</p><p>              “I know the family glory hole ain’t tellin’ me-”</p><p>              “Angie, Niss, please, not in public.” Molly giggled, the brothers smirking at each other as they paused in their name calling. Arackniss cracked first, shaking his head as he crossed his arms again, turning away from the twins.</p><p>              “If ya let Molls here know, I’ll try to sneak away from Pa to come see ‘im.” Arackniss sighed, and Angel giggled, his heart filled with warmth as he smiled at his older brother. “Business is only going to pick up now that the snow is thawing, so tell the brats to hurry up.”</p><p>              “I’ll make sure to let them know how excited you are.” Angel agreed, looking back up to smile at his sister. Molly was beaming as she watched her brothers talk and the spider couldn’t help the warmth in his chest as he stood with his siblings. The trio rarely got to spend any amount of time together, especially when Valentino was always controlling Angel’s schedule and Arackniss was stuck with their father. Moments like these were as rare in Hell as they had been when they were alive, and Angel valued getting to smile and joke with his brother and sister.</p><p>              “An’way, I gotta git this shit and git back b’fore Pa gets suspicious.” Arackniss sighed and Molly shrugged, turning an apologetic look to Angel as their older brother began to walk away.</p><p>              “I also need to get back to Mims before we open for the day so we have time to set up. Let Alastor know we say hi, okay?” Molly waved as she started after Arackniss, hugging their older brother tightly as he squirmed in her grasp, demanding to be put down. Angel laughed quietly as he watched them walk away, a happy sigh escaping him as they disappeared into the store.</p><p>              “<em>Quite the siblings you have.</em>” Angel was barely surprised as he heard Alastor’s voice, turning as the radio demon rose from the spider’s shadow. Alastor took a moment to adjust his ponytail, smiling up at Angel as the spider hummed. “Should have invited them to the party.”</p><p>              “They wouldn’t have been able to come, although that woulda been nice.” Angel sighed, watching as Alastor shrugged next to him. “How long have you been back?”</p><p>              “A while. It seemed wrong to interrupt your reunion.” Alastor shrugged, looking into Angel’s cart. He closed his eyes before shrugging again, leaning away from the spider’s selection so far. “Seems you have found most of what the Princess requires.”</p><p>              “Mostly. Still missing some things, but I haven’t been to that side of the store yet.” Angel chuckled, looking back down to Charlie’s list. He chanced a glance over to Alastor and was surprised to see the radio demon frowning. To an untrained eye, Alastor was still smiling like usual, but Angel recognized the expression in his eyes, and he cleared his throat slightly to get the Overlord’s attention. “Something wrong, Smiles?”</p><p>              “Hmm? No, <em>mon ange</em>, I was merely…thinking.” Alastor sighed, turning a bright smile up to the spider. Angel wasn’t certain that Alastor was telling him the truth, but he also knew it was likely the most he could expect with the radio demon. No amount of prodding or questioning would get Angel an answer, so the spider leaned down, sneaking a kiss on the top of the radio demon’s head. He giggled softly as Alastor’s ear twitched and the radio demon narrowed his eyes at the spider. “Want to start off the day dangerously, hmm?”</p><p>              “You know me.” Angel smiled, turning his attention back to the cart as he began to move the other side of the store, his heart filling with warmth as he heard Alastor chuckle behind him. It had been a while since they played this game, as Alastor seemed less inclined to do anything sexual with the spider, much less punish him. It wasn’t that Alastor didn’t <em>want to, </em>Angel could see the desire plain as day in the Overlord’s expression, but for some reason Alastor was holding back and Angel smiled devilishly as he walked through the store.</p><p>              “<em>I like a little danger.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sighed as they returned to the Hotel, Angel helping him to carry in their purchases. Alastor was holding all the purchases for the princess while Angel held their personal gifts in his arms and the spider quickly climbed the stairs to his room. The spider insisted that he needed to wrap his gifts away from the radio demon and Alastor couldn’t help his soft smile as he watched Angel hurry off. No doubt to keep the surprise, but Alastor already knew what Angel had gotten him. Alastor’s own gift for the spider sat in his coat pocket and the radio demon smiled at the weight.</p><p>Not that the spider knew it, but Alastor had long considered what having Angel in his afterlife meant to him, and the thoughts had only plagued him more after Lucifer’s warning. Alastor may not have been able to be Angel’s “perfect" partner, but the spider had been vocal in how much he loved the Overlord and was satisfied with what the radio demon did for him. It had only been sensible once Alastor spotted the ring and sending Angel away to look at a dress was the only distraction Alastor needed.</p><p>The shop keep was nervous as Alastor had approached him, and it was obvious he was willing to do anything and everything the radio demon wanted. Alastor merely asked for the ring and smiled as he smelled the fear from the demon. Dealing with Valentino, who merely annoyed him, and Angel, who no longer feared him as much, Alastor had forgotten how much he enjoyed being feared by others. Some of the Moth’s smoke had attempted to rise at that moment but Alastor forced himself to swallow it back down, graciously accepting his ring box just as Angel returned to his side.</p><p>              “Thank you guys so much!” Alastor hummed as Charlie and Vaggie approached him, relieving the radio demon of his burden. The princess seemed ecstatic to see all of their purchases while Vaggie merely growled, although Alastor caught the small smile on her face as Charlie handed her some of the bags. “Once Husk gets back, we should be all set for the party tomorrow! I know Christmas is still two weeks away but-”</p><p>              “Husker is out?” Alastor paused, unable to help his disappointment.</p><p>              “Yea, he went to go take care of getting enough food with Halvor. Since you guys were getting the décor, I didn’t want to give you guy too much to do.” The princess admitted and Alastor sighed. It seemed that the fire demon was starting to become something of an assistant to the cat, and Husk didn’t seem to mind keeping Halvor in line. But that meant Alastor would have to wait for his drink and for that, he was slightly annoyed. Alastor quickly glanced back down as he heard Charlie hum, the princess eyeing him curiously. “Are you alright, Alastor? You seem…different.”</p><p>“Different?”</p><p>“Yea, distracted, like you’re doing something else.” Charlie explained and Alastor sighed. It only made sense that the princess would notice and Alastor fought to keep another plume of smoke from rising. The radio demon had been battling to keep the smoke hidden all afternoon, the task made more difficult by Angel’s constant flirting and touches. It seemed that the emotions and desire Angel caused in him only allowed Valentino’s power to grow and Alastor was more than ready to be rid of the moth’s influence.</p><p>              “I’m fine Charlotte, if not a little annoyed.” Alastor answered honestly, smiling brightly as he pushed his way past the pair. If he could not drink, then he could at least contact Rosie in his office. “Let me know when Husker returns, perhaps I may help with the cooking if he returns with anything I can use.”</p><p>              “He will!” Charlie called after Alastor as the radio demon stepped into his office, closing the door behind him. Alastor sighed heavily as he leaned against the door, slowly peeling his gloves off his hands as he looked down at his claws. He flexed his fingers, gripping the woven gloves in his other hand. A part of Alastor wanted to go up to his room, to wait for the spider to join him, but he couldn’t face Angel. Not quite yet.</p><p>              “Rosie dear.” Alastor called out as he forced himself from the door, dragging his hand across his mirror as he passed it. The surface shimmered as he removed his coat and sat down in his chair, collapsing into the space. The demoness appeared on the reflective surface, her smile bright as she turned to look at Alastor. Her dark black eyes narrowed slightly but her chuckle was light and jovial.</p><p>              “A bit impatient aren’t we, Alastor?”</p><p>              “I wish to be rid of this nuisance.” The radio demon breathed, annoyed by the sliver of smoke that accompanied the act. Rosie watched as the vapor dissipated, shaking her head as she looked away. “This tumor grows worse every day and Valentino’s influence increases as it feeds on me.”</p><p>              “Perhaps you shouldn’t have ignored it for so long then, Alastor dear. You knew it was growing and waited until it was affecting your spider to do anything.” The radio demon sighed angrily at her teasing tone and he closed his eyes as Rosie laughed at him. “That moth got the better of you three for three Alastor. Not like you to be so careless.”</p><p>              “As everyone is so quick to point out.”</p><p>              “Yet, you still have won every time, so I suppose that mate of yours hasn’t completely dulled your edge.” Rosie turned as she was approached by another demon and Alastor failed to hear what his fellow Overlord said. He leaned back in his chair more as he waited for her to continue, Rosie turning back to look at his spell. “Perhaps spend some time resharpening after this, I would hate to see something happen to the children.”</p><p>              “As would I.” Alastor breathed, opening his eyes to see Rosie staring at him. It wasn’t like the demoness to look at him with concern and Alastor couldn’t help his slight growl at her expression. “What?”</p><p>              “You <em>know</em> this ritual of yours in unnecessarily dangerous.” Rosie stated plainly and Alastor shrugged, spinning away from her in his chair. “Just like with the Hellworm, you are taking a risky option to rid yourself of this moth. It would be simpler to-”</p><p>              “This ritual is the fastest way to get rid of this tumor he has planted inside of me. Once it is gone, Valentino will bother me no more.” Alastor sighed, allowing his smile to fade now that Rosie couldn’t see him. Not that he would ever admit it to the demoness, Alastor was tired: tired of dealing with the moth, of fighting for Angel. The spider was <em>his: </em>like with all his other souls, that should have been the end of it. The fact that Valentino was so desperate, so stubborn…it annoyed Alastor to no end. “That damn <em>moth</em> doesn’t know how to bow out gracefully, or none of this would have been necessary.”</p><p>              “Hmhm, Valentino was never known for being smart, Alastor. A <em>smart</em> Overlord would have taken the lost the first time and groomed a new star to replace your Angel. Take the short-term loss, make up for it in the long run.” Rosie shrugged and Alastor spun back in his chair, noticing the demoness now had a package in her arms. He could see it squirming in her arms and his smile grew as he looked up to meet her eyes. “Bad business practices as well. Maybe he should have never been recognized as one of us.”</p><p>              “Lucifer values cunning and trickery as well, and the moth had plenty of <em>that.</em>” Alastor conceded, leaning forward in his chair as Rosie began to walk down the snow covered street. It was then that Alastor noticed it was dark as she stepped outside and he frowned slightly. “Where are you?”</p><p>              “In Lust, there is rarely any light here.” Rosie shrugged and Alastor returned her gesture. “Most of what you need comes from this circle, although I will have to go lower to find an appropriate blade.”</p><p>              “And I will have the usual when yo-”</p><p>              “Oh no, Alastor, I require more than that this time.” Rosie interrupted and Alastor narrowed his eyes, watching the demoness suspiciously. “You have a deal with Lucifer correct?”</p><p>              “I do.”</p><p>              “Bring me something of Lilith’s. I’m sure that succubus will part with whatever you ask.” Rosie demanded and Alastor sighed, annoyed by the request. Rosie was right: if Alastor asked for a boon from the queen, Lilith would probably happily give it, regardless of what it was. Rosie merely wanted it for the novelty, another expensive odd end she could sell in her emporium and Alastor growled as the Overlord laughed. “You’re having me travel the Nine Circles in winter to gather materials for a ritual that will mutilate you. Surely I am justified in asking for such a hefty boon.”</p><p>              “I will retrieve what you require, although you may have to wait.”</p><p>              “I am a patient woman, Alastor. As long as you bring something belonging to the Queen, we’re even.” The Demoness laughed and both Overlords glanced to the door as Alastor heard the quiet knock. He knew from the shuffling that it was Niffty and he sighed as he glanced back to the mirror. “Although it seems you have company. I should have all that you need by tomorrow.”</p><p>              “Thank you, Rosie.” Alastor dismissed the image as the door opened and the tiny cyclops bounced in, clearly excited.</p><p>              “Al! Christmaspresentsplease!” The little demoness demanded and Alastor smiled, handing Niffty the money she required.</p><p>              “Does Charlie know you’re leaving?”</p><p>              “Yup, I’ll bebackquick!” Niffty insisted, darting from the office as quickly as she had entered and Alastor chuckled to himself as he closed the door behind her. The radio demon laid his head down on the desk as he closed his eyes, listening for Angel. He could hear the spider in his room, meaning he had finished with the gifts for now, and Alastor’s ears flicked as he picked up the sound of the spider spinning the web and humming. Angel was humming Alastor’s song, and the radio demon couldn’t help the warmth that filled his body at hearing the spider’s tenor voice.</p><p>Alastor leaned back in his chair, reaching into his coat pocket as he retrieved the small box. The radio demon opened it, pulling out the small delicate ring as he examined it again. The pear cut ruby sat beautifully framed by small diamonds in the rose gold metal and Alastor couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his face as his ears flicked again. He almost wished he could have gotten the ring engraved but the radio demon smiled as his free hand began to glow. Alastor hummed as he ran his finger along the interior of the piece, the words “<em>Amour sans fin</em>” appearing set in the metal. Satisfied, the radio demon set the ring back in its box, setting the gift on his desk as he hummed.</p><p>“<em>In other words, please be true.” </em>The radio demon sang to himself along with the spider upstairs, unable to help the way his heart pounded as he considered gifting the ring to the spider. There was no point to getting married, Angel was already his, but he knew the act of asking, of presenting his lover with the gift would make the spider happy beyond words. That’s the kind of romantic Angel was and Alastor was determined to keep his spider happy, regardless of how useless an act seemed to him. He would not make the same mistakes as Valentino: that is what it meant for Alastor to love the spider, and to earn the spider’s love in return. “<em>In other words, I love you.”</em></p><p>“<em>Sounds nice, doesn’t it Alastor?</em>” The radio demon growled as he heard the moth’s voice, annoyed as he felt his body growing aroused with the spider’s singing. Alastor tried to raise his hand to turn on his radio but found that he couldn’t, his hand instead moving to touch his growing member. The Overlord fought to pull his hand away, unable to help his gasp as his fingers tapped his growing member through his pants. Even though it was his own hand, it felt foreign, unwanted as the moth’s voice rippled through the radio demon’s mind. Alastor’s body began to shake as Valentino laughed, the radio demon fighting to regain control of himself as the tainted red smoke began to flow from his nose. “<em>Why not let it all out, Alastor? You must be so backed up from not using your toy.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Valentino</em>.” Alastor growled, managing to move his other hand to lock his door as its mate opened his pants, releasing his throbbing erection from its prison. The radio demon was forced to sit up in his chair as his eyes settled on the mirror and he could see Valentino in the same position, lounging in the glass. The moth smiled at him coyly, forcing the radio demon to blow out a huge plume of the red smoke as Alastor lost control of his body. His hands moved with the moth’s, one hand moving to his mouth as the other grabbed his cock roughly, stroking his ignored member. More smoke leaked from the radio demon’s mouth as he panted, unable to help his movements as his ears flicked more, still picking up the sound of Angel’s singing. The spider had shifted to singing in Italian, and the radio demon released a shaky breath as the moth manipulated his body.</p><p>              “<em>Se ti vuoi fidare davvero di me~</em>” <em>If you want to trust me indeed~</em>  Alastor moaned loudly as Valentino forced his hand to move, manipulating the radio demon’s fingers in ways Alastor had never done himself. The way his claws danced over his member, it reminded Alastor of the night Angel had played with him. More smoke filled Alastor’s office as he felt his desire grow, and if not for the moth controlling him, Alastor would have already moved to his bedroom and pushed Angel to the bed as he claimed his spider. “<em>Regalami il tuo sogno</em>.”</p><p>              “<em>He has such a beautiful voice doesn’t he, Alastor? I have to admit, I’ve never heard him sing before.</em>” Valentino cooed and the radio demon did his best to glare at the mirror. However, instead of Valentino, all the Overlord saw was himself, hand in his mouth as he moaned, his fingers teasing and stroking his leaking member. His long hair hung around his shoulders as he shivered, his ears flicking as he heard Angel’s dulcet voice serenade the nest upstairs. Alastor moaned as he regained control of his hands, gripping his member more firmly. The radio demon began stroking his erection in earnest as he sunk into his chair, the image flashing back to Valentino in the mirror. “<em>Maybe he should sing for us next time we claim him, let us hear those sweet notes in our ear.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Mer…merde tu, Val…</em>” Alastor managed, his body squirming as his dick leaked more over his hand. Alastor had never felt so desperate, <em>so needy </em>as he stroked his throbbing flesh and despite his best efforts, he found he couldn’t open a portal to escape the office. Alastor only had control over his hands and the radio demon gasped loudly as he felt his orgasm begin to grow. Valentino’s laughter filled the radio demon’s ears as Alastor dropped his head, gripping his desk tightly with his free hand as his heart and body pounded with his desire for the spider upstairs. His claws dug into the wood, leaving long gouges as he gasped loudly, his hand moving even faster over his throbbing erection.</p><p>              “<em>Even the great Alastor can be this pathetic, jerking himself to <strong>singing, </strong>of all things.</em>” Valentino teased, the smoke tilting Alastor’s head up so he was forced to glare into the mirror. The moth’s image was still stroking itself in time with Alastor’s hand, although Valentino was now lounging disgracefully in the chair, fingering his ass with one of his free hands as he moaned. Alastor felt as his hand on the desk started to move and he gripped the wood tighter. <em>He would not be that depraved, </em>and the Overlord growled as the moth in the mirror laughed haughtily as his resistance. The thick red vapors made it difficult for Alastor to see the moth’s reflection, but he could still hear Valentino’s <em>damn voice. </em>“<em>Still resisting me, hmmm? Don’t worry little Alastor, we’ll have all the fun we want with Anthony soon enough. You have <strong>no idea</strong> all the things that body can do.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>You…will never…touch my Angel.</em>” Alastor managed to hiss, dropping his head back down to his desk as his orgasm neared. Angel’s humming was still reaching Alastor’s sensitive ears and the Overlord dug his claws into the wood more as his whole body shook his desire. <em>To claim, to love, to devour his Angel, </em>every part of Alastor’s body want to experience the spider upstairs, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if Valentino wasn’t forcing the radio demon to remain in his office, Alastor knew he couldn’t afford to be so intimate with his spider. All it would take was a moment of weakness, and the moth would assert himself, using Alastor to torture and harm Angel. <em>That he could not allow,</em> and Alastor gripped his member tighter, closing his eyes as he willed the tumor to come out, anything to be free of the <em>damn moth</em>. <em>Out...out…he needed it out!</em></p><p>“<em>Oh, Yes Alastor!</em>” Valentino moaned as the radio demon came, the mirror cracking as Alastor pounded his fist into the desk.</p><p>“<em>Leave me!!</em>” Alastor’s static filled scream was drowned out by the shattering of the mirror, spilling glass all over the radio demon’s office. The smoke vanished in the same moment and Alastor gasped loudly as his body continued to orgasm, shooting his thick load over the floor. He heard as Angel stopped singing and he knew the spider would come downstairs to check on him. He could already hear the princess on her way to the door, and Alastor was still panting as Charlie knocked softly.</p><p>              “Al…? Is everything alright, I heard something shatter.”</p><p>              “Everything…is fine, Charlotte.” Alastor breathed, doing his best to control his voice as he looked at the thick fluid on the floor under his desk. His dick still throbbed in his hand as he growled, tapping the desk to clean up the floor. “Merely a miscalculation…on my part.”</p><p>              “Are you sure? I could-”</p><p>              “<em>I’m sure.</em>” Alastor growled, his anger growing as he still heard the moth’s laughter in his ears, and the smallest sliver of smoke began to leak from him again. “I will clean up my mess, don’t worry.”</p><p>              “…Alright Alastor, as long as you’re okay.” He listened as the princess walked away, intercepting the spider as Angel came down the stairs. Alastor relaxed back in his chair, annoyed that his erection had yet to go away. He played with the cum still on his hand, disgusted by what the moth had driven him to do. He growled more as he heard Valentino’s laugh multiply, the moth’s voice seemingly split from the many shards of glass on the floor.</p><p>              “<em>You got what you wanted.”</em> Alastor spat, his hands shaking from where he still gripped his member and desk. The desire that had consumed him had yet to wane and the radio demon growled as the moth continued to laugh at him.</p><p>              “<em>Oh, I’m far from done with you Alastor. You and I are going to be here until you’re <strong>begging</strong> me to let you fuck that spider.</em>” Valentino cooed and Alastor growled more as he forced his hand away from his still throbbing cock. He gripped the chair tightly, determined not to touch himself anymore as Valentino continued. “<em>And when I finally drag that body of yours upstairs, when you’re so exhausted you can no longer resist, I’ll make sure Anthony knows who’s <strong>really fucking him</strong> as I taste <strong>my</strong> toy.</em>”</p><p>              “<strong>Never, Valentino.</strong>” Alastor swore, gripping his chair tighter as his whole body throbbed, willing him to give into the moth. Was this what others called ‘Lust?’ This intense, maddening desire to have, to feel, to taste, to fuck the object of his obsession? Is this what Angel felt every time he begged Alastor to take him, to love him, <em>to devour</em>? Alastor shook as he moaned softly, refusing to relax his grip on his chair. It would pass, the power that Valentino had placed in him was not enough to control him indefinitely. All he had to do was wait, and Alastor closed his eyes as he tried to think of anything other than the desire rampaging through his body.</p><p>“<em>We’ll see, Alastor.” </em>The radio demon growled as Valentino's voice drifted through his mind, and he dug his hands into his chair until he heard the fabric rip under his grip. His ears flicked as he heard the spider upstairs again, and Alastor glanced at the ring box on his desk. <em>Until tomorrow:</em> he only had to hold out until tomorrow and once Rosie brought him the needed materials,  he could perform his ritual and be free of Valentino forever.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes we will, Valentino.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// Drowning, Traumatic experiance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel glanced up as Alastor finally came upstairs, the radio demon seeming more worn out than usual. The spider knew that the Overlord was likely preparing for the ritual to rid himself of Valentino’s power inside him, but it hurt Angel to see Alastor so worn out.</p><p>              “Finally coming to bed?” Angel cooed, stroking the mattress next to him as Alastor shook his head, not even looking at the spider as he moved straight for the bathroom. Angel slowly stood, following behind the Overlord as he heard the bath start and he stood in the doorway as Alastor leaned over the sink. The radio demon looked absolutely worn out and Angel couldn’t help his worry as Alastor sighed. “Al?”</p><p>              “Don’t worry, Anthony. I’m fine.” Alastor breathed, but the raspy sound to his voice did little to quell the spider’s worry. The radio demon’s grip on the sink tightened for a moment before he relaxed, and Angel leaned in the doorway as he waited for Alastor to continue. “And no, I’ll not be joining you. I don’t wish your sleep to be interrupted by the nightmare.”</p><p>              “I…” Angel paused, unsure of what to say. He <em>didn’t</em> want to have the nightmare again, but he also didn’t want to be without Alastor. “<em>I miss you.</em>”</p><p>              “I know.” Alastor breathed, hanging his head more as he sighed. “How are Amara and Esme?”</p><p>              “For a moment I thought Amara was going to break his shell, but he settled back down.” Angel couldn’t help the grin that came to his face as his heart pounded with excitement. He nearly jumped down the stairs when he heard the egg moving so much but just as he was about to go get Alastor, Amara settled back down, falling back asleep with his sister. “Any day now, Al.”</p><p>              “<em>I know, mon ange.</em>” Alastor breathed, still refusing to turn to look at the spider. Angel took another step into the bathroom, looking to the tub as the steam started to fill the bathroom. He took a deep breath as he attempted to smile, looking back to Alastor.</p><p>              “Can I…at least join you?” Angel asked softly, motioning to the bath as Alastor finally looked up, his eyes meeting Angel’s through the mirror. The radio demon was smiling softly, and Angel couldn’t help the warmth in his chest as the bath water stopped. Angel quickly peeled off his night gown, discarding the article to the floor as he stepped closer to Alastor. The radio demon closed his eyes, sighing as he reached to remove his own clothing and Angel waited patiently for the Overlord to undress.</p><p>              Once they both stood naked in the bathroom, Angel waited for Alastor to reach for him, letting the radio demon lead him to the bath. They sank into the warm water together, Angel shivering as Alastor wrapped his arms around the spider. Angel couldn’t help but sink into the water, his heart swelling with his love for his partner.</p><p>              “Hmmm.” He heard Alastor hum, aware of the radio demon’s hand on his midsection and the spider giggled, placing one of his hands on top of Alastor’s. He didn’t lace their fingers together, instead opting to lovingly tap his fingers on Alastor’s.</p><p>              “Still miss it?” The spider teased and he laughed more as Alastor nuzzled his neck, planting a gentle kiss on the spider’s fur. He gripped the spider tighter, pulling Angel against him more as he continued planting kisses into Angel’s neck and back.</p><p>              “<em>Not as much as I missed you.</em>” Angel laughed as he heard the radio demon’s voice come from the radio in the room, soft jazz following Alastor’s voice through the open bathroom door. Angel sighed as he pushed Alastor’s hand lower, allowing the radio demon’s hand to rest on his flaccid member.</p><p>              “Well, I’m back to being me.” Angel offered, moving the radio demon’s hand over him, moaning slightly as Alastor wrapped his fingers around the spider. Angel shivered as Alastor hummed into his back, his kisses shifting to little nips and bites. He gasped from the way Alastor gripped him firmly, grabbing the edges of the tub with his extra hands. “<em>Fuck, Al…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Mon ange~</em>” Alastor cooed, sliding his hand up from Angel’s stomach to the spider’s neck, tapping his claws against the spider’s flesh as he sank his teeth into Angel’s shoulder. Angel moaned loudly as Alastor indulged on his body, his hand moving to stroke Angel’s dick in the water. The spider melted into that pleasure, not attempting to soften his moans and sighs as Alastor’s fingers worked him. He felt as Alastor released him, licking the blood from where it still leaked from the fresh bite. “<em>More…</em>”</p><p>              “Whatever you want, Alastor~” Angel moaned, gripping the tub tighter as Alastor sank his teeth into Angel again, this time biting the spider’s neck. Angel was starting to feel lightheaded and he laid his head back against Alastor, closing his eyes as he felt Alastor’s dick throb against his back. He longed to feel his lover <em>inside him, </em>and Angel gasped loudly as Alastor pulled away again, growling against the spider’s fur. “<em>I’m all yours.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Then why don’t you show Daddy what you can do~?</em>” Angel’s heart stopped as he heard the words leave Al’s mouth, his entire body freezing as Alastor gripped him more tightly in the bath. <em>Those words were not Alastor’s </em>and Angel knew that it wasn’t his imagination when he saw the red smoke flowing from behind him. Angel tried to pull away as he heard the radio demon laugh, Alastor’s claws digging into the spider’s fur. He gripped Angel’s member more, causing the spider to cry out in pain. “<em>You’ve been holding out on me, Angel Cakes~</em>”</p><p>              “Alastor?!” Angel pulled against the radio demon more, nearly falling out of the tub as Alastor released him. The water splashed out onto the floor as Angel clung to the other side of the tub, and he heard as Alastor quickly climbed out of the bath. He glanced back to see the Overlord on the floor, Alastor covering his mouth as he tried to stifle the red smoke. Angel yelped as he was grabbed by tentacles, the appendages pushing him back into the water as they wrapped around his body. “Alas-”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor is taking a nap, Angel baby.</em>” Angel’s chest pounded with fear as he was pinned under the water, struggling to fight against the appendages as they wrapped around his body tighter. Fuck, he didn’t have the strength, the bites from Alastor had left him too lightheaded and Angel saw as Alastor leaned back over the tub, the smoke pouring from the Overlord’s wide grin as he smiled down at the drowning spider. “<em>Why don’t we play for a while?</em>”</p><p>              Angel struggled against the appendages, his vision going dark with the lack of oxygen. The tentacles moved across his body as the one around his neck tightened, ensuring that Angel couldn’t move as Alastor leaned more over the tub. <em>No, not Alastor. </em>Alastor would never talk to him like this, would never hurt Angel like this. There was only one Overlord who commanded smoke like that, who wanted nothing more than to hurt and humiliate the spider…</p><p>              “<em>Al…Help…</em>” Angel whined, his vision growing dark in the water, the vision of the possessed radio demon clinging in his mind as he sank into that darkness. “<em>Alastor…</em>”</p><p>              “Anthony!” Angel opened his eyes as Alastor grabbed him, and the spider froze as he saw the worried look on the Overlord’s face. He was in the bed, the Overlord straddling the spider as he gripped Angel’s arms tightly. Angel noticed that Alastor was still fully dressed, and from the soft jazz from the radio and the weight of a book on the bed next to him, he surmised that Alastor must have been reading in his armchair before reacting to Angel’s nightmare. The spider was still wearing his nightgown as he slowly sat up, clutching his head and neck. His shoulder and neck ached from where Alastor had bit him in the dream, and he rubbed his fur lightly as Alastor watched him.</p><p>              “I’m okay.” Angel breathed at long last, attempting to smile at the radio demon as Alastor frowned. “Just another nightmare, Smiles.”</p><p>              “You were calling my name.” Alastor frowned more and Angel tried to smile, releasing his sore neck.</p><p>              “Why wouldn’t I call out for yo-”</p><p>              “You sounded afraid.” Alastor interrupted, his voice soft as he looked away from the spider, releasing Angel as he sat down on the bed. Angel frowned as he saw the concern on Alastor’s face before the radio demon turned away, hiding his expression from the spider. “Was it the same nightmare?”</p><p>              “Yeah, the sa-”</p><p>              “<strong>Don’t lie to me.</strong>” Angel flinched at the dark tone in the radio demon’s voice and he drew his knees to his chest, looking away toward the bathroom. The door was open, and the dark interior felt like an open mouth, reminding the spider of his dream. Angel shivered as he closed his eyes, his heart pounding as he remembered the dream.</p><p>              “No, it was…a new one. Different.” Angel spoke softly, grabbing his neck as it ached more with pain. He felt as Alastor’s hand rest on his and the pain began to fade, causing Angel to smile slightly. He kept his eyes closed as he sighed, lacing his fingers with the radio demons. “It was…more personal, more recent.”</p><p>              “Personal?”</p><p>              “Uh…I think since you told me about the smoke, the nightmare adjusted to that.” Angel breathed, squeezing Alastor’s hand tighter. “You were…possessed by Val.”</p><p>              Angel felt as Alastor froze, and he squeezed his eyes tighter as he heard the Overlord move closer to him across the bed. He let Alastor lift his head, even as he kept his eyes closed to the radio demon. He felt those dark claws as they gently caressed his cheeks, Alastor sighing heavily as he held the spider’s face.</p><p>              “I…apologize Angel, I should have never joined you in here.” Alastor breathed, and Angel opened his eyes to see the soft smile on the radio demon’s face. Alastor’s expression was pained, and Angel gently raised one of hands, stroking the Overlord’s face as well. “It was…a poor decision on my part. I will no longer join you up here, until I can perform the ritual.”</p><p>              “I don’t want to be alone.” Angel whispered, unable to help the tears in his eyes as Alastor sighed. All of this because he couldn’t control his fear, because he couldn’t accept that Valentino was gone. He closed his eyes, the radio demon wiping away the tears as they flowed down the spider’s face.  “<em>I want you here.</em>”</p><p>              “As I want to be here, but until I can rid myself of this nuisance, it is best if I keep my distance from you.”</p><p>              “It’s just a dream, Al, I know Val can’t-”</p><p>              “Even if only a dream.” Alastor insisted, and Angel sighed, more tears pouring down his face as he sobbed in the Overlord’s hands. <em>He didn’t want Alastor to leave.</em> Angel heard as Alastor sighed heavily, pulling away as Angel buried his face into his knees, frustrated at his own weakness. He felt as Alastor picked up his book, the music still flowing from the radio as the radio demon walked toward the door, the light causing Angel to sob more. He heard as Alastor paused, and it hurt Angel’s chest as he heard the Overlord sigh. “Good night Angel.”</p><p>              Angel made no answer as Alastor closed the door, presumably to return downstairs to his office as the spider wept. He glanced back to the open bathroom door, and he noticed the slight fog to the mirror with his newly adjusted eyes. He must’ve heard Alastor taking a bath in his sleep, and his mind did the rest, at first allowing him a moment of intimacy before the moth invaded his dream. Always <em>Valentino, </em>ruining everything good the spider had in his life.</p><p>              “<em>Don’t go.</em>” Angel whispered softly to the empty room, unsurprised as he heard the static interrupting the soft music.</p><p>              “<em>I’m always nearby, mon cœur.</em>” Angel glanced to the antique device as Alastor’s voice came through and he turned away from it, tears still flowing down his face. “<em>I am sorry, Anthony. I should never have waited so long to do something about it.</em>”</p><p>              “You didn’t know it was affecting me.”</p><p>              “<em>I <strong>did know </strong>it was affecting me. The smoke escapes from time to time, but I need to expel all that is clinging inside me.</em>” Alastor admitted, and Angel turned back to look at the device as Alastor sighed. That was different from what Alastor had originally told the spider,  but Angel remained silent as the Overlord continued<em>. </em><em>“I should have everything I need tomorrow.</em>”</p><p>              “Then you’ll…?”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, I will rid us both of this annoyance.</em>” Alastor confirmed and Angel sighed heavily, looking down to the nest as Esme stirred in her sleep.</p><p>              “This ritual…it’s safe right? It’ll just make you vomit up the smoke, right?” Angel asked softly, unable to help his worry. He didn’t know about voodoo or magic in general: his family was the more down to earth kind, solving problems with violence rather than the mystic. He knew that magic wasn’t inherently dangerous, Alastor’s use of it proved that, but he couldn’t help his concern. “No…long term affects?”</p><p>              “<em>Yes Anthony, it’s safe. It will simply force my body to expel the foreign presence in a more permanent manner than I’ve been using.</em>” Alastor affirmed and Angel sighed, feeling slightly relieved with the radio demon’s words. “<em>Valentino’s smoke is using my own power to multiply inside me, so I need to remove the source to rid myself of his presence.</em>”</p><p>              “And my nightmares?”</p><p>              “<em>Should fade once it is gone. Valentino’s power may be as stubborn as its originator, but he cannot hurt you, Angel.</em>” Alastor affirmed and Angel couldn’t help the soft smile that came with the Overlord’s words. Angel knew that Valentino was gone, Lucifer and Alastor had made sure of that, and he wiped the tears from his eyes as he heard Alastor hum. He laid back down as Alastor continued, laying so he could see the radio. “<em>So, please, go back to sleep and rest well. I will be back by your side soon enough, my…</em>”</p><p>              Angel sat up slightly with Alastor’s pause, his heart pounding as he waited to hear what the Overlord would say. He could hear the smile in the radio demon’s voice as the radio crackled with static, and Angel laid back down gently as he heard the radio demon begin to hum. Alastor’s voice was better than any music the Overlord could have played for him, and the spider soon found himself lulled back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>              Angel fidgeted with his dress as he leaned against the wall, watching the rest of the guests as they moved around the ballroom. Charlie usually kept the space segregated off into the smaller classroom spaces, but they had removed the partitions to open up the floor. Now the large space was filled with patrons and guests alike, as Charlie saw the party as an opportunity to entice more demons into staying. Nadine was present, although she barely looked in Angel’s direction, making it a point to talk with other guests instead. Alastor had yet to come downstairs, and the spider shuffled more in his gown.</p><p>              He had found the dress waiting for him when he returned to the room to get ready for the gala, but Alastor was no where to be seen. Angel had not seen the radio demon since the night before, although he did see Rosie. She had politely knocked on the door and seemed surprised when Angel was the one who answered it. Alastor had called through the radio, asking for the spider to leave the room temporarily so he could talk with his fellow Overlord. Angel abided, although he couldn’t help his worry over the look on Rosie’s face.</p><p>              She had been smiling, but from watching Alastor for so long, Angel had learned to read the subtle differences in a smile. She was concerned, but Angel doubted the concern had much to do with him. He had sat with Husk at the bar, waiting until he saw Rosie leave through the lobby before heading back upstairs. The red evening gown had been waiting for him on the bed, with a note on top which read ‘<em>Tonight, my heart.</em>’ The dress was by far more elegant than even the blue dress Angel owned, and his heart pounded as he picked up the material.</p><p>              “Hey, Angel, where’s Al?” Angel was shaken from his thoughts as he looked down, Vaggie in front of him. The moth was wearing a shiny black off the shoulder dress and Angel shrugged as he shook his head.</p><p>              “Getting ready I guess. I haven’t seen him since last night.” Angel admitted and Vaggie frowned, holding her head.</p><p>              “No one has. Apparently, he’s been holed up in his office since yesterday.” Vaggie sighed, looking down the hall. Angel followed her gaze and saw Charlie chatting with some of the hotel’s patrons. The Princess was wearing a matching evening gown to her girlfriend although her dress hung off the opposite shoulder. She seemed happy with the turn out and Angel couldn’t help but remember her words from the night of the extermination.</p><p>              “Experiments…” Angel repeated, smiling as Charlie looked to him, and he waved slightly as she beamed. Vaggie cleared her throat to regain his attention and the spider shrugged again. “I dunno what to tell ya toots, Al will come down when he’s ready.”</p><p>              “You don’t wanna, go check on him maybe?”</p><p>              “No. He’ll be down when he’s ready.” Angel repeated, starting to grow annoyed with the moth’s insistence. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall again, making it obvious he was done with her interrogation. Vaggie clenched her fists before walking away, and from the direction she walked, Angel could tell she was moving to go bother Husk, who was sitting behind the bar they had set up for him. Charlie didn’t want the alcohol to be open season, so Husk was acting as a sort of gatekeeper, limiting everyone to one drink. “Husk ain’t gonna do it either!”</p><p>              The moth growled as Angel called after her and the spider smiled slightly, the smile quickly fading as he saw Nadine looking at him. The deer demon was actually facing him, although she was standing with a group of other women who had come from outside the Hotel. Her green eyes narrowed as they met his pink ones, but Angel forced himself not to look away as she excused herself and began to walk toward him.</p><p>              “Where is my son, <em>Angel?</em>” She spat, her voice laced with false kindness. Angel groaned slightly, frowning as he uncrossed his arms.</p><p>              “Getting ready, <em>manman.</em>” Angel answered, his voice dripping with just as much honey venom. If Nadine wanted to start it with him, the spider was willing to play. “He’ll be down soon.”</p><p>              “<em>Why aren’t you there with him?</em>”</p><p>              “We got ready separately.” Angel answered curtly, pushing himself off the wall as he towered over Nadine. He smiled down at her, enjoying the slight scowl that came to her face. He knew she wouldn’t try anything: Charlie had made it very clear during their lunch that she didn’t appreciate the deer demon harming anyone inside the Hotel, including Alastor. She could talk and spit insults, but unless they went outside of Charlie’s eyes, Nadine was trapped. “<em>He’ll be down when he’s ready.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Femèl chen initil.</em>” Nadine spat and Angel narrowed his eyes, leaning down into Nadine’s face as he smiled.</p><p>              “I may be a bitch, but I ain’t fucking useless. Just ask <em>your son all the things I can do.</em>” Angel spoke sweetly as Nadine’s eyes widened in surprise and the spider delighted in her frown. Alastor had taught him various insults in creole as promised and the spider was more than ready to turn the tables on Nadine. The deer demon opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by another voice.</p><p>              “Enough, <em>manman. </em>Surely the room is big enough that you don’t have to bother my mate.” Angel looked up excitedly as Alastor walked towards them. The radio demon had his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, a dark red vest over his black shirt. His pants and bowtie matched the vest and Angel couldn’t help the way his heart pounded with each clack of the radio demon’s shoes. The spider pushed his way past Nadine as he walked to meet his lover and Alastor smiled softly at the spider as he reached for one of Angel’s hands. The spider gave it and couldn’t help his blush as the radio demon knelt, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.</p><p>              “Al, everyone’s staring.” Angel was acutely aware of all the gazes that were now on the pair and he glanced around slightly as Alastor remained on his knees. Vaggie had returned to Charlie’s side, the former frowning while the latter beamed, and Angel noticed that Husk huffed before turning away. Angel’s attention was brought back to Alastor as the radio demon stood, finally releasing the spider’s hand.</p><p>              “As they should, <em>mon cher. </em>You look absolutely gorgeous.” Alastor offered, sliding his arm around Angel’s waist as they walked toward the princess. Angel couldn’t help his shy smile as they walked, leaning down slightly as he heard Alastor whisper to him. “I apologize for my late arrival.”</p><p>              “All good, Smiles. You don’t look half bad yourself.” Angel brushed off, smiling at Vaggie as they paused in front of the couple. The moth rolled her eyes, turning away from the spider as she muttered to herself in Spanish. Charlie was nearly bouncing with excitement, and Angel couldn’t help but be confused by her reaction. “Am I missing something?”</p><p>              “Are you ready, Al? Everything is ready.” Charlie ignored Angel’s question as she addressed the radio demon and Angel looked down as Alastor squeezed his waist again. The Overlord was smiling softly at the princess, nodding slightly to her question. The radio demon glanced up to the spider as Charlie turned, dragging Vaggie away. Alastor slid his arm from around the spider’s waist, once again taking Angel’s hand  as he walked forward with the spider. It was then that Angel realized the front of the ballroom had been changed into a dance floor and Angel’s heart began to pound as Alastor led them into the middle of the floor.</p><p>              “Al-” But Angel was interrupted as Alastor swung the spider, gripping Angel’s hand tightly as he slid his free hand back around the spider’s waist. Angel had no choice but to rest his hands on the radio demon, all eyes back on the pair as they waited to see what would happen. Alastor cleared his throat to gain the spider’s attention again, and Angel shook his head slightly, his heart pounding. “Al, I can’t dance.”</p><p>              “Just follow my lead, <em>mon ange.</em>” Angel was given no time to retort as the music started, and Alastor began to move. It took all of the spider’s concentration to follow the radio demon’s steps, and Angel couldn’t help his growing embarrassment. Alastor was leading him effortlessly, and he couldn’t help but feel like useless baggage on the radio demon’s arms. Angel noticed as other couple began to join them, including Charlie and Vaggie and soon they were lost in the sea of dancers, easing some of Angel’s discomfort.</p><p>              Angel began to become more comfortable with the motions of the dance and he took a chance to glance around as he spun with Alastor. He noticed Husk still at the bar, drinking from his customary bottle once he thought no one was looking. The cat’s eyes widened for a moment when he noticed Angel watching, before smirking slightly and bringing one of his claws to his lips. Angel couldn’t help his chuckle as he was spun away, glancing over his shoulder as he saw the princess and her girlfriend spin past the pair. Charlie and Vaggie were smiling at each other as they danced, lost in their own world as the music moved them and Angel couldn’t help the way his heart swelled at the sight.</p><p>              “Sorry to spring this on you.” Angel glanced down as he heard Alastor whisper and his smile widened as the radio demon’s ear flicked slightly. “We were supposed to practice but-”</p><p>              “Things happen, Smiles and this isn’t too difficult.” Angel brushed off, squeezing Alastor slightly in his grip. “Did ya get everything done with Rosie?”</p><p>              “Yes, the ritual is set. I’ll perform it after the party.” Alastor affirmed and Angel sighed, remembering Rosie’s concerned smiled as she delivered the items for the Overlord. “Is something else the matter? Are the eggs calling you?”</p><p>              “Huh? No, not yet.” Angel sighed, squeezing Alastor as he glanced out again. This time he caught sight of Nadine, the deer demon frowning as she watched them dance. She wore her disdain plainly and Angel couldn’t help the snarky smile he shot at her as they spun past, enjoying as her frown deepened. “Just worried.”</p><p>              “About?”</p><p>              “You. Vaggie said no one saw you all day.” Angel looked back down to Alastor as the radio demon hummed, squeezing Angel’s hand slightly. The spider waited patiently for Alastor to answer, not wanting to rush the Overlord. He was starting to doubt how “harmless” Alastor’s ritual was, but he didn’t want to betray his fear.</p><p>              “I…needed to be alone to prepare. Preparing potions…is not a strong suit of mine.” Alastor admitted, his voice falling slightly as he spoke and Angel squeezed him reassuringly. Angel mirrored Alastor’s smile as the Overlord looked up at him and for a moment, the other dancers ceased to exist for the spider. It was as if the whole room faded away, and it was just him and Alastor. “I wanted to make sure everything would be ready.”</p><p>              “You promise it’s harmless?”</p><p>              “I do, <em>mon ange. </em>I would not risk my wellbeing for something as simple as this.” Alastor affirmed and Angel couldn’t help his relief at Alastor’s bright smile. “I may feel sick for a while, but there will be no long term effects.”</p><p>              “Ah, so I <em>still</em> have to wait to have sex?” Angel complained, chuckling as he did so. Alastor raised his eyebrows, giving the spider as smirk.</p><p>              “Have you missed me that much, <em>mon petite meuf?</em>” Angel gasped slightly as Alastor increased his grip on the spider’s waist, pulling Angel closer against his body. The spider hummed as he leaned down, sliding one of his hands up to stroke Alastor’s ear.</p><p>              “<em>You have no idea, Daddy.</em>” Angel cooed, pressing himself more into the radio demon as Alastor dug his gloved claws into the spider’s waist. “<em>I had hoped you were going to help me out of this dress later. I have a nice surprise for you underneath.</em>”</p><p>              “Do you now?” Alastor replied smoothly, but Angel could hear the strain in the radio demon’s voice as they continued to spin. Angel chuckled, pulling Alastor’s hand toward him as he pressed the Overlord’s hand against his thigh, letting Alastor feel the garter he wore underneath.</p><p>              “I know it’s not Christmas yet, but I thought you deserved an early present, since you been <em>so good</em> this year.” Angel whispered, loving the quiet grunt he heard from the radio demon in his arms. The spider blew slightly into Alastor’s ear, loving the shiver than ran through the Overlord’s body. “<em>Maybe we can have some naughty fun?</em> ”</p><p>              Alastor didn’t answer and Angel couldn’t help his chuckle as they stopped spinning. The other dancers kept moving around them as Alastor gripped Angel tightly and it wasn’t until Angel noticed the smoke that he realized something was wrong. He tried to pull away but the radio demon’s grip on him was tight, and Angel was filled with fear as Alastor grabbed his face roughly, jerking the spider down to meet his gaze. Red smoke poured from the radio demon’s grin, just as it had in Angel’s dream the night before and Alastor’s eyes glowed a bright red as he chuckled.</p><p>              “<em>Hello, Angel Cakes.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Al?” Angel asked nervously, confused by the Overlord’s sudden change in mood. Alastor chuckled again, pulling the spider against him more as he gripped Angel’s face tighter.</p><p>              “<em>Guess again.</em>” The radio demon cooed, and the spider’s eyes widened as he tried to pull away. Alastor’s grip was firm as his grin grew, his ear flicking as he breathed in deep, enjoying the scent of Angel’s distress. “<em>Ah, what a wonderful smell. No wonder this damn radio loves it so much.</em>”</p><p>              “No…it can’t be…” Angel shook his head in disbelief, refusing to acknowledge what he was hearing and seeing. <em>This couldn’t be real</em>: Alastor had said only the smoke leaked from him, Valentino couldn’t possess the radio demon. Alastor was too strong, too composed to ever fall to the moth’s influence. “No…Al said-”</p><p>              “<em>You still believe everything Alastor tells you? How many times has he promised to protect you, and <strong>failed every time?</strong></em>” Alastor laughed, but it wasn’t Alastor. That wasn’t the way Alastor talked, that wasn’t Alastor’s expression on the radio demon’s face. “<em>He lies to you almost every time he opens his mouth, anything to keep you ignorant and docile, Angel cakes.</em>”</p><p>Angel struggled to pull away as they started spinning again, Valentino’s grip only tightening around the spider as he moved them through the crowd and Angel knew he was heading for one of the side doors. No one would question if Alastor removed Angel from the party and the spider struggled against that hold, desperate for someone to notice. Valentino laughed in Alastor’s voice, giving the spider a pitiful look.</p><p>              “<em>No one is going to help you, Angel Baby, just like no one did last night.</em>” Angel’s blood froze with the moth’s words and Valentino only laughed more at the spider’s surprise. “<em>You really wanted that to be a dream, didn’t you? Believe Alastor when he told you I couldn’t hurt you anymore?</em>”</p><p>              “No, no, this can’t be happening…” Angel whispered, still trying to pull back as Alastor moved them closer to the door, almost free of the throng of dancers. How come no one else noticed the smoke, why was everyone so oblivious to what was happening?! Once they were outside the room, Valentino could do whatever he wanted, and Angel would be helpless against whatever the Moth had planned. Alastor laughed more, gripping Angel’s face tighter as he pulled the spider down again.</p><p>              “<em>Oh, but it is, Angel baby. Your sweet little radio demon is in here screaming at me to release you, just like he did when I <strong>drowned you in his own tub.</strong></em>” Angel couldn’t help the fear that filled him as the words left Alastor’s lips. The grin on Alastor’s face grew more sinister and Angel started to pull more desperately, Alastor practically dragging him across the floor. <em>He couldn’t let Valentino take them out the room. </em>“<em>All because you can’t be patient, always bringing up those lustful feelings in him. Letting me grow, influence him more and more, letting me take over. He’s been so desperate to get rid of me, and you just kept making it worse.</em>”</p><p>              “No, no no no no!” Angel insisted, looking over to the bar, desperate to get someone’s attention. Husk was busy with another demon, facing the opposite way as Valentino pulled them to the edge of the floor. The door behind the radio demon opened, and Alastor quickly swung Angel out of the ballroom, tossing the spider to the floor of the hallway. Angel attempted to stand, but he soon felt Alastor’s shoe in his back, forcing him back to the floor. “Alastor!”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor, help me! Alastor, Val’s hurting me! Alastor, <strong>fuck me~</strong></em>” Valentino mocked in the radio demon’s voice, laughing loudly as he dug his shoe into the spider’s back. Angel cried out from the pain, attempting to push himself up from the floor, to throw off the Overlord. Alastor’s foot only came down with more force and Angel was helpless as Valentino sucked his teeth, leaning down as the red smoke began to fill the empty hallway. “<em>You should hear how desperate he is, Angel. How much he’s screaming at me to leave you alone.</em>”</p><p>              “Husk!” Angel screamed, praying the cat would hear him from inside the ballroom. He felt as the Overlord stepped off him, yanking the spider up from the floor as he pushed him into the wall. Angel’s vision swam as his head bounced off the surface, the red smoke filling his vision as Valentino laughed in Alastor’s static filled voice. He gripped the spider’s neck tightly, ripping the gloves Angel had made for the radio demon as Alastor’s claws dug into his fur.</p><p>              “<em>Still crying for help like a little bitch, huh? What happened to you didn’t need Alastor to deal with me?</em>” Valentino chuckled, leaning closer as he stole a kiss from Angel’s lips. The spider had never wanted to kiss the radio demon less, but he had no choice as Valentino pinned him to the wall, using Alastor’s body to assault the spider. “<em>Guess that was all talk, wasn’t it Anthony?</em>”</p><p>              “Fuck off Valentino!” Angel spat and his vision swam again as Alastor slapped him, the spider spitting up blood from the violent blow. He opened his eyes to see Alastor glaring at him, the smoke starting to caress the spider through and under his dress. “<em>You’ll never have me again.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Maybe not with my body, but how do you feel about me using Alastor’s? How do you think it would feel for me to shove his cock inside you, fuck you with his body, hurt you with his power?</em>” Valentino smirked, pressing the radio demon’s body more into Angel. The spider could feel Alastor’s member as it throbbed against his midsection and he did his best to pull away. Valentino increased his grip on the spider’s neck, and Angel began to struggle to breathe. “<em>Woulda got away with it while you were knocked out last night, but your boyfriend managed to push me aside. </em></p><p>              “<em>He’s been fighting me all day, struggling not to give into the desires my power causes in him. The desires <strong>you </strong>cause in him. Alastor’s no better than a horny teenager.</em>” Valentino chuckled, dragging Alastor’s dark tongue against the spider’s face, more of the smoke spilling into Angel’s vision. Angel couldn’t help but cough as he breathed it in, the substance suffocating as it tried to fill him. It burned his throat and nostrils as it flowed inside him, and Angel started to cry from the pain. “<em>Suppressing his lust, suppressing the animal didn’t work all too well for him, now did it?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>No.</em>” Angel whined, coughing as Valentino choked him more. “Al…”</p><p>              “<em>He was doing pretty well until he realized I was causing your nightmares. Learning that made him realize how much of a problem I was, and it made him <strong>sloppy.</strong></em>” Valentino continued, licking the spider’s exposed shoulder as he gripped Angel’s chest through the dress. Angel had no strength to fight back as the moth assaulted him, used Alastor’s body to violate him, his lover’s voice to berate him. “<em>He got desperate, and it gave me the cracks I needed to shatter him.</em>”</p><p>              “Alastor…” Angel whispered, tears running down his face as he struggled to breathe, wanting to see Alastor’s eyes change back to normal. Willing for this all to be another horrible nightmare. “<em>Wake up, Alastor…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>There’s no waking up from this, Angel baby.</em>” Valentino sneered, releasing the spider’s neck as Angel collapsed to the floor, coughing as air flooded into his lungs. He barely had time to recover as Alastor kicked him, knocking the air back out of the spider as Angel collapsed on the floor, shivering as Valentino laughed above him. “<em>You and I ar-</em>”</p><p>              Angel chanced a glance up as Valentino paused, and the spider watched as Alastor grabbed his head, stepping back from him. Alastor released a scream of static just as Husk opened the door, stepping out of the ballroom to see Angel on the floor. Angel looked back up to Alastor to see the look of anger and fear on the radio demon’s face and he knew Alastor was struggling against Valentino’s influence. Angel reached out to the radio demon weakly, his heart breaking as he saw the split on Alastor’s face.</p><p>              “Al-”</p><p>              “<strong><em>NO.</em></strong>” Alastor insisted, stepping away more before he ran down the hallway, the red smoke still pouring from him. Husk hurried to the spider’s side, Angel flinching with pain as he tried to sit up, desperate to chase after the radio demon.</p><p>              “Fuck, Angel, what the fuck is going on?!” Husk demanded and Angel shook his head, wiping the blood from his mouth as he struggled to stand, the cat helping him as he looked down the hallway after Alastor.</p><p>              “Val…Val’s possessing Alastor, used him to hurt me.” Angel breathed, collapsing back into Husk’s arms as soon as he tried to step forward. He heard as Charlie and Vaggie joined them in the hallway, both rushing to Husk’s side as he supported the spider. “Al…he must be going to perform the ritual, before Val possesses him again.”</p><p>              “Ritual? What kind of ritual?” Charlie asked hesitantly, looking to Husk for an answer but the cat shook his head as the spider attempted to walk again, this time using the wall next to him for support. “Angel, what’s going on?”</p><p>              “It’s a ritual from his father, something to allow him to expel all of Valentino’s smoke.” Angel answered through gritted teeth, holding his midsection as he forced himself to walk forward.</p><p>              “That fucker is using one of <em>his father’s rituals?</em>” Husk repeated in disbelief and Angel paused, turning back to look at the cat. Husk looked to Angel in shock and fear before quickly scooping up the spider in his arms. “We gotta fucking get to his office. <em>Right now.</em>”</p><p>              “Al said-”</p><p>              “<em>He fucking lied Angel.</em>” Husk insisted, hurrying down the hall, ignoring the princess as she reached after him. “All of his father’s spells involved sacrifices, Angel, <em>all of them.</em> And the price is rarely cheap.”</p><p>              Angel remained silent as Husk carried him down the hallway, clinging to the cat as they hurried toward Alastor. Angel <em>knew</em> something was off about Alastor’s ritual, but he wanted to trust the radio demon, trust that Alastor wouldn’t sacrifice anything else for him. He <em>couldn’t let</em> Alastor sacrifice anymore for him and he knew that was why Alastor had lied. Alastor was willing to do whatever it took to keep Angel and the twins safe, and Angel wasn’t willing to let Alastor pay the price. Not alone.</p><p>              “<em>Just get me there, Husk.</em>” Angel whispered, burying his face into the cat’s chest as Husk opened his wings, hovering just off the floor as he flew toward the lobby. They <em>had </em>to get there in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// Self Harm, Self Mutilation, Ritual Magic, Blood</p><p>Alastor hurts himself a lot in this chapter, you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             </p><p>              Alastor slammed the door to his office closed, locking it as he pushed himself off the wooden portal. He had used a portal to set up everything earlier with Rosie’s help and now he was glad for the deception. Rosie hadn’t known that he had been lying to Angel about the ritual, and she had been sure to berate him once again for choosing the dangerous option. Alastor had only responded by showing her how delicate his control over the moth was, and the demoness was forced to acquiesce.</p><p> The radio demon took a deep breath, forcing his body forward, fighting against Valentino’s control. His body still ached with his desire for the spider, but Alastor bit his tongue more, using the pain to allow him to assert himself. It was that mistake that had allowed Alastor a moment of control, the chance to bring his body here and away from Angel. Alastor ignored the mirror as he passed it, Valentino sneering at him from the surface.</p><p>              “<em>You know Anthony is coming. He’s not going to let you go through with this.</em>” The Moth growled but Alastor ignored him, forcing his body to kneel in the Circle he had drawn into the floor earlier. The mark began to glow slightly as Alastor pressed his hand against the carving, pouring power into the design until it began to glow. <em>Fast, </em>he needed to work fast before Angel could reach him. No doubt Husk would tell the truth about his father’s spells and Angel would not allow Alastor to complete the ritual if he knew the cost. Alastor growled as he heard Valentino’s voice again, picking his hand up from the floor. “<em>You’re <strong>never</strong> going to be rid of me.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Shut the </em><strong><em>fuck</em></strong><em> up, Valentino.</em>” Alastor hissed, positioning the silver goblet in between his legs, his arms shaking as his member throbbed. The liquid in the cup sloshed as the creature within struggled, trapped by the substance Alastor had place it in. A Crystal Borer, an acceptable substitute for the snake Alastor would have used on Earth, and the liquid from Wrath’s lake to replace tainted water. Rosie had been perfect in all of her substitutes, down to the matching knife and goblet, both with snakes to represent deception. Alastor’s body shook as Valentino still tried to force him to stand, to use his lust to control him, but Alastor bit his tongue until he could feel the blood pooling in his mouth, the pain distracting him enough as he lifted the blade in his right hand.</p><p>              “<em>Accept my power, I offer it to you.</em>” Alastor whispered, stabbing into the goblet as he killed the borer, the liquid splashing and burning small holes into the floor where it landed. The pain as some of it splashed onto Alastor only served to help his concentration, pushing Valentino further away as he twisted the knife in the cup.</p><p>              “<em>You’ll never complete it.</em>” The Moth hissed from the mirror behind Alastor, and the radio demon briefly lost his grip on the knife as Valentino attempted to assert himself. The moth was desperate to stop the ritual, but Alastor tightened his hold on the blade, digging his own claws into his palm as he growled. While he was upset that Valentino had ruined his gloves that Angel made him, the radio demon was thankful as the blood ran down his palm, and he relaxed his grip as Valentino’s influence faded. He reached to his left, picking up the squirming tip of an imp’s tail, tossing it into the goblet as the liquid splashed onto him more.</p><p>              “<em>My will, I give freely, to rid myself of this presence.</em>” Alastor continued, jumping slightly as the pounding came to his door and he heard as Angel attempted to open it. Alastor forced himself to close his eyes, lifting the blade from the toxic potion he had mixed as he listened Angel’s cries, the spider desperately beating the wood. “<em>To be free of this foreign entity placed on me.</em>”</p><p>              “Al! Al, stop! You don’t have to do this!” The radio demon flinched with Angel’s voice, allowing Valentino to reassert himself, taking control of the radio demon’s right hand. The moth moved to knock over the goblet, but Alastor reacted quickly, using another knife to stab his hand into the floor. He resisted the urge to cry out as his blood began to flow into the circle, and Alastor picked up the dropped ritual blade as he sliced open his arm, allowing more blood to flow into the glowing mark in his office floor. “Alastor, Please!”</p><p>              “<em>My blood, free of guilt or sorrow, the lifeforce that marks me as my own.</em>” Alastor continued, doing his best to ignore Angel’s sobs and cries as the spider continued to call out to him. Alastor <em>had </em>to do this: he couldn’t let Valentino control him again, hurt Angel again. He had been helpless when Valentino had drowned Angel in the bath, barely managing to wrestle control back as the moth readied to torture the spider. He had almost failed to regain control on his own as Valentino forced them from the party, helpless as Valentino tortured Angel with his own hands. If not for Valentino’s slip, accidently biting Alastor’s tongue, the radio demon would have been helpless, merely a watcher as the moth used his body to torture Angel. Alastor growled as he pushed the blade in deeper, his arm burning with pain. “<em>To empty this vessel of anything that isn’t me, I give my blood willingly.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>NO, YOU WON’T PUSH ME OUT!</em>” The moth screamed, the mirror behind Alastor shattering as he heard his door unlock and Alastor barely had enough time to trap himself inside a barrier as Angel and Husk burst into the room. He heard as Angel collided with the invisible field, trying to force his way into the circle as Valentino screamed in the radio demon’s mind. “<strong><em>NO!</em></strong>”</p><p>              “<em>Yes.</em>” Alastor breathed quietly, pulling the blade from his arm as he dipped the blood soaked knife back into the goblet, the poisonous brew steaming with the new addition. His heart ached as he heard Angel pounding against the barrier, but he could no longer hear the spider’s pleas, no longer be distracted by Angel’s heartache. <em>He had to do this.</em></p><p>“<em>This cup, I lift free of sorrow.</em>” Alastor continued, placing the knife down as he freed his hand, finally lifting the goblet. Alastor flinched again at hearing Angel’s banging grow louder and the radio demon was unable to help the tears that poured down his face as he brought the edge to his lips. <em>For Amara, for Esme…For Angel: he <strong>had</strong> to do this.</em> “<em>This brew, I drink free of regret.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>NO!</em>” Alastor’s ears rang with the moth’s scream as he began to drink, almost immediately spitting out the concoction as it burned his mouth and throat. He forced himself to continue however, the tears pouring down his face more as he drank the toxic potion. Alastor didn’t stop until the goblet was empty, dropping his barrier as he tossed away the cup, the glow fading from the circle beneath him. He didn’t resist as Angel grabbed and spun him, shaking the radio demon as Alastor kept his eyes closed, waiting for the potion to take effect.</p><p>              “Why?! What the fuck, Alastor, you promised!” Angel yelled at him and Alastor could only shrug weakly as he felt the potion boiling in his gut, causing him to gasp in pain. “You promised it was harmless!”</p><p>              “<em>I’m apparently not very good at keeping my promises, Angel.</em>” Alastor chuckled weakly, barely surprised as the spider slapped him with one of his free hands. The radio demon spat out the blood pooling in his mouth, smiling weakly as he turned back to look at Angel. The spider had one of his hands readied for another slap, but he hesitated, tears streaming down his fur as he glared at the radio demon. Alastor let out another painful gasp, Valentino’s voice still ringing in his ears as he exhaled a plume of the red smoke. “You might want to step back, Anthony.”</p><p>              “I’m not fucking moving, Alastor.”</p><p>              “Suit yourself.” The radio demon breathed, barely having time to speak as another plume of smoke exploded out of him, Alastor collapsing forward in Angel’s arms. He could feel the borer as its animated body wrapped around the tumor of smoke that had been growing inside him, its crystal scales already slicing at the inside of his stomach. Alastor winced with pain as he pushed himself away from Angel slightly, stretching out across the floor. “<em>I have to get rid of it.</em>”</p><p>              “Wha-” But the spider was interrupted as Alastor screamed, blood and smoke spilling from his mouth as the creature began to eat its way out of his stomach, the tumor encased in its coils. He shook with the pain as Angel held him, unable to speak or breathe as Valentino’s voice drowned out Angel’s, the moth screaming along with the radio demon.</p><p>              “<strong><em>No no no! Angel Dust is MINE. He belongs to ME!</em></strong>” The moth cried, taking control of Alastor’s hands as he tried to push back against the creature as it burrowed its way out of Alastor’s body. The radio demon shook his head, a smile coming to his face despite the intense pain he was being subjected too. Another plume of smoke and blood erupted from Alastor and he regained control of his limbs, gripping Angel’s arms tightly where they held him. The creature was slowly working its way out of him, and the radio demon couldn’t help as more tears poured down his face from the pain.</p><p>              “<em>Almost…</em>” Alastor breathed, digging his claws into Angel as the creature burst through his skin, falling out of Alastor in a shower of blood. The radio demon quickly healed himself, sealing the hole in his midsection as the borer stopped moving, no longer animated by the spell. Angel gasped, horrified as the tumor squirmed in the creature’s coils, and Alastor quickly shoved the spider away as it moved toward him, the dark pink smoke forming into the outline of Valentino. It stepped toward the spider as Angel backed away from it and Alastor willed his body to stand, every part of him crying out in pain as he reached for his desk for support. <em>Not again:</em> Alastor would not sit and watch Valentino hurt his Angel any longer.</p><p>              “<em>You…are mine…Angel Dust.</em>” The smokey visage hissed and the radio demon finally managed to move, his Shadow leaping from the floor as it grabbed the smoke. Black and pink mixed together as Valentino struggled but Alastor growled, tightening his fist as a portal opened beneath the remnant of the moth’s power.</p><p>              “<strong><em>Never, Valentino.</em></strong>” Alastor spat, his shadow pushing the smoke down into the portal, the floor sealing once again as the duo disappeared. Alastor was breathing heavily as he leaned against the edge of his desk, his red eyes meeting Angel’s as the spider looked at him with fear and worry. Alastor closed his own eyes with relief, the emotion flooding his whole body as he started to fall back to the floor.</p><p>              “Al!” The radio demon felt as Angel caught him, the pair collapsing back to the floor as Alastor coughed, relieved that no smoke accompanied the blood that came from his throat. “Alastor, you stupid fucking piece of shit liar.”</p><p>              “<em>He’s gone.</em>” Was all the radio demon could reply, closing his eyes as he focused on healing himself what little he could. The ritual made it impossible for him to fully heal, thanks to the required sacrifice. He also didn’t have much power left, and would likely sleep for days again, but it was fine. Alastor sighed as he exhausted what magic he had left, his body still shaking with the residual pain, the cost for removing the moth’s influence. “<em>Valentino…is gone for good this time.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Why do you do this? Why do you keep hurting yourself for me?</em>” Angel begged and Alastor laughed, despite the pain it caused in his stomach. He reached up to touch the spider’s face, barely opening his eyes as he smiled up at Angel. <em>His Angel.</em></p><p><em>              “Because you are mine, Anthony.” </em>Alastor breathed, closing his eyes again as he saw the spider’s eyes filled with tears. That wonderful scent of love, filled with sorrow and anger assaulted Alastor as he sighed, and the radio demon could only hum as he sank into peaceful darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor was surprised when he woke up still on the floor of his office, Angel’s arms around him as he felt hands pressed against his midsection. He glanced down to see Charlie’s hands against him, the red glow fading as the princess sighed.</p><p>“He’s awake.” The princess breathed, giving Alastor a defeated look as she sat up. She was still wearing her black dress and Alastor glanced to the doorway to see Vagatha and Husk standing in the open portal. Vagatha was watching the scene with concern while Husk avoided meeting the radio demon’s gaze. “I can’t take away the effects of the ritual, so when you fall asleep again, you’ll be out for a while.”</p><p>“I know that, but why-”</p><p>“Angel asked me to wake you up. Said ‘You can’t run this time.’” Charlie shrugged, standing as she walked back towards the office door. Husk and Vagatha moved as the princess walked toward them, both stepping out as Charlie reached the door. The princess chanced a glance back, glancing at the spider before dropping her gaze back down to Alastor’s. “We’ll leave you two to talk it out.”</p><p>Alastor felt his heart pound as the door was shut behind the trio and he closed his eyes, not wanting to look up at the spider that held him. He <em>knew </em>Angel was upset, Angel was always upset, but Alastor only did wha-</p><p>“<em>Why?</em>” Alastor opened his eyes as Angel spoke softly, the spider’s voice still full of tears. He chanced a glance back, leaning more into his lover’s arms as he attempted to see Angel’s face. The anger was still plain in the spider’s expression, but his tears left streaks in his fur as he continued crying. “Why do you keep doing this?”</p><p>“<em>I-</em>”</p><p>“Do my feelings not matter? Do you even <em>care </em>that I love you?” Angel demanded softly, and Alastor hated the way his heart constricted in his chest. The radio demon looked away, his ears falling as Angel shifted his grip on the Overlord, forcing Alastor to sit up slightly. “<em>Why do you keep doing this to me?</em>”</p><p>“Angel-”</p><p>“<em>Yes or no, Alastor. Do you care?</em>” The spider interrupted, and Alastor couldn’t help the fear that filled him. <em>Fear</em> was not an emotion he ever expected Angel to cause in him and yet here it was, filling every inch of the Overlord’s body. Something in the way Angel spoke, in the way he held the Overlord told Alastor that everything he wanted to protect, everything he wanted to hold on to was about to slip away from him.</p><p>“<em>Yes, your love is the only thing that matters, Anthony.</em>” Alastor answered at long last, unable to help the tears building in his eyes. He loved how the spider affected him, but this…this he hated. “I only want you and the twins to be safe.”</p><p>“What about you?” Angel asked, gripping Alastor’s shoulders tightly as the Overlord flinched. He felt as Angel completely pushed him from his lap and Alastor groaned as he was forced to support his own weight, his body still aching from the pain. “You know I didn’t want this.”</p><p>“Correct Angel.”</p><p>“So why?”</p><p>“It…was the quickest way. Not the safest, but Valentino’s influence was increasing faster than I could control it.” Alastor admitted, still refusing to look at the spider as Angel gripped the radio demon tighter. “I’m not as powerful as you make me out to be, Angel. I have my weaknesses, and you seem to have become one of them.”</p><p>“So, risk your life for mine huh?” Angel demanded and Alastor nodded, chancing a glance toward the spider. Angel was glaring at him still and the radio demon quickly looked away again. It was not a look he could meet, and he closed his eyes to hold back his own tears.</p><p>“It has been a long time since I have felt the desire to, Anthony, but yes. If it means keeping you safe, I have no problem forfeiting my-”</p><p><em>“I. AM. A. WHORE. ALASTOR! A SLUT, A PROSTITUE, A PORN STAR!” </em>Angel screamed, grabbing Alastor’s chin with one of his free hands as he pulled the Overlord’s face to his. Alastor kept his eyes closed, hating the way his heart ached with the spider’s words. “<em>YOU’RE A FUCKING OVERLORD OF HELL, YOUR LIFE IS WORTH MORE THAN MINE.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Not to me.</em>” Alastor breathed, forcing himself to meet the spider’s gaze as he lost the fight with his tears. He gently reached up to touch Angel’s tear streaked face, the spider’s glare lessening slightly with the touch. Alastor caressed the wet fur, his lips twitching into a smile as his own black tears ran down his face. “To me, you are my mate, the mother of my fawns. A being that loves me, desires me in spite of who I am. Even when you thought I would kill you, you desired me, wanted me.”</p><p>“<em>I still want you.</em>” Angel growled through his tears, and Alastor couldn’t help his coarse laugh.</p><p>“I am grateful for it, <em>mon ange, </em>and your desire, your love is something I crave, something I <em>need. </em>Although not your intention, you have softened my edges, caused me to change.” The radio demon admitted, pressing his hand more into Angel’s face as the spider finally closed his eyes. “<em>I have failed to protect you constantly,</em> <em>Angel.</em> I couldn’t afford to fail you this time. I can’t afford to lose you again.</p><p>“Whatever you may have been with Valentino, whatever you considered yourself to be, you <em>are not</em> with me.” Alastor affirmed, dropping his hand as he glanced away. “Though I doubt it means much to you now, I am sorry.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Deceiving you. I knew you would never allow it if you knew the true cost.”</p><p>“And what is the cost, Alastor?” Angel hissed and the radio demon sighed, holding his arm as he traced where he had sliced it open. Angel’s grip on him tightened and the Overlord closed his eyes again. “Alastor!”</p><p>“The part of me the tumor was attached to is permanently damaged, so my stomach will constantly be plagued by pain. My…magic will never be as powerful as it was before, since the ritual ‘ate’ what I poured into it. Also, any scars I received during the ritual will not heal.” Alastor finally answered, moving his hands to the hole in his shirt. “They will join the rest, a reminder to never let my guard down again.”</p><p>“So…your stomach…”</p><p>“Eating will be a bit unpleasant, but I will still be able to do so, and just because a portion of my power is gone does not mean I am weak. On Earth, such a change would have been devastating, but here, given the depth of my magic, much less so.” The radio demon sighed, opening his eyes to meet Angel’s. Alastor recognized relief in the spider’s expression and he chanced another smile. “As willing as I am to sacrifice for you or the twins, I would still prefer not to. I can hardly enjoy your love if I am not around to receive it.”</p><p>“<em>Promise me.”</em> Angel whispered and Alastor’s smile began to fade. “<em>Promise me never again.”</em></p><p>“I…I would give you anything you desire, Angel, but that…” Alastor took a deep breath, his body filling with fear again. “I cannot promise you that.”</p><p>“ Of fucking course you can’t.” Angel spat and Alastor’s heartbeat increased as the silence between them grew. He had wanted to make the promise, to say the words he knew Angel wanted to hear, but the fear in him made the Overlord tell the truth. Everything Alastor had grown to care about was already hanging by a thread and if Angel caught him in another lie, the radio demon knew he would lose it all that instant. Alastor’s heart ached as Angel finally released him, and the Overlord swayed where he sat, his body complaining at having to support his weight. He watched as Angel covered his face with his hands, and it was obvious to the radio demon that the spider was trying to stop his tears.</p><p>“Angel-”</p><p>“Then I guess I have to get stronger, so you don’t ever have to.” Angel finally breathed through his tears and Alastor’s eyes widened as Angel looked up from his hands, anger still in his expression as he met Alastor’s gaze. “If I was stronger, strong enough to handle myself, you wouldn’t need to do stuff like this, right?”</p><p>“It…would certainly make it less likely.” Alastor conceded, surprised as he heard Angel laugh, the spider completely dropping his hands from his face. The radio demon’s surprise increased as Angel crawled up to him across the floor, spreading Alastor’s legs as he settled himself between them. Angel tapped his lower hand against the radio demon’s member and Alastor couldn’t help the grunt that escaped him. “Anthony, what are-”</p><p>“<em>Shut up.</em>” The spider commanded and Alastor stopped, meeting Angel’s tear filled glare with his own fearful tears. The spider’s fingers continued to touch him, and the Overlord couldn’t help his sounds as his body grew aroused. “If you didn’t need to heal, I’d fuck you right here for what you did.”</p><p>“Hmmm, you could try.” Alastor hummed, unable to help the smirk that came to his face with the spider’s statement. He moaned softly as Angel pressed into him more and he could feel where their erections touched through their clothing. If not for how tired and exhausted his body was, Alastor would have gladly allowed the spider to do whatever he wanted. “Tasting me is a privilege, Anthony, not a punishment.”</p><p>“<em>We’ll see, Alastor.</em>” Angel challenged and Alastor’s smile grew as he felt his fear fade. As long as Angel wanted him still, as long as the spider still loved him, Alastor was satisfied. The radio demon moaned again as Angel moved against him, but he lifted his arm to stop the spider from doing more. A faint scent of disappointment came from the spider and  Alastor closed his eyes as Angel touched the new scar over his stomach, gingerly tapping his skin. “A reminder, huh?”</p><p>“I won’t fail you anymore. Valentino may be gone, but Vox and Velvet are not.” Alastor breathed, feeling as the fatigue began to wash over him again. The effects of Charlie’s magic were starting to fade and Alastor knew he would fall asleep again. “I won’t let anyone hurt you or the twins ever again.”</p><p>“And I’ll make sure we’re strong enough, so you don’t have to do this kind of shit anymore.” Angel swore and Alastor hummed as he closed his eyes, no longer able to keep them open. “I’m not gonna let you do something like this again.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Was all Alastor could answer and the radio demon barely managed to reopen his eyes as Angel shook him, a scent of fear coming from the spider between his legs. “I am merely falling asleep, Angel.”</p><p>“What about the twins?”</p><p>“I have already cast a spell on them. They will sleep as long as I do, consuming my magic to keep them healthy.” Alastor whispered, feeling as Angel caught him before he could fall back on the floor and the Overlord closed his eyes again as the spider laid down on top of him, his sore body embraced by Angel’s limbs. He forced his arm up, laying it lazily over the spider on top of him. “Would…you like to sleep with us? It may make you sick to sleep for so long.”</p><p>“I’d rather sleep with you then have to watch you again.” Angel admitted softly, tightening his hold on the radio demon as Alastor hummed, rubbing his hand over Angel’s exposed fur as he cast the spell on the spider. “Besides, you still need to help me out of this dress.”</p><p>“I look forward to it.” Alastor breathed, forcing his eyes open one last time as he looked down to the spider on top of him. Angel had already closed his eyes, and a scent of happiness and love was flowing from the demon in his arms. Alastor couldn’t help but smile as they sank into the floor, reappearing on his bed upstairs. He glanced over to the sleeping eggs, Esme and Amara already resting in their casings. He knew they would hatch shortly after he woke up, as they were already about to escape their prisons.</p><p>“<em>I love you, Alastor.</em>” The radio demon’s sleepy gaze was brought back to the spider in his arms and Alastor grinned as he saw Angel looking up at him. He knew Angel was still upset, as the spider would be for a while, but the radio demon hummed with delight as he gripped Angel tighter, closing his eyes as he settled into the long sleep he knew would claim them all.</p><p>“<em>As do I, Angel.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel was surprised to find himself alone when he woke up, his head pounding as he pushed himself up from the bed. Al had said he might feel sick, but he was surprised by just how much his head was hurting after sleeping for so long.</p><p>              “Al?” The spider called out, and he was startled to notice that he was in his own bed, not in the radio demon’s room. Angel groaned as he grabbed his head, surprised even more as he felt water splash around his feet. “The fuck…”</p><p>              Now that he looked around, Angel noticed his whole room was flooded and the spider growled as it dawned on him. Dreaming…he was having another nightmare and Angel stood in the freezing water, summoning one of his guns to his hand. He quietly worked his way through the waters, glad to remember that Fat Nuggets had long since been relocated to Alastor’s room. The radio demon had originally been less than happy about the move, but when Angel argued that the pig was like his son, Alastor relented. The pig had been absent since Angel’s pregnancy, but that wasn’t unusual: Fat Nuggets always avoided Angel when his body was under Valentino’s spell, and now that it was winter, the demon pig was most likely hibernating. Angel knew that his son would reappear once the snow melted, and he looked forward to seeing his baby again.</p><p>              “<em>Angel Baby~</em>” Angel groaned as he heard the moth’s voice in the hallway, the water from his room rushing out to join the waterlogged hallway. Angel growled as his grip on the weapon tightened and he forced himself to walk toward the sound. He knew that the source would be where all the water was coming from, and Angel was determined to <em>never</em> have the moth invade his dreams again. “<em>Whatcha planning to do with that toy, hmmm?</em>”</p><p>              “Fucking plant a bullet in your head and be fucking done with you.” Angel sneered, almost falling back as the water surged, Valentino’s laughter shaking the hotel walls around him. The spider stood his ground, shivering as his red dress was further soaked by the icy river. “I <em>ain’t</em> your weak little slut anymore.”</p><p>              “<em>Soon enough.</em>” Valentino cooed and Angel released a heavy breath as he saw the pink smoke. He covered his mouth with a free hand, following the smoke like a path. As he moved closer to where he knew Valentino waited, the smoke grew thicker and Angel knew he would have to uncover his mouth to breathe. “<em>Can’t run forever, Angel Cakes. I may be incapacitated at the moment, but as long as I’m alive, you’ll always be <strong>mine.</strong></em>”</p><p>              “<em>Fucking Pathetic piece of shit Overlord.</em>” The spider spat, surprised by the strength he had found in his sleep. He knew that he must’ve still been in the radio demon’s arms, asleep on Alastor’s bed as the Overlord slept to recover from his ritual. It was no surprise that he would find himself trapped in such a nightmare, and he was certain this was not the first time he had had it since falling asleep. Angel knew he had managed to breath in a small amount of Val’s vapors before the radio demon had condemned it to the darkness of his portals and Angel knew that small amount of power was responsible for these dreams. Angel had no power, no magic for the vapors to feed on and this was the most the moth could do with the small amount of smoke that had managed to enter the spider.</p><p>              “<em>If I’m pathetic, what does that make Alastor? He’s just as obsessed, just as determined to keep you.</em>” Angel turned down another corridor, unsurprised when the water surged again, and this time the spider was barely able to keep his head above the icy waters. He shivered in his wet dress and paused for a moment, closing his eyes. He thought of Alastor and the twins, which he knew were sleeping in Alastor’s room below him.</p><p>As he focused on thoughts of his lover, a flood of memories washed over the spider. Yes, he <em>had</em> seen this dream many times: every time before he ran to the twins, to Alastor to check and see if they were okay. Every time, he would be too late and he would find Alastor and the twins drowned in the flood waters. Valentino would always come up behind the spider at that point, grabbing Angel and promising to make the dream a reality once he escaped from Lucifer’s prison. But that was then, and Angel pushed forward, clutching his gun tighter. This time he wouldn’t just run: he would destroy the source, once and for all.</p><p>              “<em>Alastor loves me.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Alastor loves how you affect him.</em>”</p><p>              “Better than most people.” Angel spat back, noticing the door that was slowly appearing out of the darkness. Heavy plumes of dark smoke leaked through its cracks and Angel took a deep breath, pulling his hand away from his mouth as he picked up the red dress in his three free hands. He felt as the smoke tried to possess him, but the spider shook his head. This was only a dream: <em>he</em> was the one in control here and Angel smirked as he blew the smoke back out. “Also, his dick is too amazing to give up.”</p><p>              “<em>Fuck you, Angel Dust!</em>”</p><p>              “You fucking <em>wish</em>, Valentino.” Angel spat, finally reaching the door as the water surged to his neck. He flung the portal open, unsurprised as he was assaulted by a torrent of icy liquid, washing over him as it joined the rest in the corridor. Once the rush had passed, Angel opened his eyes to see the Moth, bound and stabbed with several spears. Angel noticed that it seemed Valentino was being fucked by something, and Angel laughed as he saw the machine behind his tormentor. “Looks like Luci does know how to punish a fucker like you.”</p><p>              “<em>I won’t be stuck here forever.</em>” The moth promised, and Angel laughed as he walked closer, the water level dropping back down to his chest as he approached the Overlord. <em>This is what he had been afraid of, </em>this was the being who had made the last 80 years of his afterlife more miserable than even his life on Earth. This <em>fucking sorry excuse for an Overlord, </em>speared and bound to be fucked by a machine for all eternity. To die over and over again, only to revive for it to all start anew. Valentino glared as Angel reached him, the spider lifting the Overlord’s face as he glared. “<em>I’ll escape here, and the first place I’m coming is for you and your sorry brats.</em>”</p><p>              “<strong>Come</strong>. I’ll be waiting, <em>Mista’ Valentino Sir.</em>” Angel spat, pressing his gun into the moth’s skull. He wasn’t sure if harming Val in the dream would actually harm the moth wherever he was, but it would be satisfying regardless. “<em>Plague my dreams all ya want, try to scare me with these nightmares. </em>But I ain’t ya bitch no more, and when ya come a-knocking for me and my twins…”</p><p>              Angel took a deep breath before pulling the trigger, surprised by the amount of force that pushed his hand back. The amount of recoil was unbelievable, and the spider breathed heavily as he saw the moth’s destroyed skull. Valentino’s black blood leaked into the water from what remained of his head and the spider couldn’t help but laugh. He had been so <em>mad, </em>so upset that his dream had given his handgun the force of a shotgun, obliterating the moth’s visage. Angel laughed as all the water began to recede and Angel shivered in his wet dress as he stood over the dead moth, the machine still pounding itself into the former Overlord’s limp body.</p><p>              “<em>I’ll be ready for ya.</em>” Angel hissed as he left, slamming the door shut as he stepped back into the hallway. With the exception of his soaked red dress, every evidence of the water had faded and Angel sighed, walking back down the corridor as he moved to return to his room. Hopefully if he laid back down, the dream would end and he could go back to darkness as he waited for Alastor to wake up.</p><p>              “Angel?” The spider looked up sharply as he heard the radio demon’s voice and Angel was surprised to see Alastor standing down the hallway from him. Alastor was still wearing his torn outfit from the night of the Christmas party and the spider couldn’t help the happiness that filled him. Alastor’s clothing was not wet, meaning the water had never reached him in the dream. “I heard a gunshot, what-”</p><p>              “Just dealing with a nuisance, Al. Don’t worry about it.” Angel couldn’t help his pounding heart as he rushed toward the Overlord, only barely stopping himself from embracing the radio demon. “Sorry, I’d hug ya but-”</p><p>              “Why am I in your dream?” Alastor interrupted and Angel’s eyes widened as Alastor drew the spider into his arms, pressing the spider’s wet body into his own. Angel shivered as he felt his body heat up, the Overlord using his magic to dry and heat the spider. “I was enjoying my own dream and then I found myself here, asleep in my bed alone. I heard the gunshot just as I sat up and I realized this must be your dream.”</p><p>              “Dunno Smiles, it’s your spell keeping me asleep.” Angel sank into the shorter demon’s arms, unable to help as his body grew excited. Even if it was only a dream, Angel was happy to see the Overlord, and to feel Alastor’s arms around him. “Can’t say I’m bothered though.”</p><p>              “So I can tell, <em>mon ange.</em>” Alastor cooed, pushing the spider off him slightly as he tapped Angel’s erection through the red dress. The spider moaned softly, looking down at the Overlord with a lazy smile as Alastor grinned up at him. “We’ll wake up soon, I promise <em>mon </em><em>cœur.”</em></p><p>              “Still won’t be able to fuck, the twins are gonna be hatching as soon as you open your eyes.” Angel sighed, enjoying the deep hum as Alastor pressed his face into the spider’s chest, the vibrations caressing Angel’s body. Alastor began to stroke his erection again and Angel moaned loudly in the hallway, gripping the radio demon tighter with all of his hands. Angel was surprised as he felt them sink into the floor and the spider was surprised to find himself back in his own room, Alastor leaning over him as he pressed the spider into his own bed.</p><p>              “It won’t be the same.” Alastor whispered, even as he slid his hand under the spider’s dress, the radio demon’s fingers dancing along the garter Angel had worn for him. The spider chuckled as he laid back, enjoying the feel of Alastor’s fingers across his fur as the Overlord pushed the dress higher, taking in the sight of the spider as Angel closed his eyes.</p><p>              “<em>It’s you, </em>and that’s all I need Al. Probably feel even better in a dream.” The spider teased and Angel was surprised when he felt Alastor’s hum, not aware that the radio demon has already moved between his legs. Angel shivered as he felt Alastor’s tongue along his inner thigh, and he fought his body’s desire to wrap his legs around Alastor’s neck. “<em>Cazzo, Al…</em>”</p><p>              “<em>That seems to be the plan, mon araignée.</em>” Alastor chuckled, sliding his hand up to the spider’s erection, pulling down Angel’s panties as Angel moaned. He sat up slightly to watch as Alastor stroked his member, unable to help the shaky breaths and moans that escaped his lips. “I assume I don’t need to prepare you?”</p><p>              “Just put it in me, big boy.” Angel moaned, shivering more as he heard Alastor undo his own pants, and he couldn’t help as he threw his head back, panting as the Overlord’s fingers worked him knowingly. He could’ve came right then, but even if it was only a dream, Angel wanted to savor every moment, every pleasurable feeling Alastor could arouse in him. Angel’s heart pounded again as he heard the Overlord chuckle, and he tossed his head forward as he watched Alastor stand, the radio demon pressing himself against Angel’s eager opening. “Waited too long already~”</p><p>              “<em>Agreed, Angel.</em>” Alastor breathed and Angel released a loud, flowing moan as the radio demon filled him, Alastor managing to bury himself completely in one swift thrust. Angel gripped his bed tightly with his hands until he felt one of Alastor’s tap his own, and he looked to see a blush on Alastor’s face, the first Angel had ever seen on the Overlord. “I would prefer to have those hands on me.”</p><p>              “<em>Whatever ya say, Smiles.</em>” Angel forced his body up more as he wrapped his legs and arms around the Overlord, loving the grunt from Alastor as the angle shifted. Angel breathed heavily as he felt Alastor’s hands on his hips, pulling the spider onto him more as he grinded his cock into Angel’s ass. The spider dropped his head to Alastor’s shoulder, closing his eyes again as he focused on the pleasure filling his body. “<em>Alastor~</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Anthony?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Go slow, like you did that one night.</em>” Angel begged and he couldn’t help his moan as he felt the Overlord move, slowly pulling out of the warm spider. He gripped Alastor tighter as he felt the Overlord slowly push his cock back in, and Angel was left panting once Alastor had hilted inside him again. Angel couldn’t explain it, but there was something about this slow pace that made his body quiver even more, and left him more breathless than even the roughest sex. He felt as if every inch of his body was being caressed, being loved, and he couldn’t get enough of it or Alastor. “<em>Fuck, Al, it feels-</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Amazing, mon ange.</em>” Alastor finished, digging his claws into Angel’s waist more, adjusting his legs as he fought to maintain this slow pace. The Overlord dropped his head into the spider’s chest, burying his face into the spider’s chest as he tenderly loved his spider. “I’m not sure how long I can keep this up however.”</p><p>              “Oh? Too much on ya legs?”</p><p>              “<em>No, Angel Dust.</em>” Angel looked down at Alastor surprised as the radio demon said his full name, gasping slightly as Alastor thrusted with more force. Alastor <em>never </em>called him Angel Dust, even when he was mad at him, and Angel couldn’t help his fear as he saw the hungry look in the Overlord’s eyes. “You can’t look, smell this delicious and not expect me to<em> devour you.</em></p><p>              “Wearing my red dress so obediently, even sneaking a touch of your own. Asking me to take you inside this dream of yours, but begging me to go slow?” Alastor continued, plucking at the garter belt around the spider’s waist and Angel moaned again as Alastor thrusted into him roughly. The radio demon chuckled into Angel’s fur and the spider felt as if he might lose his mind. Even if only a dream, this was better than any sex they had had previously. “How can I not feel as if a delicious meal has been placed in front of me, but I’m not allowed to indulge? <em>To feast?</em>”</p><p>              “By all means,” Angel managed, moving one of his hands to the radio demon’s hair, tangling his hand in the long waves as he moaned, Alastor now growling into his chest. He knew the Overlord wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer and the spider leaned down more, gently blowing into Alastor’s ear. “<em>Devour me, Alastor.</em>”</p><p>              With those words Alastor began to pound himself into the spider and Angel moaned loudly, unable to help himself as he gripped the Overlord tighter. He felt the blood as it ran down his fur from where Alastor gripped his waist and he leaned over Alastor more, pressing the Overlord’s face into his shoulder. Angel could’ve screamed from the pleasure as Alastor sunk his teeth into the spider’s flesh, happily licking up the blood from the wound.</p><p>              “<em>Tí amo, Alastor.</em>” Angel breathed, feeling as his orgasm began to build and Alastor only responded by biting the spider again, this time sinking his teeth into Angel’s neck. The spider could only quiver and moan, his body overtaken and filled with pleasure while Alastor fucked him. Every thrust, every tightened grip, every grunt or groan of pleasure only served to arouse Angel more, and the spider willingly gave into the pleasure, barely noticing as most of his room faded from the dream. He was floating on a cloud of pure pleasure, and it was only normal that the dream should reflect that.</p><p>              “<em>Je t’aime, Anthony.</em>” Angel couldn’t help his pounding heart as he heard the words from the radio demon and he quickly glanced down as Alastor licked up the blood that had flowed down to the spider’s chest, his thrusts never slowing as Angel was brought closer and closer to sweet release.</p><p>              “<em>Now-AH~- I know I’m dreaming.</em>” The spider moaned, closing his eyes as he felt tears building with his orgasm. <em>Alastor didn’t love him,</em> the Overlord <em>couldn’t</em> love him, and it was only in a dream he could ever hear those words come from Alastor’s lips. He was surprised as he heard Alastor growl, the radio demon releasing his waist to roughly grab Angel’s face. The spider moaned as Alastor kissed him forcefully, his own blood mingling with Alastor’s natural taste. Angel gripped the Overlord tighter, moaning loudly into Alastor’s kiss as he came, a shivering mess as the radio demon released his lips. Alastor continued to move inside him, and Angel could only pant and groan, still shaking in the afterglow of his own orgasm.</p><p>              “When we wake, I’ll say it again.” Alastor promised, and Angel could only meet the Overlord’s expression with surprise as he felt the radio demon erupt inside him, filling the spider as he came. Alastor closed his eyes briefly, and Angel couldn’t help his pounding heart as the Overlord reopened them, meeting Angel’s gaze with the same soft, hungry look. “It may not be a love you want or expect, Angel, but <em>I do consider it love.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Any love from you is a love I want, Alastor.</em>” Angel cried, gripping Alastor’s face with two of his hands, unable to the help the emotion his chest swelled with. “I <em>love you.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>And I you, Anthony.</em>” Alastor breathed, returning Angel’s kiss as the spider kissed him deeply, Angel trying to pour all of his love into the radio demon. He had never expected love from Alastor in any form, although he couldn’t deny how much he always wanted it. A part of his mind kept telling the spider that this was only a dream, and as much as it felt like the real Alastor, there was always a chance that Angel was only hearing what he wanted to hear. Angel pushed aside those thoughts as he pulled back from the kiss, smiling softly as the radio demon hummed. “We’ll wake up soon, <em>mon amour. </em>Until then, sleep and only dream of me from now on.”</p><p>              “<em>Yes Alastor.</em>” Angel breathed, closing his eyes as he felt the dream fading. He wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise, but he was determined to try. After all, Alastor was the only Overlord Angel <em>wanted </em>to dream off, and the only demon in Hell who could love and want the spider of his own volition. Angel was trapped by the radio demon as much as Alastor was trapped by him, and the spider wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alastor! Alastor, wake up they’re hatching!” Alastor sat up slowly, still shaking off the edges of his sleep as he heard Angel calling out to him. The radio demon glanced over to see the spider kneeling next to the nest, still in his red dress as he tore at the webbing. The spider had a huge smile on his face as he moved and the radio demon smiled slightly as he adjusted his ponytail. “Al!”</p><p>              “I’m awake Angel.” Alastor answered groggily, forcing his legs off the bed as he stood, swaying slightly on his feet. His stomach still ached as a result of the ritual and Alastor forced himself to move through the pain as he joined Angel on the floor, the spider finally having revealed the eggs. Alastor’s heart began to pound as he caught the scent of excitement from the eggs and he watched with wonder as Amara and Esme’s casings moved. “Who will be first do you think?”</p><p>              “Esme, she’s already got a crack!” Angel squealed excitedly, pointing to the young girl’s egg as Alastor watched her crack spread. The radio demon reached to touch the egg, but was stopped when he heard Lois’ voice behind him.</p><p>              “No, don’t open the eggs for them. They need to break free themselves.” The eager pair turned around as the void demon let themselves in, handing both Angel and Alastor a pair of gloves. As soon as the Overlord accepted them, he realized they were covered in a viscous substance and he coughed in disgust. Lois chuckled above them, kneeling on the other side of Angel as he slid on his own pair of gloves. “If they need help, these gloves will allow us to help without making them sick. Remember, they’ve never come in contact with our world before.”</p><p>              “Right.” Alastor confirmed, chancing a glance at Angel as he heard the shaking of the spider’s spinneret. The radio demon took a moment to help the spider lift his dress, revealing Angel’s quivering organ as he began to produce more silk, and Alastor quickly replaced his gloves to catch the sticky substance with the void demon. He followed Lois’ lead as they spread the fresh silk inside the opened nest, creating a soft floor for the children.</p><p>              “Al! Esme!” The radio demon paused as he glanced back toward the egg and his heart leapt into his throat as he saw the first bit of shell fall away, and a tuft of soft pink hair peaked out of the crack. Angel’s spinneret leaked even more and Alastor moved quickly to catch and relocate the fresh silk as he heard the cracks spread. “<em>AL!</em>”</p><p>              “I see, <em>mon ange.</em>” Alastor smiled even as he winced, the pain in his stomach flaring from the constant movement. The radio demon did his best to ignore it, focusing on the task he shared with the void demon. Lois had yet to look up from moving the silk, although Alastor could see their white grin on their inky black face. The void demon chuckled as Alastor’s tail hit the floor in his excitement, but the radio demon couldn’t find the willpower to glare. He looked up at the spider, Angel’s joy and glee plain on his face as he held his hands against his chest. “Keep telling me, Angel.”</p><p>              “Amara is cracking now, I see…black hair?” The spider was confused as he spoke and Alastor hummed softly as he smelled the excitement from the twins. It seems that Esme and Amara were just as excited to meet their parents as Angel and Alastor were to finally meet them and the radio demon couldn’t help the emotion his heart swelled with. “Esme has horns!”</p><p>              “Sounds like she may take after you a bit, Alastor.” Lois teased and the radio demon hummed, pausing a moment as he cast a spell on himself. The pain in his stomach was becoming unbearable from the constant turning, and he sighed with relief as the spell dulled his pain. Alastor’s grin returned as he heard more cracks, and Angel’s excited sounds as the twins continued pushing their way out of their prisons.</p><p>              “Esme, she’s almost free!” The spider squealed, and Alastor’s ears flicked as he heard the shell finish breaking. He was unable to help himself as he paused, looking to the nest as Esme laid on the fresh silk he and Lois had laid out for her. The young girl’s eight eyes were closed, although she was the size of a toddler, and her tan fur rippled as she struggled to breathe outside her egg. Alastor quickly reached over to her, his hand glowing as he shared some of his magic with his daughter. Her pink hair waved as she coughed, some of the egg’s liquid coming out as she took her first breath. Angel gently scooped her up once her breathing settled, hugging their daughter close to his chest. It was then that Alastor noticed she had four legs and he chuckled softly to himself as he watched Angel rock her, her spotted tail flicking.</p><p>              “I do believe she is more like her mother than me.” Alastor chuckled, turning to face Amara’s egg as the boy’s scent changed. He was almost free, like his sister, but the radio demon frowned as he smelled worry and fear coming from their son. “Something’s wrong.”</p><p>              “He’s stuck.” Lois pointed out, and Alastor noticed that Amara had tried to climb out before breaking his egg enough. He writhed in the hole he had made and Alastor moved closer to the nest as Amara’s egg rocked. He barely caught the shell, quickly pouring his magic into Amara as well to help the boy breathe. Despite his white and black fur, Amara seemed to take after Alastor more than his sister, his ears flicking as he struggled to breathe and Alastor quickly cracked the shell for him. Amara soon fell into the radio demon’s arms, and as his son opened his four eyes, Alastor noticed they were red like his.</p><p>              “Al, he’s crying.” Alastor held his son close to his chest as he realized the black tears in Amara’s eyes and he glanced over to Esme where Angel held her. The young girl seemed to be fine, her eyes still closed as she snuggled into Angel’s chest, wrapping her four arms tighter around the spider’s hand. Alastor turned his gaze back down to Amara as his son gripped him with his four hands, although Alastor noticed he only had two legs which mirrored Alastor’s hooves.</p><p>              “<em>Be…lla…</em>” Alastor’s heart broke as he heard his son’s voice, and he could only hold the boy closer as tears swelled in his own eyes. Alastor had hoped the twins would be unaware of their missing  sister, but it seemed Amara understood that there should have been three. Considering the fact that the twins could hear them when they decided to bury little Bella, it was likely Amara had heard her name, and never forgot about it as he waited to see his sisters. Amara pressed his face into his father, and Alastor could feel his shirt growing wet with the young boy’s tears. “<em>Be…lla…</em>”</p><p>              “Shhh, little Amara, it’s fine.” Alastor cooed, sharing more of his magic with the young boy as he felt Amara’s breathing become labored. “<em>It’s just you and Esme now.</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Ma…ra…</em>” Alastor looked up as Esme spoke, and he noticed that she had finally opened her eyes, matching Angel’s mismatched pink ones. Both Angel and Alastor softly set the twins back down in the nest as Esme moved to comfort her twin, swiftly wrapping all eight of her limbs around Amara. He returned his sister’s hold, although Amara kept his gaze on Alastor. The radio demon tried to smile reassuringly down at his son, tears finally starting to pour down his face to match the ones flowing down little Amara’s.</p><p>              “<em>Hush, little ones, we won’t be far.</em>” Alastor cooed, glancing over as he saw Angel crying as well, the spider holding himself in his red dress. The radio demon reached out to one of the spider’s hands and Angel gave it, squeezing Alastor’s tightly as they watched the twins hold each other. They both looked to Lois as the doctor cleared their throat, slowly peeling off their gloves. Lois stood as they sighed, clearly satisfied with the proceedings.</p><p>              “It would be best to leave them in what remains of the nest for now, and to limit who comes to see them. No one, save you two, should touch them for these first few days.” Lois smiled broadly, glancing back at the twins. Esme had closed her eyes again, but Amara was looking at the void demon, and Lois waved slightly at the young fawn. “With it being Christmas eve, I’d imagine-”</p><p>              “<em>Wait, </em>it’s Christmas eve?!” Angel interrupted, releasing Alastor as he quickly stood. He peeled the gloves off his hands as Alastor moved slowly to join the pair. “We slept for that long?!”</p><p>              “Yes. Charlotte has had me on standby in case the twins hatched while you recovered, but luckily it was unnecessary.” Lois chuckled, turning their gaze to Alastor. “I’m assuming their father had a role in that.”</p><p>              “Perhaps.” Was the only answer Alastor gave, wincing as his pain returned and he moved his hand over his midsection again. The radio demon frowned as he smelled distress coming from the twins again and he glanced to see Amara looking at him, pain still in his son’s eyes. Alastor’s gaze softened as he knelt again, gently patting Amara’s head. “I’m fine <em>mon petit. </em>Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>              “<em>Pa…pa…</em>” Amara breathed, reaching to touch Alastor’s hands with one of his own. Alastor felt his chest swell with emotion as that small hand wrapped around his fingers, and he carefully picked up Amara again as the boy released his sister. “<em>Pa…pa…</em>”</p><p>              “I think he can smell your pain, Al.” Angel sighed and the radio demon nodded, waving his hand over Amara as the boy was covered by a red onesie. He did the same with the sleeping Esme, covering her body with a pink onesie as she rolled over in the nest, hugging the remnants of her shell. Alastor couldn’t help his slight chuckle as he watched the young girl, and he heard as Angel knelt next to him again.</p><p>              “As I was saying, they should be safe to move after Christmas, and I would give it a week before allowing others to hold them.” Lois continued, taking their glasses off as they cleaned them. “Watch for signs of weakness, especially in their breathing. Pain is normal but watch for prolonged pain or incapacitating sessions.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lois.” Alastor breathed,  his chest swelling with pride as Amara started to settle down,  holding onto Alastor tightly as he closed his tear filled eyes. Is this what Husk had meant, this rush of pride and emotion that filled the radio demon as he held his son? Alastor looked up again as Angel gently touched Esme, gently pulling away the piece of her shell the girl had clung to in the absence of her brother. Alastor carefully laid Amara next to his sister again, and Esme immediately grabbed Amara, causing the boy to complain slightly before settling back down. Alastor gently touched them both, sharing more of his magic with them as their breathing slowed, sighing happily as he watched them fall back asleep.</p><p>“It is my pleasure Alastor. These first few months will be the most difficult, but if they can survive to six months, they should be fine. You two did a great job while they were in their eggs, considering the circumstances. The fact both are toddler size is a good sign for their survival.” Lois congratulated, Alastor and Angel standing again as they faced the doctor. Lois was smiling broadly, bowing at their waist. “As always, I will be available to offer my services should you need them. Both Esme and Amara are beautiful children, and I would be privileged to see them grow up as healthy as our princess.”</p><p>“As would we, Lois.” Alastor agreed, standing up the void demon as he flinched with his pain, holding his stomach. “Although I suppose we should let the others know we’re awake and participate in the festivities.”</p><p>“I would allow them to come to you, unless your gifts are downstairs with the rest?”</p><p>“No, they’re in my room still.” Angel answered sheepishly, glancing down at the radio demon. “If Al doesn’t mind, I could go hand out our gifts and bring ours back up? I’m sure everyone will understand once I explain about the twins.”</p><p>“Niffty may insist on coming up.” Al smiled up at the spider, gently tapping Angel’s waist in the red dress. He hummed softly as he remembered taking Angel in the dream, lightly plucking at the spider’s garter. “She has been the most excited.”</p><p>“One or two visitors should be fine, so choose carefully whom you allow.” Lois shrugged, motioning to the door as Angel nodded. The spider glanced back down at the radio demon, and Alastor closed his eyes, gently pushing the spider after the void demon. The radio demon sat back down on the bed, holding his midsection as the pair walked out, casting another spell over himself. Angel chanced a glance back at Alastor, but the radio demon waved him off with a smile, humming as the door was closed behind the spider.</p><p>“I suppose this will be troublesome.” Alastor muttered, taking a moment to change his clothing to his preferred attire. He sighed as he laid back down, pulling his hair from the ponytail it had been trapped in as it spread across the bed. The radio demon was surprised by how much magic he seemed to have left, despite still feeling tired. He had been using some of his power the whole time they had slept, and while he <em>felt</em> exhausted of magic, he seemed to still have plenty to use. The radio demon frowned as he fought not to yawn, closing his eyes as he considered this change.</p><p>“<em>Pa…pa…</em>” Alastor sat up slightly as he heard Amara’s voice again, but he noticed the young boy was sound asleep, snuggled up next to his sister as they held each other. The Overlord couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his face and he turned on the radio, allowing the music to fill the quiet room. No doubt little Amara would have Alastor’s senses, and probably would need the music to drown out the other sounds in the Hotel. The radio demon also considered the likelihood that the boy would also need nose plugs, as not to be bothered by the smells of others and Alastor sighed as he laid back down.</p><p>“Papa…”Alastor repeated, the word filling him both with warmth and slight fear. While the twins had been in their eggs, being a parent still felt distant, unreal, but now that he could see the fawns, hold them, smell them fully, the reality was pressing down on the radio demon. Alastor and Angel had no idea what they were doing, but they <em>needed </em>the twins to survive: Bella’s death had been devastating to the Overlord, but the thought of losing Esme or Amara, after having held them, heard their voices, felt their warmth…</p><p><em>‘They’ll be fine.’ </em>Alastor promised himself as he closed his eyes, listening to the soft breathing of the sleeping twins as his chest filled with warmth. He would expend every ounce of power in his body if it meant keeping the fawns alive, accept any help Lois was willing to give them. Amara and Esme <em>would</em> survive infancy, and Alastor hummed with the music as he drifted off into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor was reawakened as he felt a hand running through his hair and he opened his eyes to see Angel leaning over him. The spider was smiling softly down at the radio demon, still wearing his red dress as he sat beside the Overlord. Alastor sighed loudly, unable to help the soft smile that came to his lips as he met the spider’s gaze.</p><p>              “Don’t you want to change out of that?” Alastor asked sleepily, closing his eyes again as he struggled to wake up. He heard as Angel laughed quietly, the spider shifting his hand down to the Overlord’s face. The radio demon leaned into that touch, sighing loudly again as he continued. “You’ve been wearing that dress for a while now.”</p><p>              “Yea, but I remember someone promising to help me out of it.” Angel teased and Alastor raised his eyebrows as he smirked, unable to help his throaty chuckle. He reopened his eyes, looking back into Angel’s pink eyes.</p><p>              “Dangerous words, <em>mon meuf. </em>In front of the children?” Alastor smiled, sitting up slightly as he reached to touch the spider, flinching slightly with the pain. Angel’s expression had become more mischievous and the radio demon hummed expectantly as the spider leaned into his touch. “Have you finished with the gifts?”</p><p>              “Yea, I handed them out, mine and yours. Niffty and Charlie have already been by and I barely kept them from waking you guys up. You weren’t kidding when you said she was excited, although Husk asked to see them next.” Angel chuckled softly and Alastor laughed with his lover as he finished sitting up, fully glancing toward the open nest. The twins were still sleeping entangled with one another and the radio demon hummed as he looked over his fawns. It was then that Alastor noticed the beds that had been placed near the nest, both looking like demonic bassinets. Angel followed the radio demon’s gaze, humming softly as he tapped Alastor’s cheek. “From Charlie and Vaggie. They weren’t sure how big the twins would be, but they figured you would adjust the size if the beds were too small.”</p><p>              “I’m not sure Esme will sleep without Amara, or at least something to cling too.” Alastor whispered, looking back to the fawns. Esme squeezed her brother tighter, causing poor Amara to groan in his sleep. Alastor briefly motioned for his Shadow to intervene, the creature stroking Esme’s back until she relaxed her grip on her brother. Amara sighed in his sleep and Alastor was unable to help his happiness as the creature gently kissed both of the twins. “I also think Amara prefers the comfort.”</p><p>              “Then join the beds together, so they can sleep together.” Angel offered and Alastor shrugged, yawning as he turned back to the spider. “Husk gave us some clothing, which I already adjusted for their extra limbs and Niffty gave us some toys.”</p><p>              “So, all for the twins, hmmm?” Alastor chuckled, closing his eyes as he sighed. He was finding it difficult to stay fully awake and the pain in his stomach wasn’t helping his desire to wake up. He opened his eyes as Angel shook him lightly, groaning softly. “Not so roughly, <em>mon meuf</em>.”</p><p>              “There were gifts for us too. Husk got you some venison from Earth and Niffty some vintage whiskey. Charlie and Vaggie got us both matching pjs, wait till ya see them.” Angel giggled, sliding Alastor’s hand down from the spider’s face to his chest covered by the dress. “As far as what Husk and Niffty got me, well, help me out of this dress first.”</p><p>              “<em>Hmhm, </em>you really are that determined to be loved by me? Was your dream not enough?” Alastor pushed against the spider, climbing on top of Angel as the spider fell back on the bed, wincing slightly from the pain in his midsection. He glanced toward the nest, incasing the twins in a barrier before grinning down at the Angel. Angel’s scent of love and arousal started to fill Alastor’s nostrils and the radio demon sighed happily as he peeled off his gloves. “<em>Will it ever be enough?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>No.</em>” Angel breathed, wrapping all six of his arms around Alastor as the radio demon leaned down to kiss his spider. The radio demon hummed happily as the spider ran hands through his hair, over his turtleneck, even gripping Alastor’s ass tightly. He pulled back from the kiss with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes again. “That’s why I can’t have you trying to kill yourself constantly.”</p><p>              “<em>No promises, mon ange, </em>I do tend to lose my senses around you<em>.</em>” Alastor hummed low in his throat as he trailed kisses down the spider’s fur, reaching to undo the clasp around the spider’s neck. The radio demon quickly pulled down the dress, revealing the spider’s chest as he buried his face in the soft fur. “I would do anything to protect you.”</p><p>              “And I’ll get stronger, so I can protect myself.” Angel swore and Alastor chuckled, sliding his hand into the spider’s chest as he slid back up to the spider’s face. The radio demon loved the smile he saw on Angel’s face, grinning hungrily down at his spider. “Can’t have the <em>bambini</em> thinking their momma can’t handle himself.”</p><p>              “Oh?” Alastor chuckled, glancing away as he motioned for his Shadow to go downstairs. After all, his Christmas gift was still in the office, and he wanted to make good on the promise he had made to the spider in the dream. “Setting a good example for <em>nos bébés?</em>”</p><p>              “Someone’s gotta.” Angel moaned softly as Alastor continued teasing the spider, sliding his hand down Angel’s body as he lifted the dress. The radio demon couldn’t help his own arousal as his fingers danced along the garter and Alastor felt as his head grew heavy with his antlers. He didn’t <em>think</em> he had used that much magic, but the radio demon didn’t attempt to fight the change as his fur spread. “<em>Oh, </em>so that’s how you feel about it?”</p><p>              “<em>Perhaps.</em>” Alastor shrugged, shaking his head as he further fell into his transformation, careful to lift his weight off of the spider as his body size increased. The turtleneck and pants irritated Alastor’s fur and the radio demon groaned as he sat up, quickly relieving himself of the shirt. He moaned softly as the spider ran his small fingers through his chest fur, Alastor unable to help the growl that came to his lips. “You don’t seem like you mind.”</p><p>              “<em>I don’t.</em>” Angel breathed, sitting up more as he pressed his hands into Alastor’s fur and the Overlord closed his eyes, unable to help the rumble in his chest. His body pulsed with his desire and he grunted as Angel touched him through the material, his erection throbbing under the spider’s knowing touch. “Although I’m not sure you deserve a reward quite yet.”</p><p>              “<em>Maybe I can change your mind.</em>” Alastor managed, noticing the dark shape under his door as his Shadow returned from downstairs. The radio demon held his hand out expectantly as the creature handed him the black box, smiling at the spider’s confused expression. The Shadow moved to caress Angel’s face, the spider shivering with the touch as Alastor opened the box, pulling out the ring while Angel was distracted.</p><p>              “Good luck with tha-” But Alastor interrupted the spider with a forceful kiss, the Shadow holding Angel’s head in place as Alastor grabbed the spider’s left hand, gently sliding the ring on Angel’s finger. He chuckled into the kiss as he smelled the spider’s surprise, panting as he pulled away from kissing Angel. Angel immediately glanced down to his hand, looking at the ring in shock before turning back up to look at Alastor’s soft smile.</p><p>              “<em>I love you, Anthony.</em>” Alastor breathed, caressing the spider’s face with his claw as the Shadow faded, sliding back to the floor as the radio demon pulled Angel into his lap with his free hand, pressing his erection against the spider’s. The radio demon hummed with the sound that caught in the spider’s throat, breathing in deep the smell of surprise and love. Alastor buried his face into Angel’s neck again, gently pressing kisses into the spider’s fur. “<em>Merry Christmas, mon cœur.</em>”</p><p>              “Al…are you…?” Alastor smiled softly as he heard the tears in Angel’s voice, the spider once again wrapping all six of his hands around the radio demon, pulling himself more against the Overlord. Alastor grunted with the increased contact, unable to help himself as he slid his hand under the spider’s dress, taking Angel’s panties in his claws before ripping them away. “<em>Are…you asking me…?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>You are already mine, Angel.</em>” Alastor confirmed, freeing his own erection as he pressed it against Angel’s, their tips touching as the spider shivered in his arms. It was taking all of Alastor’s willpower not to take the spider right then, but he forced himself to hold back, growling softly as he spoke. “<em>Although if that is something you want, I don’t mind.</em>”</p><p>              “I do, <em>cazzo, </em>Alastor, I do.” Angel sobbed and Alastor hummed as the spider squeezed him tighter.  Alastor relaxed his grip as Angel pushed back on him and he looked down into the eyes of the spider in his arms. Angel’s eyes were full of tears, and his mouth twitched as he fought not to smile. “This isn’t fair you know. I have every right to be mad at you.”</p><p>              “<em>I don’t tend to play fair, Anthony.</em>” Alastor chuckled, shaking his hair as his antlers grew larger and the radio demon sighed as Angel moved the hair all to one side. “But I will make a better attempt to keep my promises.”</p><p>              “<em>Say it again, please.</em>” Angel begged, and Alastor laughed, gripping Angel’s chin in his hand as he smiled into those pink eyes. Those soft pink eyes staring into his, tears streaming down the spider’s face as he hugged his hand with the ring close to his chest. Alastor leaned down into Angel’s face again his heart filled with the emotions that Angel cause in him. The wonderful warmth, the amazing happiness that Alastor felt every time he smelled the spider’s love. The radio demon hummed deeply as he closed his eyes, breathing the words against the spider’s lips.</p><p>              “<em>I love you, Angel Dust.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel couldn’t help his tears as Alastor kissed him again, squeezing the ring against his chest as the radio demon explored his mouth. The spider was unable to help his other hands as he gripped Alastor tightly, loving the feel of the radio demon’s thick fur in his hands. As much as Alastor hated this form, Angel couldn’t help how <em>manly </em>it made the radio demon feel.</p><p>              “<em>Now, sweet Angel,</em>” The spider panted as Alastor finally released his lips, still holding the spider’s chin as he grinned down at Angel. “I believe you had something to show me?”</p><p>              “<em>Hmmm.</em>” Angel hummed, sliding his hands down Alastor’s body as he wrapped his fingers around the radio demon’s erection. The spider pushed against the Overlord’ chest, smiling as Alastor laid back down, grunting softly from the movement. Angel wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or pleasure, and his chest ached slightly from the fact he couldn’t tell.</p><p>              “I’m fine, Anthony.” Angel looked back to Alastor’s face as the radio demon spoke and the spider forced himself to smile again. He climbed on top of his massive lover, taking a moment to take in the view of Alastor’s animalistic form. The muscles, the fur that now rippled across his body, his massive antlers: Angel couldn’t help but love everything about Alastor’s original form.</p><p>              “Just getting you ready.” Angel cooed, settling himself on top of the radio demon as he laid on top of him, positioning his ass in the Overlord’s face as he faced Alastor’s throbbing cock. The spider took a moment to just take in how large Alastor was in this form, and Angel couldn’t help but be amazed that it had <em>ever</em> fit inside him without immense pain. “<em>Fuck, Alastor.</em>”</p><p>              “What are you-” But Alastor’s voice was cut off as Angel gripped the throbbing dick in front of him, trailing his tongue up the Overlord’s length. He felt as Alastor slid his hands back under the dress, gripping the spider’s ass tightly as Angel took his time tasting the radio demon. He loved the way the way he could smell Alastor’s musk, the radio demon’s desire for him obvious in the way the Overlord’s erection leaked over his hand. “<em>Is this what you consider punishment, mon ange?</em>”</p><p>              “<em>Hmmm, </em>I guess not.” Angel hummed, licking up the Overlord’s precum as it leaked from his tip and he gently kissed the throbbing organ, loving the matching grunt from Alastor. “I did say I would show you the gifts I got.”</p><p>              “Oh?” Alastor groaned, and Angel shivered as he felt the cold air hit his rear as Alastor completely lifted up his dress, stroking the spider’s exposed ass. Angel shivered as he felt the radio demon press a kiss into the back of his thigh and he turned his attention back to the leaking cock in front of him. “<em>I’m waiting, Angel.</em>”</p><p>              Angel didn’t answer, instead sliding his mouth over the Alastor’s tip as he took the radio demon’s member into his mouth, fully engulfing the throbbing organ. Angel’s body quivered as Alastor moaned, digging his claws into the spider as he thrusted toward the spider’s mouth. Angel hummed, teasing the shaft with his tongue as he sucked with deep rough pulls, thankful to Husk for the drink. The cat had swallowed his pride and gotten Angel a drink that would allow him to deep throat Alastor regardless of size, and Niffty’s gift of stretch lube made sure the spider would be able to take the radio demon’s massive member without magic.</p><p>              “<em>Merde...</em>” Alastor breathed and Angel giggled, coming off the radio demon as he took a deep breath. He shook his ass in the Overlord’s face, enticing the radio demon to touch him.</p><p>“I didn’t lay on you just so you could enjoy a blowjob, Smiles.” The spider chuckled, licking Alastor’s cock again as the radio demon hummed. “Get to work.”</p><p>              “<em>Yes sir.</em>” Alastor laughed and the spider quivered as he felt the first touch of the Overlord’s tongue against his fur. Angel couldn’t help his moan as Alastor massaged his ass with his tongue, still refusing to give the spider what he knew Angel wanted.</p><p><em>              ‘Fine, Al, two can play that game.’ </em>Angel hummed to himself, sliding Alastor’s tip back into his mouth as he gripped the shaft with two of his hands. He began to massage the Overlord’s dick as he teased the tip with his tongue, loving the grunt of annoyance that came from the radio demon beneath him. Angel moaned as he felt Alastor’s tongue press against his entrance, and the spider responded in kind, taking more of the massive member into his mouth.</p><p>              “<em>Little minx.</em>” Alastor moaned and Angel shrugged, continuing to tease the Overlord as his own body shivered. Angel couldn’t help his gasp as Alastor pressed his tongue against his ass again, and the spider fully engulfed the radio demon’s member, loving the gasp that came from his lover. “<em>Putain de merde, Anthony.</em>”</p><p>              The spider chuckled as he began to blow Alastor in earnest, taking his time as he bobbed on the radio demon’s member, releasing his own moans as the Overlord finally began to eat him out. Alastor’s claws dug into his ass as the Overlord tasted him, and the spider was unable to help the pleasure that filled his body. Alastor’s cock throbbed in his mouth and the spider felt as his own ignored member leaked onto the radio demon’s chest. Alastor pressed his tongue deeper into the spider, causing Angel to shiver and moan loudly as the Overlord hit all of his spots. He felt as if he might go insane if he didn’t have Alastor inside him at the moment and he gasped loudly as he came off the radio demon’s erection.</p><p>“Al, <em>ti prego~” </em>Angel begged and he couldn’t help the way his heart pounded as Alastor laughed beneath him, the deep sound reverberating through Angel’s body. He felt as that tongue slid out of him and he quivered as he heard the radio demon smack his lips.</p><p>“Well, git tha’ <em>bourik </em>dow’ whar’ it need to bey,<em> love.</em>” The spider shivered as he heard that Cajun accent flow from the radio demon’s lips, unable to help they way his heart pounded. Just like their first time, just like then Alastor accepted his deal: Angel couldn’t help the way that accent affected him. The spider slowly sat up, sliding his body away from Alastor’s hands as the Overlord released him, and the positioned himself over the radio demon’s throbbing member. “Mmm, nice view, <em>mon ké.</em>”</p><p>“That’s a new one.” Angel breathed, gripping Alastor’s legs as he pressed the radio demon’s tip against his opening and he couldn’t help the quivering in his body as he hesitated. He felt as Alastor moved behind him, and Angel was surprised as he felt Alastor’s chest against his back, the radio demon’s hands back on the spider’s waist. The spider didn’t resist as the Overlord adjusted his legs, kneeling on his hind legs as he pushed Angel down into the bed. Despite still being taller than Alastor, Angel had never felt so small as he  felt Alastor push his member against him, leaning over the spider as he pressed kisses into the spider’s back.</p><p>“<em>It means ma heart in ma tongue, mon ké.</em>” Alastor breathed into the spider’s fur, and Angel couldn’t help his moan as Alastor started to push inside, gripping the bed tightly with his six hands. Alastor’s body was so hot, so large, <em>so manly, </em>and the spider couldn’t help as he pushed back against the Overlord, encouraging Alastor to stretch him more, to fill him <em>more. </em>“Need <em>moi</em> tha’ bad, hmm?”</p><p>“<em>Non ne hai idea.</em>” Angel breathed, moaning loudly as Alastor thrusted into him more and the spider slid slightly on the bed as the Overlord pressed his weight into him. Angel gripped the bed tighter as he closed his eyes, unable to help another gasp as Alastor moved again, and the spider silently thanked the cyclops again for her perfect gift. “<em>Cazzo Alastor~</em>”</p><p>“<em>Wi, mon ké. Anythin’ fa ya.</em>” Alastor cooed, gripping Angel’s waist tighter as he thrusted roughly, finally fully burying himself inside the spider. Angel couldn’t help his sounds as the radio demon sat up from him, grinding himself into his lover as Angel writhed on the bed beneath him. The spider panted as he willed for Alastor to fuck him, to send him over the edge of pleasure again, and again and again. His heart danced with Alastor’s low growls and throaty sounds, and the spider looked to his left hand, taking a moment to glance at his ring.</p><p>“<em>Al, can you-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Hold on.</em>” Alastor interrupted, and Angel was sure the sound that escaped him must’ve been heard by every soul in the Hotel as Alastor began to fuck him into the bed. Angel held onto the sheets tightly, every thrust forcing another sound from his lips, filling him with more and more pleasure as his body was filled by Alastor. Angel felt as Alastor shifted one of his hands from the spider’s waist to his shoulder, and Angel screamed loudly again as Alastor pushed the spider down into the bed more, forcing himself deeper into his lover.</p><p>Angel’s body was filled his pleasure, his thoughts barely coherent as his body was mercilessly loved by the radio demon. Alastor growled and panted as he claimed the spider and Angel tried to lift his head only to have it shoved back into the bed by the massive deer demon fucking him. The spider’s sounds were muffled by the sheets, but Angel was sure that everyone already knew how the new parents were spending their Christmas Eve.</p><p>“<em>Anthony,</em>” Angel’s heart jumped as Alastor moved his hand around to Angel’s throat, leaning over the spider once more as he lifted Angel’s head. The Overlord’s pace never slowed, never paused as he kissed the spider’s back and his hand around Angel’s waist only squeezed him tighter as Alastor lifted his neck. “<em>Will…you be mine?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Forever.</em>” Angel managed to breath, loving the way Alastor’s hand tightened around his throat and the growl that spilled from the Overlord’s lip as he fucked the spider harder. Angel could feel his orgasm starting to build, and he reached down to touch his own leaking member, stroking himself in time with his lover’s thrusts.</p><p>“<em>Will you…stay by my side?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Always, Alastor.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Then marry me.</em>” The radio demon grunted, and Angel felt tears welling his eyes as his heart swelled with emotion. Alastor <em>knew</em> that Angel had wanted to hear him ask, and the spider could barely laugh in between his moans as he felt his release draw closer and closer. Of course Alastor would choose to ask with his cock buried deep inside the spider, grunting and panting as he worked to please both of them. Angel moved his hand from his cock to rest on top of Alastor’s hand, pressing the radio demon’s claws more into his waist.</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Say it.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I love you.</em>”</p><p>“<strong><em>Louder, Anthony.</em></strong>”</p><p>“<em>I love you Alastor!</em>” Angel cried out as he came, shooting his load all over the bed as he shivered in the Overlord’s grip, Alastor still pounding him mercilessly as the radio demon sought his own release. Angel felt as Alastor’s thrust grew shorter and more deliberate, and the hand around his throat tightened as he felt Alastor growl into his back.</p><p>“<em>As I love you, Angel.</em>” Angel moaned loudly as Alastor came inside him, the radio demon’s grip tight as he filled the spider. Each short thrust forced more of Alastor’s cum deep inside the spider, and Angel loved the full feeling engulfing his body. He collapsed down as soon as Alastor released him, having no strength of his own to support his body as the radio demon slid out of him. He heard as Alastor stood next to the bed, the fur falling away from his body as Overlord sighed, taking a deep breath as his antlers shrunk back into horns. Angel managed to turn his head to look at the radio demon,  as Alastor closed his pants and he noticed that Alastor still hadn’t reverted back to his former appearance.</p><p>“Not…gonna change back?” Angel breathed, watching as Alastor turned back to look at the spider on his bed. The Overlord sighed, glancing down as his fur covered arms and hands before sitting back on the bed near the spider.</p><p>“No, not yet. Something about the ritual changed my magic in an unexpected way, and I’m not sure what to make of it.” Alastor admitted, wincing as he held his midsection, and Angel forced one of his arms up, gently rubbing the Overlord’s back. Alastor smiled when he looked back to Angel and the spider couldn’t help the emotion that filled his chest. “I’ve said before this form wastes less magic, so until I understand what has happened, I think it’s best I keep it.”</p><p>“Okay, Smiles.” Angel sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the bed shift more, Alastor sliding next to the spider on the sheets. Angel hummed softly as he felt Alastor’s clawed hand run down his back, the Overlord cleaning him up as he lay. “Merry Christmas, Al.”</p><p>Angel’s smile widened as he heard Alastor hum, and he felt as Alastor leaned over him, lacing his fingers with Angel’s ring hand. The spider felt the tears of happiness building under his eyelids as Alastor played with the ring on his hand, and Angel chuckled softly to himself as he felt the radio demon press another kiss into his back.</p><p>“<em>Merry Christmas, my love.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, well, it seems that little Allie may be getting married.” Lucifer chuckled, leaning out over the balcony as he looked over the city below him. The snow would all melt soon, and the things would go back to a sense of normalcy in the Pentagram and Lucifer growled slightly. Normal was boring: normal was <em>not fun.</em> But with Alastor…the king hummed, tapping the little eyeball creature as it hovered next to his hand. “Things may get interesting indeed.”</p><p>              “What are you on about this time, Luci?” The king’s smile widened as he heard his wife’s voice, and Lucifer could have melted into Lilith’s arms as she slid them around her smaller lover. The king leaned back into his wife, closing his eyes as he heard the eye fly around them. Honestly, Lucifer couldn’t blame Alastor for choosing Angel: it was nice to be enveloped by someone larger than you when you’re used to be the biggest one around. “Has little Alastor done something interesting?”</p><p>              “He proposed to his spider.”</p><p>              “To the Angel? How cute.” Lilith hummed, trailing her hand down the front of Lucifer’s vest and the Fallen shivered in the arms of his wife. “And the children? Are they doing well?”</p><p>              “Both hatched safely, although the boy is weak. Alastor will need the full depth of his power to save him.” Lucifer chuckled, reaching up as he pulled some of his wife’s hair into his face. Lilith merely chuckled as he the King breathed in the scent of his lovely succubus, sighing loudly. “Luckily, I think that ritual of his has broken the seal.”</p><p>              “The one Nadine placed on him?”</p><p>              “Nadine didn’t place it, <strong><em>he</em></strong> did. She only strengthened it once he fell.” Lucifer growled, tightening his hold on Lilith’s hair. Alastor’s father…that damn traitor. “<em>That fool</em>, he should have known power like that can’t be contained forever.”</p><p>              “You know how he was, Luci. The two of you have never gotten along and well, loving Nadine only pushed you further apart.” Lilith sighed, gliding away from her husband as Lucifer turned, more of the eyeball creatures floating around the bedroom as the queen sat on the bed. Lilith caressed one of the little demons, the eye swooning as it fell into her lap. “Isn’t that why you wanted me to feed on Allie in the first place? To awaken that power, to show Alastor who his father <em>really </em>is?”</p><p>              “You wanted him first.”</p><p>              “You say that as if you didn’t know whose son he was.” Lilith laughed, most of the eyeballs having gathered in the queen’s lap as Lucifer leaned on the balcony. “You had your eyes on Alastor as soon as he was born. Killing his mother to awaken that power in him before he fell, ensuring that he would want nothing to do with Nadine once he arrived in Hell.”</p><p>              “She mostly did that herself.” Lucifer shrugged, glancing back out over the city. The dark quiet that filled his city: Lucifer tapped the creature that remained by his side. “My nudges were slight, she always was that way.”</p><p>              “Or maybe, being with <strong><em>him</em></strong> changed her more than you thought. He did forfeit his life and power for his son.” Lilith reminded the king and Lucifer sighed, closing his eyes as he sent the eye back to Alastor. He wanted to keep watch over the Overlord, to see how this new development would go. “Alastor <em>is </em>his father in some ways, but very different in others. Gaining that power may turn him into the same person you hated.”</p><p>              “The boy will <em>need </em>that power if he wants to save his son. Alastor will want it regardless, and we need that power back in Hell, Lily, not trapped under a seal.” Lucifer growled, his anger fading slightly as he moved to join his wife on the bed. Lilith opened her arms to her husband and Lucifer accepted, sliding up her body as he laid his head against her midsection. “ Children are not meant to be born down here. It nearly killed me to save Charlie, to not lose her like the rest, and that foolish girl is obsessed with <em>that place.</em> All the effort I put into her-”</p><p>              “She is merely finding her own path, Luci, as you did yours.” Lilith cooed, tapping her nails against the king’s spine as Lucifer shivered under his wife’s touch. His body was caressed by her breath and the Fallen closed his eyes as his wings appeared, encasing them both in the soft feathers. “She is just like you, let her do what she wants. She’ll come around.”</p><p>              “Mmmm.” Lucifer hummed, nuzzling his wife more as she began to hum. Lilith was right, as she always was, and the king’s thoughts turned back to the radio demon. “We’ll need to push him, force him to embrace that side.”</p><p>              “Why not use the moth? You’ll need to replace him soon anyway to keep the balance.”</p><p>              “Hmmmm.”</p><p>              “Or you could bring Asmo’s youngest daughter up. I’ve had my eye on her for a while.” Lilith chuckled and Lucifer hummed with annoyance.</p><p>              “I can’t stand Asmodeus or his spawn.”</p><p>              “That girl is good at what she does. Give her a week and she would have that doll and TV wrapped around her finger more than the moth ever dreamed.” Lilith chuckled and the king grunted, annoyed by his wife’s logic. Lilith was right, as much as Lucifer hated the thought: Azranik would be more than sufficient to replace Valentino and if Lilith wanted her, Lucifer didn’t have much reason to refuse. Azra had also expressed interest in interacting with sinners and getting from underneath her father, and the Fallen sighed.</p><p>              “I can’t let Alastor off so easy.”</p><p>              “Then make it a game. You want Alastor to unlock his full power, bring that power back into Hell after <strong>he</strong> left to spurn you.” Lilith chuckled, and Lucifer moaned slightly as the succubus began to pluck at his feathers, the pain of her pulling them out only serving to arouse the King. “Bring Azra up, introduce her to Charlie and Alastor. Test all three at the same time.”</p><p>              “Hmm.”</p><p>              “After all, it <em>would be a shame</em> if that moth found a way to escape, wouldn’t it?” Lilith laughed and Lucifer moaned louder as his wife dug her nails into his back and the king shivered as he felt the blood run down his skin. No longer gold, but as black as his soul, darker than the darkest night. Lucifer looked up to meet his wife’s expression, full of her lust and desire for the King. “<em>It would be fun.</em>”</p><p>              “Hmmm.” Lucifer agreed, sliding his hands up Lilith’s dress as he reached for the zipper at her back, slowly freeing the succubus from her confines. The queen chuckled as she leaned down over her husband, lifting Lucifer’s face from her stomach. “It <em>could </em>be.”</p><p>              “It <em>will</em> be.” Lilith confirmed, pulling Lucifer up as she kissed him deeply, the king melting into his wife’s touch. <em>Lilith was so hard to argue with</em>, and the Fallen was left breathless as the succubus released him, his body throbbing with his desire for his wife. “Then at last, invite the boy and his lover to our bed. Break the seal on him and bring that power back under your control.”</p><p>              “<em>Yes, Lily.</em>” Lucifer moaned as Lilith beamed, shrugging her dress from her shoulders and Lucifer couldn’t help the way his erection throbbed as his wife kissed him again. He pulled the material down further, revealing more of that ample flesh as the queen indulged in his lust, feeding from the King as he laid on top of her. “<em>Anything you want.</em>”</p><p>              “As it should be, Lucifer.” Lilith laughed, flipping the pair as she straddled her husband, and Lucifer closed his eyes as he surrendered to his wife’s knowing touch.</p><p>              Things were going to get interesting indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm going to take a break for the Holidays, and i will come back with a part five, Titled "Forever Mine" in January!</p><p>In the meantime, I will be drawing artwork for some of the original characters and Alastor's transformation over the course of the story, as well as an official timeline for the If Only Series. If you want to see what I'm working on during the break or add your own fanart, check out the #IfOnlyAU tag on Twitter!</p><p>Thank you guys so much and Happy Holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>